


The Dollhouse Job

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Dollhouse, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Ballard riskiert alles, um Caroline zu finden und dem Dollhouse auf die Schliche zu kommen, doch er erreicht einen Punkt, da er Hilfe von Außen benötigt. Verzweifelte Zeiten fordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen und er entschließt sich, Leverage Consulting zu kontaktieren und um Hilfe zu bitten.<br/>Team Leverage hat eigentlich vor, den Fall abzulehnen, doch eine schreckliche Entdeckung führt dazu, dass das Dollhouse zu einem persönlichen Ziel und Gegner wird und beim Kampf gegen die Organisation droht Eliot sich selbst zu verlieren …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> spielt nach Leverage 1.10 (The Twelve-Step-Job), Angel 5.22 & Dollhouse 1.06 (Man on the street)  
> Ich hab die vor dem Ende von Dollhouse Staffel 1 geschrieben und ignoriere hier wirklich alles, was wir in der zweiten Staffel erfahren. Sorry.

Adelle DeWitt starrte mit blitzenden Augen auf ihren Gesprächspartner. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch schmale Striche in ihrem eigentlich hübschen Gesicht. Der Mann, der ihr gegenüber stand, zeigte sich jedoch gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der ganzen Situation. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

"Verstehen Sie doch, Ma'am. Wir hatten von Anfang an klargestellt, dass es eine riskante Angelegenheit sein würde und wir haben entsprechend gezahlt."

"Sie haben nicht annähernd genug gezahlt", zischte die Frau wütend. "Unsere Aktiven werden öfter in Gefahrensituationen eingesetzt, aber **das** war nicht Teil unserer Abmachung. Schon gar nicht war es Teil unserer Abmachung, dass sie Mr. Roseman aus dem Verkehr ziehen würden. Unsere Angestellten sind für die Sicherheit unserer Aktiven verantwortlich und sie haben es ihm unmöglich gemacht, seinen Auftrag auszuführen."

"Was hätten sie getan?", erkundigte sich der Mann ruhig. "Sie hätten ihren Jungen aus der Situation herausgeholt und die ganze Sache wäre aufgeflogen. Wir konnten uns das nicht leisten."

"Seinen Tod können Sie sich erst recht nicht leisten."

"Ich kann Ihnen sein Leben garantieren." Der Mann lächelte. Er erweckte den Eindruck eines Vaters, der seiner Tochter gerade eine Tafel Schokolade vor die Nase hielt und darauf wartete, dass sie ihn um die Süßigkeit anbettelte. Nein, kein Vater, stellte Laurence Dominic rasch fest. Ein Jäger. Ein Raubtier.

"Unsere Ärzte bemühen sich bereits um unseren Aktiven, aber es steht schlecht um ihn. Was wollen Sie da machen können?"

"Sagen wir einfach ... wir haben die besseren Ärzte." Der Mann setzte sich ungefragt in einen Stuhl und lächelte herausfordernd.

"Wirklich." Ihr Tonfall war kühl. Sie ging nicht auf das Spiel ein, ließ sich nicht locken.

"Sollen wir hier weiter herumsitzen und warten, bis ihr Junge stirbt? Oder sollen wir sein Leben retten?"

"Selbst wenn er überlebt, wird er Narben zurückbehalten."

"Natürlich."

"Das ist beschädigte Ware und verkauft sich schlecht. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er ausfallen wird, bis die Wunden verheilt sind, falls er tatsächlich überlebt. Er wird uns viel kosten, bis er wieder einsatzbereit ist."

"Wie viel?" Der Mann seufzte etwas. Es klang genervt. "Sagen Sie mir einfach, wie viel sie zusätzlich haben wollen, damit ich gehen kann. Ich habe heute noch andere Dinge zu erledigen."

Die Frau musterte den Kunden einen Augenblick, dann ging sie hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch und kritzelte etwas auf ein Blatt Papier, welches sie dem Mann reichte. Mr. Murphy verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht, als er ein Scheckbuch herauszog und anfing einen Scheck in Höhe der geforderten Summe auszustellen. Laurence versuchte gar nicht erst, einen Blick auf die Zahlen zu erhaschen. Er war es gewohnt, dass solche Angelegenheiten vor ihm verborgen abliefen. Zumindest den Klienten gegenüber. Er war nur ein Schatten in der Nähe der Türe für die Menschen, die im Büro der Leiterin des Dollhouse ein und aus gingen. Nicht wirklich anwesend, nicht wahrnehmbar. Nicht mehr als die leeren Hüllen, die dort unten herumliefen und auf ihren Einsatz warteten.

"Sonst noch etwas?" Donald Murphy hielt ihr den Scheck hin und lächelte erneut.

"Ja. Sie sind mit sofortiger Wirkung aus unserer Kundenkartei gestrichen. Wagen Sie oder Ihre Auftraggeber nicht noch einmal, Ihren Fuß in mein Haus zu setzen. Es wird nie wieder einen Vertrag zwischen uns geben. Verstanden?"

"Natürlich. Wir benötigen Ihre Dienste ohnehin nicht mehr. Vielen Dank."

"Schön. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte."

"Was ist mit dem Jungen?"

"Beschädigte Ware lässt sich nicht mehr verkaufen. Wenn er überlebt, dann überlebt er. Wenn nicht, stirbt er eben."

"Ihre Kaltherzigkeit überrascht mich wirklich."

"Gehen Sie. Sie sind in diesem Haus nicht mehr willkommen. Mr. Dominic, würden sie diesen Herrn bitte nach draußen geleiten?"

"Natürlich, Ma'am." Laurence machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Danke. Guten Tag noch."

Damit wandte sich der Mann der Tür zu und ging. Laurence blickte ihm nach, bis die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Erst als er ein Schnauben hinter sich vernahm, wandte er sich wieder um und sah seine Chefin fragend an.

"Guten Tag! Das bleibt noch abzuwarten." Sie knallte den Scheck auf den Tisch und starrte wütend auf die Tischplatte.

"Warum haben Sie das Angebot ..."

"Fangen Sie gar nicht erst an!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Das steht völlig außer Frage!" Laurence verstummte rasch. Sie seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das nur gesagt hat, um mich milde zu stimmen. Außerdem hätten wir dann mehr oder weniger in seiner Schuld gestanden, wenn er Romeo tatsächlich gerettet hätte."

"Ich dachte, Romeo sei einer Ihrer wertvollsten Aktiven hier?"

"Bei den Männern? Tatsächlich ist er das. Und ich würde ihn ungern verlieren. Aber der Schaden ist bereits angerichtet. Wir müssen auf Dr. Saunders und ihre Künste vertrauen. Mehr bleibt uns nicht übrig." Laurence nickte schweigend. Er musste sie nicht verstehen. Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, irgendetwas verstehen zu wollen. "Mr. Dominic, würden sie wohl mit Mr. Roseman nach unten kommen?"

"Nach unten, Miss DeWitt?"

"Ja, ich will nachfragen, wie es um Romeo steht."

"Natürlich." Er wandte sich ab und ging.

**  
**

*** * ***

Schweigend traten sie neben Miss DeWitt, die ihren Blick nicht von der Szene nahm, die sie durch die Scheibe hindurch beobachten konnten. Selbst durch das Glas hindurch hörte man vereinzelte Befehle der Ärztin, Warnungen und Meldungen der anderen Ärzte und Schwestern, die dort drin gerade um das Leben eines jungen Mannes kämpften.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Miss DeWitt." Dave Roseman hielt den Blick gesenkt. "Aber ich konnte nicht ..."

"Ich weiß." Ihre Stimme verriet keine Emotionen. Auch ihr Gesicht, welches sich in dem Fenster spiegelte zeigte keine Regung. Fast erweckte sie den Eindruck dass ihr wirklich egal war, ob Romeo überleben würde oder nicht. Doch Laurence war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihr nicht egal war. Er hatte längst gelernt, ihr meist ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu lesen. Ihre Augen verrieten sie auch jetzt. Sie machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen. Ob diese Sorge wirklich dem Jungen galt, oder eher dem Geld, das sie womöglich verlieren würden, wenn er wirklich starb, konnte Laurence allerdings nicht deuten. Für ihn waren es Marionetten und Romeos Leben kein wirkliches Leben. Ihm war wirklich egal, was passierte.

"Ich hätte ..."

"Mr. Roseman, lassen Sie das. Sie sind vorerst freigestellt. Gehen Sie nach Hause."

"Ist das eine Kündigung?" Endlich wandte sie sich um.

"Nein. Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber selbst wenn Romeo überlebt wird er für eine ganze Weile nicht einsatzbereit sein. Sie werden hier nicht benötigt. Sollte er sterben, werde ich mich nach einer neuen Aufgabe für Sie umsehen. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken."

"Ich hoffe, er überlebt."

"Sie sollten etwas mehr Abstand gewinnen, Mr. Roseman. Das ist nicht Ihr Sohn und auch nicht Ihr Freund. Er ist eine leere Hülle. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Gehen Sie nach Hause und ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich bin sicher, dass die Angelegenheit für Sie nicht weniger strapaziös war."

"Jawohl, Ma'am."

"Wir melden uns bei Ihnen." Der Mann nickte knapp und wandte sich ab, blieb aber noch einmal stehen und warf einen Blick in den Operationssaal.

"Sagen Sie mir bescheid, ob er überlebt?"

"Wenn Sie das wünschen, werde ich Sie über seinen Zustand informieren lassen." Miss DeWitt nickte knapp. "Guten Tag, Mr. Roseman." Der Angesprochene nickte erneut und ging dann tatsächlich. Wortlos wandte sich Adelle DeWitt wieder dem Fenster zu und blickte weiter auf das rege Treiben in dem Raum. "Sie müssen nicht hier bleiben, Mr. Dominic. Aber ich werde warten, bis Dr. Saunders mir etwas über Romeos Zustand sagen kann." Laurence blieb dennoch. Er persönlich fand die Sache zu interessant, um sich jetzt abzuwenden.

**  
**

*** * ***

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich in einen anderen Raum zurückgezogen. Menschen mit lächelnden Gesichtern passierten die offene Tür. Irgendwie wirkte die Situation völlig surreal. Laurence schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Diese Puppen in ihrer heilen Welt hatten keine Ahnung, dass einer von ihnen gerade in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Dr. Saunders sah müde und abgespannt aus, als sie endlich durch die Tür trat. Ihr vernarbtes Gesicht wirkte blass und nicht gerade zuversichtlich.

"Wie sieht es aus?", erkundigte sich Adelle DeWitt ohne Umschweife.

"Ich kann es noch nicht sagen. Im Moment ist er stabil, aber ob er durchkommt, wird sich erst noch zeigen. Romeo hat viel Blut verloren und befindet sich jetzt in einem künstlichen Koma. Wenn er die nächsten 24 Stunden überlebt, stehen die Chancen gut, dass er durchkommt."

"Danke, Dr. Saunders."

"Was ist mit Romeo?" Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Echo, die in der offenen Tür stand und mit dem ihr üblichen kindlich-unwissenden Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde blickte. Laurence starrte die junge Frau an. Sie war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Zu Vieles, woran sie beteiligt war, lief schief oder aus der Bahn. Echo war für seine Begriffe eine Gefahr.

"Hallo Echo" Miss DeWitt lächelte freundlich und wieder einmal beobachtete Laurence fasziniert, wie sie ihr Auftreten ganz plötzlich änderte, wenn sie mit einer der Puppen zu tun hatte. "Romeo hatte einen kleinen Unfall. Aber mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Warum gehst du nicht ein wenig Schwimmen? Die körperliche Ertüchtigung wird dir gut tun." Echo blickte sie noch einen Moment lang an und lächelte dann dieses naive Lächeln, das Laurence noch mehr hasste als ihre großen fragenden Augen.

"Es ist wichtig, regelmäßige Übungen zu machen. Ich denke, Schwimmen wird mir gefallen." Damit wandte sie sich ab und verließ den Raum wieder. Laurence schnaubte leise.

"Unwissendes Ding", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als irgendwem sonst. Einen Moment herrschte noch Schweigen im Raum, dann wandte sich Miss DeWitt wieder an die Ärztin.

"24 Stunden also?" Dr. Saunders nickte schweigend. "Und wann kann Topher ihn löschen? Romeo hat noch immer den Aufdruck seines letzten Auftrags, wenn ich nicht irre?"

"Ja hat er, aber vorerst muss ich dringend davon abraten. Ich werde ihn lange genug in einem künstlichen Koma halten, dass nichts passieren kann, aber eine Löschung zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde ihn umbringen und das wird noch eine ganze Weile riskant sein ..."

"Ich will, dass sie Topher sofort unterrichten, wenn Romeo gelöscht werden kann. Sofort. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Miss DeWitt." Laurence beobachtete die Ärztin interessiert. Dr. Saunders schien gerade schwer um Beherrschung zu ringen. Er hatte oft das Gefühl, dass sie sich viel zu sehr für diese willenlosen Puppen einsetzte. Und das obwohl eine von ihnen die junge, einstmals hübsche Frau so schrecklich entstellt hatte. Er verstand Menschen oftmals wirklich nicht.

"Vielen Dank, Dr. Saunders." Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Laurence ging die Frau an der Ärztin vorbei und verließ den Raum. Er nickte der jungen Frau zu und ging ebenfalls hinaus. Nachdenklich schweifte sein Blick über die hübschen jungen Wesen, die wie Kinder mit großen Augen durch diese eigene kleine Welt gingen und nicht wussten, wie die Welt wirklich aussah. Manchmal beneidete er sie fast schon um ihre Naivität und Dummheit.

* * *

  


Paul Ballard seufzte und legte das Bild zurück auf den Tisch. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Den Blick starr gegen die Decke gerichtet ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen. "Wo bist du, Caroline? Und wie soll ich dich finden, wenn niemand über das Dollhouse redet?" Er war müde. Irgendwie hatte er längst das Gefühl, dass ihm alle Welt nur Steine in den Weg warf. Wollte denn wirklich niemand etwas genaueres über das Dollhouse wissen? Wollte sich kein Mensch damit auseinandersetzen, dass derartige Sklaverei mitten unter ihnen betrieben wurde? 

  


Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er musste sie finden. Unbedingt.

  


Um sich abzulenken, setzte er sich schließlich an seinen Computer, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nichts finden würde. Das Dollhouse existierte schließlich nicht.


	2. Kapitel 1

Lachen erklang im Nebenraum, doch Eliot achtete nicht darauf. Er stand vor dem Kühlschrank und starrte nachdenklich auf den Inhalt. Aber so wirklich zufrieden war er nicht, mit dem was er sah. Er nahm sich schließlich ein Bier und schloss den Schrank wieder, schlenderte hinüber in das andere Zimmer, in dem noch immer verhaltenes Kichern zu vernehmen war. Als er sich in den Türrahmen lehnte, verstummten Hardison und Sophie und Parker kicherte noch einen Augenblick weiter, ehe auch sie sich räusperte und ihn übertrieben ernst ansah.

 

"Was?", raunte Eliot genervt. An Tagen wie diesen sehnte er sich geradezu danach, wieder alleine zu arbeiten.

 

"Nichts!" Hardison blickte ihn über den Bildschirm seines Laptops hinweg an, mit großen, unschuldigen Augen. Irgendetwas war im Busch. Ganz deutlich. Aber Eliot war nicht wirklich in der Laune, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Die Eingangstür zu ihrem Büro wurde geöffnet und Eliot wandte sich mit einem leisen Aufatmen in Richtung Nate, so wie auch die anderen ihn geradezu erwartungsvoll ansahen.

 

"Was?", widerholte Nate die Frage, die soeben noch Eliot gestellt hatte.

 

"Irgendwas interessantes zu tun?", fragte Hardison schließlich nach. Nate schüttelte den Kopf, starrte kurz auf das Bier in Eliots Hand und ging dann in sein Büro.

 

"Wenn wir nicht bald etwas zu tun kriegen, dreh ich durch", knurrte Eliot. "Viel zu ruhig."

 

"Soll ich dir einen Boxsack ordern? Damit du wenigstens auf irgendwas einprügeln kannst?"

 

"Warum prügel ich nicht ein bisschen auf dich ein?", schlug Eliot ruhig vor. "Macht bestimmt mehr Spaß."

 

"Warum setzt du dich nicht zu uns und ich zeig dir ein paar Sachen am Computer?", konterte Hardison mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Eliot verzog das Gesicht. Er hasste jegliche Art von Schusswaffen, aber der Computer stand gleich an zweiter Stelle.

 

"Danke, ich passe. Läuft nicht in zehn Minuten Hockey?"

 

"Warum holst du uns nicht etwas Popcorn, für das Spiel?" Sophie sah ihn lächelnd an. Irgendwie wurde Eliot das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn aus dem Raum haben wollten, was darin resultierte, dass er das Gefühl bekam, dass das Gekicher zuvor ihn betroffen hatte und er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand über ihn lachte. Wirklich nicht. Außerdem gab es nichts, worüber man bei ihm lachen konnte. Glaubte er zumindest.

 

Andererseits lachte Parker über alles, was nicht witzig war und Hardison hatte ohnehin einen sehr seltsamen Sinn für Humor.

 

"Popcorn wäre echt gut", bekräftigte da auch noch Parker und nickte betont. Das wurde Eliot definitiv zu viel. Offensichtlicher konnten sie ja nicht sein. Sie lachten also über ihn, aus irgendeinem Grund und das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und stapfte auf die drei zu.

 

"So. Popcorn also, huh? Was soll das?", fuhr er Hardison wütend an.

 

"Eliot? Komm mal rüber", klang da Nates Stimme zu ihm rüber.

 

"Moment", knurrte Eliot genervt. Er war fast am Laptop und auch wenn Hardison ihn mittlerweile zugeklappt hatte, wollte er jetzt wissen, was hier gespielt wurde.

 

"Sofort, bitte! Ist wichtig." Eliot hielt inne und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

 

"Schön!", knurrte er laut genug, dass auch Nate es hören musste. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig", erklärte er seinen drei Kollegen noch und wandte sich dann ab um in Nates Büro zu gehen.

 

"Vielleicht Undercover?", zischte Parker in seinem Rücken.

 

"Zum Teufel Undercover. Das ist doch nicht gespielt. Ich meine, ich würde ja so einiges tun, aber das? Das ist echt mal heftig!"

 

"Nein, du hast Recht. So gut schauspielern kann er nicht."

 

"Und da regt er sich letztens noch so künstlich auf, weil ich ..."

 

Boxsack. Genau das hätte er jetzt gebraucht. Aber leider war da kein Boxsack in seiner Nähe. Wütend stapfte Eliot in Nates Büro um fauchend nachzufragen, was los war.

 

* * *

  


Eine Alarmsirene schrillte und riss Dr. Saunders aus dem Gespräch mit einer Krankenschwester. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um. "Romeo!" Sofort eilte sie davon, dicht gefolgt von zwei weiteren Schwestern und einem Pfleger. Sie riss die Türe auf und stürzte regelrecht in den Raum, in welchem Romeo untergebracht war. 

  


Der junge Mann bäumte sich auf und kämpfte gegen sämtliche Schläuche und Nadeln an, die in seinem Körper steckten. Sofort stürzte Dr. Saunders an sein Bett und versuchte seine Hand festzuhalten, doch er kämpfte auch gegen sie an. "Ruft Mr. Roseman! Sofort!"

  


"Ja, Frau Doktor." Die Schwester eilte davon, während der Pfleger an ihre Seite trat und ebenfalls versuchte, den völlig außer sich geratenen Mann zumindest festzuhalten. 

  


"Was ist los?" Die Stimme von Laurence Dominic drang an ihr Ohr, doch sie konnte sich gerade nicht wirklich auf ihn konzentrieren. 

  


"Er ist wach."

  


"Das sehe ich. Was ist los?" Mr. Dominic trat ebenfalls an das Bett heran. 

  


"Er ist aufgewacht. Romeo wurde nach seinem letzten Auftrag noch nicht gelöscht, er hält sich noch immer für diesen ...wer auch immer er war. Die Situation ist einfach nur verwirrend für ihn."

  


"Er wird sich verletzen."

  


"Ich weiß!", fauchte Dr. Saunders den Mann wütend an. "Vielleicht können sie ja mal helfen, anstatt zu reden? Stellen sie um Himmelswillen die Beatmungsmaschine ab, wenn sie schon dort drüben herumstehen! Der Junge versucht gegen die Maschine zu atmen." 

  


"Warum stellen sie ihn nicht einfach ruhig?" 

  


"Weil ich ihm nicht einfach Valium in die Venen pumpen darf!" Dr. Saunders fuhr den Mann wütend an. Er wusste doch eigentlich, dass sie dazu angehalten waren, sämtliche Chemie und Drogen auf ein Minimum zu halten. 

  


"Was ist los?" 

  


"Mr. Roseman!  Gott sei Dank! Romeo ist aufgewacht!"

  


"Zur Seite." Sie wich zurück, ließ den Mann an das Bett treten, auf den Romeo programmiert war und hoffte, dass der es schaffen würde, den jungen Mann zu beruhigen. Dave Roseman trat so dicht wie möglich an das Bett und berührte den jungen Mann an der Schulter. "Hey. Ganz ruhig. Alles wird gut!", redete er beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Vertraust du mir?" Ein ersticktes Geräusch erklang von Romeo. Natürlich konnte er die Antwort, auf die er programmiert war, nicht sagen. Nicht mit dem Beatmungsschlauch. "Du kannst nicht reden. Nicht im Moment. Du kannst auch nicken", meinte Mr. Roseman sanft. "Vertraust du mir?" Kurzes Zögern, dann nickte Romeo schwach. "Gut. Ich will, dass du dich beruhigst. Kannst du das?"

  


Claire trat langsam wieder näher und lächelte Romeo freundlich an. 

  


"Hallo."

  


"Ganz ruhig. Das ist Dr. Sanders. Sie ist deine Ärztin. Sie will dir helfen. Also hör auf das, was sie sagt." Wieder nickte Romeo schwach, doch seine Augen huschten nur ganz kurz zu Claire hinüber, ehe sie sich wieder auf Mr. Roseman konzentrierten, seine Bezugsperson und im Moment vermutlich der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, der Romeo auch nur annähernd ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben konnte. 

  


"Dann wollen wir dich mal von diesem störenden Schlauch befreien, nicht wahr?", meinte sie sanft. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Laurence Dominic das Zimmer wieder verließ. 

 

* * *

  


"Wie konnte das passieren?"Claire Saunders zog den Kopf etwas ein und schluckte. 

  


"Ich weiß es nicht, Miss DeWitt. Es hätte eigentlich nicht möglich sein dürfen. Ich meine ... er war im Koma ..." Ihre Stimme klang dünn und unsicher. Wie fast immer, wenn sie es mit der allem Anschein nach abgebrühten, kaltherzigen Frau zu tun hatte. 

  


"Es hätte nicht sein dürfen aber er ist trotzdem aufgewacht. Wie erklären Sie sich das? Haben Sie bei den Medikamenten nicht aufgepasst? Hat irgendjemand anderes etwas damit zu tun? Kann es sein, dass irgendwer wollte, dass er aufwacht?" Ganz offensichtlich redete die Frau gar nicht mit der Ärztin sondern mit ihrem Sicherheitschef, der ihre Fragen schweigend aufnahm und dann nickte. 

  


"Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras überprüft werden. Vielleicht lässt sich darauf etwas finden." Seine unberührte, ruhige Art konnte einem wirklich Angst machen. Laurence Dominic erweckte immer den Eindruck, als würde ihn nichts jemals aus der Ruhe bringen und als würde er auf die ganze Welt um sich herabsehen. Claire mochte ihn nicht unbedingt.

  


"Haben Sie ihn jetzt endlich löschen lassen?"

  


"Nein, noch nicht. Und ich muss wirklich ausdrücklich davon abraten. Vom medizinischen Standpunkt her ..."

  


"Verschonen Sie mich damit. Romeo ist eine Gefahr, solange er immer noch mit dieser Persönlichkeit geprägt ist. Er ist nicht kontrollierbar. Bringen Sie ihn zu Topher, damit er ihn endlich löschen kann. Wir müssen das Risiko für uns und unsere Aktiven minimieren." Miss DeWitt sah sie ruhig an, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der mehr als deutlich machte, dass sie es ernst meinte und definitiv keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Dr. Saunders biss die Zähne aufeinander und nickte knapp. Sie wusste, dass sie die andere Frau nicht mehr umstimmen konnte und würde sie sich weigern, dann würde es nur darauf hinauslaufen, dass jemand wie Mr. Dominic damit beauftragt werden würde, Romeo zu Topher zu bringen und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich um das Wohlergehen der "leblosen Hüllen", wie er sie immer bezeichnete, wirklich Gedanken machen.

  


"Natürlich. Ich werde ihn zu Topher bringen", gab sie schließlich kühl zurück und wandte sich ab, blieb dann aber erneut stehen und blickte über die Schulter zurück. "Wie ist nochmal der Name der Persönlichkeit, mit der er geprägt ist?"

  


"Uhm. Die Langzeitprägung. Er heißt ..." Fragend blickte sie Mr. Dominic an.

  


"Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald."

  


"Richtig. Danke. Und sagen sie Topher, dass er unbedingt überprüfen soll, dass er ihn komplett löscht. Wir können keine Zwischenfälle gebrauchen und er war so lange mit Lindsey geprägt, dass ich auf Nummer sicher gehen möchte, dass keine Rückstände davon bleiben."

  


"Ich werde es ausrichten." Sie ließ die Türe hinter sich zuklappen und seufzte. Claire machte sich auf den direkten Weg zu Topher, um ihn davon zu unterrichten, dass sie gleich mit Romeo für die Löschung zu ihm kommen würde. Und dass er gründlich arbeiten solle.

 

* * *

  


"Hallo, Romeo." Topher lächelte freundlich, die Arme hinter dem Rücken gekreuzt. 

  


"Bin ich eingeschlafen?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann etwas verwirrt. Seine blauen Augen fixierten Topher und schienen Dr. Saunders und Mr. Roseman nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. 

  


"Für ein Weilchen."

  


"Soll ich jetzt gehen?" Dave Roseman seufzte innerlich. Irgendwie war es wirklich traurig, das beobachten zu müssen. Jedes Mal das gleiche Spiel. Jedes mal exakt die gleichen Worte, die sich längst in seine Seele gebrannt hatten. Kinder. Nichts weiter als unschuldige Kinder, darauf angewiesen, dass man ihnen sagte, was sie machen sollten, angewiesen auf einen festen Tagesablauf, Regelmäßigkeit wie Autisten. Und das Haus war voll von ihnen. 

  


"Wenn du das möchtest." Topher lächelte noch immer. Romeo blickte ihn noch einen Augenblick länger an und richtete sich dann auf. Er japste kurz, verzog das Gesicht, blickte irritiert auf seine Brust. Eine zittrige Hand tastete nach den Verbänden, die die beiden langsam verheilenden Einschüsse bedeckten. Er zog und zupfte daran herum, bis er die beiden kleinen Wunden sah.

  


"Was ... warum ..." Panik zeigte sich auf dem jungen Gesicht und Topher wies mit einer Kopfbewegung und einem dringenden Ausdruck auf den verwirrten jungen Mann. 

  


"Romeo." Dave trat näher an ihn heran. "Vertraust du mir?"

  


"Ganz und gar." Romeo sah ihn offen an, seine blauen Augen nunmehr nur noch auf Dave fixiert. Ehrlich und erwartungsvoll. Da war etwas in den blauen Augen, das ihn geradezu anflehte, die Sache richtig zu stellen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Romeo. Du hattest einen Unfall, aber du bist in Sicherheit und der Schmerz wird bald vergehen."

  


"Unfall?", erkundigte sich Romeo verwundert. "Unfall ..." Sein Blick wanderte ab, in die Ferne und Dave schluckte erneut. "Ich wurde erschossen." Erinnerung blitzte in Romeos Augen auf. Dave seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Erschossen." Ungläubig starrte Romeo jeden einzelnen von ihnen an. "Warum ... wer wollte mich töten? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Bin ich ... ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Bin ich ... kaputt?"

  


"Das darf nicht wahr sein!", erklang es gepresst aus Tophers Richtung. "Bleiben Sie bei ihm. Beide. Fassen Sie hier nichts an. Ich ... ich komme gleich wieder." Damit eilte der junge Mann aus dem Raum. Dave setzte sich vorsichtig neben Romeo auf den Stuhl, schob die Beine des jungen Mannes einfach ein wenig zur Seite. 

  


"Du bist nicht kaputt, Romeo", erklärte er liebevoll. " Und du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Und niemand will dich töten. Du bist in Sicherheit. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Zweifelnde, glänzende Augen sahen ihn an, flehten um etwas, was Dave dem jungen Mann nicht geben konnte: Antworten. 

  


"Das ist wirklich seltsam." Dr. Saunders trat etwas näher. "Das war der dritte Versuch. Eine Erinnerung wie diese hätte längst gelöscht sein müssen ..." Dave nickte schwach. Hätte. Aber sie war es nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass diese Tatsache nicht doch noch Romeos Todesurteil werden würde, nachdem er den feigen Anschlag auf sein Leben nun doch überlebt hatte. 

 

* * *

  


"Ich kann ihn nicht löschen." Topher war völlig außer sich. 

  


"Was soll das heißen? Nicht können? Er hatte genug Zeit um sich von den Schüssen und der Operation zu erholen. Die Löschung sollte für ihn keine Lebensgefahr mehr bedeuten."

  


"Das ist es nicht. Ich habe ihn gelöscht. Ich habe ihn dreimal gelöscht..."

  


"Und?"

  


"Er ... erinnert sich." Topher machte eine Geste, die purer Ausdruck seiner Verwunderung und Verzweiflung war und ließ die Hände dann sinken.

  


"Löschen Sie ihn eben nochmal. Gehen Sie tiefer", schaltete sich da Mr. Dominic ein. Topher warf ihm einen Blick zu, der nur zu deutlich ausdrückte, dass er den Mann gerade regelrecht verachtete. 

  


"Geht nicht. Okay? Wenn ich noch tiefer gehe, lösche ich alles. Komplett. Ich meine, Romeos Grundausstattung. Jegliches Vertrauensimprint zum Personal. Im Moment funktioniert nur ein einziger Schlüssel und das ist der Vertrauensbeweis gegenüber Mr. Roseman. Er hat keinerlei Vertrauen zu Dr. Saunders und zu mir nur bis zu dem Moment, da ihm klar wird, dass er angeschossen wurde."

  


"Im Klartext, Topher." Miss DeWitt wirkte reichlich genervt.

  


"Klartext. Uhm ... Romeo ist kaputt."

  


"Also müssen wir ihn ausrangieren?" Dass die Frau von dieser Aussicht nicht gerade begeistert war, war mehr als offensichtlich.

  


"Nicht ganz." Topher seufzte und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Wie es aussieht lösen die Schussverletzungen irgendeine Erinnerung aus, an die ich nicht herankomme. Ich könnte etwas ausprobieren, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es wirklich funktioniert. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich brauche ihre Zustimmung."

  


"Was haben sie vor?"

  


"Okay." Topher räusperte sich. "Im Moment sieht es wie folgt aus: Romeo an sich, ohne jeglichen Aufdruck, kommt mit der zusammenhanglosen Erinnerung nicht klar. Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld dafür ... was wirklich sehr interessant ist, weil unsere Puppen eigentlich nicht mit einem derartigen Verständnis ausgerüstet sind, aber lassen wir das. Wie gesagt, er denkt, dass es seine Schuld ist und hält sich selbst für kaputt ..." 

  


"Was ja richtig ist. Wie wir gerade gehört haben", unterbrach Mr. Dominic kühl. 

  


"Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass Romeo selbst das versteht ... nein, eigentlich auch nicht. Also." Topher beschloss, Laurence einfach zu ignorieren. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung von der Arbeit, die er jeden Tag hier machte, von den Kunstwerken, die er erschuf. "Meine Idee: Ich statte Romeo mit einem teilweisen Imprint aus, damit er die Verbindung zu seinen Verletzungen schlagen kann. Das sollte das Problem vorerst lösen."

  


"Weiter", forderte Miss DeWitt ruhig. 

  


"Dann soll Dr. Saunders die Verletzungen bearbeiten. Es ist egal, wonach es aussieht. Aber keine Schusswunden. Wenn die Wunden dann verheilt sind, lösche ich Romeo wieder und fertige ein Grundlegendes Imprint an, das seine Verletzung erklärt. Ein Sturz oder sonst etwas. Ähnlich wie bei Dr. Saunders, verstehen Sie? Keine unserer Puppen fragt je wegen ihren Narben nach, weil alle ein grundlegendes Imprint haben, dass es eben so ist. Nur fürchte ich, bei Romeo brauchen wir tatsächlich eine Begründung. Wenn die Verletzungen dann nicht mehr wie Schusswunden aussehen, könnte es sein, dass diese Erinnerung latent bleibt und vielleicht im Laufe der Zeit wirklich gelöscht werden kann."

  


"Und warum sollte ich dem zustimmen? Es ist billiger, ihn einfach auszurangieren."

  


"Deswegen wollte ich nachfragen. Ich würde es persönlich gerne ausprobieren und vor allem würde ich Romeo gerne aktiv lassen schon allein um ihn zu studieren. Wir hatten einen Fall wie diesen noch nie. Es könnte mir dabei helfen, herauszufinden, warum diese Erinnerung so tief liegt und ob so etwas bei einem der anderen auch passieren könnte."

  


"Ein Versuchskaninchen also?" Miss DeWitt lächelte wissend. Topher holte Luft, um zu widersprechen, hob die Hand, um eine abwehrende Geste zu machen. Doch er ließ die Hand erneut sinken und nickte schließlich. 

  


"Ja."

  


"Dr. Saunders wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie Romeo zusätzlich beschädigen muss."

  


"Nein, aber sie wird die Notwendigkeit verstehen."

  


"Na schön, Topher. Wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass sie das schaffen, machen sie es. Aber ich werde Sie persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn irgendetwas schief laufen sollte. Verstanden?"

  


"Natürlich." Topher schluckte und hoffte inständig, dass alles glatt laufen würde. "Dann ..." Er wies auf die Türe. "Dann geh ich mal an die Arbeit." Rasch eilte er aus dem Raum.

 

* * *

  


Paul seufzte schwer und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Er nahm einen Schluck und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, ehe er die Tasse wieder beiseite stellte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Türe, stand jedoch nicht auf. Nach der Sache mit dem Angreifer und der komischen Nachricht, die ihm in Form von Carolines Körper geschickt worden war, hatte er sich von Mellie zurückgezogen. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Nicht schon wieder, nicht noch mehr. Doch so sehr er auch davon überzeugt war, das richtige zu tun, er vermisste sie. 

  


Lustlos klickte er sich durch dutzende von Seiten auf seiner erfolglosen Suche nach dem kleinsten Hinweis auf das Dollhouse. Natürlich fand er nichts. Das wäre zu einfach gewesen. Auch seine geheimen Helfer innerhalb und außerhalb des Dollhouses hatten sich seither nicht mehr gemeldet. Keine weiteren Hinweise, gar nichts. Längst hatte Paul das Gefühl, dass es vorbei war, dass er keinen Erfolg mehr haben würde, so sehr er es auch versuchen mochte. 

  


"Hm." Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er richtete sich auf, beugte sich etwas vor und starrte auf den Bildschirm als lägen darauf alle Antworten und er müsste sie nur noch ablesen. "Verzweifelte Zeiten rufen nach verzweifelten Maßnahmen. Ich hab ja nichts mehr zu verlieren", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mr. Ballard. Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände unsers Treffens, aber ich traue FBI-Agenten nicht so ganz über den Weg." Nate lächelte freundlich und lehnte sich zurück. Eliot lächelte nicht. Er starrte. in das Gesicht des FBI-Agenten. Er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, mitkommen zu müssen, aber Nate hatte eine verdammt gute Begründung gehabt.

  


"Ex-FBI, bitte schön. Die Umstände machen mir nichts. Aber wie kommen Sie darauf, dass das hier sicherer wäre?", erkundigte sich Paul Ballard grinsend und zupfte das Handtuch etwas höher.

  


"Sehen Sie meinen Begleiter?"

  


"Ja. Ist ja kaum zu übersehen."

  


"Gut. Das ist mein Bodyguard. Eine Waffe können Sie unmöglich in die Dampfsauna geschleppt haben und wenn Sie auch nur im Entferntesten ein krummes Ding versuchen, wird mein Freund hier dafür Sorgen, dass sie nie wieder freiwillig in eine Sauna gehen werden. Verbrennungen verheilen. Seelische Wunden nicht." Eliot grinste bei den Worten. Eigentlich hoffte er schon fast, dass der FBI-Agent irgendetwas versuchen würde. Wenigstens wäre das eine winzige Entschädigung dafür, dass er mit Nate in die Sauna musste.

  


"Sie haben auch keine Waffen dabei."

  


"Die einzigen Waffen, die ich brauche, habe ich hier." Eliot lächelte böse und rieb die Hände aneinander.

  


"Behandeln sie alle Ihre Kunden auf diese Art und Weise?", wandte sich Paul Ballard nun wieder an Nate.

  


"Nur die, denen wir nicht trauen", knurrte Eliot finster. 

  


"Was wollen Sie?" Nate machte eine Handbewegung, die Eliot andeutete, dass er sich setzen sollte, doch der blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

  


"Das Dollhouse."

  


"Nie gehört", gab Nate ruhig zurück. 

  


"Hören Sie. Und hören Sie mir gut zu." Paul Ballard beugte sich etwas vor. "Das Dollhouse ist eine Einrichtung, in der Menschen leben, deren Persönlichkeit gelöscht wurde. Es sind Marionetten, die mit einer neuen Persönlichkeit regelrecht überschrieben werden. Eine Persönlichkeit, die der zahlende Kunde will. Das verstößt gegen so viele Grundsätze unserer Verfassung, dass ich gar nicht davon anfangen will."

  


"Nie gehört", widerholte Nate. 

  


"Ist mir klar. Es gibt Geschichten darüber, aber keine Beweise. Ich habe Hinweise, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden. Ich wurde angeschossen, verprügelt und gekündigt, weil ich versuche dieser Sache auf die Schliche zu kommen und ich komme nicht weiter."

  


"Was für Hinweise?`"

  


"Irgendjemand in dieser Organisation hat mir über eine ihrer Puppen eine Nachricht geschickt. Und außerdem habe ich ein Video und Bilder von einer jungen Frau. Ihr Name ist Caroline. Vor einigen Jahren war sie noch eine junge Frau im College jetzt ist sie eine Puppe, die man kaufen kann. Ich will diese Organisation vernichten und ich will sie und die ganzen anderen Menschen da herausholen. Können sie mir helfen? Bitte, Mr. Ford. Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst noch wenden soll."

  


"Das ist eine sehr interessante Geschichte, die sie uns da erzählen, Mr. Ballard. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich ihre Angaben erst noch überprüfen werde und ich muss sie natürlich bitten, mir Ihre Hinweise zu überlassen, damit ich auch die sorgfältig prüfen kann. Schicken Sie die Sachen an diese Adresse. Wir setzen uns mit Ihnen in Verbindung." Damit stand Nate auf. 

  


"Was? Das ist alles? Helfen sie mir jetzt oder nicht?"

  


"Er hat gesagt, dass er die Sache überprüfen wird und sich dann mit dir in Verbindung setzt, Mann!", raunte Eliot den FBI-Agenten an, der soeben aufgesprungen war, während Nate an Eliot vorbei in Richtung Tür ging. "Hinsetzen!", blaffte er den Kerl unwirsch an. "Und sitzen bleiben." Damit verließ auch Eliot die Sauna. Draußen auf dem Gang holte er Nate rasch ein. 

  


"Glaubst du das?"

  


"Nein. Aber Hardison soll sich die Sache mal ansehen. Kann ja nicht schaden."

  


"So etwas mache ich nie wieder, verstanden?", knurrte Eliot unwirsch. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, in nichts weiter als ein Handtuch gekleidet und sehnte sich wirklich danach, diesen Ort möglichst schnell wieder verlassen zu können. 

  


"Stell dich nicht so an, Eliot." Nate grinste. "Wir kennen ja mittlerweile eine ganz andere Seite an dir." Damit verschwand Nate in einer Duschkabine. 

  


"Was ... Was? Nate! Hey!" Eliot überlegte ernsthaft, die Tür einzurennen. Er würde die anderen jetzt definitiv zur Rede stellen. Diese seltsamen Andeutungen wurden lästig. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Mit großen, neugierigen Augen sah sich Echo um, als sie auf die Tür zu Dr. Sanders Untersuchungszimmer zu ging. Sie war auf dem Weg zum wöchentlichen Gesundheitscheck. Es war wichtig, dass sie hinging, es war wichtig, gesund zu sein. Das wusste Echo. Die Tür ging auf und Romeo trat heraus. Er lächelte sie scheu an und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln freundlich. Doch Romeo senkte den Blick und ging raschen Schrittes an ihr vorbei.

  


Nachdenklich wandte sich Echo um und blickte ihm nach. Er war anders als sonst. Zumindest hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er anders war. Aber vermutlich irrte sie sich. Einige Schritte weiter blieb Romeo stehen und drehte sich nach ihr um, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wandte er sich rasch ab und flüchtete regelrecht in eine etwas andere Richtung, verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. 

  


"Echo?" Sie drehte sich um und lächelte Dr. Saunders an, wandte dann aber den Blick erneut in die Richtung, in die Romeo soeben verschwunden war.

  


"Was ist mit Romeo?"

  


"Nichts Echo. Komm bitte herein."

  


"Er ist seltsam. Und er hat ..." Sie deutete auf ihre Brust. 

  


"Narben? Echo, die hat Romeo schon lange. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran? Er ist in eine Glastür gelaufen, weil er nicht aufgepasst hat. Deswegen ist es sehr wichtig, den Blick immer dahin zu richten, wo man hingeht."

  


"Natürlich." Echo lächelte, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Jetzt, da Dr. Saunders es gesagt hatte, glaubte sie sich wieder an Romeos Unfall zu erinnern. Doch warum erinnerte sie sich erst jetzt daran, nach ihren Worten? "Ich bin für meine wöchentliche Untersuchung hier." Rasch schüttelte Echo die Gedanken ab. Sie waren falsch, gehörten nicht hierher, nicht in ihren Kopf. Das wusste sie mit seltsamer Sicherheit. 

  


"Das ist sehr schön, Echo. Bitte. Komm rein." Dr. Saunders deutete in den Raum und Echo ging an ihr vorbei durch die offene Türe. 

* * *

  


Ein wenig nachdenklich lehnte sich Boyd Langton gegen das Geländer der Galerie und blickte hinunter auf die Aktiven, die sich dort zum Mittagessen zusammensetzten. Ihm entging nicht, dass sich Echo wieder zusammen mit Sierra und Victor an einen Tisch setzte. Das machten die Drei schon eine ganze Weile und Topher war geradezu begeistert von dieser Entdeckung gewesen. Es war die Tatsache, dass sie diesmal aufgestanden war und Romeo auch noch an den Tisch geholt hatte, die ihn wirklich irritierte. 

  


"Na? Essen sie wieder zu ... oha." Topher lehnte sich neben ihn an das Geländer und blickte ebenfalls hinunter. 

  


"Ja", meinte Boyd ruhig.

  


"Interessant", stellte Topher fest. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihre kleine Gruppe vergrößern würden. Und dann ausgerechnet mit Romeo. Ich meine, sie sind alle wie naive kleine Kinder, aber ..."

  


"War das wirklich nötig?", schaltete sich Mr. Roseman in das Gespräch ein und stellte sich zu Boyds rechter Seite an das Geländer, um ebenfalls hinunter zu blicken.

  


"Ah ... ja." Topher beantwortete die Frage, als wäre es die dümmste Frage der Welt und die Antwort das Natürlichste überhaupt. "Wenn Romeo aus irgendeinem Grund Amok läuft ist mein Kopf der erste, der rollt. Ich kann kein Risiko eingehen."

  


"Was haben sie gemacht?", erkundigte sich Boyd ruhig. 

  


"Sein grundlegendes Imprint noch etwas zurückgestuft. Wenn unsere Aktiven die Basis von naiven Kindern haben, dann ist Romeo mit Abstand der Jüngste und Unsicherste in der Gruppe. Das Baby." Boyd sagte darauf nichts. Mit einer gewissen Missbilligung hörte er durchaus den Stolz in Tophers Stimme und verstand auch recht gut, warum Dave von der Sache nicht begeistert war. Natürlich wurde ihnen ständig eingebläut, dass das nur Marionetten waren, Puppen. Leere Hüllen, die auf Füllung warteten. Doch zu sehen, wie all diese Aktiven nebeneinander her existierten, war nicht gerade angenehm und die Tatsache, dass Echo bei Victor und Sierra so etwas wie sozialen Anschluss gefunden hatte, erfreute ihn insgeheim. 

  


Dass Romeo mit der ihm eingeprägten Unsicherheit und noch stärkeren Kindlichkeit ganz gewiss Probleme hatte, war offensichtlich. Er wirkte bei weitem nicht so glücklich wie die anderen, lächelte kaum. Es musste für Dave schwer sein, seinen Schützling so zu sehen. Er wusste aus privateren Gesprächen, dass Dave in Romeo ebenso mehr sah als eine leere Hülle, wie auch er Echo mit anderen Augen zu sehen schien als alle anderen hier. 

  


"Ich frage mich ja nur, ob Romeos Unsicherheit die Ursache dafür ist", grübelte Topher fasziniert weiter. "Ob er so etwas wie Mutterinstinkte in Echo weckt. Das wäre unplanmäßig. Sie sollten keine Instinkte haben ... Romeo und Echo hatten vorher keine besondere Verbindung zueinander, oder?"

  


"Nein. Nicht, dass mir etwas aufgefallen wäre. Sie haben sich bei einer Begegnung angelächelt, aber das machen meines Wissens viele der Aktiven. Zumindest beobachte ich das häufig."

  


"Ah. da wäre ich vorsichtig. Lächeln ist eine Reaktion. Wenn sie angelächelt werden, lächeln sie zurück. Wer lächelt da immer zuerst? Ich habe schon seit einer Weile das Gefühl, dass Echo irgendwie ... eine Art Entwicklung durchläuft.", unterbrach Topher ihn sogleich. Boyd öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, doch Topher wandte sich in dem Moment ab. "Na, ich werde die vier auf jeden Fall weiter beobachten. Das ist wirklich interessant."

  


"Für ihn sind sie nur Studienobjekte", murmelte Dave missmutig. Boyd nickte leicht.

* * *

  


Eliot war der Letzte, der den Raum betrat und bei seinem Eintreten verstummten die Anwesenden und sahen ihn alle an. Sogar Nate. Und in jedem einzelnen Gesicht konnte er etwas wie Amüsement entdecken. 

  


"Es reicht", raunte Eliot schließlich. "Was wird hier gespielt?"

  


"Nichts!" Hardison riss die Augen auf und hob abwehrend die Hände hoch. 

  


"Okay. Das war's. Ich bin raus. War ne beschissene Idee, mit irgendwem zusammenzuarbeiten und ich wette, du steckst dahinter, Hardison. Wenn ich dich je auf offener Straße erwische, dann werde ich ..."

  


"Eliot." Nates Stimme schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Beruhig dich wieder und setzt dich."

  


"Was? Ich werde mich nicht ..."

  


"Zeig es ihm, Hardison." Hardison seufzte und drückte eine Taste. Nate wies auf die Bildschirme und nach einem weiteren Augenblick, den Eliot sich erlaubte, die anderen mit seinen Blicken zu zerreißen, wandte auch er sein Gesicht endlich dem Bildschirm zu und beinahe wäre ihm sein Kinn vor Überraschung auf die Tischplatte geknallt.

  


"Wir fanden es nur lustig, nachdem du nach der Sache mit Hardison so darauf gepocht hast, dass er sich nie wieder als dein Partner ausgeben sollte ..." Es war Sophies Stimme, aber Eliot verstand nicht wirklich, was sie sagte. Er blendete alles aus, konzentrierte sich nur auf das Video, welches sich dort vor seinen Augen abspielte. Es dauerte einen viel zu langen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sein Gesicht garantiert viel mehr verriet als er wollte und er mit etwas Mühe einen halb gelangweilten, halb genervten Ausdruck in seine Gesichtszüge zwang.

  


"Von wann ist das? Wo hast du das her?" Eliot fluchte innerlich. Seine Stimme zitterte. Nur ganz leicht, aber die Gefahr, dass einer von ihnen es mitbekam, Sophie oder Nate vielleicht, war groß. Er riss mit einiger Mühe den Blick von den Aufnahmen, auf denen ganz offensichtlich er eng umschlungen mit einem Mann tanzte. Obendrein war er halbnackt.

  


"Muss ein paar Monate alt sein. Ist auf diversen Seiten. YouTube und so. Sind irgendwelche Aufnahmen von einer Party ... Willst du uns was erzählen?" Eliot schüttelte den Kopf und warf damit die Haare wieder zurück. Er nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz und grinste. 

  


"Darüber habt ihr euch alle so amüsiert, huh? Das bin nicht ich. Kommen wir dann zum Dollhouse?" Sophie öffnete den Mund, aber Nate schüttelte den Kopf und sie schwieg. 

  


"Richtig. Dollhouse. Hardison?" 

  


"Okay." Hardison griff nach einer Fernbedienung und drückte eine Taste. Der eng mit einem Kerl tanzende Eliot verschwand vom Bildschirm und stattdessen tauchte ein Bild von Agent Ballard auf. "Paul Ballard", gab Hardison bekannt. "Ehemaliger FBI-Agent. Er wurde vor einigen Wochen gefeuert. Mr. Ballard ist zu uns gekommen, weil er eine Organisation verfolgt hat, die sich das Dollhouse nennt. Ich habe keine, ich wiederhole: **_keine_** Informationen über dieses Dollhouse finden können. Nirgendwo. Und ich habe alles abgesucht. Das Dollhouse ist außerhalb meines Radars, wenn es das Ding wirklich gibt."

  


"Das ist doch unmöglich. Eine Organisation wie die muss doch über das Internet arbeiten", warf Eliot irritiert ein. "Ich dachte, das ist deine Welt."

  


"Entschuldigung? Ich versuche hier gerade zu arbeiten? Willst du übernehmen, Eliot?"

  


"Nein." 

  


"Gut!" Hardison sah ihn genervt an und drückte dann eine weitere Taste. "Vor einigen Monaten hat Agent Ballard dieses Video zugeschickt bekommen." Ein kurzer Videoausschnitt lief ab, in welchem eine junge Frau von ihren Plänen für die Zukunft redet. "Außerdem hat er vor dem Video dieses Bild zugeschickt bekommen und auf der Rückseite steht der Name Caroline." Wieder wurde ein Bild aufgeblendet, das dieselbe junge Frau zeigte sowie die Rückseite des Fotos. "Caroline existiert nicht", erklärte Hardison, als er sich wieder zu den anderen umwandte. "Dafür existiert Denise" Wieder lief ein kurzes Video ab, von einer Frau die Caroline sehr ähnlich sah und in einer Disco tanzte. "Ebenso wie Michelle" wieder ein kurzes Video auf dem die gleiche Frau mit einem völlig anderen Mann eng umschlungen auf einer Hochzeit tanzte. „Und ich habe sie noch in einigen weiteren Aufnahmen und auch auf Bildern gefunden. Wenn damit ein Name verbunden war ... war es immer ein anderer." 

  


Hinter Hardison zogen so einige Bilder über den Bildschirm und immer zeigten sie die gleiche Frau mit anderer Begleitung. Immer sah sie etwas anders aus. Anderer Stil, andere Kleidung, andere Frisur ... und doch immer die gleiche, hübsche, junge Frau. 

  


"Wo hast du die her?", erkundigte sich Eliot fasziniert.

  


"Das schöne am Internet ist .... dass nichts wirklich geheim ist." Hardison grinste frech. "Diese Jungs stellen die Fotos für Freunde in eine private Galerie ... Das ist kein Problem für mich. Ich habe dutzende von Robots programmiert, Bilder nach ihrem Gesichtsmuster abzutasten und ..."

  


"Hardison. Erspar uns die Details. Bitte", unterbrach Nate etwas genervt und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Wie immer warf ihm Sophie einen wenig begeisterten Blick zu, was Nate erneut ignorierte. Eliot wandte seine Aufmerksam rasch wieder den Monitoren zu. Es war keine gute Idee, zwischen diese beiden Fronten zu geraten. Das wusste er. 

  


"Schön." Hardison seufzte etwas und blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm. "Ich kann nicht definitiv sagen, dass das Dollhouse existiert, aber es gibt Hinweise, dass es nicht nur ein Märchen ist. Gerade dieses Mädchen unterstreicht den Verdacht. Ich meine ... 4 Monate und 20 verschiedene Männer? Nein. Oooooh nein."

  


"Uhm ... Hardison? Erklärst du uns auch noch, was dieses Dollhouse sein soll?", schaltete sich Sophie ein. Hardison öffnete den Mund, doch Eliot kam ihm zuvor. Die Genugtuung, Hardison ein wenig die Show zu stehlen, wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen. 

  


"Angeblich ist das ein Haus voller Menschen, deren Persönlichkeit gelöscht wurde und die für Geld mit einer Persönlichkeit programmiert werden, die sich die Kunden wünschen", meinte er etwas abwesend. Die Idee hatte etwas wirklich Schauerliches. Er war drauf und dran, seine "Mag-ich-nicht-Liste" umzustellen und Computer und Technik sogar noch über Schusswaffen zu stellen. "Richtig?" Eliot lehnte sich leicht nach hinten und sah Hardison über die Schulter hinweg an. 

  


"Danke, Dr. Superschlau. Willst du doch noch übernehmen? Vielleicht willst du uns dann gleich noch erklären, was das für ein Video war, das wir vorhin ..." 

  


Eliot sprang auf und machte einen Schritt auf Hardison zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. 

  


"Kinder!", unterbrach Nates Stimme mit schneidender Kälte die Zankereien und ließ Eliot innehalten, obwohl er Hardison wirklich zu gerne einen Kinnhaken verpasst hätte. "Seid lieb zueinander. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr lieber alleine spielt, aber können wir jetzt mal noch so tun als wären wir ein Team, bis wir alle Infos zu der Angelegenheit gehört haben?"

  


"Das ist gruselig. Geht das? Persönlichkeit löschen?" Parker schien wieder einmal gänzlich unberührt von den Anfeindungen der anderen und starrte noch immer auf den Bildschirm. 

  


"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich würde sagen: Nein. Aber unser Mr. Ballard schwört, dass es wahr ist. Er sagt sogar, er hat einen Beweis." Wieder ein Druck von Hardisons Finger auf der Fernbedienung und ein neues Bild tauchte auf. "Das ist Mr. Joel Mynor. Ein Internet-Mogul. Ich werde euch nicht mit Details langweilen. Aber laut Ballard und den Aufzeichnungen, die er mir zukommen hat lassen, wo ein auffällig hoher Betrag einmal im Jahr an eine Firma gezahlt wird, die ich für schwindel halte ... egal. Er ist Kunde beim Dollhouse. Wenn uns jemand irgendwelche Informationen geben kann, dann er." 

  


"Okay. Wie kommen wir an ihn heran?" Eliot wandte den Blick vom Bildschirm ab und sah Nate fragend an. 

  


"Ein Kerl wie der? Hm. Ich denke, ich sollte keine Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn zum Reden zu bringen." Sophie lächelte und warf in einer verführerischen Geste die Haare zurück. 

  


"Nein", gab Nate ruhig zurück. "Er hat vor einigen Jahren seine Frau verloren, nie mehr geheiratet. Immer noch verliebt bis über beide Ohren in eine Tote. Sie ist es, die er sich jedes Jahr vom Dollhouse kauft. Für einen Tag. Er wird sich nicht auf dich einlassen, Sophie. Nein, ich denke ... Hardison."

  


"Hardison?"

  


"Ich?" Wenigstens einmal schienen er und Hardison einer Meinung zu sein, dachte Eliot insgeheim. 

  


"Ihr habt eine Gemeinsamkeit: Internet." Nate lächelte und prostete Hardison zu.

  


"Okay ahm. ... bevor ich mich Hals über Kopf in die Sache stürze ... Ich meine, Nate, wirklich ... das sind richtig, richtig große Fische. Ich bin gut. Okay? Aber bisher habe ich noch nichts gefunden. Das ist ... ich meine, das ist einfach nicht möglich. Die ..."

  


"Darum brauchen wir Joel Mynor. Und darum musst du dich mit ihm anfreunden." 

  


"Nate, ernsthaft. Meinst du nicht, das ist ne Nummer zu groß für uns?", schaltete sich Eliot reichlich widerwillig ein. Er hasste es, Hardison zustimmen zu müssen. Aber die Sache roch wirklich nach Ärger. Auch für seine Nase. 

  


"Kinder. Wir wollen doch nur ein bisschen spielen." Nate grinste. "Wir sehen uns die Sache einfach mal an. Finden wir einen Weg hinein: Bestens. Wenn nicht: lassen wir es. Wir testen die Sache einfach nur an. Das war alles, Hardison?" 

* * *

  


Leise schlich Eliot in den Raum und sah sich vorsichtig um. Es war dunkel und er wagte es nicht, das Licht anzuschalten. Übervorsichtig trat er an den Laptop heran, der noch immer auf dem Tisch stand und öffnete ihn. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als würde er erwarten, dass das Gerät gleich explodieren würde, drückte er den Knopf und ein leises Piepsen gab an, dass der Laptop aus einem Ruhezustand erwachte. 

  


"Scht!", zischte Eliot das Gerät an, als würde der Laptop dann leiser sein. Panisch blickte er zur Tür, doch nichts passierte. Kritisch beobachtete Eliot, wie das Betriebssystem aufgebaut wurde und dankte Hardison in Gedanken tausendfach, dass er seinen Laptop nicht mit einem Passwort gesichert hatte. Er starrte auf den Bildschirm und nahm dann leise auf dem Stuhl Platz, berührte den kleinen Kasten aber sonst nicht. "Okay ... Uhm ... Internet. Verlauf? Hardison, bitte sag mir, dass du das Ding abgespeichert hast." Er klickte auf das Browsersymbol und rief die Favoriten auf. Dank einiger Lehrstunden von Hardison am Computer wusste er wenigstens die grundlegenden Sachen. Tatsächlich fand er einen Eintrag, der mit "Eliot. LOL" betitelt war und als er darauf klickte, öffnete sich die Seite YouTube und der Clip wurde geladen. Mit zitternder Hand drückte Eliot den Play-Button auf der Seite und beobachtete den 3 minütigen Clip aufmerksam. 

  


Als der Clip zu Ende war, klickte Eliot auf den Namen der Person, die das kurze Video hochgeladen hatte und überflog die weiteren Videos, die angezeigt wurden. Probehalber warf er einen Blick in einige Clips, doch sein Gesicht tauchte nicht wieder auf. Er ging zurück zu dem ursprünglichen Video und warf einen Blick auf das Datum. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das ist nicht möglich ...", murmelte er leise. Eine ganze Weile starrte er einfach nur auf den Bildschirm und betrachtete noch immer das Bild, ehe er den Mauszeiger vorsichtig vom Browser weg bewegte. "Okay, Hardison. Hilf mir nochmal, ja? Wo hast du diese bescheuerten Robots und wie benutzt man die?", murmelte Eliot leise und fuhr sich angespannt mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er klickte auf den Hintergrund des Betriebssystems. 

  


"Nein! Ooooooh nein!", schallte Hardisons Stimme aus den Lautsprechern des Laptops. "Nein. Oooooh nein!"

  


"Shit!" Eliot zuckte zusammen, sprang dann erschrocken auf und suchte panisch nach der Lautstärkeregelung. Er klappte den Laptop schnell zu, doch Hardisons Worte erklangen noch dreimal, ehe er endlich mitten im "ooooh" verstummte. Der Stuhl war mit lautem Krachen umgekippt und Eliot stand vor dem Tisch und stierte den Laptop mit seinem schrecklichen Eigenleben an, als wäre es etwas Lebendiges und würde ihm jeden Moment an die Kehle springen. 

  


In dem Moment ging das Licht an und Eliot zuckte erneut zusammen, ehe er sich hastig umdrehte, die Fäuste hob und in Kampfstellung ging. Hardison lehnte im Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Neben ihm stand Nate und hinter ihnen Parker und Sophie. Eliot fluchte ungehalten. Er hätte schwören können, dass niemand mehr hier war! 

  


"Eliot. Was ist hier los?", erkundigte sich Nate. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber scharf wie ein Samurai-Schwert. Eliot fluchte erneut, als er die Fäuste öffnete und sich mit einer Hand durch die langen Haare fuhr.

  


"Nichts", log er endlich. "Ich wollte das Video löschen. Das ist alles." Vier Augenpaare starrten ihn an und gaben ihm das Gefühl, dass er längst aufgeflogen war. 

  


"Wir alle haben unsere kleinen Geheimnisse", meinte Sophie sanft. "Das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm." Sie kam langsam in den Raum. 

  


"Du stehst auf Männer. Na und?", sprach Parker aus, was vermutlich alle dachten. 

  


"Ich stehe nicht ... Ach, vergesst es einfach!", herrschte Eliot die anderen ungehalten an und machte Anstalten, aus dem Raum zu gehen. Nur dass ihm vier Personen den Ausgang verstellten. "Aus dem Weg!", knurrte er wütend. 

  


"Nein." Nate sah ihm ungerührt in die Augen. "Rede mit mir, Eliot. Was ist los?" Eliot starrte Nate noch einen Moment länger in die Augen, doch irgendwie konnte er die Fäuste nicht gegen ihn erheben. Oder gegen Parker, oder Sophie. Hardison vielleicht. Ihm würde er vermutlich wirklich einen Kinnhaken verpassen, wenn er wusste, dass es seiner Situation half. Aber er konnte nicht einfach alle vier K.O. schlagen. Auch wenn sich Eliot das nicht eingestehen wollte, mochte er die anderen. Ein bisschen. 

  


"Wenn ich sage, dass ich das nicht bin, glaubt ihr mir ja doch nicht und geht davon aus, dass ich mich rausreden will. Also warum soll ich noch irgendwas dazu sagen?", herrschte er Nate schließlich an. 

  


"Wer ist das dann?", fragte Sophie sanft nach. 

  


"Sieht aus wie du", erklärte Parker knapp und zuckte die Schultern. "Ganz genauso wie du." Eliots Blick schoss zu Parker, dann zu Sophie, zurück zu Nate und schließlich zu Hardison, der sich zu seiner absoluten Überraschung noch immer nicht geäußert hatte. Tausend Vorlagen hatte er dem anderen Mann schon geliefert, damit der herum sticheln konnte. Aber Hardison schwieg. War es so offensichtlich, dass ihm die Sache nahe ging? Bröckelte seine harte Fassade so leicht? Eliot biss die Zähne aufeinander, knirschte leise. Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Hardison hinüber. Hardison der Computerfreak und so sehr der Gedanke Eliot auch widerstrebte, der einzige Mensch, den er kannte, der ihm die Frage beantworten konnte, die in seiner Seele brannte. 

  


"Hardison. Kannst du herausfinden, wann das Video tatsächlich gedreht wurde? Nicht, wann es hochgeladen wurde. Wann es wirklich gedreht wurde?", rang sich Eliot endlich die Frage ab, ohne auf all die Fragen einzugehen, die sie ihm stellten. Verbal und mit Blicken.

  


"Warum sollte ..." 

  


"Hardison." Unterbrach Nate streng.

  


"Okay!" Hardison stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging zu seinem Laptop. "Die Analyse wird etwas dauern und ich kann noch nicht garantieren, dass es funktioniert. Kommt drauf an, mit welchem System ..." 

  


"Hardison, erspar uns die Details. Bitte", meinte Sophie leise. Ihr Blick klebte noch immer auf Eliot, der bei seiner Frage an Hardison den Blick gesenkt hatte und noch immer nicht hochsah. "Warum setzen wir uns nicht hin?", fragte sie mit einer überfürsorglichen und sanften Stimme. Und allein der Gedanke, dass ihr Tonfall ihm galt, trieb Eliot zur Weißglut. Er brauchte keine Fürsorge. Er konnte verdammt gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aber eben nur auf sich selbst ... Er antwortete nicht, nahm aber dann wirklich Platz. Einen Augenblick später trat Nate näher und stupste mit einem Glas Whiskey gegen seine Schulter. Eliot betrachtete das Glas einen Augenblick, ehe er es nahm und in einem Zug leerte. 

  


Angespannte Stille lag im Raum, Minutenlang. Eliot wagte kaum zu atmen, unsicher, was er hoffen sollte. 

  


"Okay. Der Clip wurde vor etwa 7-9 Monaten aufgenommen." Eliot konnte das ungläubige Japsen nicht zurückhalten, das sich auf Hardisons Worte hin Bahn brach. "Erfahren wir jetzt auch mal was los ist? Wer ist das?"

  


"Das ... das ist nicht möglich", flüsterte Eliot ungläubig. "Er ist tot ..." 

  


"Wer, Eliot?" Sophies Stimme klang weit entfernt. Wie durch Watte drang sie an Eliots Ohr. 

  


"Mein kleiner Bruder", antwortete Eliot wie in Trance.


	4. Kapitel 3

Sie waren bereits versammelt, als Eliot durch die Tür trat. Wieder richteten sich vier Augenpaare auf ihn und Eliot wäre am Liebsten im Boden versunken, zumal er in ihren Gesichtern Sorge und Mitgefühl lesen konnte. Er hasste Mitgefühl. Er brauchte es nicht. Normalerweise ...

"Du siehst scheiße aus." Parkers nüchterne Art war nahezu erfrischend und brachte Eliot tatsächlich dazu, sie kurz anzugrinsen.

"Hast du überhaupt geschlafen? Du siehst schrecklich aus."

"Ich weiß wie ich aussehe", gab Eliot knapp auf Sophies besorgte Frage zurück. "Ich habe einen Spiegel. Danke. Hardison? Was haben deine kleinen Dinger gefunden?"

"Wird dir nicht gefallen ..."

"Hardison!" Eliot war wirklich nicht zu dummen Spielen aufgelegt. Absolut nicht. Er wollte einfach nur wissen, was gespielt wurde. Mehr als fünf Jahre lang hatte er seinen Bruder für Tod gehalten und gestern hatte er dann aus heiterem Himmel erfahren, dass er scheinbar doch noch lebte. All die Jahre hatte er sich die Schuld für den Tod seines Zwillingsbruders gegeben und dabei war er offensichtlich quicklebendig und guter Laune, wenn man sich den Clip betrachtete.

"Okay!" Hardison hob abwehrend die Hände. "Aber das ist nicht meine Schuld! Das will ich nur mal klarstellen, bevor du mir gleich wieder an den Kragen gehen willst."

"Sag mir einfach, was du herausgefunden hast." Eliot klang müde, matt. Er wusste es. Aber er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, das verbergen zu wollen.

"Na schön." Hardison seufzte und wandte sich der Videowand zu. "Ich habe meine kleinen Freunde durchs Web gejagt und nach Abtastung alle Bilder herausgefiltert ... naja. Wie bei Caroline eben. Die Ergebnisse habe ich dann nach Möglichkeit ausgefiltert, weil ... Zwillingsbruder eben. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich irgendwo falsch liege."

"Weiter", meinte Eliot mit rauer Stimme. Hardison nickte kurz in seine Richtung und drückte dann wieder eine Taste auf seiner Fernbedienung. Zwei Bilder tauchten auf. Und hätte man es nicht gewusst, hätte der normale Beobachter gesagt, dass es zweimal Eliot war.

"Lenard und Eliot Spencer. Was du machst, wissen wir ja. Kriminelle Laufbahn, Gesucht in diversen Ländern, bla bla. Lenard taucht eine Weile in Verbindung mit dir auf ..." Polizeiberichte liefen über die Bildschirme, hielten nur lange genug an, damit man eine Grundidee von ihrem Inhalt bekommen konnte. "Dann allerdings verschwand er völlig. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Fragende Blicke richteten sich auf Eliot. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und zuckte dann leicht die Schultern.

"Lenard hat ganz am Anfang mit mir zusammengearbeitet, aber dann beschlossen, dass das nicht seine Idee eines erfüllten Lebens ist. Wir gingen getrennte Wege. Da auf mich schon damals ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war, ist er untergetaucht. Als wir das letzte Mal geredet haben, war er auf dem Sprung nach Australien. Wollte dort irgendwo auf einer kleinen Farm arbeiten, ein neues Leben beginnen ..."

"Hat soweit auch geklappt. Einige Jahre habe ich nur Meldungen über dich gefunden. Bis zu diesem Zeitungsartikel." Hardison drückte erneut eine Taste und ein weiterer Zeitungsartikel erschien auf dem Bildschirm. "Wusstest du davon?", wandte er sich vorsichtig an Eliot. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen überflog Eliot den Artikel. Sein Bruder wurde des Mordes beschuldigt. Laut dem Artikel hat er eine ganze Familie abgeschlachtet.

"Nein. Aber das hat er nie im Leben gemacht. Lenard hasst Waffen noch mehr als ich. Der hätte niemals ..."

"Er wurde dafür aber festgenommen und vor Gericht geschleppt. Inklusive Urteil. Dann kam dieser Artikel." Wieder erschien ein neuer Zeitungsartikel und Eliot nickte langsam.

"Das war vor beinahe sechs Jahren. Beim Transport vom Gericht zurück zum Hochsicherheitsgefägnis kam es zu einem Unfall, der Transporter hat Feuer gefangen. Keine Überlebenden." Seine Stimme zitterte leicht und ein wehmütiges Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. "War zu der Zeit in Gefangenschaft. Hab es erst später per Zufall erfahren. Ich war nicht mal auf seiner Beerdigung", murmelte Eliot leise. Sophies Hand strich sanft über seinen Unterarm.

"Eine Weile ist wieder Stille. Dann fand ich das hier." Erneut erschien ein Zeitungsartikel, mit einem Bild von Lenard mit kurzen Haaren und der großen Ankündigung, dass Lindsey McDonald zum Junior Partner der Anwaltskanzlei Wolfram und Hart befördert worden war. "Das ist aber nicht alles." Hardison räusperte sich und hob dann langsam die Fernbedienung. Wieder drückte er einen Knopf und nacheinander liefen Bilder über den. "Das ist Jack, das ist Nick, hier heißt er Jason, dort Frank, das ist Simon ..."

Eliot wurde schlecht und er war heilfroh, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte. Es war genauso wie bei der Präsentation die Hardison ihnen über Caroline und das Dollhouse gezeigt hatte. "Dollhouse", flüsterte Eliot entsetzt.

"Interessanterweise habe ich fast zwei Jahre nur Referenzen auf diesen Lindsey McDonald gefunden, dann mehr als zwei Jahre gar nichts über Lindsey, dafür haufenweise andere Namen und Bilder. Immer in anderen Situationen und mit anderen Menschen. Dann kommt aber Lindsey McDonald zurück, und das Letzte, was ich gefunden habe ..." Hardison ließ die Fernbedienung sinken und senkte den Blick.

"Hardison!" Eliot ballte die Fäuste.

"Tut mir leid Mann. Wirklich." Hardison zog den Kopf etwas zwischen die Schultern und drückte erneut auf die Fernbedienung. Wieder kam ein Zeitungsartikel zum Vorschein. Eine Todesanzeige. Lindsey McDonald war gestorben.

"Was?", stieß Eliot hervor. "Das ... das ist nicht wahr! Das kann nicht wahr sein!" Das war zu viel. Definitiv zu viel. Gestern hatte er erfahren, dass sein seit über 5 Jahren tot geglaubter Bruder doch noch am Leben war nur um heute zu erfahren, dass er vor etwas über zwei Monaten doch verstorben war. Eliot brodelte, kochte. Er sprang auf, schmiss den Stuhl gegen die nächste Wand.

"Eliot!", Nates Stimme war erneut scharf und warnend.

"Nein! Verdammt noch mal. Nein!" Eliot ballte die Hand zur Faust und hieb gegen die Wand. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Wieder und wieder schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, bis seine Knöchel aufrissen und er blutige Spuren auf der Wand hinterließ. Doch erst als ein ekelhaftes Knirschen erklang hörte er auf damit und sank an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Er weinte nicht. Er konnte nicht einmal weinen. Vor allem aber wollte er nicht weinen. Nicht vor den anderen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn alle entsetzt anstarrten. Eliot schluckte und rappelte sich wieder hoch. "Tut mir leid wegen der Wand ...", murmelte er knapp.

"Die Wand. Natürlich. Komm mit. Und wage es nicht, mir zu widersprechen!", fuhr ihn Sophie wütend an.

"Ahm ... Erinnert mich daran, Eliot nie wütend zu machen", murmelte Parker und starrte mit finsterem Blick auf die Wand.

"Hardison. Lass deine Bots weitersuchen. Falls Lenard wirklich in diesem Dollhouse gelandet ist, haben sie seinen Tod als Lindsey McDonald womöglich auch nur inszeniert. Vielleicht lebt er noch", meinte Nate ruhig, ehe er Eliot und Sophie in die Küche folgte. "Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte er gelassen. Eliot schnaubte nur. "Hätte ich dir auch sagen können, dass du gegen eine Wand nicht ankommst. Hab ich auch schon ausprobiert. Allerdings hab ich es nicht geschafft, mir dabei die Hand zu brechen und das klang gerade schwer danach ..." Nate schüttelte den Kopf und stellte wieder einmal einen Whiskey vor Eliot auf den Tisch. Sophies missbilligenden Blick ignorierten sie beide.

* * *

  


Mit gesenktem Blick trat Romeo unter den warmen Wasserstrahl. Minutenlang stand er einfach nur da und ließ das Wasser auf seinen Körper prasseln. Er duschte gerne. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Allerdings ging er nur dann in die Dusche, wenn kaum jemand da war. Er fühlte sich unsicher im Beisein seiner Brüder und Schwestern. Und er konnte nicht erklären warum. Ein seltsames, beklemmendes Gefühl. Als wäre er weniger Wert als die anderen. Als wären sie besser als er. Hinzu kam, dass ihm längst aufgefallen war, dass um ihn herum alle etwas zu tun bekamen. Nur er blieb immer wo er war. Niemand kam zu ihm und bat ihn, mitzukommen. Erneut schlich sich ein Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein, den er eine Weile verdrängt hatte: Ich bin kaputt. 

  


Seine Hand glitt langsam über seine Brust und die drei langen Schnitte, die sich darüber zogen. Er wusste noch, wo es passiert war. Die Sache mit der Glastür. Seine Schuld, sein Fehlverhalten. 

  


Hinter ihm erklangen Schritte, doch Romeo wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, versuchte sich klein zu machen und hoffte, dass er übersehen würde. Er war nicht hier. 

  


"Hey." Sie war es. Ausgerechnet sie. 

  


"Hallo", gab Romeo leise, fast schon vorsichtig zurück. 

  


"Das Wasser ist warm." Romeo nickte schweigend. "Findest du es auch so schön?" Vorsichtig hob Romeo den Blick, lächelte Echo kurz an, weil sie ihn anlächelte. Dann schaltete er das Wasser ab. 

  


"Ich bin fertig." Er drehte sich nicht um, obwohl der Weg an ihr vorbei der Kürzere war. Stattdessen ging er den langen Weg zu seinem Handtuch. drückte es gegen seine Brust, ehe er sich endlich umwandte und sie ansah. "Das Wasser ist sehr angenehm." Er nickte erneut und ging dann. 

* * *

  


Topher starrte noch immer mit offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging aus seinem Arbeitszimmer. Auf dem Gang begegnete er Dr. Saunders. 

  


"Topher, Sie sehen aus, als wäre Ihnen gerade die Idee des Jahrhunderts gekommen."

  


"Ist Ihnen an Romeo etwas aufgefallen?" 

  


"Romeo? Was meinen Sie damit? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

  


"Er hat Schamgefühl entwickelt." Topher grinste etwas. "Gerade eben unter der Dusche. Ich habe schon beobachtet, dass er nur duschen geht, wenn sonst niemand da ist. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum." Einen gewissen Stolz in der Stimme konnte und wollte Topher nicht verbergen. Es war wirklich eine sehr interessante Entdeckung. 

  


"Er hat was? Aber die Aktiven laufen doch oft genug nackt herum und es hat noch nie Probleme gegeben." 

  


"Das ist auch nicht das Problem. Kommen Sie." Topher grinste und wies auf sein Büro. "Ich zeige ihnen, was ich meine."

* * *

  


"Sehen sie? Da! Genau da!" Topher stoppte das Band und deutete auf den Bildschirm. "Er nimmt den längeren Umweg zu seinem Handtuch, was überhaupt nicht dem Naturell der Puppen entspricht. Sie funktionieren sehr geradlinig. Da ist das Handtuch, das ist das Ziel, so erreiche ich es. Und er dreht sich erst zu Echo um, als er das Handtuch vor seine Brust hält. Er fängt erst an, wirklich auf ihre Versuche von Interaktion einzugehen, als er seine Narben verdeckt. Er geniert sich nicht, weil er nackt ist, sondern weil er anders ist."

  


Zufrieden lehnte sich Topher zurück und betrachtete eingehend die Szene auf dem Bildschirm. Er fand diese Erkenntnis wirklich interessant. Erst als er den Blick zu Dr. Saunders wandte, bemerkte er, dass sie seinen Enthusiasmus so gar nicht teilen konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sah ihn geradezu wütend an. 

  


"Was sie nicht sagen", meinte sie kühl. Da erst kam Topher in den Sinn, dass Claire Saunders mit ihrem vernarbten Gesicht vermutlich nicht die richtige Person war, um über diese Entdeckung zu philosophieren. 

  


"Oh, das ... ich wollte nicht ... Ich meine doch nur, dass das eine komplexe Überlegung ist und ... Ich hatte nicht vor ..." 

  


"Natürlich nicht." Dr. Saunders wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu und Topher fluchte innerlich über seine eigene Dummheit. "Sie wollten wissen, ob mir an Romeo etwas aufgefallen ist", wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema, weg von den Narben und dem Schamgefühl. 

  


"Ah ... ja." 

  


"Er hat mich gestern gefragt, ob er kaputt ist, weil alle anderen hin und wieder abgeholt werden, nur er nicht. Er wollte wissen, ob das seine Schuld ist. Ich habe ihn schon vor über einer Woche zum Einsatz freigegeben. Was ist los?"

  


"Beschädigte Ware." Topher zuckte leicht die Schultern. "Für Aufträge, bei denen es um Intime Interaktion geht, fällt er wegen der Narben aus. Die Kunden wollen schließlich perfekte Spielzeuge haben. Und Aufträge in denen es nicht darum geht ... naja. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob er im Einsatz wirklich stabil ist. Das müsste getestet werden und es ist zu riskant ..."

  


"Sagen Sie das? Oder sind das die Worte von Miss DeWitt? Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie haben Romeo nicht unter Kontrolle, Topher? Ich dachte, Sie sind das Genie, das jede Persönlichkeit solide erstellen kann?"

  


"Au." Topher sah Dr. Saunders fast schon erschrocken an. "Das kann ich auch. Aber das nützt mir nichts, wenn er von Miss DeWitt nicht für einen Einsatz eingeteilt wird." 

  


"Ist das überhaupt möglich? Ich meine, von seiner ganzen Art her wirkt er verunsichert, fast als würde er sich minderwertig fühlen. Aber sollten sie nicht eigentlich glückliche Kinder sein?"

  


"Sollten. Aber Romeo ist ... ein Sonderfall. Er scheint sich anzupassen." 

  


"Wie Alpha?"

  


"Nein!" Topher schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Romeo ist in keiner Weise wie Alpha. Romeo ist ... Himmel, er ist ungefährlich. Garantiert. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Dr. Saunders!"

  


"Ich verstehe. Danke, Topher." Sie wandte sich ab und ging. Verwundert blickte ihr Topher nach, ehe er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zuwandte und Romeo betrachtete. "Okay, Kleiner. Was noch? Schuldgefühle, Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, Schamgefühl. Was geht noch in dir vor? Himmel, du bist ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, Romeo."

* * *

  


"Dr. Saunders, das ist nicht nur eine sehr ungewöhnliche Bitte, sondern steht völlig außer Frage." Miss DeWitt schüttelte den Kopf. 

  


"Warum?", erkundigte sich die Ärztin schüchtern. 

  


"Sie kennen die Regeln. Sie können sich gerne einen Aktiven anfertigen lassen, aber nicht aus diesem Haus. Es steht Ihnen als Mitarbeiter frei die Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen aber nicht die Dienste der Aktiven, mit denen Sie im täglichen Arbeitsleben zu tun haben." 

  


"Romeo ist seit über einer Woche freigegeben und hatte noch immer keinen Einsatz." 

  


"Ja, weil ..." 

  


"Ich weiß, warum. Für Sex ist er nicht zu gebrauchen wegen der Narben und eine anderen Auftrag trauen Sie ihm nicht zu, weil er ein Risiko ist und noch nicht getestet wurde. Richtig?" Laurence Dominic beobachtete die Ärztin interessiert. Dr. Saunders war sonst sehr zurückhaltend. Sie brachte ihre Bedenken zum Ausdruck und machte sich für seinen Geschmack zu viele Gedanken um das Wohlergehen der Marionetten, um die sie sich hier jeden Tag kümmerte. Aber dass sie so aus sich herausging und trotz einer klaren Aussage von Miss DeWitt noch einmal nachfragte, war sehr selten der Fall. 

  


"Wir können nicht riskieren ..." 

  


"Darum geht es mir ja. Testen wir Romeo. Dann sehen wir, wie es läuft und ob er wieder Einsatzbereit ist oder nicht."

  


"Das Risiko ist zu groß."

  


"Welches Risiko? Mr. Roseman wird in der Nähe sein, sollte irgendetwas schief laufen, wird er sofort eingreifen. Und Romeos Erinnerungen werden gelöscht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein einfacher Auftrag wie dieser seine Prägung beschädigen würde. Fragen wir doch Topher."

  


"Die Firmenpolitik besagt aber ..." 

  


"Miss DeWitt." Dr. Saunders trat einen Schritt näher an die Frau heran. "Ich arbeite seit Jahren hier. Ich habe Aktive betreut die längst ausrangiert wurden, ich habe mich nie beschwert, dass Alpha ... Ich habe nie um etwas gebeten. Bis heute. Zählt das gar nichts?"

  


"Ich schätze Sie wirklich, Dr. Saunders. Aber ich kann mich nicht über Regeln hinwegsetzen, die ich nicht gemacht habe."

  


"Ich verstehe." Die Stimme der Ärztin war kühl. "Ich habe also stundenlang geackert und Romeos Leben gerettet, damit er jetzt dort unten vergammelt und in zwei Wochen eben doch ausrangiert wird? Ich will doch nur beweisen, dass die Energie an ihn nicht verschwendet war." 

  


"Seien sie vorsichtig, Dr. Saunders. Sie klingen als würde ihnen Romeo extrem am Herzen liegen. Das ist nicht gut."

  


"Sind die Narben", meinte die Ärztin kühl. "Das verbindet. Aber das können Sie nicht verstehen, nicht wahr? Sie sind ja perfekt. Nicht so wie Romeo und ich. Kaputt."

  


Einen Augenblick funkelten die Augen der Ärztin noch, dann aber schien sie zu bemerken, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und ihr Gesicht wirkte fast schon entsetzt. Laurence trat näher an die beiden Frauen heran. "Ich will Ihnen nicht in den Rücken fallen, Miss DeWitt. Aber ein Testlauf für Romeo wäre wirklich genau das Richtige."

  


"Danke, Mr. Dominic. Wenn ich ihre Meinung hören will, werde ich danach fragen", gab sie kühl zurück. "Dr. Saunders, gehen sie bitte zurück, bevor sie vermisst werden. Haben sie nicht ein paar Termine anstehen? Wir werden Ihre Anfrage gründlich prüfen und ich werde sie von meiner Entscheidung unterrichten." Miss DeWitt lächelte freundlich. 

  


"Danke, Miss DeWitt. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, dass sie darüber nachdenken wollen. Sie haben Recht ... ich sollte ..." Damit eilte Dr. Saunders aus dem Raum. 

  


"Machen Sie so etwas nie wieder." Miss DeWitt fauchte nicht, sie schrie sicherlich nicht. Sie klang kühl und gefasst wie immer. "Wagen Sie noch einmal, mir in den Rücken zu fallen, und sie werden mich wirklich kennen lernen." 

  


"Verzeihung, Miss DeWitt. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Allerdings hat Dr. Saunders Recht, was Romeo ..."

  


"Ich weiß. Deshalb werde ich Ihrem Antrag auch zustimmen. Aber das muss meine Entscheidung sein. Ich habe hier die Leitung. Fange ich einmal an, mich von meinen Angestellten unter Druck setzen zu lassen, kann ich die Leitung ebenso gut gleich abgeben. Gehen Sie jetzt. holen Sie Topher her. Ich muss Romeos Programm mit ihm besprechen." 

  


"Sehr wohl, Ma'am."

* * *

  


Tophers Blick blieb auf den Monitor geheftet, auf dem Teile von Programmen geradezu vorbeiflogen. Er begrüßte Dr. Saunders nur knapp und arbeitete hochkonzentriert weiter. 

  


"Sie wollten mich sprechen?", erkundigte sich die junge Frau schüchtern. 

  


"Was ist ihre geheimste Phantasie, Dr. Saunders?" Topher grinste etwas. 

  


"Bitte?" 

  


"Sie haben eine Doll bestellt, sie sollen ihn bekommen und die Firmenpolitik verlangt, dass sie möglichst zufrieden mit unserem Produkt sind. Also? Was wünsche Sie sich?"

  


"So ist das nicht ... ich will doch nur ... ich meine, damit Romeo einen Testlauf machen kann ..." 

  


"Eben darum geht es. Was möchten Sie? Ich kann ja nicht einfach wild drauf los mischen, oder?" Topher wandte sich endlich ab und sah die junge Frau aufmerksam an. "Kommen Sie schon. Es bleibt unter uns. Was gefällt Ihnen an einem Mann?"

  


"Ich ... ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich habe mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Und außerdem soll das ja nur ein freundschaftliches Abendessen sein und kein ..." Die Ärztin verstummte und senkte den Blick. "Machen Sie einfach, Topher. Sie sind das Programmierungsgenie. Ich bin sicher, sie lassen sich etwas interessantes Einfallen." 

  


"Aber sicher." Topher wandte sich wieder dem Programm zu und setzte scheinbar willkürlich Teile von Programmen und Persönlichkeiten zusammen. "Wunschname?"

  


"Völlig egal." 

  


"Ach, ich wünschte, alle Kunden wären so leicht zu bedienen." Topher grinste etwas und löschte ein paar Teile der Programmierung heraus, um sie durch andere zu ersetzen. Das Gespräch mit Dr. Saunders war nicht wirklich nötig. Er hatte sehr genaue Anweisungen erhalten, was die Programmierung anging. Wenn jemand Menschen und deren unausgesprochene Wünsche lesen konnte, dann war das Adelle DeWitt. Nicht umsonst leitete sie dieses Haus. "Et voila." Topher trat etwas zurück und blickte zufrieden auf ein vollständig zusammengesetztes Gehirn. "Perfekt." Er lächelte die Ärztin an. "Reklamationen direkt an mich. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie etwas reklamieren werden. Schnallen Sie sich an, Claire. Alex wird sie buchstäblich von den Füßen fegen."

* * *

  


Claire rutschte etwas unsicher auf ihrem Barhocker herum. Seit dem Gespräch mit Topher war sie sich so gar nicht mehr sicher, dass es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, Romeo für einen Testlauf zu bestellen. Noch weniger angetan war sie von dem Gedanken gewesen, das Dollhouse verlassen zu müssen. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht gehabt, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie Romeo für einen Testlauf bestellen wollte. Sie fühlte sich hier höchst unwohl, unter so vielen Menschen, mit ihren Narben.

  


"Ist der Platz neben Ihnen noch frei?" Claire erschrak etwas und drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um, der neben ihr stand und auf den leeren Barhocker wies. "Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken!"

  


"Nein, schon gut. Natürlich ist der Platz noch frei."

  


"Muss heute wohl mein Glückstag sein. Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass sie in männlicher Begleitung hier sind." Romeo, lächelte sie offen an. 

  


"Nein, ich bin alleine hier." 

  


"Hm. Der Abend wird besser und besser. Oh. Meine Manieren." Er lachte leise. Ein sehr angenehmes, warmes Lachen. "Ich heiße Alex."

  


Innerhalb von Minuten hatte Claire Romeo vergessen. Der Mann, der neben ihr saß, war Alex und sie hatte keine Probleme damit, ihn als einen anderen Menschen zu sehen. Sie wurde tatsächlich ein wenig lockerer, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass Mr. Roseman nicht weit entfernt war und Romeos Vitalwerte mit Argusaugen überwachte, bereit, jeden Moment einzugreifen. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatte es Alex geschafft, das Dollhouse aus ihren Gedanken zu bannen und als er sie Stunden später nach Hause begleitete, ging sie sogar so weit, ihm alle möglichen Sorgen und Probleme anzuvertrauen, die sie sonst nie einem Menschen verraten hätte. Mit einem Tastendruck würde er alles vergessen. Das war seltsam befreiend. 

  


Sie erreichten die Haustür zu der Wohnung, die sie extra für diesen Abend zugeteilt bekommen hatte und sie schloss auf und machte Anstalten, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Alex machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sah sie sanft an. "Wirst du mich nicht hereinbitten?"

  


"Ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee", murmelte Claire und war plötzlich wieder völlig verunsichert. 

  


"Warum?"

  


"Es war ein schöner Abend, Alex. Vielleicht können wir das ja mal wiederholen, aber es ist spät und ich sollte ins Bett ..." 

  


"Hey", unterbrach er sie sanft. "Ist es deswegen?" Hauchzart wisperten seine Finger über die Narben in ihrem Gesicht. "Das lasse ich nicht als Grund gelten", erklärte er sanft aber bestimmt. "Und weißt du warum?" Seine warme Hand löste sich von ihrer Haut und er knöpfte das Hemd auf, welches er trug. Die Narben, die sie so gut kannte kamen zum Vorschein. "Ich hab einen Streit mit einer Glastür verloren", scherzte er und lachte leise. "Das sind nur Narben. Äußerlichkeiten. Aber was zählt, ist der Mensch dahinter. Und du ... du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er aufrichtig. 

  


Claire vergaß alles um sich herum und schmolz. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, kam nicht dagegen an. Den ganzen Abend schon hatte sie sich immer wieder betont ins Gedächtnis gerufen, wer Alex wirklich war und warum sie sich mit ihm getroffen hatte. Jetzt hatte er all ihre Erinnerungen hinweg gewischt, mit einem einzigen Kuss, den er seinen Worten hatte folgen lassen. Als er sie mühelos hochhob und in das Haus trug, versetzte Claire der Tür mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken einen Stoß und ließ ihre Zweifel draußen stehen.


	5. Kapitel 4

Claire drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Ihre Hand tastete nach Alex, doch der war verschwunden. Träge öffnete sie die Augen und blickte auf ein Blatt Papier, das neben ihr lag.

_  
_

_Guten Morgen mein Engel. Ich musste leider zur Arbeit. Sehen uns heute Abend wieder_

stand in klarer Schrift darauf. Daneben lag eine einzelne Rose. Claire seufzte und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Es war definitiv eine dumme Idee gewesen, Romeo für sich selbst zu bestellen. Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass seine sanften Hände über ihre Haut streichelten. Rasch stand sie auf und ging duschen. Sie war ohnehin spät dran, für die Arbeit. Sie hoffte einfach, dass das heiße Wasser das Gefühl seiner Berührungen von ihrem Körper waschen würde. Es musste einfach klappen.

**  
**

*** * ***

"Hallo Romeo." Er hob den Blick. Nicht fragend, nicht neugierig. Es war einfach die natürlichste Reaktion, die er sich denken konnte. Er war angesprochen worden. Man reagierte, wenn man angesprochen wurde. Die Frau setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl und blickte auf das Blatt, welches vor ihm lag. "Das ist kein richtiges Bild", stellte sie fest. "Willst du nicht lieber etwas richtiges Malen? Mit Farben?" Er wusste nicht, wie sie hieß, doch ihr Name war bedeutungslos. Sie war wichtig, das wusste er. Man musste ihr gehorchen.

Romeo senkte den Blick auf das Blatt und betrachtete es nachdenklich, hob seine Hand und den Bleistift hoch. Er legte den Stift beiseite und schob das Blatt weg, nahm ein neues Papier und legte es vor sich. Ohne nachzudenken griff er nach dem Pinsel und dem Farbkasten und fing an einen Baum zu malen. Die Frau blieb noch einen Moment länger sitzen und verabschiedete sich dann wieder. Er wartete, bis sie gegangen war und hielt erneut inne. Zögerlich nahm Romeo das Blatt hervor, auf dem er zuvor scheinbar wahllose Striche gezeichnet hatte und fuhr sich dann wieder mit der Hand über die Brust.

Es waren seine Narben. Aber nicht nur seine. Da waren zu viele Striche. Er konnte sie nur nicht einordnen und dennoch sah er sie noch immer vor sich, als hätten sie sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

"Guten Morgen!", erklang es in einigen Metern Entfernung und Romeo hob langsam den Blick. Er war nicht gemeint gewesen, doch jetzt, da er sie sah, machten die vielen Striche auf seinem Blatt Sinn. Es war das Gesicht von Dr. Saunders, welches er gezeichnet hatte. Nur fehlte das eigentliche Gesicht. Er hatte nur ihre Narben gezeichnet. Ein wenig irritiert schob Romeo das Blatt wieder weg und fuhr fort einen einfachen Baum zu malen.

* * *

  


Boyd Langton lehnte wie so oft oben an der Galerie am Geländer und beobachtete Echo. Sie saß beim Essen und wieder saßen Victor und Sierra mit ihr am Tisch. Romeo kam näher, blieb unsicher stehen und sein Blick wanderte von dem Tisch mit den drei anderen Aktiven zu dem leeren Tisch neben ihnen. Fasziniert beobachtete Boyd seinen Blick. Es war ungewöhnlich, nicht vorgesehen, aber ganz offensichtlich überlegte Romeo, ob er sich zu den anderen oder alleine an einen Tisch setzen sollte.

  


"Hier ist ein Platz frei." Echos Blick ruhte auf Romeo und sie lächelte wieder einmal. Wie immer erwiderte Romeo das Lächeln, wenn auch etwas scheu, weniger offen als Echos Lächeln es war. Dann ging er an den Tisch und nahm Platz. 

  


"Ob er irgendwann mal von selbst zu ihnen an den Tisch gehen wird, anstatt augenscheinlich darauf zu hoffen, dass sie ihn einladen?" Dave Roseman lehnte sich neben Boyd an das Geländer und blickte ebenfalls hinunter. 

  


"Wird sich zeigen", meinte Boyd leise. "Dieses Verhalten ist nicht vorgesehen und sollte eigentlich nicht auftreten."

  


"Ich weiß. Sie haben keine Erinnerung an den vorherigen Tag und doch sitzen Echo, Victor und Sierra fast jeden Tag zusammen am Tisch. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

  


"Instinkt?"

  


"Ich dachte, die Aktiven sollten keine Instinkte haben?"

  


"Topher meinte, das wäre eine Art Urinstinkt. Wie bei Tieren. Schutz in der Gemeinschaft suchen oder etwas in der Art."

  


"Schutz wovor?", erkundigte sich Dave nachdenklich. "Ich dachte, sie sind hier glücklich und zufrieden?" Boyd blickte zu dem anderen Mann hinüber. Seine Stimme klang bitter. 

  


"Worüber machen Sie sich Gedanken, Dave?", fragte er leise. "Lassen Sie sich bloß nicht anmerken, dass ihnen Romeo wirklich am Herzen liegt. Die sehen das nicht gerne."

  


"Ich weiß. Aber Romeo ist mit Abstand das schwächste Mitglied der Gruppe. Das gefällt mir nicht. Wer weiß, welche Urinstinkte noch in ihnen verborgen sind."

  


"Ich war heute Schwimmen." Romeo redete leise und Boyd musste etwas schmunzeln. Die Gespräche der Aktiven erinnerten wirklich an Kinder. Sie wirkten so unschuldig und ihre Themen waren völlig zusammenhanglos gewählt. Ganz so als würden sie einfach das sagen, was ihnen gerade in den Kopf schoss. 

  


"Ich schwimme gerne", gab Sierra zurück.

  


"Schwimmen ist sehr gesund", stimmte Echo zu.

  


"Das Wasser im Schwimmbad ist angenehm warm", brachte sich auch Victor ein, ehe alle vier die Blicke wieder senkten und weiter aßen. 

  


"Sieht so aus, als würden sich die anderen nicht daran stören, dass Romeo ihnen etwas unterlegen ist." Boyd nickte auf die kleine Gruppe hinunter. 

  


"Man könnte den Eindruck bekommen." Dave nickte schwach. "Zu schade, dass ich ihn jetzt da rausreißen muss. Er hat einen Auftrag."

  


"Das ist doch gut. Ich dachte, es hätte sie schon die ganze Zeit geärgert, dass er auf der Wartebank sitzen musste?"

  


"Natürlich. Aber sie sind richtig niedlich zusammen." Dave lächelte und ging die Treppen hinunter. Boyd wandte den Blick zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe und nickte dann langsam. 

  


"Niedlich", murmelte er. "So könnte man es bezeichnen." 

  


"Romeo, kommst du bitte mit?"

  


"Ich ... bin noch nicht mit Essen fertig." Romeo hob den Blick und sah Dave fast schon ängstlich an. 

  


"Ich weiß. Aber es ist Zeit für deine Behandlung." Der junge Mann nickte und stand auf, nahm das Tablett hoch. "Gib mir das. Ich räume auf." Daves Stimme war sanft und er lächelte freundlich. Einen Moment blickte Romeo auf das Tablett in seinen Händen, dann nickte er und überreichte es Dave. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds drehte er sich um und ging. Die anderen Aktiven aßen weiter, als wäre nichts passiert. Sie waren darauf programmiert, keine Fragen zu stellen oder die Behandlungen zu hinterfragen. Boyd nickte Dave zu, als der kurz zu ihm hoch blickte und wandte sich dann ab. 

* * *

  


"Du kannst mich nicht einfach von der ganzen Sache abziehen, Nate."

  


"Eliot, sei vernünftig. Du kannst nichts machen. Dir sind die Hände gebunden und ich rede nicht von dem Verband." Eliot blickte knapp auf seine bandagierte Hand hinab und hob dann wieder den Blick, starrte Nate wütend an. 

  


"Verdammt noch mal, Nate. Das ist mein kleiner Bruder, von dem wir hier reden! Du kannst nicht allen Ernstes verlangen, dass ich mich hinsetze und die Arme vor der Brust verschränke. Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann!" Eliot bemühte sich wirklich, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten und nicht allzu aggressiv zu klingen. Aber es war schwer. Verdammt schwer. 

  


"Nein, das kannst du nicht." Nate nickte knapp. "Du willst jemanden verprügeln. Ich verstehe das, Eliot. Aber im Moment haben wir niemanden zum verprügeln also bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig als ..."

  


"Ich werde nicht hier herumsitzen und warten!", brauste Eliot erneut auf. 

  


"Doch, Eliot. Genau das wirst du machen. Du setzt dich hin und liest etwas. Es ist dein Bruder, ich weiß. Dein Zwillingsbruder, verdammt noch mal. Er sieht genauso aus wie du. Du kannst nichts machen." Nate hatte sich direkt vor Eliot aufgebaut und funkelte ihn ebenso wütend an, wie Eliot selbst dreinblickte. "Entweder ist Lenard wirklich tot oder er vegetiert als willenlose Marionette vor sich hin. Wie stellst du dir das vor, huh? Willst du da einmarschieren? Du gefährdest uns alle, verdammt noch mal. Die müssen dir doch nur eine Sekunde ins Gesicht sehen und wissen, dass du hinter Lenard her bist."

  


"Gib mir einfach irgendwas zu tun, Nate."

  


"Wir finden etwas für dich. Versprochen. Und glaub mir, Eliot. Wenn wir irgendwen finden, dem man die Antworten raus prügeln muss, bist du der erste, der sich die Hände schmutzig machen darf. Aber du musst hier bleiben. Wenn du auf dem Radar von diesem Dollhouse oder der Kanzlei auftauchst, sinken die Chancen, jemals herauszufinden, was mit deinem Bruder passiert ist, um 100%."

  


Eliot hätte sich liebend gern wieder mit der Wand angelegt. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Nate wirklich erwartete, dass er hier saß und nichts tat. Allerdings war er nicht dumm. Ihm war schmerzlich bewusst, dass Nate Recht hatte. Wenn man sein Gesicht irgendwo sah, würde er seinen Bruder in Gefahr bringen. Falls der überhaupt noch am Leben war.

  


"Nate! Ich hab's. Er ..." Hardison verstummte als sein Blick auf Eliot fiel und Nate nickte ihm nur kurz zu, woraufhin Hardison den Raum schnell wieder verließ. Fast schon fluchtartig.

  


"Er hat was?", erkundigte sich Eliot mit scharfem Tonfall. Nate sah ihn nicht an, hielt den Blick weiterhin auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die Hardison sofort wieder verschwunden war. 

  


"Das Grab von Lindsey McDonald." Nates Stimme war überraschend leise. "Willst du Gewissheit?"

  


"Wollt ihr ... ihn ausgraben?" Eliot wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte. Die Idee seinen toten Bruder zu exhumieren gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Andererseits hatte Nate Recht gehabt. Sie hatten seinen Tod einmal inszeniert. Vielleicht war auch der Tod von Lindsey McDonald nur eine Lüge gewesen. 

  


"Ich kann verstehen, wenn du lieber hier bleiben ..." 

  


"Ich komme mit", erklärte Eliot fest. Unter keinen Umständen würde er tatenlos herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass sie ihm die schlechte Nachricht überbrachten. Und im Anbetracht der Umstände schien ihm beides eine verdammt schlechte Nachricht, egal, ob Lenard tot war oder ob er noch lebte und somit im Dollhouse gefangen war.

* * *

  


Eliot wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Gesicht war dreckig und verschmiert, aber das kümmerte ihn gerade so gar nicht. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was er sich wünschen, worauf er hoffen sollte. Aber er hatte beschlossen, sich darüber erst Gedanken zu machen, wenn sie den Sarg erreicht hatten.

_   
_

_"Immer noch alles ruhig"_ , erklang Sophies Stimme in seinem Ohr. 

_   
_

_"Hier auch. Keine Menschenseele zu sehen."_ Das war Parker. Die beiden Frauen waren mitgekommen, aber sie standen etwas außerhalb und hielten Wache. Nate und Hardison wechselten sich ab. Einer hielt Wache, der andere grub an Eliots Seite. Bis auf die regelmäßigen Meldungen, dass niemand in Sicht war, hörte man nichts. Eliot hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt, seit er den Spaten zum ersten Mal in die Erde getrieben hatte. 

  


Erneut rammte er den Spaten in die Erde, doch seine Wucht wurde von einem harten Wiederstand gebremst. Eliot hielt inne und starrte auf den Dreck auf dem er stand. Vorsichtig schob er den Spaten zur Seite und legte Holz frei. Sie hatten den Sarg erreicht. 

  


"Okay. ... Ahm ... Das war's. Lasst mich hier raus", murmelte Hardison fast schon panisch. "Bis hier und nicht weiter. Ich bin nicht für so etwas gemacht. Tut mir leid, Eliot. Ich ... ich kann das nicht." Eliot nickte schweigend. Er fühlte sich wie in Trance. Da war er also, der Sarg. 

  


"Eliot? Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Nate und Licht fiel in das Loch herunter. 

  


"Sind da." Seine Stimme war fast tonlos, während Hardison sich beeilte, aus dem Grab zu klettern und dann neben Nate trat und hinunter blickte.

_   
_

_"Jetzt wird's eklig"_ , stellte Parker ruhig fest. _"Beeilt euch. Die Wache dreht bald ihre Runde. Da sollten wir nicht mehr hier sein."_

  


"Nate, ich werde dann mal ..." Hardison deutete in die Richtung, aus der Nate gekommen war und der andere Mann nickte knapp und schob ihn in die angedeutete Richtung. "Ich glaub ... mir wird schlecht", murmelte Hardison, als er sich vom Grab entfernte. 

  


"Eliot, soll ich ..." 

  


"Nein." Eliot holte mit dem Spaten aus und trieb ihn mit aller Kraft in das Holz. Der Sarg war widerstandfähig, doch nach einigen Hieben splitterte das Material doch. Stille lag drückend über ihnen, fast hatte Eliot den Eindruck, dass die anderen aufgehört hatten zu atmen. Vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein, weil er selbst den Atem anhielt, als er das Loch rasch vergrößerte. "Licht", fauchte er nach oben und streckte Nate die Hand entgegen. Er fühlte das Gewicht der Taschenlampe und senkte die Hand langsam, schloss die Augen für einen Moment, ehe er in das Loch leuchtete, wobei er wirklich am ganzen Körper zitterte. 

  


Langsam ließ Eliot die Taschenlampe sinken, hielt den Blick gesenkt. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht sagen, konnte das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht benennen. 

  


"Eliot?" Er hörte Nate erst, als der ihn zum dritten Mal ansprach. Nein, er hatte ihn schon beim ersten Mal gehört. Er konnte nur nicht sofort reagieren. 

  


"Leer." Eliot reichte ihm die Lampe und den Spaten und kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Loch. "Der Sarg ist leer", erklärte er leise, als er oben angekommen war.

_   
_

_"Das ... das ist gut, oder?"_ Sophie klang etwas verwirrt. 

_   
_

_"Das heißt, dass dein Bruder noch lebt?"_ , kam es jetzt auch von Parker. 

  


"Mann ... das heißt, wir müssen uns um dieses komische Dollhouse kümmern." Hardison schüttelte den Kopf. 

  


"Genau das." Nate nahm den Spaten aus Eliots Hand und fing an, das Loch wieder zuzuschütten. "Sehen wir zu, dass wir hier wegkommen."

* * *

  


Dave stieg wieder ein und startete den Wagen. Er blickte zu dem jungen Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz hinüber. Dieser lächelte verträumt. 

  


"Kann ich nach meiner Behandlung wieder zurückkommen? Die After-Show-Party geht noch eine Weile."

  


"Natürlich. Waren sie nett zu dir?"

  


"Nett? Machst du Witze? Die haben mich geliebt." Er lachte leise. "Das Publikum war toll. Wirklich. Und die Band. Mann, ich liebe Helen ..." Dave senkte etwas den Blick. 

  


"Ja ich weiß. Fahren wir. Je schneller du bei deiner Behandlung bist, desto schneller kann ich dich wieder zurückbringen, nicht wahr?"

  


"Stimmt. Fahr schon." Der junge Mann, gekleidet wie ein typischer Rocker, lachte auf.

  


Dave blinzelte etwas, ehe er endlich den Gang einlegte und sich in den nächtlichen Verkehr der Straßen L.A.'s einreihte. Sein Gesicht zeigte Trauer, Schmerz, Schuldgefühle. Als sie wenig später ihren Bestimmungsort erreichten, fand man davon aber nichts mehr in seinen Zügen. Sein Blick war fast schon eisern, als er die Beifahrertüre öffnete und Romeo aussteigen ließ. 

  


"Ich werde hier auf dich warten. Versprochen." Er lächelte freundlich. "Nun beeil dich." Romeo nickte und stieg in den Fahrstuhl. Seine Augen leuchteten, als sich die Tür schloss. Seufzend wandte sich David ab und parkte den Wagen. Er ließ sich viel Zeit und nahm die Treppen. Er war noch nicht bereit, Romeos leeres Gesicht sehen zu müssen. 

  


"Mr. Roseman. Warten Sie einen Moment." Dave schloss kurz die Augen und wandte sich dann mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Mr. Dominic um. "Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

  


"Gar nicht. Er hat seinen Auftrag vorschriftsmäßig ausgeführt und ist ohne Anstalten mitgekommen. Alles bestens. Keinerlei Anzeichen einer Fehlfunktion, keine Fehler. Gar nichts. Die Sache lief wie am Schnürchen." Laurence Dominic sah ihn eindringlich an. "Wirklich, Mr. Dominic. Es gab nichts Außergewöhnliches. Alles bestens."

  


"Und er hat alles nach Abmachung ausgeführt?", erkundigte sich Mr. Dominic argwöhnisch. 

  


"Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, was los ist? Gab es Probleme bei der Löschung? Beschwerden von der Kundin?"

  


"Er hatte Geschlechtsverkehr mit der Kundin."

  


"Ah ... ja. Ist mir bekannt."

  


"Das war weder Bestandteil der Abmachung noch der Programmierung. Ich würde das als einen deutlichen Fehlschlag ..."

  


"Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie unterbreche, Mr. Dominic, aber das ist kein Fehlschlag gewesen. Romeo hat den Geschlechtsakt mit der Kundin nicht provoziert. Sie hat ihn in der Pause mit gezerrt und vernascht. Er war meines Wissens darauf programmiert, die Frau wie verrückt zu lieben und zu verehren und ihr geradezu hörig zu sein, oder liege ich da falsch? Wenn sie ihm also den Wunsch nach Sex aufdrängt und Romeos Abdruck besagt, dass ihr Wort geradezu Gesetz für ihn sein muss, weil er sie so wahnsinnig liebt und er sich ihrem Willen fügt ... ist das dann nicht Bestandteil seines Programms?" Dave sah Laurence Dominic geradezu herausfordernd an. Dieser schwieg einen Moment und räusperte sich dann.

  


"Ich werde das mit Topher abklären. Er soll mir sagen, wie weit die Programmierung Romeos Hörigkeit gegenüber dieser Frau beinhaltet hat."

  


"Tun Sie das, Mr. Dominic. Und meines Wissens ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass Kunden ihre Meinung mittendrin ändern und es zu einem unabgesprochenen Geschlechtsakt kommt. Ist nicht genau das der Grund, warum wir von allen Kunden genaueste Gesundheitschecks anfordern, ungeachtet der eigentlichen Abmachung?"

  


"Wir reden hier von einer Puppe, die nicht richtig funktioniert hat. Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass Alpha ..."

  


"Hat. Er zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen mehr, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung wäre und von der nicht löschbaren Erinnerung gab es auch keinerlei Spuren mehr. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Romeo seinen Auftrag vorbildlich ausgeführt hat. Sie haben nur etwas gegen ihn und suchen nach einem Grund, um ihn auszurangieren."

  


"Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben", meinte Mr. Dominic geradezu drohend. 

  


"Bitte. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", gab Dave lächelnd zurück. Der andere Mann starrte ihn noch einen Moment länger an und wandte sich dann ab. Dave Roseman wartete noch einen Moment, bis Laurence außer Hörweite war und zischte dann hinter ihm her "Und ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben, Bastard."

  


"Habe ich etwas Falsches gemacht?" Dave wandte sich erschrocken um und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zwingen konnte. 

  


"Romeo. Wie lange stehst du schon hier?"

  


"Ich ... ich verstehe nicht?", fragte er verunsichert nach. Dave schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging näher an den jungen Mann heran. 

  


"Mach dir keine Gedanken, Romeo. Es ist alles in Ordnung und du hast nichts falsch gemacht." Romeo sah ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an, ehe er nickte. "Es ist schon spät, Romeo. Warum legst du dich nicht schlafen? Du bist bestimmt müde."

  


"Ja. Ich bin müde. Ich werde mich hinlegen." Damit wandte sich der junge Mann wieder ab und ging in Richtung der Schlafräume. Dave blickte ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, ehe auch er sich abwandte. Es war wirklich spät und er brauchte selbst dringend Schlaf.

* * *

  


Eliot lief noch immer im Videoraum hin und her. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Zum einen fand er keine Ruhe und zum anderen schmerzte seine Hand mittlerweile wirklich. Nate hatte ihm angeboten, dass Eliot Wache stehen sollte, während er und Hardison das Grab aushoben, doch das konnte Eliot nicht. Er wusste, dass er den Verstand verloren hätte, wenn er nur dumm in der Gegend herumgestanden wäre. 

  


Wieder setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und starrte ausdruckslos vor sich hin. Er hatte das Licht im Raum diesmal angeschaltet. Schließlich machte er nichts Verbotenes. Er konnte nur nicht schlafen. Das war alles. Die Stille war fast schon erdrückend und Eliot überlegte wirklich, ob er sich an Hardisons Computer wagen sollte, um irgendwie vielleicht Musik anzuschalten. Dann aber erinnerte er sich an die Vorkommnisse vom letzten Mal, als er den Laptop benutzen hatte wollen und ließ es doch lieber bleiben. Allerdings griff er sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete die Monitore ein. Irgendwo würde bestimmt Sport laufen. Hockey, Football, Baseball ... ganz egal. Hauptsache Ablenkung. 

  


Doch stattdessen sah er wie tausende von Bildern in rasender Geschwindigkeit über die Monitore rauschten, zu schnell als dass er irgendetwas hätte erkennen können. Hin und wieder blieb eines stehen, wurde größer, winzige Punkte ratterten über das Bild hinweg und dann wurde es doch wieder in die Reihe der vorbeirasenden Bilder geschoben und verschwand. Hin und wieder wurde ein Bild aber auf einen Stapel in der linken unteren Ecke geschoben. 

  


Fasziniert beobachtete Eliot das rasante Treiben eine Weile und vergaß völlig, dass er nach dem Sportkanal hatte suchen wollen. Plötzlich riss der Bilderfaden oben ab und der Stapel unten wurde hochgezogen. Erneut huschten leuchtende Punkte über das Bild, während die gleichen Punkte auf einem weiteren Bild herumtanzten, welches ihn zeigte. Prozentzahlen wurden im oberen Rand eingeblendet und die Bilder ihren Prozenten entsprechend auf Stapel verschoben. Wieder passierte es viel zu schnell als dass Eliots Augen hätten folgen können. Dann aber fror das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm ein, ehe die Punkte das gleiche Bild erneut abtasteten. Ein hochtoniges Piepen erklang und in roter Schrift blinkte "100% Match" auf dem Bildschirm. 

  


Weitere Daten liefen über den Bildschirm. Diesmal aber langsam genug, dass Eliot folgen konnte. Er betrachtete die Aufnahme genau und sein Herz raste. Noch mehr raste es, als er das Datum las, das der Computer als Aufnahmezeit verkündete. Das Bild war erst ein paar Stunden alt!


	6. Kapitel 5

"Okay, Leute. Hier ist der Plan." Nate wirkte professionell wie immer. Obwohl der Fall eigentlich so gar nicht wie immer war. Eliot schwieg und wartete, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, einfach nur still zu sein. Er wollte abwarten, was Nate geplant hatte. "Sophie, du gehst zu Wolfram und Hart. Hardison hat dir bereits eine ID vorbereitet."

"Du bist eine Sicherheitsbeauftragte der Firma Security Networks." Hardison schob Sophie ein paar Ausweise zu. "Du willst Ihnen ein tolles Angebot unterbreiten, für bessere Sicherheits- und Überwachungssysteme. Mal sehen, was sie dazu sagen." Sophie nickte schweigend. Ein weiterer Packen Ausweise landete daraufhin vor Parker, die etwas irritiert darauf starrte.

"Parker, du gehst mit Sophie, aber halt dich im Hintergrund. Ich will, dass ihr versucht, etwas über die Sicherheitssysteme in Erfahrung zu bringen. Wir werden versuchen, bei der Kanzlei einzusteigen und in ihren Computersystemen etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Transaktion, irgendeine Verbindung, die auf dieses Dollhouse hinweist." Parker grinste und nickte voller Begeisterung. Wie eigentlich immer, wenn sie irgendwo einbrechen durfte. Wie ein Kind unter dem Weihnachtsbaum.

"Vielleicht könnt ihr etwas über Lindsey in Erfahrung bringen. Das überlasse ich der Situation und dir, Sophie. Du hast den Artikel gelesen und es interessiert dich, wie es dazu kam, dass er erschossen wurde. Versuch es so aussehen zu lassen, als wärst du dadurch erst darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass sie vielleicht bessere Systeme brauchen. Der Artikel sagt nicht aus, wo er erschossen wurde. Du gehst erst mal davon aus, dass es in der Kanzlei passiert ist. Hardison wird versuchen, an diesen Joel Mynor heranzukommen."

"Es wurde eine Stelle in seiner Firma ausgeschrieben und ich werde der beste Kandidat dafür sein." Hardison grinste frech. "Computerfreaks unter sich."

"Eliot, wir beide treffen uns in einer Stunde mit Agent Ballard. Mal sehen, ob er uns noch mehr sagen kann. Je mehr wir wissen, desto besser unsere Chancen." Eliot nickte schweigend. Es war nicht seine erste Wahl, aber immerhin verlangte Nate nicht, dass er im Hauptquartier sitzen blieb und schweigend vor sich hin starrte. Das war ohnehin außer Frage.

"Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, dass wir alle zur gleichen Zeit etwas anderes machen? Sollten wir nicht lieber gemeinsam ...", fragte Sophie vorsichtig, doch Nate schüttelte den Kopf.

"Im Moment geht es nur darum, dass wir möglichst viele Informationen sammeln. Keine Alleingänge. Das gilt für euch alle." Sein Blick heftete sich bei den Worten allerdings auf Eliot. Dieser seufzte leise und richtete die Augen wieder auf die Monitore, wo das Bild zu sehen war, inklusive Aufnahmedatum. "Eliots Bruder ist offensichtlich noch am Leben. Und ich will nicht riskieren, dass wir überstürzt in die Sache stolpern und ihn damit womöglich gefährden."

Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, war Eliot durchaus dankbar für Nates ruhige und berechnende Vorgehensweise. Er hatte Recht. Ein überstürztes Eingreifen würde das Leben seines Bruders aufs Spiel setzen und irgendwie bezweifelte Eliot dass er es verkraften würde, ihn endgültig zu verlieren.

* * *

  


"Hallo Echo." Er lächelte sie freundlich an. Echo richtete sich auf und sah sich etwas irritiert um. 

  


"Bin ich eingeschlafen?", erkundigte sie sich verwundert. 

  


"Für ein Weilchen." Sie blickte ihn an, sah sich im Raum um. Sie hatte hier nichts zu tun, also musste sie nicht hier sein. Das wusste sie. 

  


"Soll ich jetzt gehen?"

  


"Wenn du das möchtest." Echo stand auf und verließ den Raum. Die Worte hallten in ihrem Gedächtnis nach. Wenn du das möchtest. Was das wohl bedeutete? Wenn du möchtest. Als sich die Tür gerade hinter ihr schloss, kam ihr Romeo entgegen. Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie lächelte ihn immer an, ohne einen bestimmten Grund. Es erschien Echo nur richtig, vor allem weil er oft so traurig aussah, bis sie lächelte und er ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Ihr gefiel es, wenn Romeo lächelte.

  


Diesmal war Romeo jedoch anders. Er betrachtete sie im Vorbeigehen neugierig und drehte sich nach ihr um. Auch Echo wandte sich um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte ihr zu. Er war seltsam und sie verstand seine Reaktion nicht. 

  


"Hey. Hör auf, den Mädchen nachzustarren und komm, Matthew", meinte der Mann neben Romeo und griff nach seinem Arm. Echo blieb stehen und drehte sich jetzt wirklich um.

  


"Er heißt Romeo", erklärte sie dem anderen Mann hilfsbereit. "Ist es Zeit für seine Behandlung?"

  


Der Mann ließ Romeo los und schob ihn in Richtung Tür. "Du weißt ja, wo es lang geht, oder?"

  


"Japp." 

  


"Gut. Geh bitte. Es ist wirklich Zeit." Romeo verschwand durch die Tür und der Mann kam auf sie zu. Echo blickte ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Würde er ihr jetzt erklären, was los war? "Du hast Recht, Echo. Er heißt Romeo. Aber Romeo und ich spielen ein Spiel und da nenne ich ihn Matthew. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Er musste nur zu seiner Behandlung. Warum gehst du nicht nach unten und machst beim Tai Chi mit?"

  


"Kommt Romeo auch zum Tai Chi?", erkundigte sich Echo, ohne genau zu wissen, warum sie fragte. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund. Sie wollte es nur wissen. 

  


"Würde dir das gefallen? Möchtest du das?", fragte er freundlich nach. Da war es schon wieder. Möchtest du ... Echo schwieg und dachte einen Augenblick über die Frage nach. So oft wurde ihr diese Frage gestellt. Möchtest du malen, möchtest du schlafen gehen, möchtest du zum Essen gehen ... immer beantwortete sie die Frage mit einem Nicken und tat es. War es ein Befehl? Aber Befehle klangen anders. Komm bitte mit. Das war ein Befehl ... oder nicht?

  


"Ja." Gab sie dann aber ihrer Gewohnheit entsprechend zurück, wandte sich ab und ging zum Tai Chi, wie es richtig war. Diesmal jedoch war das ja mehr als eine übliche Antwort. Es fühlte sich richtig und wahr an.

* * *

  


"Hallo Romeo" Dave stand etwas abseits und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Hauptsächlich Gedanken um Echo. Das Zusammentreffen soeben vor dem Raum, beschäftigte ihn. Vor allem ihr Verhalten und ihre Reaktionen.

  


"Bin ich eingeschlafen?" Romeo wirkte etwas verwirrt, wie jedesmal nach der Löschung und irgendwie war er richtig niedlich, wenn er so verwirrt dreinblickte, mit den großen babyblauen Augen. Dave lächelte etwas und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die Gedanken abzuwerfen. Eigentlich war es ja alles andere als niedlich. Allein die Überlegung, dass der arme Kerl keine eigene Persönlichkeit hatte und wie ein Lustsklave verkauft wurde, war schrecklich ... doch Dave hatte schon vor Jahren gelernt, dass er nur depressiv wurde, wenn er die Sache so betrachtete. Also fand er Romeo lieber niedlich. Mehr oder weniger.

  


"Für ein Weilchen." Manchmal fragte sich Dave, wie Topher es schaffte, so geduldig zu sein, wo er mehrere Male am Tag genau die gleichen Gespräche führen musste, mit den Aktiven. Immer der gleiche Wortlaut, wie eingebrannt. 

  


"Soll ich jetzt gehen?"

  


"Wenn du das möchtest." Topher hatte sogar immer den gleichen, freundlich-geduldig lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er die Worte herunter spulte, fiel Dave jetzt auf. Romeo richtete den Blick geradeaus und stand auf, verließ wortlos und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen den Raum. Dave sah ihm nach, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Topher wartete, bis Romeo gegangen war und zog dann die Festplatte heraus. 

  


"Kann ich Ihnen noch irgendwie helfen?", erkundigte er sich ein wenig genervt und blickte zu Dave herüber. 

  


"Ist das auch ein Aufdruck? Ich meine, die haben doch keinen eigenen Willen, oder irre ich da?"

  


"Nein, haben Sie nicht. Nicht wirklich. Warum?"

  


"Was für einen Sinn hat es dann, ihnen scheinbar eine Wahl zu geben oder eine Frage zu stellen? Möchtest du malen oder ähnliches. Sie wollen vermutlich nicht, oder?"

  


"Nun ja ..." Topher rieb die Hände kurz aneinander und schob sie dann in die Hosentaschen. "Das sind Möglichkeiten, sie zu beschäftigen, die wir ihnen bieten. Sie machen diese Sachen gerne oder haben zumindest die Information eingeprägt, dass es wichtig ist, zu schwimmen oder sich massieren zu lassen und ähnliches. Diese Fragestellung oder der Vorschlag sind mehr wie ein Auslöser. Egal was es ist. Selbst wenn eine der Puppen gerade aus der Dusche kommt und Sie fragen, ob er oder sie nicht duschen möchte, wird er ja sagen sich umdrehen und nochmal duschen gehen."

  


"Also ist es nicht wirklich ihre Entscheidung." 

  


"Nein", bestätigte Topher. "Ist es nicht." 

  


"Kommt es auch mal vor, dass sie tatsächlich nein sagen oder etwas nicht machen? Dass sie zum Beispiel doch hier bleiben oder ähnliches?" 

  


"Nein. Das ist nicht in ihrer Programmierung enthalten." 

  


"Also hat es keinerlei Bedeutung, wenn man sie fragt ob sie etwas möchten und sie antworten mit ja?" Dave war noch immer nicht wirklich zufrieden mit den Informationen, die Topher ihm gab. Er hatte sich noch nie wirklich damit auseinandergesetzt. "Wäre es dann auch möglich, ihnen auf diese Weise etwas Negatives zu befehlen?"

  


"Nein, das ist nicht möglich. Wenn sie zu einem Aktiven gehen und fragen 'möchtest du dir ein Messer in den Bauch rammen' wird er verständnislos auf die Waffe starren und gehen. Sie antworten nur auf bestimmte Schlüsselreize."

  


"Sind Sie sich da sicher?"

  


"Ich hab die Dinger programmiert. Ja ich bin mir sicher!" Topher klang fast wütend. "Was sollen diese ganzen Fragen eigentlich? Sie sind doch nicht erst seit gestern hier. Sie wissen doch längst, wie alles abläuft." 

  


"Ich wundere mich nur ... Vergessen Sie es einfach. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie belästigt und Ihnen ihre wertvolle Zeit gestohlen habe." 

  


"Ist irgendetwas passiert, was ich wissen sollte? Haben Sie irgendetwas beobachtet?" jetzt war Topher wohl doch neugierig geworden und wirkte durchaus interessiert. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Dave eindringlich an. "Wenn mit Romeo etwas nicht richtig zu funktionieren scheint, müssen Sie mir das sagen, Mr. Roseman."

  


"Nein! Nein. Mit Romeo ist alles in Ordnung. wirklich." Topher sah ihn noch etwas intensiver an und Dave wurde bewusst, dass er etwas zu schnell geantwortet hatte. "Wirklich. Ich weiß, dass Romeo momentan ein Sorgenkind hier ist, aber er funktioniert einwandfrei. Nein, ich bin nur gerade Echo begegnet und ... sie hat mich ein wenig stutzig gemacht."

  


"Definieren Sie das mal etwas genauer." Tophers Tonfall war ungewohnt alarmiert. 

  


"Ahm ... wir sind gerade an ihr vorbei und Romeo hat sich seinem Programm entsprechend interessiert nach ihr umgesehen und sie mehr oder weniger mit Blicken ausgezogen. Sie hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit in Statur, Größe und Haaren, mit der Zielperson seines Auftrags, müssen sie gestehen."

  


"Weiter", meinte Topher nur ruhig. 

  


"Sie hat sich erkundigt, was mit ihm los sei ..." 

  


"Das ist interessant. Sie hat also gemerkt, dass Romeo nicht Romeo war ... Nun ja, das würde ich nicht als weiter bedenklich erachten. Sonst noch etwas?" 

  


"Ja." Dave senkte den Blick. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter. Er hatte doch eigentlich kein Recht, sich einzumischen und Echo womöglich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber lieber Echo als Romeo. Er hatte zu viele Fragen gestellt, Topher wollte eine Begründung dafür und die musste er ihm liefern, sonst würden vermutlich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um Romeo herum noch strenger werden und das war das Letzte, was Dave wollte. Er hatte jetzt schon oft den Eindruck, dass Romeo sich bedrängt fühlte. 

  


"Ich warte?" 

  


"Ich habe sie zum Tai Chi geschickt und ... sie hat nachgefragt, ob Romeo auch kommen würde." Dave hob wieder den Blick und sah Topher vorsichtig an. Der andere Mann schien diese Information erst einmal schlucken zu müssen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er die Augen aufriss und den Mund öffnete. 

  


"Sie hat ... Echo hat gefragt, ob Romeo nachkommen ... wow!" Topher wandte sich um und betätigte ein paar Tasten. "Was haben Sie daraufhin gesagt?"

  


"Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich darauf antworten sollte und habe gefragt, ob sie das möchte. Sie hat das bestätigt. Deswegen meine Fragen ..." Topher wandte ihm den Rücken zu und beobachtete den Bildschirm, auf dem einige der Aktiven zu sehen waren, beim Tai Chi. Unter ihnen auch Echo. 

  


"Hm ... das könnte nur die programmierte Reaktion auf die Frage zuvor gewesen sein, und hat sich womöglich nur auf das Tai Chi bezogen und nicht wirklich auf Romeos Beisein. Sie war vermutlich mit der Frage überfordert und hat deswegen die vorherige Frage vorgezogen ..." 

  


"Ich weiß nicht. Es hat ein wenig gedauert, ehe sie mir eine Antwort gegeben hat." 

  


"Natürlich, weil sie auf die Frage an sich keine Antwort geben konnte, bis sie die Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatte, dass sie lieber auf die vorherige Frage antworten sollte."

  


"Wenn Sie meinen, dass das der Grund ist ... ich gehe dann mal wieder. Bin schon viel zu lange hier drin geblieben. Dieser Raum ist irgendwie ... bedrückend." 

  


"Hey, das ist mein Arbeitsplatz und mehr oder weniger meine Heimat. Etwas Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf." Topher schien es nicht ganz ernst zu meinen, dennoch entschuldigte sich Dave und verließ den Raum. Als er die Tür schließen wollte, hielt er Inne, als er einen erstaunten Ausruf von Topher vernahm, und ging wieder zurück in den Raum. 

  


"Was ist?" 

  


"Echo ... Sie ... das ist wirklich interessant." 

  


"Was?"

  


"Romeo hat gerade die Gruppe passiert und sie hat ihm tatsächlich nachgeblickt, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck ..." 

  


"Und?" 

  


"Sie reagieren, Mr. Roseman. Unsere Puppen reagieren. Sie agieren nicht. Nicht in der Form. Sie wirkte enttäuscht." Dave zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete schweigend, ob Topher noch irgendetwas sagen würde, doch es kam nichts mehr. Letzten Endes wandte er sich endgültig ab und ging. Hinter sich hörte er noch Tophers murmeln. "Echo, Echo. Versuchst du Victor zu imitieren? Ich werde dich im Auge behalten."

* * *

  


Nate sah sich in der Runde um und nahm dann Platz. Alle blickten reichlich düster vor sich hin und die Stimmung war wirklich gedrückt. Eliot sah zu Hardison, Sophie und Parker und richtete den Blick dann wieder vor sich auf den Tisch. 

  


"Okay. Wo stehen wir? Sophie?" 

  


"Nichts", gab die Angesprochene etwas kleinlaut zurück. "Absolut nichts. Ich bin nicht mal über das Foyer hinaus gekommen. Haben von Anfang an völlig abgeblockt. Haben mir freundlich lächelnd erklärt, dass sie kein Interesse haben, ganz egal was ich will oder weiß und dass ihre Sicherheitssysteme absolut perfekt sind. Die einzige Information, die ich rausbekommen habe, war dass Lindsey McDonald angeblich bei einem Straßenkampf getötet wurde, was absolut nichts mit der Kanzlei zu tun hatte. Das ist alles." 

  


"Parker?" 

  


"Das was ich gesehen habe, waren dutzenden von Kameras und Sicherheitsangestellte. Dazu noch haufenweise Bewegungssensoren und Vibrationssensoren an den Glasscheiben. Ich habe keine Ahnung vom Layout des Gebäudes oder was sich wo befindet und wo die besten Fluchtwege liegen. Ich bin blind." 

  


"Okay. Hardison?"

  


"Ich hab den Job, aber Joel Mynor hab ich nicht einmal gesehen. Wird nicht leicht, an den ran zu kommen. Ich brauch vermutlich ein paar Tage", gestand Hardison etwas kleinlaut. 

  


"Nichts", brummte Eliot missmutig. "Wir haben also nichts in der Hand." Stille antwortete ihm. Schließlich stand Eliot auf und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Nate hielt ihn zurück. 

  


"Wohin willst du?"

  


"Frische Luft schnappen", knurrte Eliot. "Oder willst du mir das auch noch verbieten? Versuch es!" Natürlich war es nicht wirklich Nates Schuld, aber irgendwo musste Eliot mit seiner miesen Laune hin und Nate stand eben gerade im Weg.

  


"Nein, schon gut. Aber mach nichts Unüberlegtes." 

  


"Schon klar." Eliot schüttelte Nates Hand ab und stapfte hinaus. Er brauchte wirklich dringend frische Luft.

  


Draußen auf der Straße blieb er erst einen Moment unschlüssig stehen und sah sich um. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, wohin er gehen sollte oder wollte. Letzten Endes wandte er sich einfach nur nach links und lief los. Bloß in Bewegung bleiben, den Kopf klar bekommen. Irgendwie. 

  


Doch den Kopf klar bekommen stellte sich als schwerer heraus, als Eliot angenommen hatte. Er ging in schnellem Tempo die Straßen entlang, doch während er vorbeigehende Passanten betrachtete, änderte sich seine Sicht der Dinge. Das Dollhouse war real. Es musste real sein, so unwirklich es auch klang. Anders konnte er sich die Vorkommnisse nicht erklären. Und sein Bruder war ein Teil davon. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Eliot fühlte sich verantwortlich dafür. Warum hatte er nicht besser auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufgepasst? Hätte er ihn vielleicht beschützen können? 1000 Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. 

  


Eliot verlangsamte seine Schritte, beobachtete die anderen Menschen auf der Straße. Er hatte sich im Hinausgehen ein Cap aufgesetzt, um sein Gesicht ein wenig zu verstecken. Immerhin war er ein gesuchter Verbrecher. Unter dem Schirm hervor musterte ein Paar, das ihm entgegen kam. Der Mann war bestimmt jenseits der 50, sein Haar ergraut. An seinem Arm jedoch hing ein junges Ding, bildhübsch, viel zu gut für den alten Kerl. War sie eine von ihnen? Eine dieser Puppen, dazu gezwungen, den Kerl zu lieben?

  


Als sie ihn passierten, blieb Eliot stehen und blickte ihnen verwundert nach. Wie viele dieser Puppen mochte es geben? Würde er vielleicht zufällig seinem Bruder über den Weg laufen, wenn er sich nur lange genug auf den Straßen herumtrieb? Wie mochte das Leben dieser Menschen aussehen, wenn sie nicht gerade als Sklaven verkauft waren? 

  


Rasch wandte er sich ab und ging weiter die Straße entlang, den Blick auf den Gehsteig geheftet. Er wollte all die Menschen nicht mehr sehen, denn in vielen sah er auf einmal potentielle Opfer einer großen Verschwörung. Er würde durchdrehen. Ganz bestimmt. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, wenn er nicht bald etwas zu tun bekam, dann würde er den Verstand verlieren! 

* * *

  


Romeo hatte die Augen geschlossen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Es war bald Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen und er hatte erfolglos darauf gewartet, dass die Dusche vollkommen leer war. Es wurde spät, also musste er endlich duschen. Es war nicht richtig, ins Bett zu gehen und den ganzen Tag nicht geduscht zu haben. Außerdem hatte er beim Gewichtheben geschwitzt und musste sich waschen. Er hatte es schon viel zu lange heraus gezögert. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen, welches er nicht einordnen konnte, das ihn aber immerhin von der Tatsache ablenkte, dass er nicht alleine unter der Dusche war. India war auch dort, doch sie blickte nicht zu ihm herüber und er sah sich nicht nach ihr um.

  


Wieder war da dieses seltsame Gefühl in seinem Magen. Ein Zwicken und ein leises Grummeln. Wurde er krank? Es war nicht gut, krank zu werden und es war nicht normal. War er doch kaputt? Etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung? 

  


Fieberhaft überlegte Romeo, woher dieses seltsame Gefühl kommen mochte, versuchte sich zu überlegen, ob er irgendetwas anders gemacht hatte, als normal, ob er vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Doch er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass er am Nachmittag eine Behandlung gehabt hatte. Was davor war, wusste er nicht. Das war an sich nicht seltsam. Er versuchte eigentlich nie, sich wirklich zu erinnern. Es war nicht nötig. Doch heute fragte er sich, ob er zu Mittag gegessen hatte, denn das Gefühl in seinem Magen war wie ein Loch, das nach Füllung rief.

  


India verließ die Dusche und Romeo erlaubte es sich, den Blick einen Moment umherschweifen zu lassen. Dann legte er die Hand auf seinen Magen und drückte etwas dagegen, nur um zu sehen, was dann passieren würde, ob er das Loch auf die Weise zudrücken konnte.

  


"Hast du dich verletzt?" Romeo zuckte zusammen und ließ die Hand rasch wieder sinken, schüttelte sofort den Kopf, hob aber den Blick nicht. "Du hast ..." Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Echo seine Bewegung von eben widerholte. "Warum?"

  


"Ich weiß es nicht." Romeo zuckte leicht die Schultern. Wieder grummelte es in seinem Magen. "Das ist komisch", murmelte er und deutete auf seinen Bauch. Echo trat näher. 

  


"Ich kann nichts sehen", stellte sie fest. "Nicht wie da. Da kann man es sehen." Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte leicht die Narben an seiner Brust. Romeo hob irritiert den Blick. Da war etwas, in dem Moment, als sie ihn berührte. Ein Prickeln, Kribbeln, das er noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte.

  


"Nein. Da drinnen." Romeo piekte mit dem Finger gegen seinen Bauch. Er wusste nicht, wie er es sonst sagen oder erklären sollte. Wieder blickten sie beide auf seinen Bauch, der aussah wie immer. Plötzlich kam Romeo ein Gedanke. "Ich gehe zu Dr. Saunders." Damit wandte er sich ab. Das war es, was man machte, wenn etwas anders war als sonst. Man ging zu Dr. Saunders. Sie würde wissen, was mit ihm war. Diese Gewissheit flammte ganz unvermittelt in seinem Bewusstsein auf.

* * *

  


Dr. Saunders war gerade im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen und rannte dabei fast in einen splitternackten Romeo hinein, der auf einmal in der Tür stand. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei wich sie zurück. Romeo sah sie mit großen Augen an und sie musste sich schwer zusammennehmen, um ihn nicht zu genau zu betrachten. 

  


"Romeo!", meinte sie dann eine Spur zu laut. "Was ... was machst du hier?"

  


"Kaputt", murmelte Romeo und senkte den Blick, deutete auf seinen Bauch. Dr. Saunders seufzte und zog ihn in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter ihm. 

  


"Romeo, wir ziehen uns normal an, wenn wir die Dusche verlassen", meinte sie schließlich sanft. "Richtig?" Romeo nickte und blickte an sich hinunter, wandte sich dann um und war im Begriff, den Raum wieder zu verlassen. "Warte." Sie hielt ihn sanft zurück und kramte dann eine leichte Hose aus dem Regal. "Zieh vorerst das an und dann erklär mir in Ruhe, was los ist. Warum bist du hier?" Romeo gehorchte und setzte sich dann auf ihre Anweisung hin auf die Pritsche. Claire setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Tut dir etwas weh?"

  


"Nein."

  


"Nein? Warum denkst du dann, dass da was kaputt ist?", erkundigte sie sich und deutete auf seinen Bauch. Er zuckte etwas die Schultern, sah sie fast schon verzweifelt an. "Okay. Keine Schmerzen. Aber anders als normal? Kannst du es mir beschreiben?"

  


"Wie ... ein Loch?", erkundigte er sich geradezu hoffnungsvoll. Vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass sie es ihm erklären konnte. Aber Claire hatte gerade keine Ahnung, was mit Romeo los war. Da vernahm sie ein deutliches Knurren von seinem Magen und ihr wurde schnell klar, was er mit einem Loch meinen konnte. 

  


"Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie sanft nach, doch er sah sie nur mit großen Augen an. "Romeo. Hast du heute zu Mittag gegessen?" Er senkte den Blick und zuckte die Schultern. "Okay. Hast du zu Abend gegessen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum nicht? Du weißt, dass eine regelmäßige Ernährung wichtig für uns ist, nicht wahr?" Er nickte. "Warum hast du dann nicht zu Abend gegessen, wie alle anderen auch?"

  


"Ich bin Duschen gegangen." 

  


"Okay. Da ist nichts kaputt und nichts falsch, du hast Hunger, Romeo. Komm bitte mit, du musst etwas essen."

  


"Es ist Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen."

  


"Nicht mit knurrendem Magen, mein Kleiner." Claire lächelte und kraulte ihm sanft durch die Haare. Für sie war es nur noch schlimmer, ihn so zu sehen, nachdem sie kürzlich einen ganzen Abend mit ihm verbracht hatte. Sie hatten sich normal unterhalten, über wichtige und weniger wichtige Themen ... jetzt war es für Romeo schon unmöglich ein einfaches, grundlegendes Gefühl wie Hunger zu benennen. Der Gedanke trieb ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen und sie musste sie rasch wegblinzeln.


	7. Kapitel 6

Romeo saß am Tisch und aß schweigend sein Abendessen. Claire überwachte ihn mit Argusaugen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich genug aß, um das "Loch" in seinem Bauch zu füllen. Sie hatte im Vorbeigehen an seinem Arbeitspatz Topher gebeten, zu ihr und Romeo hinunter zu kommen und wartete nun darauf, dass er endlich auftauchte.

"Was ist los? Irgendwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Topher, als er endlich auftauchte. Claire verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an.

"Könnte man so sagen."

"Was?"

"Er hatte Hunger."

"Ahm ... und ...?" Claire verdrehte die Augen und ging etwas vom Tisch weg und auf Topher zu.

"Ich verstehe ja, dass Romeo momentan noch immer als potentielle Gefahr gehandhabt wird, aber ist es wirklich nötig, ihn dermaßen einzuschränken, dass er nicht einmal so etwas Grundlegendes wie Hunger einordnen kann?", erkundigte sie sich mit eindringlichem Tonfall. "Und sein Selbstwertgefühl wenigstens ein bisschen aufzubessern wäre auch dringend ratsam."

"Was ... ich verstehe nicht ..." Aber Claire war wirklich wütend. Sie konnte nicht genau benennen, ob es daran lag, dass sie an Romeo wohl einen besonderen Narren gefressen hatte, nachdem er eine Nacht bei ihr verbracht hatte oder ob sie generell wütend war und bei jedem anderen Aktiven genauso reagieren würde. Eigentlich war es ihr auch egal.

"Hören Sie." Sie bemühte sich wirklich darum, ruhig zu klingen. Wenigstens annähernd. "Er war über Mittag draußen, bei einem Einsatz. Scheinbar hat er da nichts gegessen. Beim Abendessen hat sich Romeo dazu entschieden, zu Duschen anstatt zu essen. Scheinbar wegen der Narben und seiner Unsicherheit gegenüber den anderen, weil zur Essenszeit kaum jemand in den Duschen ist. Wie dem auch sei. Er hatte schrecklichen Hunger und ist deswegen zu mir gekommen, weil er dachte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Und dann konnte er mir nicht einmal erklären, was nicht in Ordnung ist. Auf dieser Basis ist es für mich wirklich schwer, mich um die Gesundheit der Aktiven zu kümmern. Verstehen Sie jetzt?"

"Romeo wird zum Problem", meinte Topher schließlich. "Es sollte für die Aktiven außer Frage stehen, dass sie Essen, wenn es Zeit zum Essen ist. Es muss irgendwie zu einem Schaden an seinem basischen Abdruck gekommen sein. Anders ist so ein Verhalten gar nicht möglich."

"Mir ist egal, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Beheben Sie den Fehler."

"Fehler? Das ist kein Fehler", erboste sich Topher sogleich. "Ich habe gesagt ein Schaden in seinem Abdruck. Das ist etwas völlig anderes als ein Fehler!"

"Wie Sie meinen." Damit wandte sich Claire ab und ging zurück zu Romeo. "Romeo, ich gehe jetzt. Du isst zu Ende und gehst dann ins Bett. Hörst du?" Er blickte auf, kauend, mit großen, blauen Augen, die sie dankbar ansahen. Langsam nickte Romeo.

"Aufessen, Schlafen gehen. Es ist längst Zeit zum schlafen."

"Ja, das ist es." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und er erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann überließ sie Romeo sich selbst. Oder Topher, falls der ihn vorher noch durchchecken wollte, was sie aber nicht glaubte. Die Aktiven hatten einen relativ festen Tagesablauf, wenn sie nicht im Einsatz waren. Gewiss würde Topher das nicht ignorieren und womöglich weitere Schäden in seinem schönen Programm verursachen wollen.

* * *

  


Es dauerte eine volle Woche, ehe Hardison am Vormittag leise ankündigte, dass er nachher mit Joel Mynor zum Mittagessen gehen würde, weil er ihm ein paar gute Ideen unterbreiten sollte. Es herrschte gebannte Stille, was Hardison wirklich begrüßte. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, waren Eliots bissige Kommentare oder Nates Kommandos in seinem Ohr. Ihm war klar, dass er die Sache geschickt einfädeln musste, um hinter die Geheimnisse des Dollhouses zu kommen. Er wusste nur noch nicht so genau, wie er das anstellen wollte. Nach einigem Überlegen beschloss Alec einfach, die Sache erst mal anlaufen zu lassen und sich dann Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er das Gespräch in für ihn günstigere Bahnen lenken konnte. 

  


Eine Weile unterhielten Sie sich über technischen Kram, Internet, Computer. Für Alec eigentlich eine Wohltat, denn mit Nate und den anderen konnte er kaum im Fachjargon sprechen und er genoss es regelrecht, sich mal gesittet mit einem weiteren Computerfreak unterhalten zu können und sich endlich mal nicht wie völlig fremd und von der Rolle zu fühlen. 

  


"Sagen Sie, Mr. Noble ..." 

  


"Bitte. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen ... ich meine, wir sind nicht im Büro. Nennen Sie mich doch einfach Brian." Hardison grinste. Joel Mynor musterte ihn einen Augenblick und Hardison bekam einen leichten Anflug von Panik. War es zu früh gewesen, auf ein etwas persönlicheres Level zu wechseln?

  


"Joel. Aber nur außerhalb vom Büro." Der andere Mann grinste und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Im Ohr hörte er erleichtertes Aufatmen und wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass das gesamte Team mithörte. Alec schüttelte die dargebotene Hand und lächelte zustimmend. Das würde es hoffentlich etwas leichter machen, auf ein persönlicheres Thema zu wechseln. "Sie arbeiten sehr viel und hart. Haben Sie denn niemanden zu Hause, der auf Sie wartet?", erkundigte sich Joel zu seiner Erleichterung. 

  


"Nein. Nein, habe ich nicht." Hardisons Gehirn ratterte auf Hochtouren. Welche Begründung konnte er liefern, die Joel Mynor dazu veranlassen konnte oder würde, ihm etwas vom Dollhouse zu verraten.

  


"Wie kommt das? Sie sind jung, gut aussehend ... ich hätte schwören können, dass sie mindestens eine hübsche junge Frau zu Hause sitzen haben." Joel grinste ihn über den Rand seines Bieres hinweg an. 

  


Hardison ignorierte das geschnaubte _"Macht der Witze?"_ , das ihm Eliot ins Ohr raunte und lächelte. 

_   
_

_"Vorsicht, Hardison. Wir kennen seine Geschichte. Du brauchst etwas völlig anderes ..."_ Das war Nate, unterbrochen von Sophie, die ihm natürlich wieder einmal widersprechen musste. 

_   
_

_ "Warum? Vielleicht hilft es ja, eine Verbindung zu schaffen, wenn Hardison ihm eine ähnliche Geschichte auftischt? Wir brauchen Nähe zwischen ..."  _

  


"Das ist ... nicht so einfach", beeilte sich Alec zu sagen, bevor eine heiße Diskussion in seinem Ohr entbrennen würde und versuchte nach Möglichkeit, die Debatte der Anderen auszublenden. Als wäre er nicht schon genug unter Druck angesichts der Tatsache, dass die ganze Sache auf seinen Schultern lastete und er derjenige war, der ihnen Zugang zum Dollhouse verschaffen musste. Nein, dazu kamen noch störende Kommentare und Besserwissereien in seinem Ohr, auf die er doch nicht antworten konnte und die Tatsache, dass vor allem Eliot, der die Sache natürlich extrem persönlich nahm, jedes Wort mithörte und ihn vermutlich zu Brei schlagen würde, wenn er das jetzt vermasselte. Ja, Alec Hardison fühlte sich gerade ganz großartig und wohl. Joel Mynor sah ihn interessiert an. 

  


"Wirklich?"

  


"Sehen Sie ... sie kennen das vielleicht selbst. Ich meine, mit wie vielen Leuten kann mich sich so frei über derartige Themen unterhalten? Computer sind ein großer Teil meines Lebens. Das Internet ist ein großer Teil meines Lebens ... und ich bräuchte jemanden, der das zumindest annähernd versteht."

  


"Ach, sie finden bestimmt eine Frau, die hinter die oberste Schicht des Computerfreaks sehen und den Menschen dahinter entdecken kann." Hardison fluchte innerlich. Er verlor den anderen Mann. Er konnte es geradezu spüren, wie ihm die Gelegenheit durch die Finger glitt und ein Anflug von Panik machte sich breit. 

  


"Ja genau. Frauen. Das ist das Problem", murmelte er, als würde er gar nicht Joel ansprechen sondern nur mit sich selbst reden. 

  


"Bitte?" Joel ließ die Hand wieder sinken und musterte ihn. 

  


"Nichts. Ich ... hab ich was gesagt?" Hardison spielte den Unwissenden und hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber endlich anbeißen würde. 

  


"Ja, Sie sagten etwas wie Frauen sind das Problem."

  


"Ach so, ja ich ... Ich kann Frauen irgendwie nicht verstehen." Wieder ignorierte Hardison Eliots Bemerkung von wegen endlich würde er mal die Wahrheit sagen sowie Nates gezischten Befehl an Eliot, endlich die Klappe zu halten. Es war wirklich störend! Am Liebsten war ihm da noch Parker. Die hörte nur zu und redete nicht ständig rein. "Lassen wir das", meinte Alec abwehrend und betete darum, dass er den anderen Mann mittlerweile neugierig genug gemacht hatte, dass dieser von sich aus nachfragen würde. 

  


"Na schön. Ich will ihnen ja nicht zu Nahe treten." 

_   
_

_"Verdammt, Hardison!"_ Oh, das würde schmerzhaft werden. Eliot war sauer.

  


"Na ja. Mir gefällt die Arbeit hier. Ich will mich nicht schon innerhalb der ersten Woche ins Aus bugsieren", murmelte Hardison betreten. 

  


"Wie lange ist Ihre letzte Beziehung her?", erkundigte sich Joel schmunzelnd. 

  


"Uhm ... lang. Zwei Jahre ... mehr als zwei Jahre." 

  


"Meine Güte, Brian. Sie sind jung, leben Sie!" 

  


"Ja, schon aber ... ich habe mit Beziehungen einfach kein gutes Händchen." Fragend blickte ihn der ältere Mann an. "Na ja. Sagen wir mal so ... Eine Beziehung läuft ein paar Wochen, dann werde ich abserviert. Ich versuche es gar nicht mehr."

  


"Na schön. Beziehungen sind auch nicht so leicht zu halten. So lange man trotzdem auf seine Kosten kommt ..." Hardison hustete gepresst und senkte den Blick. Er hoffte, dass Joel seinen künstlichen Hustanfall richtig interpretieren würde. "Nicht Ihr Ernst?" Joel Mynor schien durchaus amüsiert, was Hardison insgeheim wirklich ärgerte. Oh, er konnte sich nicht beschweren. Er war ein Freak, ja. Aber Sex bekam er trotzdem, wenn er es wollte. Aber das war ja nicht Alec Hardison, der hier saß, sondern Brian Noble. Und Brian brauchte Hilfe. Vom Dollhouse.

  


Joel Mynor lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Sie sind sehr sensibel, nicht wahr? Auch wenn sie das nach außen hin verstecken, haben Sie Angst, verletzt zu werden, abgewiesen zu werden." Gewonnen. Hardison wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Paul Ballard hatte gesagt, dass Joel Mynor ein kleiner Hobbypsychologe war, der ihn regelrecht auseinander genommen hatte, nach seinem Geschmack. Er musste ihm nur noch ein wenig in die Hand spielen. 

  


"So offensichtlich?", fragte er also kleinlaut nach. 

  


"Nicht wirklich. Ich bin ähnlich. Ich glaube, das ist so eine ... Computerfreak Persönlichkeit." Joel lächelte. "Was sind ihre geheimsten Wünsche, Brian? Ihr schönste Phantasie?" Wieder ratterte Hardisons Gehirn wie wild. 

  


"Ich glaube, ich habe mir da nie Gedanken gemacht. Ich meine, was nützt einem die schönste Phantasie, wenn sie nur die Messlatte für die Realität so hoch legt, dass man keine Chance hat, jemals etwas in der Art zu erleben?" Mit gewissem Amüsement wurde Hardison bewusst dass es in seinem Ohr so verdächtig ruhig war. Vermutlich hielten alle den Atem an. Sogar Eliot schwieg. Er würde sich diesen Tag rot im Kalender anstreichen. Immerhin hatte er dem anderen Mann seit seinem letzten Gebrummel schon wieder genug Vorlagen für dumme Kommentare oder Sticheleien geliefert. 

  


Joel nickte andächtig. "Sie gefallen mir, Brian. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Das Leben ist zu kurz um zu lange auf so etwas Schönes zu verzichten, oder nicht?"

  


"Mag sein, aber ..." 

  


"Es gibt doch da zahlreiche Möglichkeiten." Hardison verzog das Gesicht und hoffte, dass man seine Anspannung nicht zu deutlich in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, als er seinen nächsten Satz hervorbrachte. 

  


"Mag ja sein, aber ich bin noch nicht tief genug gesunken, um mir einen Callboy zu rufen", erklärte er mit fester Stimme. 

_   
_

_"Hardison! Ich denke langsam, dass du wirklich falsch gepolt bist. Stehst du da drauf?"_ Eliot stöhnte genervt auf.

_   
_

_"Hat er gerade Callboy gesagt? Redet er von Sex mit Männern?"_ Jetzt hatte er also auch Parker geweckt und sie klang entsetzt. Parker-Entsetzt. Also nicht wirklich geschockt, eher so als wäre ihr das einfach nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

  


Joel beugte sich vor, ganz nah. "Ich rede nicht davon, Sex zu kaufen." Seine Stimme klang leise und verschwörerisch. "Was wäre, wenn deine geheimsten Wünsche wahr werden könnten, für ein paar Stunden, ein paar Tage? Was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, um so viel mehr zu erfahren als einfach nur Sex?"

* * *

  


Hardison trat durch die Türe und ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. Jubeln und Applaus klang aus dem Videoraum an sein Ohr und er trat grinsend in das Zimmer, wo Nate, Eliot, Sophie und Parker ihn schon erwarteten. 

  


"Da ist ja unser Mann der Stunde." Nate nickte anerkennend. "Verdammt gute Arbeit, Hardison!" 

  


"Gut gespielt. Wirklich", nickte auch Sophie. 

  


"Musste es schon wieder die Schwulengeschichte sein? Langsam werd ich echt argwöhnisch", knurrte Eliot, kam aber dann näher und nickte ihm mit einem beinahe dankbaren Gesichtsausdruck zu. "Danke, Mann."

  


"Okay Leute. Wir wollen mal den Champagner nicht zu früh anbrechen. Das war die halbe Miete. Jetzt müssen wir noch in den Laden rein. Die Infos von Joel Mynor helfen, aber es ist noch nicht genug ...", begann Nate. 

  


"Ich hab vorhin noch ne Email von ihm bekommen, kurz bevor ich gegangen bin. Ich habe morgen Nachmittag einen Termin im Dollhouse, um meine Wünsche zu äußern. Mal sehen, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann. Aber vorher muss ich noch ran und meinen Hintergrund absolut wasserdicht gestalten." Hardison seufzte. "Die Sicherheitschecks sind der blanke Wahnsinn."

  


Nate nickte knapp. "Hoffen wir, dass sie es schlucken."

  


"Bestimmt. Ich bin ja eher besorgt, was ich mit meiner Bestellung anfangen soll ... ich meine ..."

  


"Nah. Ich denke nicht, dass du dir darüber so bald den Kopf zerbrechen musst", meinte Nate. "Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du morgen schon mit einem Kerl am Arm raus marschieren wirst."

  


"Joel meinte, sie arbeiten sehr prompt, vorausgesetzt, die Sicherheitschecks und das Gesundheitszeugnis fallen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit aus. Das Dollhouse arbeitet Kundenorientiert. Sie wollen ihre Kunden zufrieden stellen, damit die zurückkommen. Ganz klar. Lange Wartezeiten machen da keinen guten Eindruck."

  


"Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Nate?", erkundigte sich Eliot mit rauer Stimme. "Ich meine ..." Nate nickte. 

  


"Gute Frage. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele Menschen die in ihrer Organisation gefangen halten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Hardison ausgerechnet deinen Bruder ausgehändigt bekommt, ist vermutlich eher gering ..." 

  


"Kann man vielleicht ein wenig steuern. Kundenorientiert, schon vergessen?", warf Hardison ein und setzte sich an seinen Laptop. "Und jetzt Klappe. Ich muss arbeiten. Ein Empfehlungsschreiben von einem Stammkunden ist noch keine Karte für freien Eintritt."

  


"Er holt sich nen Kerl bei denen? Für Sex?" erkundigte sich Parker leise bei Eliot. "Deinen Bruder?" Eliot schnappte hörbar nach Luft. 

  


"Nein, Parker, das ist nur seine Coverstory", meinte Nate grinsend.

  


"Wow ... Moment!", fiel Eliot ein, als wäre ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, was der Plan bisher bedeutete. "Nein. Ich sage Nein!" Eliot lief plötzlich im Zimmer auf und ab, als hätte ihm jemand Juckpulver in die Hose geschüttet. "Ich bin absolut dagegen!"

  


"Eliot, setz dich hin." Nate seufzte leise.

  


"Hinsetzen? Das ist mein kleiner Bruder, von dem wir hier reden! Warum können wir nicht Parker schicken? Oder Sophie?"

  


"Weil wir hier mit Vitamin B arbeiten müssen, um reinzukommen und leider hat der Kerl nun mal bei Hardison angebissen und nicht bei Sophie oder Parker."

  


"Ich hätte dem auch was gebrochen, wenn er mich gebissen hätte ..." Parker ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und knallte die Füße auf den Tisch. Hardison schmunzelte und tippte weiter auf seiner Tastatur herum.

  


"Das ist doch nur eine Redewendung." Sophie lachte leise. 

  


"Du wirst meinen Bruder nicht anfassen, kapiert?", brauste Eliot wieder auf. "Rühr ihn an, schau ihn nur komisch an und ich brech dir jeden Knochen einzeln ..."

  


"Hinsetzen!", bellte Nate. Eliot schoss Blitze in Nates Richtung, ehe er sich endlich auf einen Stuhl hockte. Doch er ließ Hardison nicht aus den Augen.

  


"Wollen doch nur sehen, dass wir deinen Bruder da rausholen und ich hab sicherlich nicht vor ... warum eigentlich kleiner Bruder? Ihr seid Zwillinge", erkundigte sich Hardison plötzlich. Eliot grinste etwas. 

  


"Er ist zehn Minuten jünger als ich."

  


"Ich wette, du hast ihm das schon früher ständig unter die Nase gerieben", meinte Sophie fast schon tadelnd. Eliot zuckte nur schweigend die Schultern. 

* * *

  


"Da! Haben Sie das gesehen?" Topher deutete auf den Bildschirm und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Fragend blickte er Dr. Saunders an. Die Frau beugte sich etwas vor, ging dichter an den Bildschirm heran und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Seufzend ließ Topher das Band zurücklaufen und spielte es dann erneut vor der Ärztin ab. "Sehen Sie genau hin."

  


"Wenn Sie mir sagen würden, worauf ich achten soll, wäre es einfacher, anstatt ... oh. Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich." Zufrieden pausierte Topher das Band und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. 

  


"Beide. Sie reagieren beide aufeinander!" Topher war sichtlich begeistert von seiner Entdeckung. "Anders als bei Victor und Sierra. Es ist immer noch Victor, der auf Sierra reagiert, aber sie scheint sich dessen nicht bewusst zu sein. Bei Echo und Romeo basiert es auf Gegenseitigkeit."

  


"Aber ich dachte, das ist nicht möglich? Hatte er auch schon einmal ..."

  


"Nein. Keine männliche Reaktion. Zumindest nicht, dass es mir aufgefallen wäre und ich hätte das bemerkt." Dr. Saunders sah ihn nachdenklich an.

  


"Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, welches Problem Sie mit dem Ausdruck Erektion haben. Das ist ein normaler, gebräuchlicher ..."

  


"Bleiben wir bei 'männliche Reaktion', bitte", unterbrach sie Topher sogleich. 

  


"Schön. Und was jetzt? Warum zeigen Sie mir das?"

  


"Ich würde die beiden gerne weiter beobachten, aber ich vermute, dass das nicht möglich sein wird." Topher bedauerte diese Tatsache wirklich. "Ich muss Miss DeWitt davon unterrichten und sie wird mir erklären, dass ihre Einrichtung nicht der richtige Ort für soziale Studien ist und ich beide gründlich löschen soll."

  


"Geht das denn? Ich meine, das ist nicht Bestandteil ihres Aufdrucks, oder? Kann man das dann so einfach löschen?" Dr. Saunders sah ihn fragend an und blickte dann wieder auf den Bildschirm. "Bei Romeos Erinnerung an die Schüsse, die auf ihn abgefeuert wurden, hat das ja auch nicht funktioniert." 

  


"Ja, das ist das, was ich mir auch schon gedacht habe. Romeo hat schon zu viele Probleme gemacht. Ich fürchte, das ist nur der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen wird." 

  


"Glauben Sie, er wird ausrangiert, wenn Sie das melden?" Topher blickte Dr. Saunders offen an. 

  


"Ja. Wird er."

  


"Können Sie es nicht noch ein wenig länger verschweigen? Ich meine, es ist doch niemand in Gefahr und sie machen ja nichts. Sie sehen sich nur an ..."

  


"Mein Kopf in der Schlinge, Dr. Saunders. Mein Kopf!" Topher schüttelte den Kopf. Es tat ihm fast schon leid, als er das erschrockene und regelrecht traurige Gesicht der Ärztin sah, aber er musste sich an das Protokoll halten und das bedeutete, dass er seine Entdeckung melden musste.

* * *

  


"Dr. Saunders, Sie sollten doch am Besten wissen, wie gefährlich es ist, wenn wir nicht genau vorherbestimmen können, was die Aktiven als nächstes tun werden." Miss DeWitt verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wir können kein Risiko eingehen. Diese Sache gefährdet die gesamte Einrichtung."

  


Laurence hielt sich im Hintergrund. Wie immer, bei solchen Angelegenheiten. Ginge es nach ihm würde er sowohl Echo als auch Romeo aus dem Verkehr ziehen und die Sache wäre beendet. Aber natürlich würde Miss DeWitt ihren Liebling Echo nicht gefährden. Sie war ständig im Einsatz und brachte gutes Geld ein. Anders als Romeo, der nicht halb so oft auf einen Auftrag geschickt wurde, seit seiner Verletzung.

  


Er sah die Ärztin an, betrachtete ihre Narben, ihr schrecklich entstelltes Gesicht. Er wunderte sich wirklich, dass ausgerechnet sie die Angelegenheit ignorieren wollte. Andererseits hatte sie eine besondere Bindung zu Romeo, seit er ihre geheimsten Wünsche hatte wahr werden lassen, als Alex. Somit war es beinahe verständlich und genau das war auch der Grund weswegen Die Firmenpolitik es verbot, dass Angestellte der Einrichtung einen der hier eingesetzten Aktiven für ihre privaten Angelegenheiten bestellen durften. Er hatte sich eigentlich nur dafür ausgesprochen, weil er insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass es zu Problemen kommen und Romeo endlich ausrangiert werden würde.

  


"Ich muss ja zu geben, ich würde das zu gerne weiter beobachten. Das ist faszinierend. Eine unvorhergesehene Entwicklung, die ich gerne genauer unter die Lupe nehmen würde", schaltete sich da Topher erneut ein. Die Debatte ging schon seit einer Viertel Stunde hin und her. Miss DeWitt hatte das Wohlergehen aller im Auge, Topher den wissenschaftlichen Aspekt dieser Angelegenheit und Dr. Saunders hatte ihre privaten Gründe, sich für Romeo auszusprechen. Er schwieg, wartete. 

  


"Topher, das ist nicht der richtige Ort für ihre kleinen Studien und Spielereien. Das wissen Sie genau. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie bekommen eine Woche für ihr kleines Hobby, dann muss Romeo verschwinden. Ich will kein weiteres Wort hören." Mit ihrem letzten Satz wandte sie sich an Dr. Saunders, die daraufhin die Lippen aufeinander presste und schweigend nickte. Laurence lächelte innerlich. Auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn die Angelegenheit sofort erledigt worden wäre. Eine Woche war nicht allzu lang und dann würde er ein Problem weniger hier haben. Er war zufrieden mit dem Ausgang dieses Gesprächs.

  


Nachdem Topher und die Ärztin den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte sich Miss DeWitt ihm zu und betrachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Beobachten Sie die beiden", wies sie ihn an. 

  


"Echo und Romeo?"

  


"Nein. Dr. Saunders und Topher." Miss DeWitt blickte auf die nunmehr geschlossene Türe. "Es gefällt mir nicht, wie die beiden Partei ergreifen. Vor allem Dr. Saunders. Ich hätte ihrem Antrag eben nicht zustimmen sollen. Dann hätten wir heute weit weniger Probleme." Sie ging zurück an ihren Tisch und blickte darauf. "Sind die Sicherheitsüberprüfungen dieses Mr. Noble abgeschlossen?", wechselte sie schließlich das Thema.

  


 


	8. Kapitel 7

"Mr. Noble. Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Adelle DeWitt." Die Frau lächelte ihn freundlich an und wies ihn mit einer einladenden Geste an, sich zu setzen. "Möchten Sie einen Drink?"

"Danke, ich trinke nicht. Vor allem nicht so früh." Hardison lächelte und hoffte, dass sie seine Nervosität darauf schieben würde, dass er zum ersten Mal einen Sklaven für sein Vergnügen ordern wollte. Und er war verdammt nervös.

"Ich verstehe. Vielleicht später." Sie griff nach einem Blatt Papier und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. "Diesem Empfehlungsschreiben eines Stammkunden zu Folge interessieren Sie sich für unsere Dienstleistungen."

"Ja, ich meine ... So wie er es dargestellt hat, interessiere ich mich durchaus dafür. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher ..." Sie lächelte erneut.

"Sie können ganz offen mit mir reden, Mr. Noble. Das Gespräch bleibt hier ihm Raum und wird als streng vertraulich gehandhabt." Hardison drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und blickte den Mann an, der da so unscheinbar und schweigend im Raum stand. "Mr. Dominic, würden Sie draußen warten?"

"Ma'am?", erkundigte er sich und wirkte etwas besorgt oder verärgert. So genau konnte Hardison das nicht benennen. Sein Gesicht zeigte kaum eine wirkliche Regung.

"Bitte. Lassen Sie mich mit Mr. Noble alleine reden." Er starrte Hardison einen Augenblick an, nickte schließlich und verließ dann den Raum. "So. Fühlen Sie sich jetzt wohler?" Hardison lächelte scheu. "Mir ist wichtig, dass sie verstehen, dass wir keine Einrichtung sind, die Prostituierte vertreibt", begann Miss DeWitt schließlich.

"Deswegen bin ich hier." Abermals deutete Hardison ein scheues Lächeln an. Sie musterte ihn, schien durch ihn hindurch zu starren, ihn regelrecht auseinanderzunehmen. Ganz so, als wollte sie seine Beweggründe analysieren. Hardison fühlte sich definitiv verdammt unwohl in seiner Haut. "Mr. Mynor war sehr überzeugend, dass Ihre Dienstleistung etwas Einmaliges sei, auch wenn er mir nicht genau sagen wollte, warum." Informationen. Sie brauchten Informationen. Je mehr, desto besser.

"Das Besondere ist, dass wir Ihnen die Person geben, die sie wollen und brauchen. Nicht einfach jemand, der eine andere Person spielt, sondern tatsächlich eine Geliebte, eine Ehefrau, einen besten Freund. Für ein paar Stunden. Genau das was sie wollen. Wir lassen ihre geheimsten Phantasien wahr werden."

"Das klingt zu gut um wahr zu sein."

"Allerdings gibt es da auch einige Auflagen und Regeln, die von Ihrer Seite befolgt werden müssen", gab Miss DeWitt zu bedenken. Hardison nickte knapp und sie händigte ihm eine Mappe aus, mit diversen Unterlagen, durch die er langsam blätterte.

"Sie müssen im Voraus möglichst genau sagen, was sie vorhaben. Droht unseren Aktiven eine potentielle Gefahr, weil sie ein gefährliches Hobby verfolgen oder ähnliches, werden wir das extra berechnen müssen. Unsere Dienste sind nicht ohne Grund sehr teuer, aber wir müssen die Sicherheit unserer Aktiven gewährleisten können."

"Hier steht, dass ich zustimme, dass ich kein Anrecht auf Privatsphäre habe?", erkundigte sich Hardison argwöhnisch. Das war keine allzu vorteilhafte Überlegung, wenn man betrachtete, dass sie vorhatten, Lenard aus dem Laden herauszuholen.

"Eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Natürlich werden Sie mit ihrer Traumpartnerin alleine sein, allerdings werden die Vitalwerte unserer Aktiven überwacht und gibt es das geringste Anzeichen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, wird die Sache abgebrochen. Deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass sie uns genau sagen, was sie wollen, damit wir Ihren Aktiven darauf abstimmen können." Miss DeWitt blickte ihm fest in die Augen. "Wenn Sie Sadomaso wollen, haben wir kein Problem damit. Sie bekommen die passende Person. Aber wenn Sie uns hier von Blümchensex erzählen und ihre Aktive dann fesseln, wodurch sie in Panik gerät, werden wir sie herausholen und Ihnen dennoch die vollen Kosten berechnen. Ist Ihnen das klar?"

"Natürlich!", beeilte sich Hardison zu sagen.

"Ich muss nur sicherstellen, dass sie die Inhalte der Vereinbarung verstehen", erklärte sie lächelnd. "Wir wollen schließlich nicht riskieren, dass sie am Ende unzufrieden sind."

"Natürlich." Hardison nickte eifrig. "Zufriedene Kunden zahlen besser, nicht wahr?" Sie lachte etwas und nickte erneut. "Und ah ... wie funktioniert das jetzt? Ich meine ... mit der Bestellung? Haben Sie einen Katalog und ich kann mir da aussuchen, was mir gefällt?"

"Nein, Mr. Noble. Tut mir leid. So funktioniert das nicht. Wir arbeiten nach einem anderen Prinzip. Sie sagen mir, was ihnen gefällt, was sie wollen und ich sorge dafür, dass sie die richtige Person zugeteilt bekommen."

"Und was ist, wenn ich mit der Wahl nicht zufrieden bin? Ich meine ... Ich will ihn nicht unbedingt in ein schlechtes Licht rücken, aber ich bin durchaus wählerisch, verstehen Sie?"

_  
_

_Dramaqueen!,_ zischte es in Hardisons Ohr und er musste sich schwer zusammennehmen, um Eliot nicht eine Erwiderung entgegen zu schmettern. Aber das vermeintliche Selbstgespräch zu erklären wäre gewiss etwas zu schwierig gewesen.

"Je genauer Sie bei ihren Wünschen sind, desto größer die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich sie erfüllen kann." Miss DeWitt lächelte und Hardison fluchte innerlich. Das würde schwieriger werden als er angenommen hatte.

"Ah ... ich ... ich verstehe."

"Also?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

_  
_

_"Sei jetzt bloß nicht zu genau, Hardison! Wenn du ihnen eine detaillierte Beschreibung von Lenard lieferst, dann wissen sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt!"_ Hardison biss sich halb die Zunge ab. Hielt Nate ihn seit neuestem für total minderbemittelt? Als ob er das nicht selbst wüsste.

"Also ..." Hardison kicherte ein wenig dümmlich. "Das ist mir jetzt ... also das ist peinlich, ich glaube, ich sollte doch lieber ..."

"Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Noble. Es muss Ihnen nichts peinlich sein. Sie wollen also einen Mann?" Hardison nickte knapp. "Und weiter?"

"Nicht zu groß, nicht zu muskulös. Ich mag das nicht, wenn er so aufgeblasen ist, wenn sie verstehen? Eher natürlich antrainiert. Aber bisschen Muskeln sollte er schon haben ..."

"Wir benutzen hier keine künstlichen Mittel, um das Aussehen unserer Aktiven zu verändern. Sie verbringen viel Zeit mit Training und Körperertüchtigung. Sie können also versichert sein, an ihrem Partner wird alles vollkommen natürlich sein."

_  
_

_"Ja, bis auf die verdammte Persönlichkeit, die ihr ihm ins Gehirn brennt ..."_ Eliot knurrte wütend.

"Was ist, wenn ich mit Ihrer Wahl aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zufrieden bin?"

"Dann können Sie uns das mitteilen. Das wäre eine Reklamation und sie bekommen einen anderen Aktiven zugewiesen. Sollten wir Ihren Geschmack überhaupt nicht treffen können, bekommen Sie natürlich Ihr Geld zurück. Aber glauben Sie mir, das ist bislang noch nicht vorgekommen."

"Ah ... noch eine Frage ... wenn ich zufrieden bin und mir später mal wieder ... also eine Bestellung aufgeben will. Kann ich dann den gleichen Körper nochmal bekommen oder bekomme ich dann einen anderen?"

"Das liegt ganz bei Ihnen, Mr. Noble. Wenn Sie den gleichen Aktiven haben wollen, müssen Sie uns das nur mitteilen. Sollte er gerade verfügbar sein, werden wir natürlich auf Ihre Wünsche eingehen."

"Sehr schön." Hardison nickte.

"Für wie lang wollen Sie ihn haben? Reden wir von einer Nacht? Ein Wochenende?"

_  
_

_"Eine Nacht.",_ blaffte ihm Nate ins Ohr. _"Sollte es der Falsche sein, müssen wir ihn nicht ganz so lang beschäftigen und wenn es Lenard ist, dann kannst du ihn ja wieder bestellen."_

_  
_

_"Du erwartest nicht wirklich, dass ich meinen Bruder wieder gehen lasse, wenn ich ihn erst einmal in Reichweite habe?",_ erkundigte sich Eliot halb entsetzt halb wütend. Hardison seufzte innerlich. Es wurde jetzt wirklich anstrengend.

"Erst einmal würde ich das gerne nur für einen Abend oder eine Nacht ausprobieren, wenn sie verstehen. Ein bisschen ... vorfühlen."

"Geschlechtsakt inklusive?"

"Kann ich jetzt einfach mal ja sagen und dann doch nicht ... ich weiß ja nicht ob ich in Stimmung sein werde." Sie hob den Blick, sah ihn an, lächelte. Hardison fühlte sich extrem unwohl. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde direkt in seine Gedankenwelt blicken, in seine Seele. Vielleicht hatte sie ja wirklich eine gewisse Gabe, Menschen zu lesen? Immerhin musste sie ja nach den Wünschen der Kunden die Bestellung entgegen nehmen. Gewiss musste sie ein gewisses Gespür dafür haben, was die Leute wirklich wollten, um sie tatsächlich zufrieden zu stellen. Würde ihr dieses Gespür womöglich verraten, dass er es gar nicht ernst meinte? Dass er ganz gewiss nicht mit so einer Puppe ins Bett klettern wollte?

"Natürlich, Mr. Noble. Ganz wie sie wünschen." Sie nickte verständnisvoll und machte sich ein paar Notizen. "Soweit zu den Äußerlichkeiten und den Rahmenbedingungen." Miss DeWitt hob erneut den Blick und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Was ist Ihre Phantasie, die sie mit dieser Bestellung verwirklichen wollen?"

"Die Phantasie die jeder hat, oder? Geliebt und akzeptiert werden als der Mensch, der ich bin. Jemand, der mir zuhört wenn ich von Computern rede und der es spannend findet, anstatt gelangweilt vor sich hin zu starren. Einen Menschen, der nicht an mir herummeckert ..."

"Reden wir hier von der Vorstellung, einen solchen Menschen kennen zu lernen oder wollen sie sich in die Phantasie fallen lassen, dass sie mit ihm eine glückliche Beziehung führen?"

_  
_

_"Nimm die glückliche Beziehung. Kennenlernen ist Zeitverschwendung, da seid ihr die meiste Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit",_ murmelte Sophie und Nate stimmte ihr zu.

"Ich bin schon so lange Single ... die Vorstellung, nach der Arbeit nach Hause zu kommen und da wartet jemand auf mich ... ja, das ist meine Phantasie. Nichts Ausgefallenes. Einfach nur ... jedermanns Wunschtraum." Sie nickte verständnisvoll.

* * *

  


Hardison zupfte wieder an seinem Hemd herum. Eliot sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, ehe er den Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und schwieg, schluckte den Kommentar hinunter, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Deutlich spürte er gleich darauf Hardisons Blick auf sich, ignorierte ihn aber vollkommen. 

  


"Was?"

  


"Ich hab nichts gesagt", brummte Eliot genervt zurück.

  


"Ja, aber du willst irgendwas sagen." Erneut biss Eliot die Zähne aufeinander. "Was?" Hardison verlieh seiner Stimme etwas Nachdruck. 

  


"So nervös wie du dich im Moment verhältst, könnte man meine, das sei ein richtiges Date und du ganz aufgeregt. Bist du schwul, Hardison?"

  


"Nein, verdammt. Mr. Noble ist schwul und ich bin nervös weil ... Himmel, überleg mal! In der Wohnung wird ein Kerl auf mich warten und ich muss mich verhalten, als wären wir zusammen, weil wir nicht wissen, ob die irgendeine Möglichkeit haben, um seine Erinnerungen auszulesen oder sonst etwas und ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich stundenlang mit dem Kerl anfangen soll." 

_   
_

_"Eliot, vergiss nicht, dass du dich im Hintergrund halten musst. Ich hab dich nur mitfahren lassen, weil du mir sonst die nächste Wand zerschmettert hättest. Aber du hältst dich zurück, kapiert? Auch wenn es wirklich Lenard ist, der da auf Hardison wartet."_ Nates Stimme machte deutlich, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. 

  


"Ich will ihn nur sehen. Das ist alles", murmelte Eliot leise.

  


"Falls er es ist", gab Hardison zu bedenken und Eliot schwieg eisern. Es musste einfach Lenard sein. Das Gebäude hatten sie so gut es ging unter die Lupe genommen und alles in Erfahrung gebracht, was sie ohne Infiltration der Organisation in Erfahrung hatten bringen können. Es war eine Festung. Lenard dort herauszuholen war absolut unmöglich. Ihre einzige Chance war tatsächlich, ihn in die Finger zu kriegen, wenn er außerhalb unterwegs war ... auch wenn Nate ihm wiederholt eingebläut hatte, dass es dann nicht Lenard sein würde, sondern ein völlig Fremder. 

  


Er stoppte vor dem Gebäude in dem Hardisons Date wartete und blickte die Straße auf und ab. "Ich seh' niemanden, Nate. Wer auch immer den armen Kerl dort drin überwacht, steht nicht in dieser Straße. Es sind zwar einige Autos hier, aber ich vermute, dass sie einen Van brauchen würden. Diese DeWitt hat was von Vitalwerte überprüfen gesagt, nicht wahr?" 

_   
_

_ "Okay. seid trotzdem vorsichtig. Eliot, bleib im Auto. Hardison, falls es wirklich Lenard ist, kannst du dein Date vielleicht zum Kinogehen überzeugen, dann kann Eliot seinen Bruder wenigstens sehen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir haben schließlich keine Ahnung, wie der Kerl reagieren wird, wenn er auf einmal seinem Zwilling gegenübersteht, den es in seinem Kopf gar nicht gibt." _

  


"Alles klar, Nate. Mal sehen, was ich machen kann." Hardison stieg aus. 

  


"Hardison!" Eliot beugte sich etwas hinüber. "Falls du wirklich mit dem Kerl vögeln willst, nimm das Teil raus. Ich will's nicht hören. Und falls es mein kleiner Bruder ist, brech ich dir jeden einzelnen Knochen, wenn du ihn anrührst. Verstanden?"

_   
_

_"Eliot beruhig dich"_ , meinte Nate resignierend. Hardison nickte knapp und ging. 

_   
_

_ "Ich bleib dabei. Eliot hätte hier bleiben sollen." _

  


"Sophie, ich kann dich hören."

_   
_

_ "Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht im Auto sitzen bleiben wirst, wenn Hardison mit deinem Bruder am Arm aus der Wohnung kommt. Also erklär mir nicht, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll."  _

  


"Ich bleib schon hier", knurrte Eliot und hielt den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. 

_   
_

_"Hallo!"_ Hardison klang etwas verunsichert. Eliot hielt die Luft an, darauf wartend, dass Hardison irgendeinen Hinweis gab, ob es sein Bruder war oder nicht.

_   
_

_"Hey. Du bist heute früh dran."_ Eliot seufzte. Es war nicht sein Bruder. Es sei denn, sie hatten irgendetwas mit seiner Stimme angestellt oder vielleicht war es etwas verzerrt weil er ja nicht direkt in den Knopf in Hardisons Ohr redete... 

_   
_

_ "Das klingt nicht wie Eliot." _

  


"Nein, klingt nicht nach Lenard", pflichtete er Parker leise bei.

_   
_

_"Hey, wow! Was hast du vor?"_ Eliot horchte auf. Da war ein Anflug von Panik in Hardisons Stimme. 

_   
_

_"Was wohl? Ich hab dich vermisst und mich stört dieser Anzug ganz ungemein."_ Eliot verzog das Gesicht. Von Sophie und Nate erklangen etwas irritierte Bemerkungen in Richtung "Oha!" Parker hingegen brachte es sofort auf den Punkt: 

_   
_

_ "Wird Hardison gleich Sex haben?" _

_   
_

_"Nicht, wenn ich auch was zu sagen habe!",_ fauchte Hardison. _"Hey! Hör auf."_

_   
_

_ "Entspann dich Baby." _

_   
_

_"Okay ... ahm ... Hilfe? Hey! Hilft mir mal jemand?"_ Es klang ganz danach als würde Hardison seinem Date nicht her und vor allem klang er wirklich panisch.

_   
_

_"Eliot!"_ Das war Nate.

  


"Unterwegs." 

_   
_

_ "Aber sei nett. Wenn du dem Kerl etwas brichst kommen wir in Teufels Küche!" _

  


"Keine Sorge." Eliot riss die Tür am Auto auf und sprang hinaus. Innerhalb weniger Atemzüge rannte er buchstäblich die Tür zu dem Apartment ein, das sie für Hardisons Alias Brian Noble gemietet hatten und zerrte den jungen Mann von Hardison weg, der ihm massiv an die Wäsche gehen wollte.

  


"Das reicht!", blaffte Eliot den jungen Mann an."Das Wort nein hat bei dir wohl keine Bedeutung, was?" Er blickte kurz zu Hardison, der sich gerade wieder einigermaßen zusammenraffte und seine Kleidung ordnete. "Alles in Ordnung?"

  


"Ja. Sicher. Ich war nur ..." 

  


"Verschwinde!", fauchte Eliot den jungen Mann an. Ihm war egal, dass der nichts dafür konnte, dass er so programmiert worden war. Es war nicht Lenard. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er nett sein musste. Und ob programmiert oder nicht, eine halbe Vergewaltigung musste er wirklich nicht ungeahndet lassen. Auch wenn er hier gerade für Hardison Partei ergriff. Eigentlich war es für ihn einfach nur eine gute Gelegenheit um mal wieder richtig wütend sein zu können und er kostete es aus.

  


"Was soll das, Brian?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann verwirrt. "Ich meine ... wer ist das? Und warum ... Brian!"

  


"Geh", meinte Hardison leise. "Bitte geh einfach." Der andere Mann machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Eliot verstellte ihm den Weg. 

  


"Hast du nicht gehört? Du sollst gehen. Er will dich hier nicht haben!" Einen weiteren Moment starrte der Mann zwischen ihnen hin und her, dann schoss er einen weiteren, drohenden Blick in Eliots Richtung. 

  


"Wir sprechen uns noch!", fauchte er, da klingelte sein Handy. Nach kurzem Zögern ging er ran, bestätigte dann einen scheinbaren Befehl, wandte sich ab und ging.

_   
_

_ "Redet mit mir, Leute. Was ist los?" _

  


"Wurde scheinbar gerade von seinem Auftraggeber zurückgezogen", murmelte Eliot und ging zum Fenster, warf vorsichtig einen Blick nach draußen. 

  


"Oh Mann..." Hardison ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. "Verdammt! Das gibt Ärger. Wie soll ich das gerade eben erklären?"

_   
_

_ "Ganz ruhig. Darüber machen wir uns nachher Gedanken. Kommt erst mal zurück, dann reden wir über die ganze Angelegenheit und planen die nächsten Schritte." _

  


"Alles klar." Eliot wandte sich in Richtung Tür. "Hardison? Kommst du?" 

  


"Gib mir ... nur eine Minute noch, okay?"

* * *

  


"Was ist Los? Warum sind Sie schon zurück?"

  


"Da hat was nicht gestimmt", gab Mr. Franks leise zurück. "Gar nicht." 

  


"Geht das auch etwas deutlicher?"

  


"Erst dachte ich, alles sei in Ordnung, dann haben Mikes Vitalwerte durchgedreht. Er hatte Angst, dann wurde er aggressiv. ... Ich hatte gesehen wie irgendein Kerl in die Wohnung gestürmt ist, konnte ihn aber nicht genauer erkennen. Ich habe dann beschlossen, ihn abzuziehen. War das falsch?" Adelle DeWitt sah den reichlich aufgebrachten jungen Mann an, der in Begleitung seines Aufpassers gerade zur Tür herein gekommen war. 

  


"Scheinbar nicht. Haben Sie etwas von ihm erfahren können, zu den Vorfällen?"

  


"Relativ wenig. Nur, dass da auf einmal ein anderer Kerl aufgetaucht ist und ihn rausgeschmissen hat. Ist natürlich jetzt ziemlich aufgebracht und wütend ... Kann ich ihn zu Topher bringen?"

  


"Ja, natürlich. Je eher er wieder zur Ruhe kommt, desto besser." Adelle seufzte leise und wandte sich ab. Mit einem kurzen Winken wies sie Mr. Dominic an, ihr zu folgen, der wie so oft nur schweigend neben ihr gestanden hatte. Sie waren noch nicht an der Tür angekommen, da wurde hinter ihnen Lärm und Gebrüll laut. 

  


"Du! Du verdammter Mistkerl! Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, huh? Was hast du ihm erzählt? Ich bring dich um!" Rasch wandte sie sich wieder um, ebenso wie Laurence Dominic, der dicht hinter ihr war, und starrte in die Richtung, aus der das Geschrei kam. Mike versuchte mit aller Kraft, an Romeo heran zu gelangen, der sich völlig verstört in eine Ecke drückte. Mr. Franks hatte alle Mühe, Mike zurückzuhalten und weitere Leute kamen bereits heran, um ihm zu helfen. 

  


"Damian, es ist Zeit für deine Behandlung. Komm jetzt. Du kannst ihn nachher verprügeln", versuchte Mr. Franks den Mann zurückzuhalten. 

  


"Das ist der Kerl! Der hat mir meinen Lover ausgespannt! Ich bring ihn um!" Längst war auch Mr. Roseman hinzugekommen und zog den völlig verstörten Romeo mit sich weg. 

  


"Das ist interessant", murmelte Mr. Dominic nachdenklich. 

  


"Interessant? Störend und bedenklich trifft es eher. Ich will wissen, was hier los ist." Zielstrebig ging sie auf Romeo und Mr. Roseman zu. "Hatte Romeo einen Einsatz?" 

  


"Nein, Ma'am. Er war den ganzen Tag hier." Sie nickte knapp. 

  


"Was ... was habe ich falsch gemacht?", fragte Romeo offensichtlich völlig verwirrt nach.

  


"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Romeo. Alles in Ordnung", meinte Dave Roseman eine Spur zu fürsorglich. 

  


"Romeo", wandte sich Adelle direkt an den Aktiven. "Warum gehst du nicht ein Buch lesen? Möchtest du das?" Er sah sie einen Augenblick an, sah dann zu Mr. Roseman hinüber und nickte dann schließlich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Romeo, um sich ein Buch anzusehen. "Mr. Roseman, sie scheinen mir ein wenig befangen, wenn es um Romeo geht. Warum nehmen Sie sich nicht ein paar Tage frei?"

  


"Miss DeWitt, ich hatte jetzt einige Wochen frei, bis Romeo wieder einsatzbereit war. Ich brauche keinen Urlaub. Und ich bin nicht befangen, ich habe nur bedenken, dass Romeo einen Schaden aus dieser Begegnung eben erleiden könnte, der sich auf seine Programmierung niederschlägt. Eine Situation wie diese eben ist nicht vorgesehen und er hat keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren soll ..."

  


"Sehen Sie ihn sich an, Mr. Roseman." Adelle deutete auf den jungen Mann, den sie soeben weggeschickt hatte. "Er lebt bereits wieder in seiner glücklichen kleinen Welt und hat den Vorfall längst vergessen. Ich will, dass sie sich das wieder mehr vor Augen führen: Es sind Puppen, keine Kinder."

  


"Ja, Miss DeWitt." Sie musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick länger, wandte sich dann um und ging erst einmal zu Topher, der wohl gerade dabei war, Mike wieder zu löschen. Er hatte noch nicht angefangen, wie sie feststellen durfte, als sie in den Raum trat. Mike war noch immer aufgebracht und wollte sich nicht recht beruhigen lassen.

  


"Mr. Franks!", meinte sie mahnend. Der Mann sah sie erschrocken an und nickte dann rasch, eh er sich wieder an Mike wandte. 

  


"Vertraust du mir?", fragte er den wütenden Mann mit ruhiger Stimme. Einen Moment starrte Mike ihn irritiert an, dann nickte er aber. 

  


"Voll und ganz", gab er in neutralem Tonfall zurück. 

  


"Setz dich bitte hin und entspanne dich." Mike gehorchte. Miss DeWitt sah Topher fragend an. 

  


"Hat Mike eine Fehlfunktion? Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum er gerade einem anderen Aktiven an den Kragen gehen wollte?"

  


"Uhm ..." Topher blickte auf diverse Bildschirme. "Technisch gesehen ist nicht Mike auf einen anderen losgegangen, sondern Damian. Und das liegt innerhalb seiner Programmierung. Sehr treu, sehr anzüglich, dominant und somit auch äußerst eifersüchtig", erklärte er dann ruhig. "Nach Mr. Franks Aussage wurde die traute Zweisamkeit von einem anderen Mann gestört, also ist Mike eifersüchtig und hat das Gefühl, seine Liebe hätte ihn betrogen."

  


"Haben Sie auf ihrem Weg hierher noch andere männliche Aktive passiert?", erkundigte sich Miss DeWitt bei Mr. Franks. Der Mann schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. 

  


"Ja, wir sind an Victor vorbei." Abwartend sah sie den Mann an. "Oh ... nein, nichts. Er hat sich ganz normal verhalten. Hat Victor nicht einmal genauer angesehen." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Topher hinüber. 

  


"Es liegt nicht am Programm. Garantiert nicht. Vielleicht hatte der Störenfried einfach eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ... wen hat er angeblafft?"

  


"Romeo", gab Mr. Franks zurück. 

  


"Ja, Romeo. Vielleicht hatte der einfach eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Störenfried. Soll ich ihn jetzt löschen? Oder brauchen sie 'Damian' noch?"

  


"Schon gut. Löschen Sie ihn." Damit wandte sie sich ab und suchte endlich ihr Büro auf. Mr. Dominic folgte ihr schweigend. 

  


Sie ging in ihr Büro und starrte aus dem Fenster, minutenlang. "Mr. Dominic." 

  


"Ja, Miss DeWitt?"

  


"Was halten Sie von der Sache? Eine Fehlfunktion? Hatte es wirklich mit Romeo zu tun oder war das nur Zufall?"

  


"Ich weiß es nicht, Miss DeWitt. Was denken Sie?"

  


"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, aber irgendetwas ... ein komisches Gefühl, denke ich. Wie dem auch sei. Würden Sie bitte Mr. Noble eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass ich wünsche, ihn zu sehen, wegen der Vorfälle? Und geben sie nochmal eine Überprüfung dieses Mannes raus. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich liege nie so falsch mit meinen Einschätzungen und etwas an seiner Art wirkt mir zu sprunghaft. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass er nichts im Schilde führt. Nach der Sache mit Echo und dem Jagdausflug ... nun ja." 

  


"Natürlich. Ich werde das sofort in Angriff nehmen."

  


"Und noch etwas", hielt sie ihn mit fester Stimme auf. "Bringen Sie mir Romeos Akte."

  


"Gewiss." Laurence Dominic wandte sich um und verließ ihr Büro. Adelle sah noch immer nachdenklich durch das Fenster. Als hätte sie mit Romeo nicht schon genug Probleme gehabt, in letzter Zeit. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, ihn auszurangieren. Er wurde immer mehr zum Problem als zu einer guten Einnahmequelle. 

* * *

  


Romeo blätterte mechanisch die Seiten in dem Buch um, doch er betrachtete die Bilder nicht wirklich. Noch immer hallten die Worte von Mike in seinem Kopf nach und er verstand sie einfach nicht. 

_   
_

_"Du verdammter Mistkerl"_ Aber sein Name war doch Romeo. Schon immer gewesen. Nicht verdammter Mistkerl. Warum nannte ihn Mike so, wenn das doch gar nicht sein Name war? Was für ein seltsamer Name das überhaupt war.

_   
_

_"Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, huh?"_ Romeo hatte versucht, Mike zu fragen, zu wem er denn etwas gesagt haben sollte. Er hatte kurz zuvor mit Victor geredet und mit Oscar. Aber er wusste nicht, was er Falsches gesagt hatte und warum Mike ihn so laut angeredet hatte. Er war doch schließlich nicht taub. 

_   
_

_"Was hast du ihm erzählt?"_ Aber er wusste doch gar nicht wem er etwas erzählt haben sollte, wie sollte er dann die Frage beantworten, was er demjenigen erzählt hatte? Mit Victor hatte er kurz über das Essen geredet und mit Oscar über das Wasser im Schwimmbad. Was war daran falsch gewesen? Er hatte sich doch nur lobend geäußert. Das Essen war gut gewesen und das Wasser warm ... diese Dinge durfte er doch sagen, oder nicht? Er sagte sie doch oft.

_   
_

_"Ich bring dich um!"_ Das verstand Romeo nun überhaupt nicht. Was bedeutete das, jemanden umbringen? Sollte er jemanden danach fragen? Und warum hatte Mike so seltsam geklungen, als er das gesagt hatte? Romeo hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, doch da war wieder so ein komisches Gefühl in ihm drin, das er nicht benennen konnte. Ein Gefühl, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Aber was auch immer es war, er nahm sich vor, nicht zur gleichen Zeit die gleichen Dinge zu machen wie Mike. Vielleicht würde das komische Gefühl dann besser werden.


	9. Kapitel 8

"Mr. Noble. Können Sie mir erklären, was das alles sollte?" Sie klang alles andere als freundlich. Hardison betrat den Raum ruhig und zielsicher, nahm Platz und sah sie dann an.

"Das könnte ich Sie auch fragen", meinte er schließlich völlig ruhig und - wie er hoffte - reichlich ungerührt.

"Wie bitte?"

"Hören Sie, ich weiß, ich war sehr vage in meinen Wünschen, aber wie sie von dem was ich gesagt habe, auf das was ich bekommen habe geschlossen haben ... das ist mir ein Rätsel."

"Was?"

"Ich wollte einen romantischen Abend zu zweit. Das erste was ihr kleines Spielzeug gemacht hat, als ich zur Tür reinkam, war mir an die Wäsche zu gehen! Wenn ich einen pseudo-aggressiven Aufreißer will, geh ich in den nächsten Club! Er hat mich nicht einmal gefragt, wie mein Tag war oder was ich gemacht habe und ganz sicherlich hätte er mir auch nicht zugehört, wenn ich von meiner Arbeit erzählt hätte!"

"Hm. Das war wohl eine Fehlinterpretation unsererseits." Ihre Stimme klang kühl. Hardison sah sie aufmerksam an, senkte dann den Blick.

"Sie haben mich letztes Mal nach meinen geheimsten Wünschen und Phantasien gefragt, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte. "Ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich nicht getraut, das zu sagen ... aber nach dem Abend ... darf ich es Ihnen jetzt sagen?"

"Ich bitte darum." Die Frau klang noch kein bisschen freundlicher, aber Hardison ließ sich nicht beirren. Er kratzte an seinem Daumennagel herum, um den Eindruck noch zu verstärken, dass er hier gerade das Allergeheimste preis gab, was in seinem Kopf vorging und seufzte leise.

"Es gab da diesen Kerl, mit dem ich eine Weile zusammen war", fing er endlich an. "Und bei Gott, er war das heißeste, was ich je hatte. Blaue, durchdringende Augen. Himmelblau, verstehen sie? Diese Art von Augen, in denen man ertrinken könnte, wenn man zu lange hinein blickt ... ein gutes Stück kleiner als ich aber fast doppelt so breit. Breite Schultern. Er hat viel Zeit mit Gewichte stemmen verbracht. Er hatte recht lange Haare ... ich hab diese Haare geliebt!"

_  
_

_"Mir wird schlecht. Hardison, ich will nie wieder mit dir allein in einem Raum sein!"_ Hardison ignorierte Eliots Einwurf stur.

"Sein Name war Marc. Marc Baker." Sie schwieg noch immer, hörte ihm weiterhin zu.

_  
_

_"Jetzt hör aber mal auf! Hättest du nicht einen anderen Namen nehmen können?"_

_  
_

_"Eliot!"_ Nate klang ungefähr so genervt wie Hardison es tatsächlich war, doch er versuchte weiterhin stur, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Wie gesagt, wir waren zusammen ... aber Marc ... er hat mich mehr oder weniger verleugnet. Zu Hause, unter vier Augen, da war er der süßeste Kerl, den man sich wünschen konnte. Aufmerksam, freundlich, liebevoll, zärtlich ... aber sobald jemand anderes in der Nähe war, war er der obercoole und er hat ständig mit anderen geflirtet ..."

"Und sie würden es ihm gerne heimzahlen", mutmaßte Miss DeWitt mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

"Irgendwie schon." Hardison blickte kurz hoch und senkte dann rasch wieder den Blick. "Kindisch, nicht war? Nicht gerade nobel ..." Sie lachte kurz auf.

"Genau dafür sind wir doch da. Sie wollen sich rächen können, das ist doch nur verständlich. Ich bin sicher, wir können ihnen entgegen kommen. Das lässt sich einrichten. Also sollte er ein wenig anhänglich sein? Devot, womöglich?"

"Ja, das ... das wäre wundervoll. Ich meine, ich ende meistens in der devoten Rolle, irgendwie hab ich ein Händchen für die falschen Kerle. ... ich will auch mal das Sagen haben, verstehen Sie?"

"Natürlich." Sie lächelte.

_  
_

_"Hardison! Mein Bruder wird nicht zu einem devoten Lustsklaven gemacht, kapiert?"_

_  
_

_"Eliot! Sei still!"_

_  
_

_"Ich hab genug gehört!"_ Ein ekelhaftes Knirschen in Hardisons Ohr ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken und verkündete, dass Eliot seinen Ohrhöhrer alles andere als sanft auf den Tisch geknallt hatte.

_  
_

_"Eliot!",_ kam es von Sophie, Parker und Nate gleichzeitig.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, sicher. Ich ... mir wurde nur gerade klar, was ich ... ich habe das noch nie so ausgesprochen, das ist nur ..."

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Noble. Niemand wird das je erfahren." Hardison lächelte dankbar. "Allerdings hätte ich da noch eine Frage ..." Jetzt würde sich nach Eliot fragen. Hardison nickte ihr zustimmend entgegen und wartete gebannt. "Was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Sie wurden wohl gestört und meinen Informationen zu Folge ..."

_  
_

_"Vorsicht, Hardison, verrat dich ..."_

"Ach, hören Sie bitte auf! Ich will nicht daran erinnert werden!", fuhr Hardison auf. "Das war mein Ex. Ein totaler Arsch. Hat mich fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel und rennt mir dann die Tür ein, weil er mitbekommen hat, dass ich einen Besucher habe!"

"Macht er das öfter?"

"Ich hoffe nicht", knurrte Hardison finster.

"Ich verstehe." Hardison betrachtete sie aufmerksam und versuchte zu sehen, ob sie seine Geschichte geschluckt hatte oder nicht.

* * *

  


Dave Roseman seufzte leise, als er das Papier betrachtete. Ein Urlaubsantrag. Er hasste es, Urlaub nehmen zu müssen. Er hasste es, Romeo in der Obhut eines anderen Mannes lassen zu müssen. Es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht. Und mit all den Dingen, die in letzter Zeit vorgingen und passiert waren, behagte ihm der Gedanke, nicht in seiner Nähe zu sein gleich noch viel weniger. Er wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass er zurückkommen würde und mitgeteilt bekäme, dass Romeo nicht mehr hier war. Das würde vor allem ganz die Handschrift von Mr. Dominic tragen. Der liebte solche Spiele. 

  


Romeo funktionierte nicht mehr reibungslos. Das war ihm bewusst. Ihm war auch nicht entgangen, dass der junge Mann bei weitem nicht mehr so unbeschwert schien, wie früher. Er schien - und allein für diese Beobachtung, diesen Gedanken hätten er und Romeo ziemlichen Ärger bekommen können - nachdenklicher zu sein. 

  


Nachdenklicher oder nicht. Dave fühlte sich absolut nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ein paar Tage nicht im Bilde zu sein und nahm sich vor, Miss DeWitt trotzdem noch einmal zu bitten, ihn nicht gerade jetzt abzuziehen, als er in ihr Büro ging um den Antrag abzugeben. 

  


Gehen wollte. Er wurde unterrichtet, dass sie gerade in einem Kundengespräch sei und er warten solle. Also nahm Dave Platz und wartete. Es dauerte nicht allzu lang, da ging die Tür auf und ein Mann kam heraus. Groß und mit einem wachen Gesichtsausdruck. Afroamerikaner. Gewiss nicht hässlich.

  


"Mr. Roseman? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", riss ihn die Stimme seiner Chefin aus seinen Gedanken. Dave nickte, stand auf und hielt ihr den Antrag entgegen. "Ah. Sie haben sich meine Anweisung also zu Herzen genommen." Sie lächelte. "Aber das wird warten müssen. Wir haben keine Zeit, Romeo auf einen anderen Zuständigen zu programmieren. Sie müssten den nächsten Auftrag noch als Aufsicht überwachen. Ist das ein Problem für Sie?"

  


"Gewiss nicht, Miss DeWitt. Den Antrag stelle ich nur, weil Sie es wollen, nicht weil ich der Meinung bin, Urlaub zu brauchen."

  


"Schön. Geben Sie ihn mir trotzdem. Ich werde ihn möglichst bald bearbeiten." Er gehorchte, obwohl er den Zettel noch einen Moment länger festhielt, ehe er endlich losließ und sich umwandte. Dave war wirklich froh, vorerst noch im Einsatz zu sein. 

* * *

  


Romeo passierte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Echo erwiderte das Lächeln und blickte ihm nach, als er an ihr vorbeiging, in Richtung Dusche. Erst als Romeo um die Ecke verschwand, senkte sie den Blick wieder. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Innersten breit. Ein Gefühl, das sie nicht benennen konnte und sie fragte sich, warum er sich nicht umgedreht hatte, ehe er verschwunden war. Das letzte Mal hatte er genau das gemacht. 

  


Außerdem verspürte Echo den dringenden Wunsch, sich ebenfalls zu duschen. Es war noch nicht Zeit, um ins Bett zu gehen, sie war nicht schwimmen gewesen und hatte keinen Sport betrieben. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund für sie, jetzt duschen zu gehen. Dennoch legte sie das Buch beiseite und stand auf. Langsam ging sie Romeo nach. Als sie die Dusche erreichte, stand er bereits unter dem Wasserstrahl. Wie immer blickte er nicht auf, sah sich nicht nach ihr um. Sie hatte längst begriffen, dass er lieber alleine duschen wollte. Dennoch entkleidete Sie sich und stieg unter das angenehm warme Wasser. 

  


"Hallo", meinte sie leise, ihren Blick auf seinen Rücken geheftet, seine breiten Schultern. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er den Kopf hob und ebenfalls ein leises Hallo murmelte. Wieder drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um. "Ich mag die Seife. Sie riecht gut", versuchte Echo erneut, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, obwohl sie gar nicht genau wusste, warum sie das tat. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber gehen und ihn alleine lassen, denn offensichtlich wollte er das. 

  


"Ja. Ich mag sie auch." Wieder war seine Stimme leise und sein Blick von ihr abgewandt. 

  


"Ich werde gehen", meinte sie endlich, um ihn nicht weiter zu stören. 

  


"Nein." Seine Antwort kam schnell, etwas lauter als seine sonstigen Antworten. Echo zögerte. "Die Duschen sind für alle da", murmelte Romeo schließlich. War das der Grund, warum er nein gesagt hatte? Vermutlich. Warum sonst sollte er es sagen? 

  


"Romeo?" Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, wandte den Blick etwas in ihre Richtung, sah sie aber nicht an. "Warum siehst du mich nie an? Habe ich dich verärgert?"

  


"Nein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich ... ich weiß es nicht."

  


"Darf ich dich ansehen?" Er zögerte, nickte schließlich. "Drehst du dich auch um?" Sie musste lachen. Seinen Rücken kannte sie nun wirklich zur Genüge. Erneut zögerte Romeo, ehe er sich ganz langsam umwandte, wieder den Blick gesenkt.

  


"Ich bin anders", stellte er leise fest. Echo betrachtete ihn interessiert. Ja, anders als sie war er wirklich. 

  


"Woher weißt du das, wenn du mich nie ansiehst?" Langsam, ganz langsam hob Romeo den Blick, bis er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er lächelte scheu.

  


"Du hast keine Narben. Nicht wie ich. Ich bin anders."

  


"Oh." Sie hatte seine Andersartigkeit auf etwas anderes bezogen. Auf seinen Körper, nicht auf die Narben. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hob die Hand. Berührte ganz vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen die Linien die sich über seine Brust zogen, fuhr sie nach. "Tun sie weh?", fragte sie leise nach. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nicht?"

  


"Nein." Echo folgte ihren Fingern mit Blicken, sog den Anblick seiner breiten Brust in sich auf. Ihr gefiel seine Brust, ihr gefielen sogar die Narben. Echo zögerte und nahm die Hand weg, als sie feststellte, dass er etwas zitterte. 

  


"Ist dir kalt?" Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. "Warum zitterst du dann?" 

  


"Ich weiß es nicht." Sie machte wieder einen Schritt von ihm weg, ließ ihm mehr Platz, weil sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, viel zu dicht an ihm zu stehen, ihn zu bedrängen. 

  


"Ich bin nicht perfekt. Nicht so wie du und die anderen", flüsterte Romeo vorsichtig. 

  


"Du bist Romeo. Nicht die anderen", stellte sie fest.

  


"Ja. Bin ich." Er lächelte und drehte sich dann auf einmal wieder von ihr weg. "Ich ... ich bin fertig ..." Damit eilte er davon. Echo legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah ihm nach, ehe auch sie sich fertig wusch und die Dusche wieder verließ. 

* * *

  


Eliot saß am Tisch und schob seine Teetasse von einer Hand in die andere. Mit einem düsteren Ausdruck starrte er auf die Tischplatte, ignorierte eigentlich völlig, was seine Hände gerade machten. Er wartete und er hasste warten. Vor allem jetzt! 

  


Seufzend hob er die Tasse an, um zu trinken, ließ sie doch wieder sinken und stellte sie erneut ab. Oh, er sollte glücklich sein. Natürlich. Die anderen verstanden gar nicht, warum er so niedergeschlagen war. Zumindest glaubte er, dass sie es nicht verstanden. Sie hatten Lenard gefunden. Sie hatten ihn wirklich gefunden. Letzte Nacht war es tatsächlich Lenard gewesen, der zu Hardison in die Wohnung gekommen war und es hatte Eliot alle erdenkliche Mühe und Überwindung - und drei Paar Hände, die sich in sein Shirt gegraben hatten - gekostet, um nicht einfach loszustürmen und seinen kleinen Bruder in die Arme zu schließen. 

  


Im späteren Verlauf des Abends hätte er dann fast noch einen Kleinkrieg mit Nate und den Frauen angefangen, weil er unbedingt hinterher wollte, als Hardison mit seinem Bruder - der im Moment ja Marc hieß - wieder aus dem Kino gekommen und in der Wohnung verschwunden war. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hardison etwas zu sehr in seiner Rolle aufging. Und er hatte ihm gesagt, er solle die Pfoten von Lenard lassen! 

  


Die Tür ging auf und die anderen traten in den Raum. Eliots Blick schoss zu Hardison, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

  


"Mann, es war nur ein Kuss und das musste sein, sonst wär mir der Kleine durchgedr..." Weiter kam Hardison nicht. Er hatte sich gestern Abend zurückgehalten, um die Sache nicht auffliegen zu lassen, aber jetzt war Zurückhaltung definitiv zu viel verlang. Eliot schob mit einem wütenden Knurren und einem heftigen Ruck die Tasse vom Tisch, die klirrend auf dem Fußboden zerbrach. Doch die letzten Scherben waren noch nicht zum Liegen gekommen, da war er bereits an Hardisons Hals. 

  


"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Finger von ihm lassen, verdammt! Ich hatte dich gewarnt!", fauchte er. Die Tatsache, dass Nate, Sophie und Parker an seinen Armen hingen und ihr Möglichstes versuchten, um ihn von Hardison wegzuzerren, störte ihn gerade so gar nicht. Kurz bevor der andere Mann unter seinem eisernen Griff das Bewusstsein verlor, ließ Eliot selbständig von ihm ab und trat zurück, die Schimpftiraden und Befehle noch immer ignorierend, die von allen Seiten auf ihn herein prasselten. 

  


"Das ist mein Bruder. Mein kleiner Bruder!", meinte er kühl, als wäre das Grund und Ursache für alles. 

  


"Raus, Eliot! Ich habe mir das lange genug angesehen. Es reicht. Entweder bekommst du das endlich in deinen Dickschädel, dass Hardison hier eine Rolle spielt und wir versuchen, Lenard aus diesem Dollhouse zu holen und er es nicht auf deine Bruder abgesehen hast oder du kannst gehen und kommst erst zurück, wenn die Sache abgeschlossen ist. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Nate brüllte ihn tatsächlich an. Gut. Einem von ihnen an die Kehle zu gehen, war vielleicht wirklich nicht richtig und schon gar nicht Teamplay-mäßig, aber es hatte verdammt gut getan, Hardisons panischen Gesichtsausdruck zu beobachten. 

  


"Hätte ihn schon nicht umgebracht", murrte er schließlich. 

  


"Eliot. Geh einfach und such dir was zum verprügeln", fauchte auch Sophie ihn ungehalten an. 

  


"Klingt nach ‘nem Plan." Eliot wandte sich auf der Stelle um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er musste sich wirklich erst mal abkühlen. Da hatten die anderen schon Recht und eigentlich wusste er ja, dass Hardison versuchte, ihm zu helfen. Das machte es aber nicht einfacher. 

* * *

  


"Alles in Ordnung?" Nate sah Hardison fragend an. Dieser nickte knapp, griff sich erneut an den Hals und stieß sich dann von der Wand ab. Der Schreck saß ihm offensichtlich noch gewaltig in den Knochen. "Eliot gerät außer Kontrolle. Wir müssen wirklich sehen, dass wir die Sache möglichst bald über die Bühne kriegen." 

  


"Und wie, Nate? Was ist dein Plan?", erkundigte sich Sophie ruhig. Wieder einmal. Alle fragten ihn nach einem Plan. Für gewöhnlich störte ihn das nicht, dieses Mal aber hatte Nate Ford keinen Plan. 

  


"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Gehen wir nochmal alles durch, was wir bisher wissen." Nate seufzte und Hardison nickte ihm zu und griff nach seinem Laptop. "Ich meine ... unser Ziel ist, zumindest Lenard und Caroline da rauszuholen, oder?", erkundigte sich Nate bei den anderen, die daraufhin nickten. "Aber wie? Hardison, als du gestern ..." 

  


"Definitiv nicht Lenard. Ich hab ihn ein bisschen über Familie und dergleichen ausgehorcht. Er hat mir von einem Bruder mit Namen Tom erzählt, alles so wie ich es dieser Miss DeWitt runter geplappert habe. Ich meine, das war Marc, so wie ich ihn erschaffen habe. Kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er das alles nur gespielt hat ..." Hardison rang augenscheinlich nach Worten, um seine Ansicht besser zu erklären. Er konnte es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Lenard die Sache gespielt hatte oder nicht. Niemand von ihnen konnte das. Vielleicht war es doch nur Schauspielerei und Lenard wurde mit irgendetwas erpresst. 

  


"Also ihn kidnappen, wenn er gerade bei uns im Einsatz ist, fällt flach", stellte Nate ruhig fest. "Diese Geschichte deckt sich auch mit dem, was Ballard gesagt hat, dass diese Menschen tatsächlich programmiert werden. Die Frage ist nur, ob Lenard er selbst ist, wenn er in dieser Einrichtung sitzt. Haben wir irgendeine Möglichkeit, dort hinein zu gelangen?"

  


"Nein." Parker schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht über Einbruch."

  


"Komm schon, Parker. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du da nicht hinein kommen würdest", meinte Nate herausfordernd, doch sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Hardison rief die Pläne auf, die er bislang von dem Gebäude gefunden hatte und ließ sie auf der Bildschirmwand auftauchen. "Okay. Ich verstehe." Nate starrte die Daten und Zeichnungen einen Moment schweigend an. Jedes Hochsicherheitsgefängnis kombiniert mit den best abgesichertsten Museen der Welt konnte sich vom Dollhouse noch eine Scheibe abschneiden. Sicherheitssysteme, über Sicherheitssysteme abgesichert, dazu eine Unmenge an Security-Angestellten, ein massiver Check beim betreten des Gebäudes, Videoüberwachung doppelt und dreifach installiert, unabhängig voneinander, Sensoren und sonstige Vorkehrungen, alles in diesem einen Gebäude und streng genommen war es nicht einmal ein Gebäude. Das Gebäude darüber schien Tarnung zu sein. Das eigentliche Dollhouse befand sich unter der Oberfläche. "Das ist nicht einfach nur eine Festung ..." 

  


"Nein", murmelte Hardison. "Das Dollhouse beschäftigt eine Unmenge an Angestellten. Allerdings habe ich nur über die Wenigsten etwas herausfinden können. Das Sicherheitspersonal war das einzige, was ich vorerst finden konnte. Sie haben eine ganze Armee an Bodyguards angestellt. Ich vermute, das sind die Leute, die bei den Einsätzen der dort gefangenen Menschen im Hintergrund dabei sind. Sie sind sehr auf die Sicherheit ihrer 'Aktiven' bedacht und wenn man sich die Rechnung ansieht, die der eine Abend mit Lenard gekostet hat, weiß man auch, warum. Die sind verdammt wertvoll."

  


"Kommen wir da hinein?"

  


"Ich fürchte nein. Der Hintergrundcheck und alles sind das geringste Problem, aber wir haben keinen geeigneten Kandidaten." Hardison hustete etwas und sah zu Sophie hinüber. "Tut mir leid, Nate aber die würden dich nach dem Gesundheitscheck wieder nach Hause schicken." Er wies auf das Glas in Nates Hand, das dieser daraufhin mit einem Augenrollen zur Seite stellte. "Parker und Sophie fallen aus offensichtlichen Gründen flach. Sämtliche Bodyguards sind männlich. Ich kann es auch nicht machen, weil ich ja ihr Kunde bin und Eliot ... Na ja. Wenn wir den rein schicken können wir genauso gut gleich an die Tür von Miss DeWitts Büro klopfen und freundliche fragen, ob wir Lenard abkaufen können ..." 

  


"Vielleicht funktioniert das?" Nate stellte die Überlegung einfach so in den Raum. Er dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach. Es war nur ein Gedanke, der ihm soeben gekommen war. 

  


"Huh?" Alle sahen Nate irritiert an. 

  


"Ihn auslösen. Denen geht es ums Geld ... versuch das mal nachzuforschen, Hardison. Frag nach, ob du ihn exklusiv haben könntest und was das kosten würde ... taste dich möglichst vorsichtig vor ...", wandte sich Nate dann an Hardison.

  


"Nate ... was ist mit den anderen?" Sophie sah ihn fast schon geschockt an und auch Hardison schien reichlich verwirrt. Nate hielt inne. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, sich mit einem Kleinsieg zufrieden zu geben. Er strebte immer nach dem höheren Ziel, mehr Vergeltung, mehr Recht. Er wusste, dass die anderen denken mussten, er habe sich jetzt das letzte bisschen Verstand aus dem Kopf gesoffen, wenn er sich dieses Mal wirklich damit zufrieden geben wollte, nur einer einzigen Person zu helfen. Aber das war nicht, was in Nate vorging, nicht das, was er überlegte. 

  


"Seht mich nicht so an. Erst einmal müssen wir Lenard rausholen. Danach sind wir wieder ein volles Team und können uns der Sache in aller Ruhe widmen. Sobald Lenard aus dem Bild ist und wir nicht mehr verraten, dass wir ihn befreien wollen, kann Eliot auch wieder zum Einsatz kommen und wir haben mehr Möglichkeiten", erklärte er schließlich. "Ich habe nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben, aber im Moment ist es zu gefährlich, alle retten zu wollen. Wenn Lenard dabei etwas passiert, müssen wir uns mit einem Amok-laufenden Eliot beschäftigen, der unter Garantie im Alleingang versuchen wird, diese kleine Festung zu stürmen und alles zu töten, was ihm in die Finger gerät. Wollt ihr das?"

  


Natürlich schüttelten alle den Kopf, zumal sie ja wenige Minuten zuvor am lebenden Beispiel erfahren hatten, wie gefährlich Eliot werden konnte. 

  


"Gut. Dann versuchen wir es jetzt erst mal über die gute alte Köder-Methode und sehen, ob sie anbeißen", erklärte Nate fest.


	10. Kapitel 9

_"Ich will aber keinen Anderen!"_ Eliot zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Nate fragend an. Der zuckte nur die Schultern.

_  
_

_"Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Noble. Ihr Marc wird genau der gleiche sein, nur anders aussehen. Wir haben ein hübscheres Exemplar, ohne Narben ..."_

_  
_

_"Mir gefällt der Kleine aber so wie er ist, mit Narben und allem drum und dran. Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Er hat so eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Marc und ich will mich nicht umgewöhnen müssen. Ich will meinen Marc!"_

_  
_

_"Es tut mir leid, Mr. Noble, aber der Aktive, den Sie wünschen, hat einen anderen Auftrag."_

_  
_

_"Dann warte ich eben"_ , erklärte Hardison mit fester Stimme.

"Was ist da los?", erkundigte sich Eliot leise. Nate zuckte nur erneut die Schultern. Eigentlich war es doch Routine. Hardison hatte zwei dieser gekauften Dates mit Lenard gehabt, sie wollten ihn wieder bestellen ... und dann kam die Frau an und erklärte, Lenard wäre nicht verfügbar.

_  
_

_"Schön. Sie bekommen ihn noch einmal, aber ich muss Ihnen gleich sagen, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird."_

_  
_

_"Und warum? Ich zahle immer ... wenn Sie mehr Geld wollen ..."_

_  
_

_"Nein, das ist es nicht. Es gab zu viele Probleme mit diesem Aktiven. Zu viele unzufriedene Kunden."_

_  
_

_"Ich bin aber sehr zufrieden mit ihm!"_ , brauste Hardison auf.

"Das gefällt mir nicht. Die haben irgendwas vor. Wir müssen ihn da rausholen", murmelte Eliot nervös.

"Ja. Müssen wir wirklich", stimmte ihm Nate zu.

_  
_

_"Das verstehen Sie nicht, Mr. Noble. Es ist Firmenpolitik, dass ..."_

_  
_

_"Was interessiert mich Ihre Firmenpolitik? Ich will den Kerl und keinen anderen. Ein Wechsel steht völlig außer Frage. Dann verlieren Sie mich als zahlenden Kunden."_

"Sehr gut, Hardison. Mal sehen, was sie dazu sagt." Nate sah angespannt aus und Eliot war froh, dass er nicht der einzige war, der hier gerade auf glühenden Kohlen saß.

_  
_

_"Es tut mir sehr leid, das zu hören, aber das lässt sich wohl nicht ändern."_

"Verdammt!" Eliot sprang auf und tigerte im Raum auf und ab. Er fuhr sich in einer nervösen Geste mit der Hand durch die Haare und stemmte dann einen Arm in die Seite, sah Nate fast schon verzweifelt an.

"Hardison, lass es. Wir müssen Lenard dann eben doch entführen, vorerst zumindest ... Das klingt ganz danach, als würden seine Dienste nicht mehr benötigt werden. Wer weiß, was sie dann mit ihm machen." Sophie war nicht weniger angespannt, aber sie schien davon auszugehen, dass Miss DeWitt sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde.

"Vermutlich werden sie ihn umbringen", flüsterte Eliot beinahe tonlos.

"Verdammt ... wir brauchen einen Plan." Nate schüttelte den Kopf. "Und zwar möglichst schnell"

* * *

  


Er hörte sich das jetzt schon viel zu lange an und er war es leid. Ganz behutsam nahm er das winzige Gerät aus dem Ohr und schlug es in ein Taschentuch ein. Anschließend deponierte er es im Handschuhfach seines Autos. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Nate und Co zu seiner Aktion zu sagen hatten. Er musste es einfach tun, musste es zumindest versuchen. 

  


Rasch stieg Eliot aus dem Auto aus und eilte über die Straße, wobei er sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten umsah. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Er konnte nicht nur Leute verprügeln, nein, er konnte auch Schlösser knacken und das war jetzt auch sehr gut. Behutsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich und blickte den Eingangsbereich entlang. Er hörte Hardison und dann hörte er seinen Bruder und Eliots Herz begann zu rasen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann in die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, wo Licht brannte. 

  


"Eliot!" Hardison starrte ihn geschockt an. Er trug kein Hemd, ebenso wie Lenard oben ohne war und hinter ihm hockte, Hardison gerade den Nacken und die Schultern massierte. Doch Eliot achtete nicht wirklich darauf. Ihm war im Moment sogar egal, dass Hardison sich von seinem Bruder massieren ließ, er wollte nur wissen, ob Lenard ihn erkennen würde. Vielleicht war irgendwo unter der Persönlichkeit, die man ihm aufgedrückt hatte, doch noch der wahre Lenard verborgen, vielleicht würde er sich an seinen Bruder erinnern, an seine Familie, wenn er das bekannte Gesicht sah ... 

  


"Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Brian? Wer ist der Kerl?" Hardison suchte panisch nach seinem Hemd.

  


"Eliot, ich habe nichts ... es ist nicht so wie du denkst ...", stammelte er panisch, doch Eliot achtete nicht auf ihn. 

  


"Lenard", meinte er leise, hoffnungsvoll. 

  


"Brian ... habe ich dich verärgert? Bist du mit dem zusammen? Machst du das, um mir wehzutun?"

  


"Verdammt nochmal, Lenard! Reiß dich zusammen! Werd endlich klar im Kopf. Du bist nicht Marc Baker, du bist Lenard Spencer und du bist zum Teufel nochmal mein Bruder!" Eigentlich wollte Eliot nicht so wütend klingen, doch er fand es wirklich schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Mit großen, geschockten Augen starrte ihn sein Bruder an, als hätte er ihn noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen. Das war zu viel für Eliot. Er ging zum Sofa und riss Lenard etwas unsanft hoch, zerrte ihn mit sich ins Badezimmer, vor den Spiegel. 

  


"Brian! Ruf die Polizei! Hilf mir!"

  


"Da! Sieh dir das an, Mann! Wie erklärst du dir das, huh?", knurrte Eliot und wies auf den Spiegel. Lenard verstummte, starrte geschockt und irritiert in den Spiegel. Seine Augen flogen hin und her von Eliots Spiegelbild zu seinem und wieder zurück. Ein Ausdruck von purer Panik und Entsetzen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als würde er erst jetzt erkennen, dass sie einander glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen.

  


"Meine Haare sind etwas länger. Das ist auch schon alles", meinte Eliot leise und blickte seinem Bruder im Spiegel in die Augen.

  


"Das ... wie kann das sein?", flüsterte der mit zitternder Stimme. 

  


"Wir sind Brüder. Zwillinge."

  


Einen weiteren Moment standen sie nur da und starrten einander in die Spiegelgesichter. Eliot lächelte etwas, doch es war ein schmales Lächeln. Viel zu angespannt war er, was weiter passieren würde. Plötzlich riss sich Lenard los und preschte durch die offene Badtür. 

  


"Lenard!" Eliot setzte ihm nach. "Leg das Telefon weg. Bitte." Hardison stand noch immer im Wohnzimmer und schien völlig mit der Situation überfordert. Lenard hatte sein Handy in der Hand und mit zitternden Fingern löste er die Tastensperre. 

  


"Ich dachte, du würdest mich lieben. Aber du willst mich ersetzen. Wie krank bist du eigentlich, Brian? Du hast einen Kerl so umoperieren lassen, dass er aussieht wie ich? Willst du mich ersetzen? Oder ist es deine geheimste Phantasie, mit uns beiden gleichzeitig Sex zu haben? Doppelpack? Verdammt Brian, wie kannst du mir das antun?" Seine Stimme zitterte. 

  


"Herrgott nochmal! Bist du schwer von Begriff? Ich hüpfe sicherlich nicht mit dem in die Kiste und noch weniger will ich es mit euch beiden ... Himmel! Du bist mein Bruder. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?" Eliot ging langsam auf Lenard zu, doch der drängte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und sah ihn unter Tränen an. 

  


"Komm nicht näher! Ich ... ich werde jetzt Hilfe rufen. Fasst mich nicht an! Ihr beiden nicht!", schrie er ihnen entgegen. Eliot verdrehte die Augen und mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei Lenard, schlug ihm etwas unsanft das Handy aus der Hand, zerrte ihn von der Tür weg und schleuderte ihn - so sanft er es irgend konnte - zu Boden, wo er ihn festpinnte. 

  


"Zuhören! Niemand hier will dir was Böses. Die Bösen sind da draußen, die haben dich gefangen genommen, auch wenn dir das jetzt nicht bewusst ist. Du bist mein Bruder und ich lass dich nicht zu denen zurück."

  


"Lass mich los! Hilfe! Hilfe!" Lenard brüllte aus Leibeskräften und Eliot versuchte weiterhin, mit Worten zu ihm durchzudringen ... ohne Erfolg. 

  


"Eliot ... ahm ... El ... Eliot!" Hardisons panische Stimme drang endlich in sein Bewusstsein und Eliot blickte irritiert auf. Hardison deutete hinter ihn, die Augen weit aufgerissen. 

  


"Ich schlage vor, sie lassen ihn los, bevor ich ihnen eine Kugel ins Gehirn jage!", drang eine kühle Stimme an sein Ohr. Langsam löste sich Eliot von Lenard und drehte sich in Zeitlupe um. Hinter ihm, im Türrahmen, stand ein Mann mit einer Pistole in der Hand, die auf ihn gerichtet war. 

  


"Nimm das Ding aus meinem Gesicht!", fauchte Eliot ungehalten.

  


"Marc. Komm her. Es ist Zeit für deine Behandlung."

  


"Du gehst nirgendwo ..." Die Wucht der Kugel schleuderte Eliot nach hinten und er schrie auf. Nicht vor Schmerz, oh nein. Vielmehr, weil 'Marc' die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um aufzuspringen und durch die Tür zu verschwinden. Der Mann musterte Hardison und Eliot noch einen Augenblick.

  


"Bleiben Sie liegen. Die nächste Kugel landet direkt zwischen ihren Augen, nicht in ihrer Schulte", meinte er drohend, ehe auch er die Wohnung verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

  


"Lenard!", rief Eliot ihm noch nach. "Verdammt!", er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, da kam Hardison an und drückte ihn zurück auf den Boden. "Lass mich los, Hardison! Ich muss ..." 

  


"Du musst erstmal ins Krankenhaus", ermahnte Hardison. Doch erst der Daumen des anderen Mannes in seiner Wunde teilte Eliot mit, dass Hardison ihn unter keinen Umständen würde hinter Lenard her laufen lassen und dass es vermutlich auch besser so war. "Nate. Eliot wurde angeschossen und Lenard ist weg." Hardison verzog etwas das Gesicht und Eliot war mehr als froh, dass er die Schimpftirade von Nate nicht hören konnte. 

* * *

  


"Sehr interessant ... Folgen Sie ihnen. Nein, nehmen Sie Romeo mit. Sobald sie Ihren Aufenthaltsort haben, schicke ich Mr. Roseman vorbei, damit er Romeo zurückbringt. Verlieren Sie sie nicht aus den Augen, verstanden?" Miss DeWitt blickte zu Laurence herüber und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Gut. Ich warte auf Ihren Anruf." Endlich legte sie auf und sah das Handy einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, ehe sie ihn wieder fixierte und die Augen zusammenkniff. 

  


"Was ist passiert?"

  


"Wussten Sie, dass Romeo einen Zwillingsbruder hat?"

  


"Nein, war mir nicht bekannt. Woher ..." 

  


"Der hat gerade versucht, Marc dazu zu bringen, sich an ihn zu erinnern."

  


"Wir hätten Romeo ausrangieren sollen, als die ersten Probleme auftraten", gab er ruhig zurück. Ruhiger als er sich eigentlich fühlte. Es war das erste Mal, dass wirklich jemand versuchte, einen ihrer Aktiven zu befreien. Zumindest seit er hier arbeitete. 

  


"Nehmen Sie sich Romeos Akte vor und forschen Sie nach. Wenn es einen Zwillingbruder gibt, und dem Anruf zu Folge ist genau das der Fall, dann will ich alles über ihn wissen."

  


"Jawohl Ma'am"

  


"Und beeilen Sie sich. Setzen Sie ein ganzes Team an die Sache, wenn es sein muss. Ich will Ergebnisse sehen." Er nickte und eilte aus dem Raum, ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, was in ihrem Kopf wohl wieder vorging. Er würde es früh genug erfahren.

* * *

  


"Bring ihn hier rein!" Erklang Nates Stimme schon als Hardison die Tür öffnete. 

  


"Mann, ich kann gehen, okay?", knurrte Eliot und drängte an Hardison vorbei. Zwar war er nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen, aber sich von Hardison oder sonstwem stützen zu lassen? So weit würde es noch kommen! Dennoch blieb Hardison neben ihm, bis Eliot den Raum betrat und dort schon mit mahnenden Blicken von Nate und Sophie empfangen wurde. Parker wirkte eher gespannt und neugierig. "Ich will es nicht hören", knurrte Eliot und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, ehe sein Kreislauf doch noch kollabieren würde. 

  


"Hardison, wo willst du hin?"

  


"Ich ah ... ich dachte eigentlich ich geh nach nebenan und falle mal eben dezent in Ohnmacht", murmelte Hardison mit einem seltsamen Unterton. "Oder ich übergebe mich ein wenig .... so viel Blut ..." Eliot musste trotz allem grinsen und wandte sich halb nach dem anderen Mann um.

  


"Hey! Die Kugel steckt in meiner Schulter!", rief er Hardison nach. 

  


"Verdammt, Eliot!", fuhr Nate ihn an. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

  


"Was ich mir gedacht ... dass ich nicht Däumchen drehend herumsitzen werde, und darauf warten, dass sie meinen kleinen Bruder wieder abholen und vermutlich gleich danach umlegen. Das hab ich mir gedacht", fuhr er Nate an. Der Mann starrte zurück, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich musste es zumindest versuchen, Nate", meinte Eliot nun etwas leiser und ruhiger. 

  


"Wir unterhalten uns später darüber. Erst mal sollten wir uns das da ansehen. Auf den Tisch." Eliot rollte die Augen und hockte sich auf den Tisch. Sophie trat zu ihm und fing an, ihn aus dem blutigen Hemd zu schälen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte offene Besorgnis. Nate hatte den Raum verlassen und kam kurz darauf zurück, mit einer Flasche Whiskey, die er Eliot hinhielt. Dankbar nahm Eliot die Flasche und trank erst einmal einen kräftigen Schluck. 

  


"Wir hätten den Krankenwagen letztes Mal ausräumen sollen, bevor wir ihn zurückgebracht haben. Wenn ihr Jungs vorhabt, euch öfter anschießen zu lassen, dann sollten wir Vorkehrungen treffen", murmelte Sophie besorgt. 

  


"Parker? Hast du schon einmal in ein Krankenhaus eingebrochen?", erkundigte sich Nate ruhig. 

  


"Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal", grinste Parker und kam näher. Interessiert drückte sie gegen die Schusswunde und Eliot zog die Schulter zischend weg. 

  


"Hey!"

  


"Das sieht lustig aus", stellte sie fest, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging aus dem Raum. Man hörte sie und Hardison kurz debattieren, was alles zu besorgen war und wie man das am besten anstellte, dann klappten Türen.

  


"Die hat doch ‘nen Knall", murrte Eliot missmutig.

  


"Halt das mal da drauf", murmelte Sophie. Eliot gehorchte artig und beobachtete sie, während die Frau in einem erste Hilfe Kasten nach geeigneten Verbänden suchte.

  


"Was machen wir jetzt?", wandte sich Eliot schließlich an Nate, sah ihn fragend und vermutlich auch ein wenig hoffnungsvoll an. "Wir können doch nicht einfach herumsitzen und abwarten, was passiert?"

  


"Nein, Eliot, können wir nicht. Zumal du die Sache hast auffliegen lassen. Hardison brauchen wir jetzt gar nicht mehr hineinschicken, außer mit dem Angebot, deinen Bruder für verdammt teures Geld zu kaufen und so wie die Dinge stehen werden die das Angebot nicht annehmen." 

  


"Schön. Ich hab die Deckung auffliegen lassen, ich bin schuld. Dann erklär mir mal, was dein Plan war, Nate? Du hast doch immer einen Plan, nicht wahr? Einen, den du uns in der Hälfte der Zeit nicht mal mitteilst. Was hattest du vor, huh? Wie wolltest du verhindern, dass er zurückgeht und wir ihn nie wieder in die Finger kriegen, weil er vermutlich tot ist?" Eliot war vom Tisch heruntergesprungen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Sophie gerade versuchte, die Wunde zu verbinden. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Nate ihn gerade zum Sündenbock degradierte, wo er wenigstens versucht hatte, etwas zu unternehmen.

  


"Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass das nicht gespielt ist und diese fremde Persönlichkeit wirklich irgendwie in diesen Menschen verankert wird", meinte Nate ausweichend und versöhnlich. Doch Eliot war nicht nach Versöhnung zu Mute. Er wollte wissen, was für einen Plan Nate gehabt hatte, welche Absicht. 

  


"Eliot setz dich hin und halt dich ruhig", fuhr ihn Sophie an. "Das ist eine Schussverletzung, kein Mückenstich. Auch wenn du gern so tun willst, als wäre es nicht weiter schlimm." 

  


"Ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal angeschossen worden", murrte Eliot missmutig. "Ist nur die Schulter. Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Ist ja nicht so als hätte er mir in die Eingeweide geschossen und ich würde jetzt an inneren Blutungen zu Grunde gehen." 

  


"Sophie hat Recht, Eliot. Setz dich bitte wieder hin. Ich überleg mir schon einen Plan, um deinen Bruder da rauszuholen. Aber du halt dich jetzt erst mal ruhig bis die Wunde ordentlich verarztet ist." Eliot zögerte noch einen Moment länger und folgte dann den besorgten Anweisungen und nahm wieder Platz. "Danke." Nate verließ den Raum und ging in sein Büro, Sophie nahm vor Eliot auf einem Stuhl Platz und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Eliot selbst starrte einfach nur vor sich hin. Er wollte endlich etwas unternehmen und nicht immer nur warten. Von all den Fällen, die sie je in Angriff genommen hatten, hatten sie bei noch keinem so viel untätig herumsitzen müssen wie es bei diesem der Fall war. Und das nervte ihn. Oder kam es ihm nur so vor, weil er persönlich betroffen war? 

  


Das Klappen der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Parker hüpfte herein. 

  


"Das hat Spaß gemacht! Machen wir sowas öfter?", kicherte sie und stellte eine Tasche neben Eliot auf den Tisch.

  


"Ich hoffe nicht", murrte Sophie und öffnete die Tasche um sich endlich an die Arbeit zu machen. "Hinlegen, Eliot. Höchste Zeit, dass wir die Kugel rausholen und die Wunde versorgen." Eliot sah auf die Tasche und auf Sophie. Dann nahm er erneut die Whiskyflasche zur Hand und nahm einige kräftige Schlucke. 

  


"Eine Flasche ist nicht genug", murrte er missmutig, als er sich endlich auf den Tisch legte, damit Sophie ihn versorgen konnte. 

  


"Ich könnte das vielleicht betäuben, aber ich kenne mich nicht aus ..." 

  


"Nein!", rief Eliot sofort aus und sprang wieder vom Tisch herunter, ehe ihn jemand festhalten konnte "Bleib mir mit der Spritze vom Leib. Das ist mein Ernst!"

  


"Aber die Kugel steckt noch drin und das wird weh tun ..." 

  


"Mir egal. Du jagst mir keine Spritze rein. Schon gar nicht, wenn du nicht wirklich weißt, was du machst. Nate!" Nate kam auch tatsächlich herein und sah sich verwundert um. "Sag ihr, dass sie nicht an mir mit Betäubungsmitteln rumprobieren darf. Wer weiß, was die mir alles betäubt." Er hatte keine Angst vor Nadeln oder Spritzen. Wirklich nicht. Vielmehr hatte er Angst davor, was Sophie damit anrichten konnte, wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie da eigentlich machte. 

  


"Sophie, das wird nicht nötig sein. Eliot kommt schon klar." Fast wirkte sie etwas enttäuscht, als sie die Spritze wieder weglegte und dann mit versteinertem Gesicht erneut auf den Tisch deutete. Hardison stand an der Tür und beobachtete sie interessiert. "Soll ich das machen?", erkundigte sich Nate schließlich. 

  


"Willst mir heimzahlen, dass ich dich letztes Mal so unsanft zusammengeflickt habe?" Eliot grinste frech. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber werdet endlich fertig damit. Wir verschwenden Zeit." 

  


"Dann leg dich endlich hin", motzte ihn Sophie an und Eliot gehorchte brav und legte sich auf den behelfsmäßigen OP-Tisch. Keine zwei Minuten später bereute er es fast, dass er sie nicht erst mit der Betäubung herumspielen hatte lassen. Ihm kam es schwer so vor, als würde sich Sophie keine allzu große Mühe geben, um die Kugel vorsichtig zu entfernen. Sie bohrte mit der kleinen Pinzette in das Einschussloch in seiner Schulter, dass Eliot wirklich Sterne sah. 

  


"Hast du's bald?", presste Eliot schließlich angestrengt hervor. 

  


"Tut mir leid, Eliot. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich rutsche dauernd ab ... das Ding ist ziemlich tief drin und glitschig und ..."

  


"Okay. Das reicht. Gib mir das Ding", zischte Eliot und richtete sich auf, ehe Sophie sich mit ihrem kleinen Folterinstrument ordentlich aus seiner Schulter zurückgezogen hatte. Es dauerte ihm definitiv zu lange. Er nahm ihr die winzige Pinzette aus der Hand und legte sie beiseite, zog die Tasche näher und suchte sich ein anderes Instrument hervor. 

  


"Was ... was hast du vor?" 

  


"Was wohl? Die verdammte Kugel aus meiner Schulter holen."

  


"Aber du kannst doch nicht ..." 

  


"Nein? Dann sieh dir das mal an", murrte er genervt und machte sich daran nach der Kugel zu suchen. Wenigstens half ihm Sophie ein wenig, indem sie ihm mit einer LED-Lampe auf die Wunde leuchtete und er somit besser sah, wo er war. Er hasste es. Nicht zum ersten Mal musste er sich selbst verarzten und genau das war der Grund, warum er Schusswaffen so vollkommen hasste. Ein Messer hinterließ einen Schnitt oder eine Stichwunde, aber man musste nicht erst noch Rückstände aus der Wunde puhlen. 

  


Eliot war alles andere als sanft mit sich selbst. Er wusste, dass die Sache schneller überstanden war, wenn er etwas rabiater vorging und den Schmerz erst mal so gut es ging ignorierte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da konnte er die Kugel endlich greifen und zog die Klemme vorsichtig aus der Wunde. Seine Hand zitterte leicht und er seufzte dann doch erleichtert auf, als er die Kugel tatsächlich heraus beförderte. 

  


"Mistding", murrte er und legte Klemme und Kugel auf ein Tuch, das Sophie bereit gelegt hatte. Sie hielt ihm eine chirurgische Nadel hin, inklusive Faden.

  


"Willst du das auch selbst machen?"

  


"Ne, lass mal. Geht schneller, wenn man zwei Hände zur Verfügung hat." Eliot merkte sehr wohl, dass seine Stimme recht matt klang und ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken. 

  


"Schön. Lass es mich wissen, wenn ich etwas falsch mache", meinte sie leise. Eliot hob abwehrend eine Hand und grinste. 

  


"Frauen können doch für gewöhnlich nähen. Keine falsche Scheu. das bisschen Pieken überleb ich jetzt auch noch." In Gedanken machte sich Eliot eine Notiz, dass er sich das nächste Mal nicht anschießen lassen sollte.   



	11. Kapitel 10

Es war spät, aber Eliot konnte nicht schlafen. Er lag in dem Bett, das im Moment sein Bett war und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es waren weniger die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter, die ihn wach hielten, es waren zu viele Gedanken, Sorgen und Ängste, die es ihm unmöglich machten, Schlaf zu finden. Hatte er heute seinen Bruder umgebracht? Was würde mit Lenard passieren? Konnte er ihn doch noch retten? Irgendwie?

Nachdem er sich zwei Stunden lang ruhelos hin und her gewälzt hatte, stand Eliot auf und ging in die Küche, starrte minutenlang in den Kühlschrank und fluchte ungehalten, weil er kein Bier hier hatte. Schon gar nicht etwas Stärkeres. Dabei hätte er jetzt wirklich einen starken Drink vertragen können. Er schmiss die Kühlschranktür zu und erstarrte. Da war etwas. Ein Geräusch, draußen vor der Tür.

Vorsichtig ging Eliot zum Lichtschalter und schaltete das Licht in der Küche aus, horchte in die Dunkelheit. Langsam schob er sich an der Wand entlang zur Tür und blickte von der Küchentür aus in das stockfinstere Wohnzimmer. Wieder hörte er ein leises Klacken. Jemand versuchte, seine Tür zu öffnen. Eliot verdrehte die Augen und schlich in das Wohnzimmer. Einbrecher. Das kam ihm gerade Recht. Verwundeter Arm hin oder her er würde den Einbrecher zu Brei zerschlagen. Wenn es mehrere waren umso besser. Sich abzureagieren würde ihm gewiss gut tun.

Er postierte sich vorsichtig neben der Tür an der Wand. Das Fenster hatte er umgangen, um sich nicht zu verraten, und wartete angespannt. Endlich verriet ein lauteres Klacken, dass der Einbrecher das Schloss geknackt hatte und die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet. Doch niemand trat ein. Eliot wartete. Wer auch immer sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Wohnungstür zu öffnen, würde gewiss jetzt nicht umdrehen und nach Hause gehen. Auch wenn Geduld nicht seine Stärke war, wusste er genau, dass er besser daran tat, abzuwarten.

Endlich erschien eine dunkle Silhouette in der Tür, machte einen langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritt über die Schwelle. Noch ein Schritt. Dann blieb der Einbrecher stehen und wartete. Eliot wartete ebenfalls, ob noch jemand hereinkommen würde oder nicht. Der Einbrecher ging nicht weiter, stattdessen streckte er die Hand in Eliots Richtung aus, als würde er etwas suchen. Eliots Faust schoss vor und traf auf das Kinn des anderen Mannes, der sofort strauchelte. Eliot schmiss die Tür zu und stürzte sich auf den Einbrecher.

"Falsche Wohnung, Freundchen!", fauchte er, während sich seine Faust in den Magen des Mannes grub, der daraufhin endgültig zu Boden ging.

"Eliot! Verdammt!" Seine Faust stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Ungläubig starrte er auf die dunkle Gestalt, die er mit dem Knie auf der Brust auf den Boden pinnte.

"Was ... wer bist du?"

"Wer ich ... nu hör aber mal auf! Mach das verdammte Licht an, du Idiot." Eliot hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kinn geradewegs auf den Boden knallen müsste. Die Stimme war eindeutig ... aber das war nicht möglich. Oder? Rasch ließ er von dem Eindringling ab und knallte mit der flachen Hand gegen den Lichtschalter. Flirrend erwachte die Lampe zum Leben und Eliot rutschte völlig irritiert an der Wand entlang auf den Boden.

"Wie ..."

"Das nenn ich ja ne feine Art, seinen Bruder zu begrüßen. Aber Manieren hattest du ja noch nie. Also warum wundere ich mich eigentlich ... Mann, hast du einen Schlag drauf!" Lenard rappelte sich hoch und fasste sich an sein malträtiertes Kinn. "Wenn das mal nicht blau wird. Hast du Eis da?" Schweigend und noch immer viel zu geschockt deutete Eliot auf die Tür zur Küche. "Du siehst übrigens beschissen aus." Lenard lachte. "Aber du warst schon immer der hässlichere von uns beiden."

Damit verschwand sein Zwillingsbruder in der Küche und Eliot hörte, wie er das Eisfach öffnete. Endlich gelang es ihm, sich weit genug zu sammeln, dass er sich hochrappeln und seinem Bruder in die Küche folgen konnte. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war einfach zu unwirklich, als dass er es wirklich hätte aufnehmen können. Eliot wartete darauf, jeden Moment aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass er das alles nur träumte. Das da in der Küche stand wirklich sein Bruder!

"Was machst du hier?" Eine dümmere Frage kam Eliot gerade nicht in den Sinn. Nein, eigentlich hatte er mindestens 1000 Fragen, und suchte nur irgendwie nach einem Anfang. Lenard hielt inne, ehe er sich endlich einen Eisbeutel herausholte und das Fach wieder schloss. Er hielt den Beutel gegen sein Kinn und seufzte leise.

"Eliot ... es tut mir leid ..." Damit drehte er sich um, sah Eliot aus großen, blauen Augen an, voller Angst und voller Hoffnung. "Ich ... ich brauche deine Hilfe", gestand er endlich. Eliot lächelte.

"Ganz wie in alten Zeiten, huh? Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Er bedeutete Lenard, ihm wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. "Spuck schon aus", meinte er freundlich, als er auf dem Sofa Platz nahm.

"Ich hab Mist gebaut, Mann. Und ich will nichts hören von wegen kleiner Bruder und immer in der Patsche, kapiert? Die 10 Minuten machen dich nicht reifer und erfahrener als ich es bin!"

"Erzähl einfach, was Sache ist und wie ich dir helfen kann, Lenard." Eliot war freundlich, doch sein Gehirn ratterte wie wild. War das wirklich Lenard oder hatten sie ihn als Lenard programmiert? Womöglich gekoppelt mit dem Auftrag ihn zu töten? Konnten die so etwas überhaupt machen? Wie war Lenard dort herausgekommen und warum und wie um alles in der Welt hatte er ihn so schnell gefunden? Das Gefühl, dass es eine Falle war, wurde immer stärker.

"Ich ... Ich war auf dieser Farm und ... ich hab's nicht gemacht, Eliot. Du kennst mich. Ich würde doch niemals eine ganze Familie abknallen, rein aus Spaß. Aber die haben mir nicht geglaubt. Polizei und so ... ich war schuldig, in dem Moment da sie mich aufgegriffen hatten. Und dann kamen die an und meinten, sie könnten mir helfen ..."

"Wer sind **die**?", erkundigte sich Eliot ruhig.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Die haben mir ein Angebot gemacht ... ich sollte 5 Jahre für sie arbeiten und dann würden sie mich wieder gehen lassen und ich hätte ausgesorgt ... aber das ist schon mehr als 5 Jahre her, verstehst du? Die haben mich gelinkt und ich komm da nicht raus und ..."

"Langsam, Lenard. Wenn du nicht rauskommst ... warum bist du dann hier?"

"Ich hatte Hilfe. Ein Mann in der Organisation ... wir sind Freunde geworden, im Laufe der Jahre und er hat mir geholfen zu fliehen und ..."

"Und wie hast du mich gefunden?" Eliots Tonfall war hart. Der Geruch einer Falle wurde immer stärker. Es stank regelrecht.

"Himmel nochmal! Der Kerl hat das mitbekommen. Scheinbar hast du meinen Auftrag gestört, er hat dich wohl verfolgt ... was weiß denn ich, Eliot? Ich stell doch keine Fragen! Mir wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Tür geöffnet und ich bin gerannt!" Lenards Gesicht verriet Schock. Schock darüber, dass sein Bruder ihn so aushorchte, ihn so hart ansah, ihm offensichtlich nicht glaubte. Eliot ließ die Informationen noch einmal durch seine Gedanken laufen und versuchte abzuwägen, wie plausibel die Sache war. Er fand sie durchaus glaubhaft.

"Wie funktioniert das bei dem Verein? Ich meine, ich hab dich heute Abend gesehen aber das warst nicht du."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es genau geht ... aber wir bekommen so eine Art ... Computerprogramm aufgespielt, verstehst du? Eine andere Persönlichkeit. Also ... was auch immer ich heute Abend gesagt oder getan habe ... tut mir leid, das war nicht ich. Oh Gott ... ich hab dich aber nicht angeschossen, oder? Scheiße, Mann ... das tu mir so leid!"

"Lass gut sein. Das warst du nicht." Lenard wirkte ehrlich erleichtert. "Okay. Du hast gesagt, du brauchst Hilfe ... was genau?"

"Ich muss verschwinden. Untertauchen. Und das möglichst schnell. Ich meine, wenn die mitkriegen, dass ich weg bin ... wobei sie das vermutlich schon bemerkt haben, dann werden sie nach mir suchen und wenn sie mich finden ...Eliot ... die bringen mich um!" Eliot nickte knapp und stand auf.

"Komm mit", knurrte er. "Das wollen wir doch mal sehen. Niemand tut meinem kleinen Bruder etwas zu Leide." Lenard verdrehte die Augen und grinste etwas.

"Das mit dem kleinen Bruder müssen wir echt mal noch genauer besprechen." Meinte er neckend und stand auf, um Eliot zu folgen.

* * *

  


"Sind Sie sicher?" Topher sah Miss DeWitt zweifelnd an. "Ich meine ... richtig sicher?" 

  


"Ja, Topher, das bin ich. Tun Sie es." 

  


"Ich muss mich trotzdem dagegen aussprechen. Was ist wenn ..." 

  


"Topher!" 

  


Laurence stand daneben und beobachtete die ganze Szene. Er fand das alles hochinteressant, doch seine Idee eines gelungenen Plans war das nicht unbedingt. Viel zu riskant, zu viele Variablen. 

  


"Okay." Topher schluckte und drückte einen Knopf. Ein grausiges Quietschen und Rauschen erfüllte den Raum und Laurence hielt sich ein Ohr zu. Er war ja froh, dass er nicht der Empfänger dieser Übertragung war. Was sie hörten, war noch die abgeschwächte Version davon. Ganz anders der Aktive, dem die Übermittlung galt und in dessen Ohr sie direkt landen würde, dank eines kleinen Ohrhörers, dessen er sich selbst nicht einmal bewusst war.

* * *

  


Romeo schlug die Augen auf und schloss sie sogleich wieder. Es war viel zu hell. Grell. Und er hatte schwer das Gefühl, am falschen Ort zu sein. 

  


"Lenard? Alles in Ordnung? Hey! Rede mit mir, Mann!"

  


Erneut blinzelte Romeo und sah in ein ihm fremdes Gesicht. Nicht ganz fremd, irgendwie vertraut. Aber nicht das Gesicht, das er erwartet hätte. 

  


"Bin ... bin ich eingeschlafen?", flüsterte er verwirrt. 

  


"Was weiß denn ich, was du gerade hattest? Bist einfach umgekippt. Verdammt noch mal. Was ist los?"

  


"Soll ich gehen?" Romeo sah den Fremden hoffnungsvoll an. 

  


"Was?"

  


"Soll ... soll ich jetzt gehen?", widerholte er die Frage, leiser, unsicherer. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Das war alles so fremd. Er war nicht am richtigen Ort. Das wusste er mit Sicherheit. Aber wo er war, konnte er nicht sagen. "Ich will gehen. Bitte." Doch der Fremde sagte nicht, dass er gehen dürfte. Stattdessen fing er an, auf und ab zu laufen und auf ihn einzureden. Viel zu schnell, viel zu viel. Romeo konnte nicht verarbeiten, was er alles sagte. Und ständig redete er ihn mit Lenard an. Aber er war doch Romeo. 

  


"Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Die Stimme des Mannes war laut und Romeo hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Aber er wusste, dass er von dem Mann weg wollte. 

  


"Ich möchte jetzt wirklich gehen. Bitte ... lass mich gehen ..." Er hatte doch nichts gemacht, nichts Falsches getan. Oder doch? Er wusste nicht, was er gemacht hatte, um den Mann zu verärgern. Er wollte es ja gerne wiedergutmachen, aber er wusste einfach nicht wie. Romeo war völlig verloren und das Gefühl gefiel ihm so gar nicht. 

  


"Wohin denn, verdammt? Wo willst du hingehen?"

  


"Nach Hause!", flüsterte Romeo kleinlaut. "Ich will nach Hause. Bitte." Tränen traten in seine Augen. Längst hatte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand gedrängt, hockte dort und machte sich so klein wie es ihm nur möglich war. "Bitte!", flehte er immer und immer wieder. "Bitte bring mich nach Hause. Bitte!"

  


"Ihr verdammten Bastarde!", brüllte der Mann und warf einen Stuhl um. Romeo weinte nur noch mehr. Warum schrie ihn der Mann denn an? Warum war er ein verdammter Bastard? Er hatte doch nichts gemacht. Er wollte doch nur nach Hause, sich wieder sicher fühlen, bei seinen Brüdern und Schwestern sein! 

  


Irgendwann kam der Fremde auf ihn zu und Romeo machte sich noch kleiner. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung mit ihm. Er musste zu Dr. Saunders. Aber wie sollte er zu ihr gehen, wenn er doch gar nicht wusste wo er war?

  


"Hey. Hast du auch einen Namen?", meinte der Mann mit einem seltsamen Tonfall. Romeo starrte ihn nur an und wimmerte leise. 

  


"Bitte ... ich ... ich muss ... Dr. Saunders ... ich muss nach Hause." 

  


"Ja schon gut. Du wirst dich nicht wirklich beruhigen, huh? Du wirst mir auch nicht zuhören? Ich will dir nichts tun, okay?" 

  


"Bringst du mich nach Hause?", fragte Romeo ganz leise nach. Hoffnung ließ ihn etwas ruhiger werden. Er würde bald wieder bei seinen Brüdern und Schwestern sein und alles würde wieder gut werden. 

  


"Ja", meinte der Fremde schließlich. "Ich bring dich nach Hause. Komm." Romeo lächelte dankbar und rappelte sich rasch hoch. Der Mann ging zu einer Tür und öffnete sie. Seltsame Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, die er noch nie vernommen hatte und verängstigt drängte sich Romeo erneut an die nächste Wand. "Hey, willst du nach Hause?" Romeo nickte rasch. "Dann musst du leider mitkommen. Ich pass schon auf dich auf. Das sind nur Autos. Komm." Zögerlich und äußerst vorsichtig folgte er dem fremden Mann. 

* * *

  


Laurence hielt noch immer nichts von dem Plan. Gar nicht. Noch weniger hielt er davon, Romeo doch nicht auszurangieren. Topher war auch nicht begeistert von der Sache gewesen, allerdings hatten seine Bedenken eher der dummen Marionette gegolten, die nach einer Löschung außerhalb des Dollhouses völlig verstört sein würde. Ganz nach Plan, wie Miss DeWitt erklärt hatte. Laurence glaubte nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Auch wenn Miss DeWitt schon oft bewiesen hatte, dass sie Menschen gut lesen und einschätzen konnte, wenn sie direkt mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Hier war es schließlich anders. Umso überraschter war Laurence, als tatsächlich ein Auto vorfuhr und er darin Romeo und seinen Zwillingsbruder erblickte. 

  


Romeo öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, sah sich noch immer verunsichert um. Topher ging zu ihm und lächelte freundlich. 

  


"Romeo, hättest du gerne eine Behandlung?" Rasch nickte der Angesprochene und Topher bat ihn, ihm zu folgen. 

  


"Hey!", herrschte ihn da der andere Mann an und eilte um das Auto "Wenn du wild darauf bist, dass ich dir die Knochen im Körper zermalme, dann versuch das noch einmal", knurrte er Topher an. Laurence zog sofort seine Waffe. 

  


"Mr. Dominic, das wird nicht nötig sein", hielt ihn Miss DeWitt bestimmt auf. "Nicht wahr, Mr. Spencer? Glauben Sie mir, Ihrem Bruder wird nichts geschehen. Er ist verstört und fühlt sich unwohl. Topher will ihm wirklich nur helfen." 

  


"Helfen? So wie sie ihm schon seit fünf Jahren helfen, nehm ich an?", knurrte Eliot Spencer aufgebracht und machte einen weiteren, drohenden Schritt auf Topher zu. Romeo blickte von ihm zu Topher und wich dann vorsichtig von der Seite seines Bruders und platzierte sich neben Topher. Der entsetzte Blick auf Eliots Gesicht war für Laurence die pure Genugtuung und er musste sich schwer zusammennehmen, um nicht zu grinsen.

  


"Ich kümmere mich dann mal um Romeo", meinte Topher knapp und wandte sich um. 

  


"Er heißt Lenard!", fauchte Eliot Spencer ungehalten, doch Topher und Romeo waren bereits auf dem Weg in das Gebäude und Romeo schien so gar keine Notiz von dem ihm fremden Namen zu nehmen.

  


"Würden Sie mir bitte folgen, Mr. Spencer? Ich glaube, wir sollten uns unterhalten", meinte Miss DeWitt freundlich. "Bitte", widerholte sie. Der Mann zögerte noch einen Moment, blickte an ihr vorbei auf Laurence und seine Sicherheitsleute, die ebenfalls auf dem Parkplatz standen, blickte an ihnen vorbei auf das Gebäude. 

  


"Wir können uns auch hier unterhalten", erklärte er schließlich. "Ich will ein paar Antworten."

  


"Ich bin sicher, dass sie das wollen, aber ich kann sie Ihnen hier draußen leider nicht geben. Das ist alles streng vertraulich, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Falls sie besorgt sind, um Ihre Sicherheit, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass Ihnen nichts passieren wird. Sie zu verletzen liegt uns fern." 

  


"Wirklich?", meinte er kühl. "Das sah letzen Abend aber anders aus." 

  


"Es tut mir leid, dass sie angeschossen wurden, aber unsere Sicherheitsangestellten haben strickte Anweisung, jede Gefahr für unsere Aktiven zu eleminieren. Ein unglückliches Ereignis. Ich würde Ihnen gern unsere Ärztin zur Verfügung stellen. Sie ist die Beste Ärztin in einem weiten Umkreis und es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn Sie die Wunde versorgen könnte. Dr. Saunders." Adelle DeWitt drehte sich um und die Ärztin trat aus dem Hintergrund hervor. Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt und schwieg. "Wären Sie wohl so freundlich, Mr. Spencer nach drinnen zu geleiten und sich seine Schulter anzusehen? Vor allem denke ich, eine Bluttransfusion wäre angebracht. Sie waren nicht im Krankenhaus nehme ich an? Und Sie haben mit Sicherheit viel Blut verloren. Sie wirken blass, Mr. Spencer." 

  


"Natürlich. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." Sie hob den Blick und lächelte den Mann scheu an. "Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden", meinte sie freundlich und wies mit einer einladenden Geste in Richtung Eingangstür. Nach einigem Zögern folgte ihr der Mann wirklich, obwohl er sich mehrfach umblickte und angespannt wirkte, wie eine Bogensehne, die jeden Moment reißen konnte.

  


Nachdem Eliot Spencer und Dr. Saunders im Gebäude verschwunden waren wies Laurence seine Leute an, sich in der Nähe von Mr. Spencer aufzuhalten und ihn im Auge zu behalten. Allerdings sollten Sie ihm nicht zu nah kommen. Eliot Spencer an sich war eine lebende, atmende und höchst gefährliche Waffe. 

  


Miss DeWitt grinste siegesgewiss. "Was habe ich Ihnen gesagt, Mr. Dominic? Man muss nur die richtigen Knöpfe treffen und Menschen machen genau das, was man von ihnen erwartet." 

  


"Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass das ganze eine gute Idee ist. So lange dieser Mann in unserer Einrichtung ist, ist er eine potentielle Gefahr. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er eine noch größere Gefahr ist, wenn er wieder herauskommt. Mit dem Wissen ..." 

  


"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Dominic. Ich glaube, sie Überschätzen ihn gewaltig. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so kaltherzig ist und seinen geliebten Bruder in unserer Obhut zurücklässt." 

  


"Gewiss nicht ohne den Plan ihn doch noch zu befreien." 

  


"Wir werden sehen." Miss DeWitt lächelte vielsagend. "Wir werden ja sehen."

  


***

  


Claire fühlte sich unwohl. Äußerst unwohl. Eliot Spencer trug die Haare etwas länger als sein Bruder, doch ansonsten glichen sie einander wie ein Ei dem anderen und Claire hatte alle Mühe, bei seinem Anblick nicht sofort wieder an Alex zu denken. Romeos kindliche Art machte es einfacher, mit ihm umzugehen, doch Eliot Spencer war kein Kind sondern ein Mann. Er redete wie ein Mann, er benahm sie wie ein Mann, er dachte wie ein Mann und er sah verdammt gut aus. 

  


Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt, als sie ihn in ihr Behandlungszimmer führte und ihn bat, sein Hemd abzulegen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn in wenigen Augenblicken würde ansehen müssen, um die Wunde zu begutachten, aber sie wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. 

  


"Wenn Sie weiter vorhaben auf den Boden zu starren, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen. Dort unten finden sie meine Verletzung nicht, Ma'am." Sie hörte, dass er schmunzelte, noch mehr, als sie etwas perplex den Blick hob und in sein Gesicht starrte. Er lächelte, wenn auch nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst und hart wurde. Sie richtete den Blick auf seine Schulter und runzelte die Stirn. 

  


"Darf ich?", erkundigte sie sich scheu und hob die Hand. Er murmelte was von 'Sie sind schließlich die Ärztin' und bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, dass es in Ordnung war. Behutsam betastete sie die Wunde. "Wurde die Kugel entfernt?"

  


"Denken Sie denn, ich lasse einen Fremdkörper in meiner Schulter stecken? Natürlich habe ich die Kugel entfernt, auch wenn es etwas gedauert hat." Geschockt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. 

  


"Sie meinen ... Sie haben die Kugel selbst ... Uh." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

  


"Wollen Sie mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass das dumm war und ich mich hätte noch mehr verletzen können oder so?" Sie lächelte. 

  


"Offensichtlich wissen Sie das ja. Dann muss ich es Ihnen nicht noch extra sagen." Sie nahm eine kleine Lampe und leuchtete ihm in die Augen, um seine Pupillenreaktion zu überprüfen. Etwas besorgt schob sie die Lampe wieder in die Brusttasche ihres Mantels. "Haben Sie noch andere Verletzungen davongetragen? Sind sie gestürzt?" 

  


"Nein, Ma'am. Ich war schon halb auf dem Boden, als mich die Kugel getroffen hat. Hab mir auch nicht den Kopf angeschlagen, falls es das ist, was sie wissen wollen. Ich war nicht ohnmächtig oder sonst etwas." 

  


"Wie viel Blut haben Sie verloren? Können Sie das ungefähr sagen?"

  


"Hab ich nicht drauf geachtet. Ich habe versucht, meinen Bruder zu befreien, der von einem Ihrer Gorillas weggeschleppt wurde. meinen Sie ich achte da auf etwas Blut?" Sein Tonfall war etwas schroff, aber Claire achtete nicht darauf. Im Moment war sie die Ärztin, die einen Patienten zu versorgen hatte, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der nicht so ganz freiwillig hier war und schlechte Laune hatte.

  


"Sie wirken wirklich blass."

  


"Hatte wenig Schlaf." Seine Antwort klang ausweichend und er sah ihr nicht in die Augen. 

  


"Ich würde Sie gerne hier behalten und über Nacht beobachten. Nur zur Sicherheit. Ich gebe Ihnen ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel ..."

  


"Nein!" Seine Stimme klang hart und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Ich will meine Antworten, meinen Bruder und dann gehen", meinte er etwas ruhiger. "Und ganz gewiss lasse ich mich hier nicht ruhigstellen. Ich werde das dumme Gefühl nicht los, dass ich morgen aufwache und nicht mehr ganz ich selbst bin."

  


"So funktioniert das nicht. Hören Sie, Mr. Spencer, ich weiß, dass es nicht so aussieht und dass es für sie schwer zu begreifen ist, aber keiner der Aktiven ist gegen seinen Willen hier. Sie alle sind freiwillig so wie sie sind."

  


"Blödsinn." 

  


"Ich bin sicher, Miss DeWitt wird ihnen das morgen in aller Genauigkeit erklären. Ich bin nur die Ärztin hier. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen, dass sich unsere Aktiven bester Gesundheit erfreuen und alle nur möglichen Vorkehrungen getroffen werden, um ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren."

  


"Ach. Und woher hat mein Bruder die Narben auf seiner Brust?", erkundigte er sich lauernd. 

  


"Ein tragisches Unglück während eines Auftrags. Mr. Roseman wurde in der Zwischenzeit außer Gefecht gesetzt. So etwas ist noch nie passiert und wir werden ..." 

  


"Ersparen Sie mir das!", fauchte er ungehalten und Claire wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Aufmerksam sah sie den ihr völlig fremden Mann an, der aufgrund seines Äußeren so schrecklich vertraut wirkte und doch so anders war als sie erhofft und erwartet hatte. Eine gewisse Wut sammelte sich in ihrem Innersten. Er schien Sie für die Narben verantwortlich zu machen und sie konnte und wollte das nicht einfach hinnehmen. 

  


"Mir ist egal, was Sie von dieser Institution halten und mir ist egal, was Sie von mir denken", meinte sie schließlich mit fester Stimme. "Ich habe stundenlang um das Leben ihres Bruders gekämpft und mich seither für ihn eingesetzt und ihn in Schutz genommen. Also sehen Sie mich nicht an, als hätte ich die Waffe auf seine Brust gerichtet und abgedrückt." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Vor Wut. Einen unendlich langen Augenblick sah er sie an, dann senkte er den Blick. 

  


"Nein, sie sind nicht der Typ, der kaltblütig eine Waffe verwenden könnte", meinte er leise mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie." Claire schwieg. Sie war wirklich verletzt. Seine indirekte Anschuldigung hatte sie schwerer getroffen als sie hätte zugeben wollen. "Dr. Saunders, richtig?"

  


"Claire", gab sie freundlich zurück, noch bevor ihr wirklich bewusst wurde, was sie sagte. Er hob den Blick, lächelte, hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. 

  


"Eliot."

  


"Sehr erfreut." Sie lächelte. Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch, dachte sie bei sich, als sie seine Hand schüttelte. 

  


"Sind Sie mit der Untersuchung fertig?" Seine Stimme war wieder etwas kühler und auffallend ruhig, als er ihre Hand losgelassen hatte. 

  


"Wie ich schon sagte, ich würde Sie lieber hier behalten und ..."

  


"Das heißt also ja." Es war eine Feststellung und er stand einfach auf, griff nach seinem Hemd und streifte es sich über. "Ich gehe."

  


"Warten Sie, Eliot. Bitte. Sie sind nicht in der Verfassung ..."

  


"Sie haben keine Ahnung von meiner Verfassung. Nichts für ungut, Frau Doktor, aber ich will jetzt Antworten und die hole ich mir. Mit Gewalt, wenn es sein muss." 

  


"Aber Sie ..." Er ignorierte sie, stapfte an ihr vorbei in Richtung Tür. Claire schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete, wie er das Zimmer verließ. Er war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und sie beschloss seufzend, ihm lieber mal zu folgen und zu sehen, wo er hin wollte und was er anstellen würde. Sie hatte ein denkbar ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. 

  


Als auch sie aus dem Raum trat, stellte sie mit gewisser Erleichterung fest, dass alle Aktiven bereits ins Bett gegangen waren und somit keiner von Ihnen in den Weg des wankenden Rächers treten und ihn womöglich verärgern konnte. Außerdem musste sie dann nicht womöglich erklären, warum sich Romeo so seltsam verhielt, denn das Konzept eines Zwillingsbruders war den Aktiven völlig unbekannt. 

  


Eliot sah sich etwas ratlos in der leeren Halle um und machte sich dann auf den Weg die Treppen hinauf. Sie folgte ihm in gebührendem Abstand. Oben sah Sie einige Leute vom Sicherheitsdienst in seine Richtung gehen und beeilte sich, doch etwas enger aufzuschließen. Sie hoffte nur, dass die nicht auch noch auf den Mann schießen würden. 

  


"Halt. Gehen Sie zurück", meinte einer der Sicherheitsleute mit autoritärem Tonfall. 

  


"Ich will zu Miss DeWitt. Sofort." 

  


"Tut mir leid, sie hat das Gelände verlassen. Sie werden bis morgen warten müssen." 

  


"Blödsinn", knurrte Eliot aufgebracht. "Ich werde mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist." 

  


"Nein, das werden Sie nicht." Der erste der beiden Männer zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf Eliot. "Mr. Dominic ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher, ich schlage also vor, sie folgen Dr. Saunders und lassen sich hier ein Bett geben."

  


"Nimm das Ding aus meinem Gesicht", fauchte Eliot knapp. Der zweite Mann zog nun ebenfalls seine Waffe. 

  


"Bitte, ich werde ...", versuchte Claire vorsichtig einzulenken, doch in dem Moment trat Eliot dem zweiten Sicherheitsbeamten gegen das Knie und riss in der gleichen Bewegung die Waffe aus der Hand des ersten Mannes. Claire starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Szene. Eliot zog das Magazin heraus, ließ die Kugel herausgleiten und schmiss die Waffe weg, versetzt dem geschockten Mann einen Kinnhaken, der diesen Taumeln ließ und wandte sich dann seinem zweiten Gegner zu. Oder vielmehr der Aufgabe, auch den zu entwaffnen. Doch der hatte ein paar Sekunden Zeit gehabt, um sich zu sammeln und stürzte sich auf den Gegner. Auch der zuvor noch außer Gefecht gesetzte Mann mischte sich wieder in den Kampf und mit offenem Mund starrte Claire auf die drei kämpfenden Männer. 

  


Eliot mochte gut sein, aber er wurde langsamer. Immer öfter traf ihn ein Schlag, schwächte ihn zusätzlich. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würden die Sicherheitsangestellten gewinnen und ihn endgültig außer Gefecht setzen. Dann jedoch schien er irgendwoher neue Kraft zu sammeln und versetzte einem seiner Gegner einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, der daraufhin zu Boden ging und liegen blieb. Der zweite Gegner folgte nur wenige Hiebe später und blieb ebenso reglos liegen. Von der Galerie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle waren Stimmen und Schritte zu hören, als Mr. Dominic mit weiteren bewaffneten Männern heraneilte. Claire drehte sich kurz um, wandte sich dann aber wieder Eliot zu. 

  


Eliot stand am oberen Rand der Treppe und starrte auf die beiden Männer, die vor ihm am Boden lagen. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zwei Schritte den Gang entlang. Plötzlich sackte er zusammen. Claire lief sofort zu ihm und überprüfte seine Vitalwerte. An seiner Schulter zeigte sich frisches Blut. Als Mr. Dominic sie beide erreichte, war Eliot noch immer bewusstlos. 

  


"Helfen Sie mir bitte, ihn in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern", bat sie die Männer freundlich. 

  


"Nein. Wir werden ihn in eine Zelle sperren, damit er nichts mehr anrichtet", gab Mr. Dominic schroff zurück. 

  


"Ich bin die Ärztin hier und sie werden ihn nach unten bringen. Miss DeWitt will ihn ganz gewiss nicht in einem noch schlechteren Zustand sehen, als beim letzten Mal, also lassen Sie mich meine Arbeit tun und ihn versorgen, Mr. Dominic." Ihre Stimme klang gefasst und kühl, doch innerlich war Claire vollkommen aufgewühlt und geschockt. Einen langen Moment sah Mr. Dominic sie einfach nur an, ehe er schließlich einigen Männern mit einem Wink zu verstehen gab, dass sie den Verletzten nach unten bringen sollten.   



	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Claire hielt inne, als sich ihr Patient plötzlich wieder regte. Sie blickte von ihrer Näharbeit auf und sah ihm besorgt in das blasse Gesicht.

"Eliot, halten Sie bitte ruhig. Ihre Wunde ist wieder aufgerissen, ich muss das neu nähen. Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass sie mir nicht von der Pritsche springen? Ich würde Sie nur ungern fixieren müssen." Sie redete leise, freundlich, beruhigend und hoffte, dass sie bei ihm auch genau diesen Effekt erzielen würde. Allerdings hatte sie ihm bereits ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und bezweifelte arg, dass er weit kommen würde, wenn er jetzt wirklich versuchen würde, zu fliehen.

Er nickte schwach, wandte den Blick dann von ihr ab und sah sich langsam um. Seine Augen blieben bei der Infusion hängen, die in seinen anderen Arm führte. "Das war nicht abgesprochen", murmelte er schwach und wies mit dem Kinn auf den Beutel.

"Es tut mir leid, aber sie brauchen dringend etwas Ruhe und Flüssigkeit, um den Blutverlust auszugleichen. Glauben Sie mir, Eliot. Ich pumpe Sie hier nicht mit irgendwelchen Drogen voll und niemand wird sie ihrer Persönlichkeit berauben, während sie schlafen. Ruhen Sie sich aus." Er schnaubte missmutig. Leise seufzend beendete Claire ihre Arbeit. Sie schaffte es sogar, die Wunde zu verbinden und den Arm zu fixieren, damit die Wunde sich beruhigen konnte und die frische Naht nicht gleich wieder beansprucht wurde.

Immer wieder driftete Eliot während der Behandlung weg, kam mit einem kurzen Ruck doch wieder zurück und blinzelte angestrengt gegen den Schlaf an. Matt rollte sein Kopf zur Seite, doch sogleich versuchte er sich wieder aus dem Halbschlaf zu reißen.

"Was ... haben Sie ... was haben Sie mir gegeben, verdammt?", nuschelte er schläfrig.

"Beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Nur ein Beruhigungsmittel, um zu verhindern, dass sie mir gleich wieder auf die Jagd gehen. Noch so eine Aktion und ich werde sie persönlich ans Bett fesseln. Gönnen Sie ihrem Körper endlich eine Pause. Schlafen Sie. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit. Wirklich. Ich bürge dafür.

"Schlafen", murmelte er träge. "Bleiben Sie ..."

"Wenn Sie das möchten", gab sie sanft zurück. Er nickte zögerlich, sah sie an, aus tiefblauen Augen und in diesem Moment sah er wirklich genauso fragend und verwirrt aus, wie Romeo es oft tat. Und ebenso bettelnd. Sie nickte knapp und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, nahm neben dem Bett Platz und legte ihre Hand sanft auf seinen Unterarm. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Romeo ... ich meine, Ihr Bruder schläft und genau das sollten Sie jetzt wirklich auch tun. Ich passe auf, dass sie niemand klaut", meinte sie scherzend, zog die dünne Decke des Krankenbetts höher. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihren Patienten und ihr entging nicht, dass Eliot nach wie vor reichlich angespannt war, und dem Beruhigungsmittel und dem Verlangen seines Körpers nach Schlaf nicht so recht nachgeben wollte.

Nach einer Weile fing sie einfach an, ihm zu erzählen. Belanglose Dinge, das Leben hier im Dollhouse, alles Mögliche. Bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.

* * *

  


Als Eliot erwachte, glaubte er im ersten Moment, dass er einfach nur schlecht geträumt hätte. Doch er hatte kaum die Augen geöffnet, da wurde ihm sofort klar, dass es kein Traum gewesen war, sondern düstere Realität. Das Gewicht auf seiner Brust entpuppte sich als Dr. Saunders' Kopf. Sie war wohl neben ihm sitzend eingenickt. Eliot musste trotz der äußerst unguten Situation schmunzeln und weckte sie dann vorsichtig auf, indem er über ihre Wange strich. Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat. Es war auch gar nicht seine Art und immerhin gehörte sie zu den Bösen. Aber sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und verletzlich, dass er sie nicht grob von sich schieben konnte.

  


Ihre Lider flatterten und sie seufzte leise, rieb die Wange an seiner Brust. Eliot beobachtete sie interessiert. Einen Moment später, nicht mehr als einen kurzen Atemzug, riss sie die Augen auf und richtete sich ruckartig auf. Sie sprang vom Stuhl hoch und wich zurück. 

  


"Oh Gott ... das... es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich wollte nicht ... Oh Himmel ...", murmelte sie sichtlich verstört. Eliot winkte ab und richtete sich langsam auf. "Es tut mir wirklich leid", setzte sie erneut nach, ehe sie sich scheinbar wieder bemühte, ganz professionelle Ärztin zu sein. "Wie fühlen Sie sich? Konnten Sie schlafen? Haben Sie Schmerzen?" Eliot sah sie aufmerksam an.

  


"Es geht mir gut, die Schmerzen sind auszuhalten und ich habe überraschend gut geschlafen. Aber nur fürs Protokoll: Das war nicht abgesprochen und für gewöhnlich lasse ich mich nicht so hinters Licht führen und lasse den Täter ungestraft davon kommen." Er klang vermutlich drohender als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Aber ganz ohne Gegenwehr wollte er ihre hinterlistige Taktik des Vorabends dann doch nicht hinnehmen. 

  


"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte doch nur ... Sie wären ja nur wieder aufgestanden und hätten es nochmal versucht, anstatt endlich auf ihren Körper zu hören und sich die Ruhe zu gönnen, die Sie gebraucht haben ..."

  


"Wie spät?", überging er ihre Entschuldigung und Argumentation vollkommen. "Krieg ich jetzt endlich mal meine Antworten oder ist Frau Doktor der Meinung, dass ich noch hier bleiben muss?" Er konnte an ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass er sie mit der schroffen Frage verletzt hatte. Leider war Eliot auch klar, dass sie Recht hatte. Er hatte die Ruhe und die paar Stunden Schlaf wirklich gebraucht. Aber das machte es nicht besser. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil der Abend so gelaufen war und er sich nicht stärker zur Wehr gesetzt hatte, weil er ihnen in eine Falle gegangen war, weil er noch immer hier war und noch immer keine genaueren Antworten hatte ... allerdings war es nicht ihre Schuld. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er den Wunsch, sie und Lenard gleichermaßen hier herauszuholen. Sie war freundlich und wirkte aufrichtig. Und ihr sehr zerbrechliches Äußeres sprach seinen Beschützerinstinkt an und machte es ihm schwer, sie nicht sofort tröstend in die Arme ziehen zu wollen, als sie ihn jetzt mit diesem verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen anstarrte. 

  


Eliot seufzte und senkte etwas den Blick, fuhr sich in einer etwas nervösen Geste mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah sie dann doch wieder an. Warum machte ihn diese Frau nervös? 

  


"Tut mir leid", murmelte er schließlich leise, obwohl er sich noch im selben Augenblick, da er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, insgeheim fragte, warum er sich eigentlich entschuldigte. Er hatte doch schließlich Recht. 

  


"Bleiben Sie bitte hier. Ich hole erst einmal was zum Frühstücken, danach begleite ich sie vermutlich zu Miss DeWitt. Ich muss mich nur erst erkundigen, wo sie mit Ihnen sprechen will ..." Damit wandte Sie sich ab. 

  


"Claire." Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. "Danke", meinte Eliot leise. 

* * *

  


Laurence war durchaus aufgebracht. Auch wenn Topher mit Sicherheit leugnen würde, dass er zu solch Impulsiver Gefühlsregung überhaupt in der Lage war, war er aufgebracht. Er verbarg es nur sehr gut. 

  


"Mr. Dominic, langweilen Sie mich nicht schon wieder damit. Ich habe Ihre Bedenken schon beim ersten Mal zur Kenntnis genommen. Sie müssen sich nicht widerholen. Das wird nichts an meiner Entscheidung ändern." 

  


"Der Mann ist gefährlich!", widerholte Laurence dennoch. "Und auch wenn Sie der Meinung sind, die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben: Ich bleibe. Ich bin für Ihre Sicherheit zuständig, also lassen Sie mich meinen Job machen."

  


"Laurence Dominic. Man könnte beinahe den Eindruck bekommen, dass Sie sich Sorgen um mich machen." Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn unumwunden an. 

  


"Das ist mein Job", gab er ungerührt zurück. "Ich bleibe." Sie winkte ab und wandte sich um, ging zurück an den Tisch und nahm Platz. Laurence platzierte sich etwas abseits an der Wand. Wie ein Schatten. So wie er es immer tat. Es war seine Aufgabe, möglichst unauffällig zu sein. Vor allem bei Anlässen wie diesen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür sorgte dafür, dass er die Schultern straffte und den Blick in die Richtung wandte. Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet und Dr. Saunders' vernarbtes Gesicht erschien im Spalt. 

  


"Miss DeWitt? Würden Sie ..." 

  


"Bitten Sie ihn herein, Dr. Saunders. Und Sie dürfen dann zurück gehen und sich um die Aktiven kümmern. Ich glaube, Sie haben ein paar Termine." Es war geschickt von Adelle, die Frau wieder wegzuschicken. Sie hatte eine gewisse emotionale Bindung zu Romeo aufgebaut und würde diese mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch auf Eliot Spencer projizieren. Da war es weit besser, wenn sie nicht hier war. Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte Claire Saunders widersprechen, doch dann nickte sie und ging langsam wieder. 

  


Ihr unfreiwilliger Gast schloss die Tür, blieb aber stehen wo er war. Laurence lächelte innerlich. Das würde ihm nicht helfen. Sie hatten ihn gestern überwältigt, sie würden es auch heute schaffen, sollte er fliehen wollen oder einen Angriff planen oder sonst etwas. 

  


"Mr. Spencer. Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz." 

  


"Nein." 

  


"Tee?"

  


"Nein."

  


Sie schüttelte den Kopf und goss sich selbst Tee aus der Kanne ein, lächelte, während sie es sich bequem machte und Eliot Spencer lange musterte. 

  


"Ich will Antworten", verlangte er schließlich in schroffem Tonfall. Laurence wollte schon eine Bemerkung zurückgeben, in Richtung wenn er etwas wolle, solle er erst einmal Manieren lernen und schön bitte sagen ... doch er hielt sich zurück. Das hier war nicht sein Spielfeld. Es gehörte Adelle DeWitt und nur ihr alleine. 

* * *

  


Topher stoppte das Band erneut und notierte sich wieder etwas auf seinem Computer. Dann ließ er das Überwachungsband weiterlaufen, beobachtete die Aktiven aufmerksam. 

  


"Das ist nicht richtig", murmelte er aufgebracht. "Darauf seid ihr nicht programmiert. Das ist nicht vorgesehen!" Er drückte ein paar Tasten, suchte auf der daraufhin erscheinenden Übersicht nach einem anderen Band und spielte das ab. "Faszinierend. Nicht richtig, aber faszinierend. Wirklich ..." 

  


Der junge Mann stoppte das Band, warf einen Blick auf seine Notizen und wandte sich dann um, ging in seinem Labor auf und ab, blickte aus dem Fenster und stoppte dann abrupt, als er Dr. Saunders sah, die unten vorbei ging. Er eilte hinaus auf die Galerie und rief nach ihr. Erst als er sie zum dritten Mal beim Namen rief, hielt sie irritiert inne und blickte hoch. Er bat sie zu ihm hinauf, wartete gerade so lange, bis er sicher war, dass sie sich auf den Weg machte und ging dann zurück zu seinem Computer. 

  


"Was ist denn so dringend?", erkundigte sich die Ärztin als sie durch die Türe trat. 

  


"Ich ahm ... Romeo und Echo, ja?" 

  


"Was ist mit ihnen? Hatte Romeo jetzt doch mal eine Er..."

  


"Bitte!", unterbrach Topher sofort, ehe sie das Wort aussprechen konnte, wohl wissend, dass sie wieder ihren Lieblingsausdruck nehmen würde, nur um ihn zu ärgern. 

  


"... Männliche Reaktion?", beendete sie die Frage dann zu seiner Erleichterung doch anders.

  


"Nein .... aber die beiden ... wie soll ich sagen ... Ahm ..." Sie sah ihn ungeduldig an, während er noch immer nach den richtigen Worten suchte. "Die beiden haben eine Beziehung", platzte er schließlich heraus. 

  


"Was?" Sie schien nicht minder überrascht. Topher nickte rasch.

  


"Hier. Sehen Sie sich meine Aufzeichnungen an. Ich habe die beiden in letzter Zeit ein wenig studiert und dann einen Vergleich mit Victor und Sierra angestellt. Sehen Sie, der Unterschied ist, dass es bei den beiden zu 100% von Victor ausgeht. Jedes Gespräch, jedes Zusammentreffen, ist sein Tun. Sierra meidet ihn nicht, aber sie sucht auch nicht auffallend nach seiner Nähe. Bei Romeo und Echo hingegen ... Uh!" Topher schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf seine Statistiken. 

  


"Was soll ich da jetzt genau sehen? Das sieht mir alles ein bisschen wirr aus, Topher." 

  


"Wirr? Ich bitte Sie. Das ist alles ganz klar strukturiert. Sehen Sie doch ..." In wenigen Worten erklärte er Ihr seine Statistik. In leichten Worten. Dr. Saunders war gewiss nicht dumm. Sie war eine sehr gute Ärztin und sehr klug und hatte eine rasche Auffassungsgabe. Aber er war eben Topher und ihm war klar, dass ihm kaum jemand folgen konnte. Deshalb saß auch er hier und schrieb die Programme, die Persönlichkeiten für die Aktiven und nicht irgendjemand anderes. 

  


"Wow." Über das wow-Stadium war Topher längst hinaus und er brannte darauf, die Sache mit jemandem bespreche zu können. Da sich Dr. Saunders für Romeo interessierte und sich auch interessiert beteiligt hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal die Sache mit Victor und Sierra unter die Lupe genommen hatten, erhoffte er sich in ihr jemanden, der genauso begeistert sein würde, wie er selbst. 

  


"Das ist mehr als wow", meinte er grinsend. "Die Interaktion geht von beiden aus. Mal mehr von Echo dann wieder ist es Romeo, der ihre Nähe sucht. Aber Fakt ist ... die beiden kann man kaum noch trennen. Sie gehen nicht gemeinsam irgendwo hin, aber sie treffen sich zu 80% bei ihren Unternehmungen. Die restlichen 20% teilen sich sehr eindeutig auf. 15% in denen sie sich nicht treffen, fallen auf die Tatsache zurück, dass einer von beiden gerade einen Auftrag hat und in lediglich 5% treffen Sie sich nicht obwohl beide da sind. Ich hab allerdings noch nicht ganz rausbekommen, woran das liegt. Irgendein Störfaktor ... ich weiß es noch nicht."

  


"Ein Störfaktor?"

  


"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendeine Verbindung geben muss ... ich meine, das ist einfach auffällig. Sie versuchen so gut wie alles gemeinsam zu machen, laufen sich ständig über den Weg. Nur in 5% auf einmal nicht und ich will wissen, warum." 

  


"Aber ist das wirklich eine Beziehung?" Sie wechselte das Thema, aber das störte Topher nicht im Geringsten. Er würde schon noch herausfinden, woran es lag, dass sie sich manchmal mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg gingen. 

  


"Für unsere Puppen? Ja. Das ist eine Beziehung. Ich meine, mehr ist da nicht drin, verstehen Sie? Sie haben keinen Sexualtrieb. Wie Kinder. Die beiden sind quasi Spielgefährten. Kurz vor dem Händchenhalten. In dem Stadium der geistigen Entwicklung, in dem sie sich befinden, kann man das tatsächlich als Beziehung auslegen." 

  


"Aha." Dr. Saunders wirkte irgendwie monoton, abwesend. Nicht halb so begeistert, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Er sah sie aufmerksam an und vergaß für ein paar Minuten seine Nachforschungen. 

  


"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Claire? Sie wirken abwesend."

  


"Natürlich. Warum sollte es nicht ..." 

  


"Vielleicht darum?" Er drückte eine weitere Taste und wies auf den Bildschirm, wo sich jetzt eine Aufnahme aus der Krankenstation von vor wenigen Stunden zeigte. Eine Aufnahme, bei der Claire Saunders den Kopf auf die Brust des aktuellen Feindes der Organisation gebettet hatte und sanft lächelnd schlief. 

  


"Oh Gott, Topher! Das ist nicht so wie es ... ich meine ... ich war müde und ich habe nicht weiter nachgedacht ... aber ich ..." Topher musste grinsen. Er hatte sie schwer aufgerüttelt und aus dem Konzept gebracht. Wobei das nicht weiter schwer war, bei Claire Saunders. So professionell und unerschütterlich sie auch in medizinischen Angelegenheiten sein konnte, bei allem anderen war sie reichlich unsicher und wackelig auf den Beinen. 

  


"Hey, ich sag nichts. Aber Sie sollten Abstand halten, Claire. Egal, wie die Sache ausgeht. Sie wissen ..." 

  


"Ja ich weiß. Sind sie fertig, Topher? Kann ich wieder gehen? Ich habe noch Termine." Nach den schroffen Worten wandte sie sich um und verließ raschen Schrittes den Raum. Topher sah ihr nachdenklich nach, ehe er sich wieder dem Bild auf dem Monitor zuwandte. 

  


"Liegt hier irgendwas in der Luft? Ein Virus oder ähnliches? Zuneigungs-Virus oder so ... bah!" Er schüttelte sich und ging dann zurück zu seinen Studien. 

* * *

  


Interessiert beobachtete Adelle den Mann. Er stand noch immer wie angewurzelt an der Tür, immer wieder einen Seitenblick auf Laurence werfend und starrte sie finster an. Sie nippte ruhig an ihrem Tee und erwiderte seinen finsteren Blick ungerührt. Bisher hatte sie seine Fragen noch nicht beantwortet und so schnell würde das auch nicht passieren. In gewisser, perverser Art und Weise fand sie Gefallen daran, ihn zappeln zu sehen. Das lag nicht an ihm. Sie liebte diese Spielchen generell. Spielchen um Macht. Die Macht, einem anderen Menschen das aufzudrängen, was der Mensch gar nicht will; es ihm so lange schmackhaft zu machen, bis dieser einwilligt. Und sie war ein wahrer Meister darin. 

  


"Eliot Spencer", meinte sie schließlich mit einem gewissen Maß an Bewunderung in der Stimme. "Spezialist im Bereich der Wiederbeschaffung. Ein Dieb also. Außerdem eine wandelnde Waffe. Sie sind bekannt dafür, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, keine Waffen. Sie töten ihre Gegner mit bloßen Händen, wenn es nötig ist. Gesucht in fünf Ländern, bis zu einer halben Million sind auf Ihren Kopf ausgesetzt. Das ist ein beachtliches Kopfgeld." Sie schloss die Akte und legte sie beiseite. 

  


"Erzählen Sie mir auch noch etwas, was ich nicht schon weiß?", erkundigte er sich kühl und ließ sie weiterhin nicht aus den Augen. 

  


"Können Sie nachts eigentlich noch schlafen, wenn Sie wissen, dass die halbe Welt hinter Ihnen her ist? Blicken Sie auf der Straße oft über Ihre Schulter? Das Gefühl, von allen Seiten beobachtet zu werden, in dunklen Gassen hallen Schritte hinter Ihnen, als würden Sie verfolgt. Ist das ein schönes Leben? Sind Sie damit zufrieden?"

  


"Ich schlafe sehr gut." Seine Stimme war tief und rau und sein Körper angespannt wie eine Bogensehne. Sie konnte seinen Hass und seine Verachtung nicht nur in seinem Gesicht ablesen, sie schmeckte es förmlich auf ihrer Zunge, während sie sprach. Eine Herausforderung. Und Adelle liebte die Herausforderung. 

  


"Wirklich", meinte sie ruhig, mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Wenn Sie das sagen, Mr. Spencer." Er war schnell. Seine Anspannung entlud sich plötzlich in wenigen, flinken Schritten und seine Hand lag an ihrem Hals und drückte ihr die Luft ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Laurence zusammenzuckte, ebenso überrascht wie sie selbst, und dann nach seiner Waffe griff. 

  


"Ich will Antworten!", knurrte Eliot Spencer drohend. Sie japste nach Luft, versuchte etwas zu erwidern, versuchte zeitgleich, Mr. Dominic davon abzuhalten, den Mann einfach zu erschießen. Ebenso plötzlich wie er sie gepackt hatte, ließ Eliot sie aber auch wieder los und sie holte tief Luft und kämpfte gegen ein Husten an. Er lächelte, ein sarkastisches, boshaftes Lächeln. "Das hat Sie jetzt überrascht? Wo Sie doch meine Akte so schön auswendig gelernt haben. Nimm die Waffe runter", fauchte er dann in Richtung von Laurence, der längst mit seiner Pistole auf den aggressiven Angreifer zielte.

  


"Mr. Dominic, bitte. Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter. Wir unterhalten uns nur", meinte sie ruhig und zwang sich erneut zu einem Lächeln, obwohl sie nicht mehr ganz so entspannt war, wie noch vor einem Moment. Nur zögernd gehorchte Laurence ihrem Befehl. "Sie bekommen Ihre Antworten, Mr. Spencer. Aber erlauben Sie mir vorher, dass ich Ihnen eine Frage stelle."

  


"Was?" Ein unwirsches Knurren. Ganz offensichtlich war Eliot Spencer kein allzu geduldiger Mensch. 

  


"Was halten Sie von unserer Organisation? Welchen Eindruck haben Sie?" 

  


"Das soll ein Witz sein, oder? Wollen Sie mich verarschen?", brauste er auf. 

  


"Nein, Mr. Spencer, das liegt mir fern. Ich würde nur gerne ihre Meinung hören. Das ist alles." 

  


"Was ich von diesem Laden halte? Ausbeuterisches Pack. Hier wird Sklaverei auf höchstem Niveau betrieben. Mein Bruder steckt mittendrin. Und das werde ich ändern. Das verspreche ich Ihnen." 

  


"Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt erklären würde, dass diese Menschen alle freiwillig hier sind?", erkundigte sie sich, innerlich lauernd. 

  


"Und Sie erwarten ernsthaft, dass ich ihnen das glaube? Für wie bescheuert halten Sie mich eigentlich? Ich hab Muskeln, das schließt aber ein arbeitendes Gehirn nicht unbedingt aus." 

  


"Das bezweifle ich nicht. Sie hätten es nicht auf die Topliste der meistgesuchten Verbrecher geschafft, wenn sie minderbemittelt wären." Sie lächelte erneut. "Nein. Ich denke, sie sind sehr klug und sie werden verstehen. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich das schwer vorstellen können, von Ihrem Standpunkt aus gesehen. Aber Sie wollen Antworten und die will ich Ihnen geben." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, so weit ihm das überhaupt möglich war, mit der Fixierung seines angeschossenen Arms, und sah sie abwartend an. 

  


"Ich höre." 

  


"Zum besseren Verständnis: Das menschliche Gehirn ist wie eine Festplatte. Wir können es löschen und wir können es neu beschreiben. Wir können auch widerholt die gleiche Persönlichkeit in ein Gehirn einprägen. So arbeiten wir und das ist das Geheimnis unseres Erfolges. Keine Schauspielerei. Tatsächliche Liebe, wirkliche Fähigkeiten. Keine Lügen." Sie machte eine ausladende Geste. "Keiner dieser Menschen wurde dazu gezwungen. Sie alle hatten eine Wahl und Sie alle haben sich dazu entschieden, hier zu leben. Eine Kleinigkeit, die Sie schwer überraschen dürfte: Das hier ist nicht auf Dauer. Wir tauschen ein Leben gegen ein Leben. Unsere Aktiven unterschreiben einen Vertrag und leben hier für einen bestimmten Zeitraum. Meist sind das fünf Jahre. Danach bekommen sie Ihr Leben zurück, mittels eines Backups der Persönlichkeit, das wir bei Beginn der Frist anfertigen, zusammen mit einer ordentlichen Auszahlung. Eine Verdienstbeteiligung."

  


"Wenn das wahr wäre, warum ist Lenard dann noch hier? Und außerdem ... wie blöd oder verzweifelt muss ein Mensch sein, um sich zu so etwas überreden zu lassen?"

  


"Eins nach dem anderen, Mr. Spencer. Haben Sie sich unsere Aktiven angesehen, als sie hierher gekommen sind?" Er schwieg. "Das dachte ich mir. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Sie stand auf und ging an ihm vorbei, öffnete die Tür. "Kommen Sie schon." Lächelnd wandte sie sich nach ihm um und ging dann hinaus. Einen Augenblick vernahm sie hinter sich nur Stille, dann hörte sie Schritte. Sie führte ihn den Gang entlang und auf die Galerie hinaus, von wo aus sie einige Aktive beobachten konnten. "Sehen Sie sich die Menschen hier genau an", meinte sie leise, als er neben sie trat. 

  


"Und was sollte ich sehen?", murrte er missmutig. Adelle lächelte erneut. 

  


"Frieden, Mr. Spencer. Sehen Sie sich die Gesichter an. Sie sind entspannt. Ruhe, Frieden, ein geordnetes Leben völlig ohne Sorgen und ohne Probleme. Eine geschützte Umgebung und überall nur Freundlichkeit. Diesen Menschen geht es gut." 

  


"Wie sie meinen. Mein Bruder?"

  


"Eine andere Geschichte. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Spencer, Ihr Bruder hat sich entschieden, dass er sein Leben nicht zurückhaben will. Er gehört mir. Und es war seine Entscheidung."

  


"Was?"

  


"Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen den Vertrag." Sie führte ihn zurück in den Raum. Auch Laurence war ihnen gefolgt und folgte ihnen ebenso zurück in das Zimmer. Adelle nahm wieder am Tisch Platz und schob Eliot eine Akte hinüber, der sie nach kurzem Zögern aufnahm und so vorsichtig aufschlug, als würde er mit einer Briefbombe rechnen. Sie ließ ihm Zeit um den Vertrag zumindest zu überfliegen und wartete schweigend auf seine Reaktion. 

  


"Das kann nicht sein. Das ist nicht wahr!" Er warf die Akte wieder auf den Tisch und stapfte wütend in Richtung Tür, drehte dann wieder um, kam zu ihr zurück. "Das ist eine Fälschung!"

  


"So etwas haben wir nicht nötig, Mr. Spencer." 

  


"Mir ist egal, was in dem Vertrag steht. Ich will meinen Bruder. Ich werde ihn mitnehmen. Packen sie ihm wieder seine Persönlichkeit in den Kopf und lassen Sie uns gehen. Ansonsten werde ich ihn mit Gewalt herausholen müssen." 

  


"Das ist leider nicht möglich, Mr. Spencer. Und auch wenn sie mich jetzt töten, werden Sie ihren Bruder nicht zurückbekommen. Lenard Spencer ist vor über 5 Jahren gestorben. Er heißt jetzt Romeo. Die Persönlichkeit ihres Bruders ist weg. Gelöscht und es gibt kein Backup davon, weil es in seinem Fall nicht nötig war, wie sie dem Vertrag entnehmen können."

  


"Das ist nicht wahr. Gestern Abend ..." 

  


"Nur eine Momentaufnahme, Mr. Spencer. Wir haben ihn mit dem gefüttert was wir wussten, um eine Persönlichkeit zu erschaffen, die auf den ersten Blick wie ihr Bruder wirkt. Hätten Sie sich länger mit ihm unterhalten, wären Sie jedoch rasch dahinter gekommen, dass er nicht echt ist. Deshalb mussten wir ihn leider sehr schnell wieder löschen ..." 

  


"Soll das heißen, mein Bruder ist ... Nein. Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Und warum? Warum dieses Spiel? Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

  


"Um sie hierher zu holen. Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich will ihr Leben, Mr. Spencer. Ich will Sie unter Vertrag." 

  


"Sie spinnen doch! Nennen Sie mir nur einen triftigen Grund, weshalb ich das tun soll!" 

  


"Ihr Bruder." 

  


"Mein Bruder ist tot. Das haben Sie vorhin selbst gesagt. Er existiert nicht mehr." Er war aufgebracht, wütend, enttäuscht. Eine Vielzahl an Gefühlen spiegelte sich schillernd in seinem Gesicht wider und Adelle genoss den Anblick regelrecht. Sie hatte so gut wie gewonnen. Das wusste sie. Nur er wusste es noch nicht. 

  


"Verstehen Sie nicht, was ich ihnen anbiete? Ein paar Jahre, die sie hier leben, in Frieden. Niemand wird sie verfolgen, niemand wird versuchen, sie zu töten, das Kopfgeld interessiert nicht. Keine Sorgen, keine Ängste und sie können alles sein, was sie sein wollen. Ein Rockstar, ein Schauspieler, ein Geliebter, ein Ehemann, ein Vater ... alles. Dinge, die Sie in ihrem Leben vielleicht nie erfahren oder erreichen werden." 

  


"Ich habe eine Wahl, nicht wahr? Ich entscheide mich dagegen. Danke für das Angebot, aber ich bin nicht interessiert. Wie kommen Sie eigentlich auf diese dumme Idee, dass ich dem zustimmen würde?" 

  


"Weil ich das habe, was Sie wollen." Sie nickte Laurence zu, der daraufhin zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. Romeo kam herein, hinter ihm Mr. Roseman. "Danke, Mr. Roseman, sie können Romeo bei uns lassen." 

  


Sie lächelte den Mann an, der mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Tür blickte und Eliot anstarrte. Eliot starrte ebenso seltsam zurück, doch Adelle war sich sicher, dass der Mann einfach noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Rasch wandte sich Mr. Roseman ab und schloss die Tür.

  


"Romeo, komm bitter her." Sie lächelte ihn an und Romeo folgte nach einem kurzen Nicken ihrer Aufforderung und trat an den Tisch. Neugierig sah er Eliot Spencer an. 

  


"Lenard", flüsterte dieser. 

  


"Er wird nicht reagieren, Mr. Spencer. Das ist Romeo. Setz dich bitte zu uns." Romeo gehorchte erneut und blickte weiterhin neugierig umher. 

  


"Wer ist der Mann?", erkundigte sich Romeo mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck und das Gesicht von Eliot Spencer zeigte viel zu deutlich, wie sehr ihn die Frage schockte und verletzte. 

  


"Das ist ein sehr netter Besucher, Romeo. Vielleicht wird er bald ein neuer Bruder sein. Würde dir das gefallen?" Romeo nickte eifrig. 

  


"Sie verdammtes Biest." Adelle lächelte unbeirrt und strich Romeo sanft durch die Haare, schob ihm dann ein Buch hin, das neben ihr auf dem freien Stuhl gelegen hatte und legte ihre Hand auf Romeos Schulter. 

  


"Warum liest du nicht ein bisschen, während ich mit unserem Besucher rede?" Romeo lächelte und zog sich das Buch heran, blätterte interessiert darin herum. 

  


"Bevor Sie ihre endgültige Entscheidung treffen, Mr. Spencer, lassen Sie mich die Bedingungen klar stellen", wandte sie sich dann wieder Eliot zu. "Sie unterschreiben den Vertrag und geben mir ... sagen wir zehn Jahre ihres Lebens. Sie leben hier in Frieden und auch wenn Sie nicht Eliot Spencer sein werden, in diesen zehn Jahren, werden sie eine innige, freundschaftliche Beziehung mit ihrem Bruder haben und viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Nach dieser Zeit, bekommen Sie ihre Persönlichkeit zurück, eine saftige Abfindung und ihren Bruder mit der Persönlichkeit, die Sie selbst zusammenstellen dürfen. Topher wird sein Bestes geben, um Ihnen eine möglichst ähnliche Persönlichkeit ihres Bruders zu erstellen und mit ihrer Hilfe dürfte das sehr gut möglich sein." 

  


Eliot schnaubte. "Er wird trotzdem nicht Lenard sein. Nicht wirklich." 

  


"Nein, aber das ist das Beste, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann." Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an und das geduldige Lächeln verschwand von ihren Lippen. "Sollten Sie sich dagegen entscheiden, können sie gleich jetzt Lebewohl zu ihrem Brüderchen sagen. Er hat sein Leben damals in meine Hände gelegt und ich kann damit machen was ich will. Er verkauft sich seit dem Unfall nicht mehr so gut und verursacht zunehmend Probleme. Fazit ist, wenn Sie nein sagen, wird er sterben, denn dann habe ich keinen einzigen Grund, ihn am Leben zu behalten." Eliot Spencer sprang wütend auf und wollte sich wieder auf sie stürzen, doch Romeo vereitelte seine Plan, indem er erschrocken aufschrie und zurückwich, sein Ebenbild anstarrte wie das schlimmste Monster, das er je gesehen hatte und erste Tränen zeigten sich auf seinen Wangen. Völlig geschockt hielt der Angreifer in der Bewegung inne. Laurence hatte ebenfalls wieder seine Waffe gezogen und richtete sich auf den aufgebrachten Mann, nachdem er einen Schuss neben ihm in den Boden gefeuert hatte, als Warnung und um Romeo noch mehr zu ängstigen. 

  


"Sie hinterhältiges, gemeines, kaltschnäuziges Biest!", fauchte Eliot ungehalten. 

  


"Ganz wie Sie meinen. Die Frage ist: Sind Sie bereit, Ihr Leben für das ihres Bruders zu geben? Oder sind sie zu egoistisch und werden Ihn sterben lassen? Werden Sie den Vertrag unterschreiben?", erkundigte sie sich völlig gelassen. 

  


Minuten verstrichen, in denen Eliot Spencer sichtlich um Beherrschung rang und immer wieder zu Romeo blickte, der die Augen nicht von ihm nahm. Die kindlich-unschuldigen, großen, babyblauen Augen, die Eliot anflehten, ohne dass Romeo sich dessen bewusst gewesen wäre. Eigentlich flehte er darum, dass Eliot sagen würde, dass alles in Ordnung war und er nichts Böses wollte, doch ihre Erfahrung sagte, dass Eliot Spencer gerade das Gefühl hatte, sein Bruder würde ihn um sein Leben anbetteln. 

  


"Sie können gerne gehen, Mr. Spencer. Lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit mit ihrer Entscheidung. Aber nicht zu lange. Sollte ich das Gefühl haben, dass Sie davonrennen wollen, ist ihr Bruder tot." Eliot Spencer knurrte wütend, hielt sich aber doch zurück. "Ach und noch etwas, Mr. Spencer. Falls sie vorhaben ihre Freunde um Hilfe zu bitten und Romeo herauszuholen ... vergessen Sie das ganz schnell." Sie lächelte kalt. "Wir haben Sie verfolgt und beobachtet und kennen die Gesichter ihrer vier Komplizen. Sie haben keine Chance, auch nur in die Nähe dieses Gebäudes zu kommen. Und auf ihre Freunde ist auch eine schöne Summe an Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, also seien sie nicht dumm." 

  


"Okay", meinte der Mann schließlich und seine Schultern sackten etwas ab, während er den Blick von Romeo losriss. "Okay, ich mach es." Sie lächelte und schob ihm die Papiere hin.

  



	13. Kapitel 12

Adelle DeWitt schloss die Akte mit einem schmunzelnden Ausdruck auf ihren Lippen. Langsam kam Laurence näher und nickte ihr knapp zu.

"Sie haben das genossen, vermute ich?"

"Durchaus. Es war spannend und er eine wirkliche Herausforderung. Schade, dass ich am Ende zu einer Drohung greifen musste. Der Sieg schmeckt besser, wenn man ihnen suggerieren kann, dass es ihre Idee ist."

"Warum ist er Ihnen so wichtig?", erkundigte sich Laurence ruhig. "Warum das Risiko eingehen, sie beide hier zu haben?"

"Wer sagt, dass ich beide behalten will? Wir sehen, wie sie sich als Zwillingspaar verkaufen und ob es zu übermäßigen Problemen kommt. Wenn es nicht so läuft wie erwartet, dann werden wir Romeo endlich von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Er hat genug Ärger gemacht. Läuft es gut, haben wir sie beide unter Kontrolle. Und glauben Sie mir, Mr. Dominic, zwei Männer wie die? Da würden viele unserer Kunden tief in die Tasche greifen."

"Und die Narben?"

"Wir werden sehen."

"Was ist, wenn es nicht läuft wie erwartet? Wie wollen Sie Eliot Spencer am Ende erklären, warum sein Bruder tot ist?"

"Wer sagt, dass ich ihm überhaupt etwas werde erklären müssen?"

"Ich gratuliere", meinte er leise und lächelte wissend. "Sie haben den Hengst im Stall."

"Ah, langsam. Noch ist er nicht gelöscht und in unserer Obhut. Erst dann bin ich wirklich beruhigt und zufrieden. Bis dahin ist er noch immer eine potentielle Gefahr für uns alle. Teilen Sie Topher mit, dass er alles vorbereiten soll. Wenn Eliot Spencer erneut durch unsere Tür marschiert, will ich, dass er nie wieder hinaus geht. Es soll alles reibungslos laufen. Wir sollten Romeo an der kurzen Leine halten. Keine Aufträge, bis sein Bruder hier ist."

"Dem muss ich zustimmen", Laurence nickte knapp. Dann kam er näher und sah sie nachdenklich an. "Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Das sah gefährlich aus."

"Ich werde überleben. Es hätte uns nichts genützt, wenn sie ihn erschossen hätten." Sie wandte sich um, raffte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und verließ den Raum. Laurence sah ihr einen Moment nach, ehe er ihr endlich folgte. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte, hatte er in ihren Augen gesehen, dass ihr nicht wohl war. Sie hatte tatsächlich Angst gehabt. Er fand das durchaus amüsant.

* * *

  


Claire war gerade auf dem Weg um einen der Aktiven abzuholen, als sie grob gepackt und herumgerissen wurde. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei versuchte sie sich zu befreien, bis sie das Gesicht ihres Angreifers sah. 

  


"Eliot ..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Er zerrte sie unsanft mit sich, zurück in ihre Behandlungsräume. "Eliot, lassen Sie mich los. Bitte. Sie tun mir weh ..." 

  


"Wussten sie davon?", herrschte er sie wütend an. Er machte ihr Angst und er tat ihr wirklich weh. Endlich ließ Eliot ihren Arm los, starrte sie aber weiterhin mit einem Blick an, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen wollte. 

  


"Wusste ich wovon?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie wich vorsichtig von ihm zurück. Sie kannte ihn nicht, konnte ihn nicht einschätzen. Vielleicht würde er sie ernsthaft verletzen, wenn sie ihm nicht die Antworten gab, die er hören wollte? Eliot wandte sich ab und fing an, ruhelos im Raum auf und ab zu tigern. "Eliot, was ist los? Wovon reden Sie?" 

  


"Wer ist Mr. Roseman?" 

  


"Dave? Er ist Romeos Zuständiger. Sein ... Handhaber, wie man sie hier bezeichnet." 

  


"Gibt es pro ... wie nenne sie die Leute hier? Aktive?" Sie nickte rasch. "Hat jeder Aktive seinen eigenen ... Handhaber? Oder ist einer für mehrere zuständig?"

  


"Nein, das ist eine eins zu eins Beziehung. Ein Aktiver, ein Handhaber. Auf diese Weise wird garantiert, dass die Aktiven eine feste Bezugsperson haben und diese auch immer zur Verfügung steht, wenn einer von ihnen auf einen Einsatz geht ...was sollen die Fragen?" Sie beobachtete ihn angespannt, rechnete noch immer damit, dass er sich jeden Moment auf sie stürzen würde. Irgendwie drängte sich ihr die Erinnerung an Alpha auf, doch der war viel zielgerichteter vorgegangen. 

  


Er blieb stehen und starrte die Wand vor sich an. Noch ehe sie ihn abhalten konnte, hieb er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. "Verdammt!" Claire zuckte zusammen und ging dann langsam auf Eliot zu, der jetzt einfach nur dort stand und weiterhin die Wand anstarrte, die Hand hing locker herunter aber eine Delle bezeichnete die Stelle, die Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust gemacht hatte und Claire war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich in Reichweite dieser Faust gehen wollte. 

  


"Eliot? Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Ro... mit ihrem Bruder?"

  


"Oh nein", meinte er sarkastisch. "Romeo geht es blendend, so lange ich mein Leben wegwerfe und mich in diese Gesellschaft der willenlosen Puppen einreihe. Ihm geht es gut, so lange ich brav bin." Verächtlich hatte er den Namen seines Bruders ausgesprochen. Voller Abneigung. Aber Claire war sich sicher, dass die Abneigung dem Namen galt und nicht seinem Bruder selbst. 

  


"Sie ... Eliot, nein. Sagen sie mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sie haben nicht gerade einen Vertrag ..." 

  


"Genau das." Er drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und sah sie an. Sein Gesicht wirkte seltsam leer aber auch gefasst. 

  


"Was? Aber ... warum?" Er schnaubte und ging an ihr vorbei, stieß die Tür auf und verließ ihre Räume. "Eliot!" Doch Eliot Spencer ignorierte sie einfach. 

* * *

Stille. Schon seit über einer Stunde. Eliot war heute Morgen nicht aufgetaucht, niemand hatte etwas von ihm gehört und als Sophie dann aus lauter Sorge wegen seiner Schussverletzung zu seiner Wohnung gefahren war, kam sie reichlich verwirrt zurück und berichtete, dass Eliot nicht da war. Auch sein Auto war verschwunden. 

  


Hardison hatte daraufhin die Berichte sämtlicher Krankenhäuser überprüft, um zu sehen, ob Eliot sich womöglich wegen Komplikationen doch selbst eingeliefert hatte, doch er fand keinen Hinweis auf den Teamkollegen. Über sein Com war Eliot auch nicht erreichbar, das hatten sie im Laufe der Stunde schon mehrfach probiert. Jetzt war es weit über Mittag und sie wussten noch immer nichts über den Verbleib ihres Teammitglieds.

  


"Vielleicht ... hat er sich abgesetzt", murmelte Hardison schließlich. 

  


"Nein", gab Sophie sofort zurück. "Das glaube ich nicht. Die Wohnung sieht aus, als wäre er nur kurz zum Einkaufen gefahren und würde jeden Moment zur Tür rein kommen. Das wären zu viele Spuren, die er hinterlassen hätte. Ich bin sicher, dass Eliot das geschickter anstellen würde." Nate nickte. Sophie hatte Recht. 

  


"Ich weiß, was du meinst, Hardison. Den Gedanken hatte ich auch schon. Er pocht ja oft genug darauf, dass er doch lieber alleine arbeitet und wir haben nicht gerade Fortschritte gemacht, was seinen Bruder angeht. Aber Eliot ist nicht dumm. Wenn wir es zu viert nicht schaffen, dort hinein zu gelangen, wie soll er es dann alleine schaffen?", murmelte Nate vor sich hin. 

  


"Meinst du, die haben Wind gekriegt?" Sophie klang wirklich besorgt. 

  


"Nah. Er hat sich bedeckt gehalten, ist nicht aufgetaucht oder aufgefallen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ..." 

  


"Nate", unterbrach ihn Parker. 

  


"Was?" Er fuhr herum und sah sie an. Eigentlich schätzte er Parker wirklich, aber im Moment war sie keine allzu große Hilfe. Die ganze Zeit über saß sie schweigend am Tisch und hörte zu und wenn sie etwas sagte, dann waren es einfach eingeworfene Kommentare, keine Vorschläge oder Ideen. 

  


"Nate!" Sie fuchtelte vor ihm herum. 

  


"Ja, Parker. Was ist?"

  


"Eliot!", zischte sie und deutete auf ihr Ohr. Sofort schob Nate sich das kleine Gerät wieder ins Ohr. 

  


"Eliot?", fragte er mit angespannter Stimme. 

_   
_

_ "Ja. Ist Hardison auch da?" _

  


"Bin hier. Wo bist du, Mann?"

  


"Verdammt, Eliot. Was ist los? Wir versuchen schon die ganze Zeit ..." 

_   
_

_"Nicht jetzt",_ unterbrach ihn der jüngere Mann sofort mit einem seltsamen und ungewohnten Tonfall und Nate war einen Augenblick wirklich verblüfft. _"Hardison. Claire Saunders und Dave Roseman. Finde sie. Bitte. Mindestens einen von beiden. Ich brauche eine Adresse. Möglichst schnell. Es ist wirklich wichtig."_

  


"Hey, nimm dir ein Telefonbuch und ..."

_   
_

_ "Bitte, Hardison. Ich habe keine Zeit für Spiele. Die beiden arbeiten für das Dollhouse und ich brauche eine Adresse." _

  


Verwirrt sahen sie sich an. Nate nickte Alec schließlich zu, der daraufhin grummelnd und murmelnd anfing, auf seinem Laptop herum zu tippen. "Eliot, sag endlich was los ist", verlangte Nate und bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Tonfall, ehe er sein Glas zur Hand nahm und einen Schluck trank. "Wo warst du?" 

_   
_

_"Bin gleich da."_ Das war das einzige, was Eliot sagte. Dann schwieg er, ignorierte alle Fragen, die ihm Sophie und sogar Parker stellten. 

  


"Du hast besser ein paar gute Erklärungen und Gründe dafür", meinte Nate endlich. Er hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Eliot war gewiss kein Komiker, aber so schroff und kurz angebunden wie er im Moment war, hatte er ihn trotz seiner aufbrausenden Art nur selten erlebt. Richtig aufbrausende Art. Das war es. Eliot war viel zu ruhig und viel zu nett. Er hatte tatsächlich 'Bitte' gesagt. 

  


Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Eliot trat ein. Er sah sie alle kurz an, ehe sein Blick bei Hardison hängen blieb. 

  


"Irgendwas?", erkundigte er sich leise. 

  


"Nein, nichts bisher."

  


"Verdammt." Eliot fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und starrte auf die Bildschirme. 

  


"Hast du sonst noch irgendwas? Ich meine, mehr als die Namen?"

  


"Beide müssten in L.A. leben, Claire Saunders ist Ärztin. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

  


"Eliot? Was ist los?" Nate hatte genug von der Ungewissheit und den Rätseln, die Eliot ihnen aufgab. Er wollte endlich wissen, was passiert war und warum Eliot sich so seltsam verhielt. "Wo warst du?"

  


"Wie spät?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen. 

  


"Kurz nach zwei Uhr." Parker wirkte gelassen wie immer, doch da war etwas in ihrem Blick, das Nate durchaus als Sorge oder Verwirrung eingeordnet hätte. 

  


"Okay." Eliot fischte in seiner Jackentasche nach etwas und warf dann ein paar Blätter auf den Tisch. "Das heißt, ich habe noch 22 Stunden, bis ich mich wie ein kleines Kind verhalten und nur noch ein Buchstabe aus dem Nato-Alphabet sein werde."

  


"Was?" Sophie sprang auf und sah Eliot entsetzt an. "Was meinst du damit?" Nate nahm in der Zwischenzeit die Blätter auf und überflog sie. Es dauerte einen ganzen Moment, ehe er verstand, was er da in Händen hielt. Er ließ die Blätter sinken und hob den Blick, sah Eliot geschockt an. Der Mann erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. 

  


"Sag es schon, Nate. Erklär mir, dass ich dumm bin oder was auch immer dir gerade auf der Seele brennt." Er klang einfach nur müde, ausgelaugt. Irgendwie hoffnungslos und Nate war sofort klar, dass Eliot den Vertrag nicht freiwillig unterschrieben hatte. Langsam nahm er auf dem Stuhl neben sich Platz und holte tief Luft. 

  


"Dein Leben gegen das deines Bruders?", vermutete er schließlich. Eliot nickte schwach. 

  


"Was? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Sophie trat neben ihm und hob ebenfalls die Blätter hoch, um den Vertrag mit eigenen Augen zu lesen. 

  


"Erpressung", stellte Parker ruhig fest. 

  


"Setz dich", meinte Nate ruhig. Ihn anbrüllen würde nichts helfen. Ungeschehen machen konnten sie die Sache auch nicht mehr. Das Wie und Warum war Nebensache. Wichtig war, Eliot aus der Klemme zu helfen. "Ich weiß, die Zeit spielt gegen uns, aber erzähl uns jetzt mal alles. Was passiert ist, wie es dazu kam und was du über das Dollhouse weißt. Du musst ja dort gewesen sein." 

  


"Wir haben ein echtes Problem", stellte Sophie indes leise fest und ihr Gesicht war reichlich blass.

  


"Treffer!" Kam es da von Hardison. "Ich hab diesen Dave Roseman gefunden." Sofort war Eliot wieder auf den Beinen, doch Nate hielt ihn zurück. 

  


"Erst Informationen, dann ein Plan", erklärte er mit fester Stimme, die - wie er hoffte - keinen Widerspruch duldete.

* * *

  


"Das klappt doch nie", meinte Eliot erneut. "Die sind doch nicht blöd!" Argwöhnisch blickte er auf Hardison hinunter, der sich im Fußraum zusammengekauert hatte und eine Perücke und die gleiche Kleidung trug wie er. Eliot hatte den Arm auf die Rücklehne gelegt und Parker lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn. 

  


"Beweg dich nicht so viel, Eliot. Du schläfst", murmelte Nate und blickte erneut in den Rückspiegel. "Das muss verdammt schnell gehen, also macht euch bereit. Alles fertig?" Eliot, Hardison und Parker stimmten zu. "Und jetzt!" 

  


Nate bog um eine Kurve und wurde etwas langsamer. Eliot riss die Tür auf und ließ sich hinausfallen, rollte sofort unter einen parkenden Wagen, der dort stand und hielt sich still. Hardison würde nun seinen Platz einnehmen. Durch die Windschutzscheibe war die Täuschung hoffentlich nicht sofort zu erkennen. Gleich darauf bog auch der Wagen um die Ecke, der sie schon seit der Abfahrt vom Hauptquartier in einigem Abstand verfolgte. Eliot wartete angespannt. 

_   
_

_"Alles klar, Eliot. Kleben immer noch an uns dran und haben scheinbar nichts bemerkt. Du bist frei"_ , teilte ihm Nate endlich mit. Eliot rollte unter dem Auto hervor, ignorierte das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Schulter und rannte los. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit. 

* * *

  


Dave drehte den Schlüssel herum und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Er war müde und seine Stimmung war alles andere als gut. Das schlimmste für ihn war, dass er mit niemandem reden konnte. Eigentlich wünschte sich Dave nichts sehnlicher, als diesen Tag einfach streichen zu können.

  


Er betrat seine Wohnung und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als sich eine Hand durch den Spalt schob und die Tür mit eiserner Gewalt festhielt. "Hey!", knurrte Dave und überlegte bereits, welchen Gegenstand in seiner Nähe er als Waffe einsetzen konnte, gegen den Einbrecher. Der Fremde drückte gewaltsam gegen die Tür und Dave musste nachgeben und trat rasch zurück, griff nach einer kleinen Statue aus Stein, um sie dem Feind über den Kopf zu ziehen, doch er hielt inne, die relativ lächerliche Waffe zum Schlag erhoben, und starrte den Eindringling ungläubig und geschockt an. 

  


"Hallo Matthew", meinte Eliot kühl, als er durch die Tür trat. "Leg das Ding weg." Seine Stimme klang drohend und Matthew wusste wirklich nicht, ob er gehorchen sollte oder lieber versuchen sollte, seinen Cousin außer Gefecht zu setzen, bevor der ihn überwältigen würde. 

  


"Eliot ...", meinte er leise, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass seine Deckung auffliegen könnte, wenn jemand dahinter kam. "Fuck, Eliot! Was machst du hier? Willst du uns alle umbringen? Die verfolgen dich doch!", brauste er schließlich auf. 

  


"Wenn ich etwas kann, dann ist das Verfolger abschütteln. Verdammt, Matt. Was geht hier vor? Was machst du hier? Was ist mit Lenard passiert? Warum holst du ihn da nicht raus?" Tausend Fragen und Matthew konnte es dem anderen Mann nicht einmal verübeln. Seufzend stellte er die Statue wieder ab und winkte Eliot herein. 

  


"Komm rein und mach die Tür zu. Schnell. Und du bist sicher, dass dich niemand gesehen hat?"

  


"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Matt und ja, ich bin sicher."

  


"Setz dich."

  


"Nein danke." Matthew seufzte erneut und zuckte leicht die Schultern. "Verdammt noch mal, rede endlich, bevor ich die Geduld verliere!", fauchte ihn Eliot an. 

  


"Ich hoffe, du hast etwas Zeit." Matthew setzte sich auf den Couchsessel und sah Eliot aufmerksam an, ehe ihm ein Gedanke kam. "Oh Gott ... du hast unterschrieben?", flüsterte er leise. "Du hast allen ernstes den gleichen Scheiß gemacht wie Lenard und diesen verdammten Vertrag unterschrieben, nicht wahr?"

  


"Das oder sie hätten Lenard getötet." 

  


"Verdammt. Diese Schweine!" Matthew sprang erneut auf. "Es tut mir leid, Eliot. Warum musstest du dich einmischen, verdammt! Es lief okay. Ich hatte alles im Griff und Len war in Sicherheit. Warum bist du aufgetaucht! Du hast uns alle in Gefahr gebracht!"

  


"Was läuft hier? Was soll das heißen, du hattest alles im Griff! Himmel, erklär mir endlich, was der ganze Scheiß hier soll!", fuhr ihn Eliot ungehalten an. Jetzt wurde Matthew wütend. Er meinte es ernst. Gut, vielleicht war nicht alles einwandfrei gelaufen, in letzter Zeit, aber wäre Eliot nicht aufgetaucht, hätte er jetzt weit weniger Probleme.

  


"Was ich hier tue? Ich mache verdammt noch mal deinen Job, du Idiot. Ich passe seit Jahren auf deinen Bruder auf, weil du dazu nicht in der Lage warst oder es nicht wolltest. Das ist hier los!", brauste er auf und trat auf Eliot zu. "Du warst nicht da. Du warst nicht für ihn da und jetzt kommst du auf einmal hier an und denkst, dass du alles richten kannst, dabei hast du alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!" 

  


"Was soll das heißen?"

  


"Wo warst du, als dich Len gebraucht hat, huh? Als er dich wirklich gebrauch hat. Wo hast du dich herumgetrieben?" 

  


"Wovon redest du?" 

  


"Du hast deinen Weg gewählt und nie darüber nachgedacht, was es für ihn bedeutet. Er rennt mit deinem Gesicht herum, du verdammter Egoist!" Matthew war wirklich wütend und verletzt. Er hatte gut auf Lenard aufgepasst und durfte sich jetzt von Eliot beschuldigen lassen. Das war nicht richtig, das musste er sich nicht anhören. 

  


"Klär mich mal auf, ja? Du redest ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang." 

  


"Ach wirklich?" Matthew schnaubte und wandte sich ab. "Vor fünf Jahren und neun Monaten haben Lenard und ich verzweifelt versucht dich zu erreichen. Du weißt mittlerweile, was damals passiert ist, oder?"

  


"Er hat auf einer Farm gearbeitet und eines Nachts wurde die ganze Familie und jeder Mitarbeiter umgebracht, nur Lenard nicht. Er wurde für die Morde verantwortlich gemacht", meinte Eliot fast tonlos. "Aber er war es nicht, nicht wahr? Sag mir, dass er es nicht getan hat!", bat, bettelte er gleich darauf. Matthew sah Eliot enttäuscht an. 

  


"Denkst du, er hätte das gekonnt? Das war der Grund, warum er sich von dir abgesetzt hat, weil er mit den Morden nicht klar kam. Lenard wollte einfach nur seinen Frieden haben und das wurde ihm verwehrt. Und? Wo warst du? Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" Eliot erwiderte seinen Blick und für einen Moment wirkte sein Gesicht leer. 

  


"Arbeiten", meinte er schließlich tonlos. 

  


"Erzähl mir nichts. Warum hast du nicht auf unsere Anrufe reagiert?"

  


"Ich war in Gefangenschaft, okay? Und ich hab genug Narben davongetragen, um das zu belegen. Meinst du denn allen Ernstes, ich habe mich nicht gemeldet, weil er mir egal war? Weil mich nicht interessiert hat, was passiert ist? Hältst du mich für so kaltherzig?" Eliot wirkte zu gleichen Teilen wütend und verletzt. 

  


"Was weiß ich. Ich kenne dich nicht mehr, Eliot." 

  


"Was hat die jetzige Situation mit mir zu tun?", wich Eliot kühl aus. 

  


"Er wurde verurteilt. Für die Morde und für jeden verdammten Scheiß den du je angerichtet hast."

  


"Was? aber er hätte doch ... ich meine, die Geburtsurkunde ..."

  


"Was ist damit, Eliot? Schon vergessen? Die habt ihr damals gefälscht, als ihr noch beide in der Branche tätig wart. Er konnte nicht beweisen, dass er einen Zwillingsbruder hatte und somit musste Lenard all das gewesen sein und er musste für alles bezahlen." 

  


"Scheiße. Aber warum ..." 

  


"Das Dollhouse? Das war sein einziger Ausweg. Sie boten ihm an, ihn vor der Todesstrafe zu bewahren, wenn er ihnen ihr Leben verschreiben würde. Und Lenard hat ja gesagt."

  


"Warum hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten? Ich meine ...wir hätten doch einen Ausweg finden können! Ich hätte ihn da schon rausgeholt, irgendwie ... Aber warum ..."

  


"Er hat es mir erst erzählt, nachdem er den Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte, Eliot. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun. Außerdem warst du vom Erdboden verschwunden. Was hätten wir denn deiner Meinung nach machen sollen? Darauf warten, dass du auftauchst und den Tag rettest? Der Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung? Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. In der Rolle warst du noch nie gut." Matthew war sich voll bewusst, dass seine Stimme nur so vor Sarkasmus troff, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte zu viel schlucken müssen, zu viel Verantwortung tragen müssen, in den letzten sechs Jahren, weil Eliot irgendwo unterwegs gewesen war, um sich eine goldene Nase zu verdienen und sich als Schläger und Dieb zu beweisen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er jetzt erst aufgetaucht war und alles kaputt gemacht hatte. 

  


Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Eliot knapp und schwieg verbissen. Für einige Minuten sagte keiner von beiden etwas, bis sich Eliot schließlich matt durch die Haare fuhr und seufzend auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. 

  


"Und Dave Roseman?" 

  


"Nachdem ich keine Möglichkeit sah, Lenard da raus zu holen und ihn vor einem Leben im Gefängnis zu bewahren, habe ich mir eine neue Identität zugelegt und mich dort als Handhaber beworben. Lenard hat es geschafft, die Leute dort dazu zu kriegen, dass er sich seinen Aufpasser selbst aussuchen durfte, vor der Löschung, er hat mich gewählt. Seit mehr als fünf Jahren bin ich jetzt Dave Roseman, arbeite im Dollhouse und passe auf Lenard auf, so gut ich kann." 

  


"Ich verstehe." 

  


"Wirklich? Tust du das? Weißt du wirklich, was das bedeutet? Ich glaube nicht." Seine Stimme war hart. Er wollte, dass Eliot ging. Er wollte, dass alles wieder beim alten war, er wollte zurück zu einer Scheinidylle und einem Romeo, der in Sicherheit war. "Ich kann nicht auf euch beide aufpassen. Du musst dir selbst einen Ausweg suchen", meinte er plötzlich leise. "Und ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du Lenard in Gefahr bringst, werde ich dich eigenhändig töten." 

  


"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", erkundigte sich Eliot mit einem fast schon flehenden Unterton. 

  


"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ernsthaft, Eliot. Du bist nicht mein Problem. Ich habe mein Leben aufgegeben, um Lenard zu beschützen und das werde ich auch weiterhin machen. Er ist mein Problem. Ende der Debatte." Eliot verzog das Gesicht und bedeutete ihm, zu schweigen, was Matthew nun wirklich irritierte. "Was ..." 

  


"Scht! Ich rede nicht mit dir. Also halt die Klappe!", fuhr ihn Eliot an. Nach einem Moment nickte er und seufzte. Dann zog er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. "Hier. Nate will mit dir reden." Verwundert nahm Matthew das winzige Ding entgegen, das aussah wie ein Ohrknopf ohne Kabel und sah Eliot verwundert an, der daraufhin den Kopf zur Seite drehte und die Haare hinter das Ohr strich, so dass er sehen konnte, dass auch Eliot so ein Teil trug. Er nickte und steckte sich das Ding zögerlich ins Ohr. 

_   
_

_ "Hallo Matthew. Ich arbeite mit Eliot zusammen, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, die Zeit drängt. Ich will, dass Sie Folgendes machen ..." _


	14. Kapitel 13

Claire war müde, doch sie war sich sicher, diese Nacht keine Ruhe zu finden. Jedes mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie Eliot Spencer vor sich, wie er sie angesehen hatte, mit diesem wütenden, anschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war bereits unterrichtet worden, dass sich der Mann morgen Mittag zurückmelden würde und wenige Stunden später wäre er nur ein weiterer Buchstabe im NATO-Alphabet, sein Gehirn nur noch Gemüse, reduziert auf grundlegende Wünsche und auf dem Stand eines kleinen Kindes.

Wieder und wieder versuchte sie sich zu sagen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, dass sie sich nicht dafür verantwortlich fühlen musste, dass er den Vertrag schließlich unterzeichnet hatte und somit seine Erlaubnis dafür gegeben hatte, dass er sich selbst dazu entschieden hatte, sein Leben und sein Schicksal in die Hände der Mitarbeiter im Dollhouse zu legen. Und vor allem musste sie sich ständig vor Augen führen, dass er nicht Alex war, sondern ein anderer Mann und dass er gewiss kein Interesse an ihr bekundet hatte. Irgendwie konnte sie sein Gesicht beim besten Willen nicht vergessen, nicht abschütteln.

Als es klopfte, beschloss Claire, die Tür zu ignorieren. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben und bald ins Bett gehen, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass sie keinen Schlaf bekommen würde. Es klopfte erneut und schließlich stand Claire doch auf und ging an die Tür, öffnete sie nach kurzem Zögern.

"Dave!" Das war eine Überraschung. Andererseits war sie sich nicht sicher, wen sie sonst erwartet hatte, ob sie überhaupt irgendwen erwartet hatte. Eigentlich bekam sie nie Besuch, in den wenigen Stunden, die sie sich in einen sehr abgelegenen Teil des Gebäudekomplexes zurückzog. Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

"Claire. Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?"

"Ah ... nein. Was .. ich meine ... kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ist etwas mit Romeo?", erkundigte sie sich alarmiert.

"Na, ich hoffe nicht. Er sollte vorerst keine Einsätze haben. Ich habe frei."

"Ah ... Das ist schön", gab sie leise zurück. Sie blickte ihn fragend an und wunderte sich, was er dann hier wollte.

"Ich weiß, es ist nicht unbedingt Firmenpolitik, aber ... würden Sie mich auf einen Drink begleiten? Ich finde, sie sollten wirklich mal wieder hier raus", fragte er schließlich. Sie starrte ihn irritiert an. Dave hatte sie noch nie sonderlich beachtet, ihr noch nie einen Hinweis oder ein Anzeichen gegeben, dass er sie auch nur bemerkt hätte. Was ging hier vor?

"Sie ... ah ... ist das ..." Sie verstummte, unsicher, ob sie ihn nicht doch falsch verstand und er über sie lachen würde, wenn sie diese Frage jetzt stellte, allein die Vermutung war schon ein Witz. Natürlich wollte er kein Date.

"Ein Date?" Er lächelte sie freundlich und charmant an. "Kommt drauf an. Fällt Ihre Antwort positiv aus, wenn ich es als Date bestätige?" Sie zögerte, dachte nach.

"Bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke schon ..."

"Dann ist es ein Date. Und?" Erneut überlegte Claire, ob das eine gute Idee war oder nicht. Am Ende beschloss sie, dass ihr ein Drink ganz gut tun würde, egal ob es sich wirklich um ein Date handelte oder nicht. Sie konnte sowohl die Ablenkung als auch den Alkohol wirklich gebrauchen. Vielleicht würde sie diese Nacht dann doch ein wenig schlafen können.

"Kommen Sie doch herein, Dave. Ich bräuchte noch ein paar Minuten, um mich fertig zu machen. Wenn Sie so lange warten möchten ..."

"Gerne." Er lächelte und trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

  


Laurence zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich bin überrascht", meinte er leise und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Adelle DeWitt trat neben ihn und blickte aus dem Fenster.

  


"Überpünktlich. Sehr schön. Stellen Sie sicher, dass er keine Probleme macht und direkt zu Dr. Saunders gebracht wird für die Voruntersuchungen. Und sagen Sie ihr noch einmal, dass es eilt. Ich will den Mann so bald wie möglich außer Gefecht wissen", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. Laurence nickte rasch und wandte sich ab, um den Neuankömmling in Empfang zu nehmen und ihre Befehle auszuführen. Auf dem Weg nach unten bellte er bereits Befehle an seine Angestellten in sein Headset, um sie alle zu positionieren. Er wollte immer einen freien Blick auf Eliot Spencer haben, egal wo der sich gerade aufhielt oder was er machte. So lange er noch Eliot Spencer war, würde er den Mann wie eine wandelnde, tickende, hochempfindliche Bombe betrachten und ihn genauso behandeln. 

  


Als die Tür aufging, stand Eliot Spencer schon davor, mit einem düsteren Blick, und starrte ihm entgegen.

  


"Und jetzt?", verlangte er zu wissen. 

  


"Folgen Sie mir bitte, Mr. Spencer." Laurence machte eine einladende Geste. Der andere Mann starrte ihn noch einen Moment länger an und trat dann durch die Tür, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als würde er durch ein Portal treten und wissen, dass er nie wieder zurückkonnte. Laurence musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass Eliot Spencer gewiss nicht hier wäre, wenn er wüsste, wie absolut richtig diese Überlegung war. Niemals würde Miss DeWitt ihn gehen lassen. Eliot und Lenard Spencer würden hier dienen, bis sie zu alt wurden und dann in namenlosen Gräbern verrotten. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und der andere Mann blieb stehen und sah ihn herausfordernd an. 

  


"Ich geh keinen Schritt weiter, bevor ich nicht meinen Bruder gesehen habe und weiß, dass es ihm noch immer gut geht", erklärte er mit rauer Stimme. 

  


"Gerne, aber dazu müssen Sie dann doch weitergehen. Ich werde nicht veranlassen, dass Romeo in seinem Tagesablauf gestört wird. Sie können Ihn von der Galerie aus sehen. Also kommen Sie mit." Sein Tonfall war befehlend. Je eher sich der Mann daran gewöhnte, desto besser. Er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen, hatte Befehlen zu gehorchen. Natürlich würde das einfacher sein, wenn er erst einmal gelöscht war, aber bis dahin musste Laurence Autorität ausstrahlen, das wusste er. Tatsächlich folgte ihm Eliot Spencer nach weiterem Zögern und einem unwilligen Knurren. 

  


Er führte ihn durch Gänge und über Treppen, durch Türen, die mit einer Codekarte zu bedienen waren. Eigentlich hätte Laurence auch einen kürzeren Weg gehen können, doch er wollte Eliot Spencer verunsichern, ihn verwirren und ihm deutlich machen, dass es völlig zwecklos sein würde, ihn zu überwältigen und einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. An jeder Tür standen Wachen, die Hand an der Waffe. Eliot Spencer machte jedoch den ganzen Weg über keine Anstalten, einen Fluchtversuch zu starten und fast fand Laurence es schade, dass er so friedlich und antriebslos war.

  


Endlich öffnete er eine weitere Tür und führte Eliot somit auf die Galerie, von wo sie einen guten Überblick über die Anlage hatten. Er suchte kurz die Tische ab und deutete dann hinunter. 

  


"Zufrieden? Da sitzt er, munter und glücklich, beim Mittagessen. Alles bestens. Können wir dann gehen?" Der Mann trat an das Geländer, lehnte die Unterarme darauf und blickte hinunter, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, Laurence weiter zu folgen. "Kommen Sie endlich. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", herrschte er den Mann an. 

  


"Ich schon", gab Eliot Spencer knapp zurück. Laurence biss die Zähne aufeinander und packte ihn dann grob am Arm. 

  


"Nein. Kommen Sie. Und machen Sie keine Schwierigkeiten, Mr. Spencer. Sie kommen hier nicht raus. Jeder Fluchtversuch ist völlig zwecklos." Eliot Spencer richtete sich wieder auf und schlug seine Hand weg. Sofort griff Laurence nach seiner Waffe, aber der andere Mann war schneller und hielt seine Hand mit eisernem Griff fest. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander. 

  


"Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fauchte Eliot Spencer wütend. "Und kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, mir diese verdammte Waffe ins Gesicht zu halten. Ich hasse Schusswaffen. Ich bin freiwillig hier und ich werde mitkommen, wenn es mir passt. Noch haben Sie keine Befehlsgewalt über mich."

  


"Mr. Dominic, alles in Ordnung? Hände hoch, Mann!", schaltete sich ein Sicherheitsbeamter ein, die Waffe auf Eliot gerichtet. Laurence erwiderte Eliots hasserfüllten Blick kühl. 

  


"Alles bestens. Stecken Sie ihre Waffe wieder ein. Das wird nicht nötig sein. Mr. Spencer wird uns keine Schwierigkeiten machen, nicht wahr?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung nach unten, wo Romeo ahnungslos sein Mittagessen zu sich nahm. Eliot Spencer schnaubte und ließ ihn dann los. 

  


"Gehen Sie schon", fuhr der Mann ihn an. Laurence nickte dem Sicherheitsbeamten zu und wies dann die Galerie entlang. 

  


"Kommen Sie mit", meinte er kühl. "Es ist Vorschrift, dass sie zu einer Untersuchung zu Dr. Saunders müssen. Dort lang." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er los und tatsächlich schloss Eliot Spencer zu ihm auf und ging dann neben ihm entlang in sein Schicksal. Und Laurence freute sich darauf, wenn der Mann endlich eine willenlose Marionette sein würde. 

* * *

  


Eliot fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut. Okay, Nate hatte einen Plan, aber der Plan hing von anderen ab und das behagte Eliot nicht wirklich. Vor allem, weil er selbst nichts machen konnte. Er musste mitspielen und darauf vertrauen, dass alles gut gehen würde, sich auf andere verlassen. Wäre es nur um ihn gegangen, hätte er sich seinen Weg nach draußen geprügelt, oder es zumindest versucht. Aber es ging nicht nur um ihn, sondern auch um seinen Bruder, der hilflos war, ausgeliefert. Wenn Eliot irgendetwas tat, um sich zu befreien, würde Lenard dafür büßen müssen. Das war so ziemlich das einzige, was ihn einigermaßen bei Vernunft hielt. 

  


Mit Sicherheit konnte Eliot sagen, dass er den Mann hinter sich hasste. Laurence Dominic. Er war ein eingebildeter Mistkerl, der es offensichtlich in vollen Zügen genoss, ihn hier in sein Verderben zu führen. Es hätte Eliot nicht gewundert, wenn er mit diesem Mann noch so manche, unerfreuliche Begegnung haben würde, wenn er erst einmal ein Gemüse war und zu blöd um sich zu verteidigen. Er blickte einem Leben in Abhängigkeit entgegen. Das schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Die reine Hölle. 

  


Der andere Mann klopfte an die Tür und öffnete, noch ehe die Ärztin etwas auf das Klopfen erwidern konnte. 

  


"Dr. Saunders, ich bringe Ihnen unseren Neuzugang zur Voruntersuchung", meinte er völlig emotionslos. Sie wandte sich um, ihr Gesicht völlig regungslos, und nickte knapp. 

  


"Danke, Mr. Dominic. Das wäre dann alles. Mr. Spencer, nehmen Sie bitte Platz, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen." Sie beugte sich wieder über ihre Unterlagen. Stille hing im Raum, während Eliot langsam zu dem Stuhl ging und sich setzte. Sein Aufpasser machte keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, sondern postierte sich direkt vor der Tür, als wolle er Eliot von einem Fluchtversuch abhalten. Eliot fühlte sich noch eine Spur unwohler, mit dem Mann im Rücken. Vermutlich war das auch seine Absicht.

  


Kurz darauf stand Dr. Saunders auf und drehte sich um. Ihr Blick ging von Eliot zu dem anderen Mann an der Tür und wieder zu ihm zurück. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah Mr. Dominic ruhig an. 

  


"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Dominic? Wollen Sie auch eine Untersuchung?"

  


"Ganz sicher nicht."

  


"Dann gehen Sie." 

  


"Nein", erklärte er fest. "Ich bleibe. Glauben Sie mir, das ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, Dr. Saunders."

  


"Was soll das? Sie sind nie bei solchen Untersuchungen anwesend. Warum bestehen Sie dieses Mal darauf? Und lassen Sie meine Sicherheit mal meine Sorge sein. Sie stören, ich will dass sie gehen." 

  


"Aber ..." 

  


"Wir haben hier Kameras. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass Mr. Spencer kooperieren wird. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, Mr. Spencer?" 

  


"Hab ja sowieso keine andere Wahl", murrte Eliot missmutig und wartete gespannt ab, ob Mr. Dominic sich fügen würde oder nicht. Irgendwie fand er es interessant, wie die kleine, zierliche Frau sich so gegen den Sicherheitsbeauftragten behauptete. Faszinierend. 

  


"Bitte", meinte dieser schließlich. "Wie Sie wünschen. Aber machen Sie dann nicht mich dafür verantwortlich, wenn Sie ein paar Narben mehr davontragen." Seine Stimme war eiskalt und herablassend, ehe er sich umwandte und ging, nicht ohne vorher noch einen warnenden Blick in Richtung Eliot zu werfen. "Sie benehmen sich besser." Mit lautem Knall fiel die Tür hinter Laurence Dominic ins Schloss. 

  


"Danke", meinte Eliot leise und beobachtete die Frau aufmerksam. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Bemerkung von Mr. Dominic sie durchaus verletzt hatte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Natürlich waren ihm die langen Narben nicht entgangen und es hätte ihn wirklich interessiert, wie es dazu gekommen war. Doch die Narben vermochten nicht, ihre Schönheit gänzlich zu vernichten. Sie war immer noch hübsch und bestimmt war sie eine wunderschöne Frau gewesen, bevor sie die Verletzungen gehabt hatte. 

  


"Ich habe das nicht für Sie getan, Mr. Spencer", gab sie kühl zurück. "Ich mag ihn nicht sonderlich und seine herablassende Art behagt mir nicht. Das ist alles." Eliot senkte etwas verletzt den Blick. Mr. Spencer. Waren Sie nicht schon bei Vornamen angekommen gewesen, als er gezwungen gewesen war, die Nacht hier zu verbringen? Andererseits hatte er sich bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen nicht gerade freundlich benommen, wie ihm klar wurde. 

  


"Es tut mir leid", meinte er schließlich.

  


"Ziehen Sie bitte das Hemd aus." Sie ging nicht im Geringsten darauf ein. Eliot gehorchte und kaute währenddessen auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Sie schien ihm alles andere als freundlich gesonnen und seine Hoffnungen sanken noch etwas tiefer. Somit war ganz offensichtlich Matt - oder vielmehr Dave Roseman - sein einziger Verbündeter hier. 

  


"Ich hätte Sie nicht so anfahren dürfen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und ..." 

  


"Geben Sie mir bitte Ihren Arm. Ich werde erst einmal ein paar Bluttests durchführen." Er gehorchte erneut und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Hatte er Sie dermaßen verletzt, dass Sie auch eine Entschuldigung nicht akzeptieren wollte? Sie sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht, hielt den Blick gesenkt, als sie sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm setzte und seinen Arm auf einem Tischchen platzierte, dass sie zwischen sie beide geschoben hatte. "Ich bin nicht Ihr Freund, Eliot", meinte sie leise, während sie seine Armbeuge desinfizierte und dann zur Nadel griff. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen." 

  


"Es tut mir trotzdem leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu." 

  


"Sie waren wütend, aufgebracht. Ich habe das nicht wirklich persönlich genommen." Noch immer hielt sie den Blick gesenkt, als sie vorsichtig ansetzte und die Nadel in seine Vene schob. "Wann hatten Sie zuletzt Verkehr?"

  


Fast hätte Eliot seinen Arm erschrocken weggezogen. "Was?" Verwirrt starrte er sie an. Sie hob nun doch den Blick, sah ihm für einen kleinen Moment in die Augen, ehe sie damit fortfuhr, ihm Blut abzunehmen. 

  


"Wann Sie zuletzt Sex hatten", widerholte sie ruhig. "Ich habe kein persönliches Interesse daran, das zu erfahren. Das ist Standardprozedur." 

  


"Schade", Eliot schmunzelte etwas. Noch etwas mehr, als er einen sehr feinen Hauch von Rot auf ihren Wangen ausmachen konnte. "Warum ist das wichtig?", erkundigte er sich dann neugierig. 

  


"Wir wollen unsere Klienten und unsere Aktiven nicht gefährden", gab sie neutral zurück. "Deshalb wird jeder auf HIV und andere Geschlechtskrankheiten untersucht. Wenn Sie vor kurzem Verkehr hatten, werde ich Sie allerdings in ein paar Wochen noch einmal testen müssen und bis dahin dürfen Sie keine Aufträge ausführen, die Sex beinhalten, um eine mögliche Ansteckung garantiert zu vermeiden." 

  


"Wenn das so ist ... gestern", gab Eliot sofort zurück. Sie blickte auf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

  


"Sex mit Ihrer Hand zählt nicht, Eliot", erklärte Sie ruhig. 

  


"Soll das heißen, sie glauben nicht, dass ich ..." 

  


"Das soll heißen, dass ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass sie ihren letzten Tag als freier Mann gerade damit verbracht haben. Und jetzt beantworten Sie bitte meine Frage. Ernsthaft. Es ist wichtig." 

  


"Wenn der Test negativ ausfällt, bin ich sauber", gab Eliot nach kurzem Zögern zurück. "Ist schon ein paar Monate her." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht im Geringsten, was sie dachte, oder ob sie ihm überhaupt glaubte. 

  


"Gut. Dann legen Sie erst einmal ihre Kleidung ab, bitte." 

  


"Was?"

  


"Sie müssen sich nicht genieren, Eliot. Ich weiß wie sie aussehen. Ich habe Ihren Bruder schon ein paar dutzend Male nackt gesehen und in Zukunft werde ich Sie auch noch oft genug ohne ihre Kleidung sehen. Also runter mit den Klamotten." Sie wirkte durchaus amüsiert und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war sich Eliot nicht sicher, ob er darüber erfreut war, dass sie tatsächlich etwas lächelte, oder ob es ihn eher ärgern sollte. 

  


"Toll. Vielleicht macht es mir nichts aus, wenn ich nachher nur noch so viel Denkvermögen wie Gemüse habe, aber jetzt stört es mich noch." 

  


"Ich bitte Sie. Ich bin Ärztin. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon kennen würde." Sie lächelte aufmunternd. Murrend und äußerst widerwillig fügte sich Eliot schließlich ihren Anweisungen und zog seine Kleidung aus. Und er fühlte sich denkbar unwohl dabei. 

* * *

  


Romeo wollte ins Schwimmbad und ein paar Bahnen schwimmen. Es war gesund und hielt ihn in Form. Außerdem hatte er gerade Echo dorthin gehen sehen. Er schwamm gerne, wenn sie auch dort war. In ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich wohl. Sie behandelte ihn normal. Sie achtete nicht auf seine Narben. Bei Echo hatte er das Gefühl, vollständig zu sein. Wenn sie nicht da war, fühlte er sich unvollkommen, fehlerhaft. Deshalb hielt er sich gerne in ihrer Nähe auf. Und bisher hatte Echo noch nicht gesagt, dass sie alleine sein wolle. Er betrat das Schwimmbad und hängte sein Handtuch auf. 

  


"Hallo Echo." 

  


"Hallo Romeo. Kommst du schwimmen?" Er nickte und lächelte. Er fühlte sich so seltsam leicht, wenn sie ihn ansah. Das gefiel ihm. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. "Das Wasser ist warm", erklärte sie ihm und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um eine weitere Bahn zu schwimmen. Romeo beobachtete sie noch einen Moment länger, ehe er ins Wasser glitt und sie mit wenigen Zügen einholte. Schweigend schwammen sie nebeneinander her und Romeo wollte nirgendwo sonst sein, in diesem Moment.

  


"Romeo. Kommst du bitte mit?" Romeo wandte sich um und blickte zum Beckenrand. Dave stand dort und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Echo hatte ebenfalls aufgehört zu schwimmen, sie traten beide Wasser, blieben an Ort und Stelle. 

  


"Ist es Zeit für meine Behandlung?" Er wusste, die Behandlungen waren wichtig, doch musste es gerade jetzt sein?

  


"Nein. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du mitkommst. Bitte." Romeo riss seinen Blick von Dave los, sah zu Echo hinüber, die ihn ebenfalls ansah. Sie lächelte nicht. 

  


"Du musst gehen", stellte sie leise fest und da war ein Klang in ihrer Stimme, der ihn unglücklich machte. Schweigend nickte Romeo und schwamm zurück zum Beckenrand, zog sich neben Dave hinauf und nahm sein Handtuch entgegen. 

  


"Komm." Der Mann wandte sich um und ging los, doch Romeo blieb stehen, den Blick noch immer auf Echo gerichtet. "Romeo." Romeo zuckte ertappt zusammen und wandte sich ab, doch nach zwei Schritten drehte er sich erneut um, lächelte Echo kurz zu und winkte knapp. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich lächelte. Es war kein so helles Lächeln wie sonst. "Romeo, vertraust du mir?", fragte Dave leise, blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Ein kurzer Ruck ging durch Romeos Innerstes. 

  


"Voll und ganz", schoss er hervor, noch ehe er über die Frage nachdenken konnte und erst als er die Worte gesprochen hatte, erreichte die Frage wirklich sein Bewusstsein und er fing an über eine Antwort nachzudenken. 

  


"Gut. Hör zu, Romeo. Das ist sehr wichtig. Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst. Wir werden gehen. Ich möchte ein kleines Spiel mit dir spielen. Willst du das?" Nachdenklich sah Romeo den anderen Mann an, nickte ganz zögerlich. Was war das wohl für ein Spiel? Eigentlich spielte er gerne. Spiele waren schön. Aber er wäre doch lieber noch im Schwimmbad geblieben. "Ich möchte, dass du das hier anziehst und mir dann folgst." 

  


"Wohin gehen wir?"

  


"Weg, Romeo. Wir gehen weg. An einen anderen Ort. Ich bringe dich in ein neues zu Hause." 

  


"Kommt Echo auch mit?" 

  


"Nein, Romeo. Nur du und ich." Diese Antwort gefiel Romeo nicht. Er wollte nicht irgendwo ein neues zu Hause haben. Er fühlte sich hier wohl. Es ging ihm gut. Hier war seine Familie, seine Brüder und Schwestern ... und hier war Echo. Eigentlich wusste Romeo, dass er gehorchen musste. Es war nicht gut, ungehorsam zu sein. Es gehörte sich nicht. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Ein seltsames Gefühl, welches er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, drängte ihn dazu, ungehorsam zu sein. Vielleicht war er doch kaputt, etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung. Aber im Moment war ihm das nicht wichtig. 

  


"Ich möchte hier bleiben", erklärte er vorsichtig. Er hätte sich das vor kurzem nie im Leben getraut und vermutlich hätte er es sich auch bei keinem anderen getraut, zu widersprechen. Aber er mochte Dave, er vertraute Dave und er hoffte, dass Dave nicht allzu wütend sein würde. Schließlich war dieser immer so nett und gut zu ihm gewesen. 

  


"Was? Warum? Romeo, du vertraust mir doch, oder? Du musst dann auch darauf vertrauen, dass ich weiß, was gut für dich ist. Dein neues zu Hause wird gut für dich sein, hier ist es nicht gut." 

  


"Doch. Hier ist es gut. Echo ist hier." Dave sah ihn mit einem ganz seltsamen Ausdruck an und Romeo senkte rasch den Blick. 

* * *

  


Die Untersuchungen waren viel zu rasch vorbei gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nach allen möglichen Krankheiten gefragt, jede seiner Narben angesehen, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß durchgecheckt. Auf einem Laufband hatte sie seine Sportlichkeit und Belastbarkeit überprüft und sie hatte zahlreiche Untersuchungen durchgeführt, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, wozu sie gut waren. Irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags hatte er auch aufgehört, danach zu fragen, weil ihm längst der Kopf schwirrte von all den Antworten. Außerdem würde er in ein paar Stunden wohl nichts mehr davon wissen. 

  


Ein paar mal hatte er versucht, Claire Saunders auf seine Seite zu ziehen, hatte sämtliche Register gezogen, an Charme und sonstigem. Er hatte es sogar mit Flehen versucht, doch ihre Antwort war immer dieselbe gewesen: Ich kann nicht.

  


"Warum ist er noch nicht oben? Topher wartet bereits!" Laurence Dominic stürmte einfach in das Zimmer ohne anzuklopfen. 

  


"Ich bringe ihn nach oben, wenn ich hier fertig bin", gab Claire Saunders ruhig zurück. Eliot hingegen war nur froh, dass er wenigstens wieder eine leichte Sporthose trug und nicht splitterfasernackt vor Mr. Dominic stand. Das würde ohnehin viel zu früh passieren. Zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Nachmittag fluchte er, dass er seinen Ohrhörer nicht hatte mitnehmen können. Doch Nate hatte Recht gehabt. Zu gefährlich. Das kleine Gerät zu erklären, wäre reichlich schwer geworden. 

  


"Sie brauchen sonst auch nicht so lange." 

  


"Er ist älter als unsere normalen Aktiven, die hier anfangen. Ich will nur sicherstellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich bin eben gründlich." 

  


"Es reicht. Ich bringe ihn jetzt nach oben." 

  


"Wie sie meinen." Sie wandte sich Eliot zu. "Danke für Ihre Kooperation, Mr. Spencer. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute." Sie schüttelte kurz seine Hand. Eliot wurde schlecht und er schluckte mühsam gegen den Würgereiz an, der ihn überkam. Das war es also. Stundenlang hatte er versucht, sie zu Überzeugen, dass sie ihm helfen musste. Und von Nate und den anderen auch keine Spur. Es sah also wirklich übel aus. 

  


Dennoch folgte er Mr. Dominic, ohne sich noch einmal nach Claire umzusehen. Die Übelkeit wurde heftiger und er war heilfroh, dass er nichts gegessen hatte, bisher. Sie kamen in einen Raum, der aussah als wäre er aus einem Science Fiction Film. Topher wartete bereits auf sie. 

  


"Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich käme heute gar nicht mehr nach Hause. Können wir dann?", erkundigte sich Topher voller Enthusiasmus, der in Eliots Augen einfach nur Fehl am Platz war. "Keine Sorge. Wir behalten ein Backup der Daten. Wenn der Vertrag abgelaufen ist, marschieren Sie als der Mann raus, der sie jetzt auch sind. Das ist absolut ungefährlich." 

  


"Wirklich." Eliots Angst schlug um in puren Hass und er war drauf und dran, die ganze Einrichtung einfach zu zerschlagen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Mr. Dominic und das hämische Grinsen, das dieser zur Schau trug und er besann sich eines Besseren. Lenard würde dafür bezahlen müssen, wenn er sich hier wehrte. Er konnte das nicht verantworten. 

  


"Bitte, nehmen sie Platz." Eliot warf einen Blick auf den Stuhl und vor allem auf die Lederbänder, die dabei lagen. 

  


"Wollen Sie mich festbinden?"

  


"Müssen wir. Das wird weh tun, keiner bleibt da ruhig liegen. Aber keine Sorge, wenn wir fertig sind, wissen Sie nicht einmal mehr, dass es weh getan hat." Topher lächelte aufmunternd. "Schmerzen sind nur Signale, die vom Gehirn interpretiert werden. Es ist wirklich ungefährlich. Wir haben das schon dutzende Male gemacht und ich weiß, was ich tue." 

  


"Halten Sie endlich die Klappe und fangen Sie an", fauchte Eliot und setzte sich in den Stuhl, obwohl jede Faser seines Körpers sich dagegen wehren wollte. 

  


"Schön, schön. Ich mach ja schon. Da hat es aber jemand eilig." Topher beeilte sich, ihn mit den Lederbändern zu fixieren und fing dann an, allerhand Elektroden an seinem Kopf zu befestigen. Eliot schloss die Augen. Es gab nichts mehr, was er tun konnte. Jetzt lag sein Leben wirklich in den Händen der anderen. Als er ordentlich festgeschnallt war, wandte sich Mr. Dominic auf einmal ab und redete mit leiser Stimme. Dann erklärte er, dass wohl alles hier in Ordnung war und er gehen würde, weil sich ein Vorfall ereignet hatte. 

  


"Und das ist wirklich ungefährlich?" Eliot kam nicht umhin, er musste reden, sich ablenken. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was gleich passieren würde. 

  


"Wir haben wirklich Erfahrung damit, Mr. Spencer. Wollen Sie noch ein paar Minuten, um zur Ruhe zu kommen? Oder können wir anfangen?" Eliot dachte kurz darüber nach und seufzte dann leise. 

  


"Machen Sie schon."

  


"Wunderbar. Auf widersehen, Mr. Spencer. Hallo Whiskey." Topher eilte um den Stuhl herum, außer Sichtweite von Eliot und gleich darauf merkte der, wie sich der Stuhl nach hinten senkte und spannte alle Muskeln an. "Entspannen Sie sich. Das wird nicht allzu lange dauern", erklärte ihm Topher. Eliot schloss wieder die Augen und verabschiedete sich im Stillen von sich selbst.


	15. Kapitel 14

"Immer noch nichts?" Sophie kam herein und setzte sich zu Nate. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. "Es war ein riskanter Plan. Von Anfang an. Was ist, wenn etwas schief gelaufen ist, wenn sie ihm doch nicht geholfen hat? Wie sollen wir Eliot zurückbekommen, wenn die ihn wirklich gelöscht haben und er jetzt eine ihrer Marionetten ist?" Sophie war aufgebracht. 

  


"Hardison? Irgendwelche Fortschritte?", rief Nate durch die offene Tür hinaus. 

  


"Dann hätte ich längst einen Freudentanz aufgeführt und etwas gesagt!", knurrte Hardison zurück und Nate fuhr sich mit der Hand in den Nacken und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. 

  


"Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir irgendeine andere Wahl oder einen anderen Ausweg gehabt", murmelte Nate endlich zu Sophie. "Oder hättest du eine bessere Idee gehabt?"

  


"Ich sage nur, dass es mir nicht gefällt, dass wir Eliots Schicksal und sein Wohlergehen in die Hände Fremder gelegt haben." Sophie war aufgebracht, das konnte Nate hören. Aber er fühlte sich nicht viel besser oder entspannter. Ihm war die Sache mindestens so zuwider wie ihr und Eliot selbst. Aber sie hatten einfach keine andere Wahl gehabt. 

  


"Das dauert zu lange", stellte Parker fest und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. "Was ist plan B?"

  


"Plan B? Wir brechen ein und zerren Eliot und Lenard mit Gewalt heraus und schießen uns den Weg nach draußen frei. Nicht mein intelligentester Plan, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie unsere Gesichter kennen, der einzige Ausweg, der mir einfällt." 

  


"Das wäre denkbar leichter, wenn Eliot er selbst wäre und keine dieser Puppen", stellte Sophie fest. 

_   
_

_"Wir haben ein Problem!"_ , meldete sich da Matthew plötzlich über Funk zu Wort und Nate richtete sich sofort auf. 

  


"Matthew! Endlich hören wir etwas von Ihnen. Was für ein Problem?"

  


"Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, Selbstgespräche vor der Kamera zu führen ... Romeo, ich meine, Lenard will nicht mitkommen." 

  


"Was? Ich dachte, er würde Ihnen gehorchen?" 

  


"Dachte ich auch, aber er will bei Echo bleiben. Ich kann ihn wohl kaum zwingen, dann spielt er gleich gar nicht mit und unsere Chancen, hier heraus zumarschieren sind noch geringer."

  


"Verdammt. Können Sie Echo nicht einfach mitnehmen?"

  


"Nicht ohne Hilfe ihres Handhabers. Ich bin auf der Suche nach ihm. Aber ich kann ja nicht einfach mit dem Plan rausrücken. Falls er nicht mitspielt, fliegen wir auf." 

  


"Versuchen Sie es", murrte Nate genervt. Er hasste es, wenn Pläne nicht aufgingen. Dann stand er auf und ging an Parker vorbei in den anderen Raum. "Hardison, Kameras. Jetzt! Wir können nicht länger blind sein." 

  


"Hey! Ich muss mich hier durch ein hochverschlüsseltes Sicherheitssystem und unzählige Firewalls wühlen. Wenn du das besser kannst, bitte!", meinte Hardison wütend und schob den Laptop von sich weg. 

  


"Schon gut. Streng dich einfach an." Nate ließ sich in den nächsten Stuhl fallen und seufzte erneut. "Verdammtes Dollhouse", murrte er entnervt.

* * *

  


Boyd Langton war gerade dabei, seine Sachen zu verstauen, um endlich nach Hause zu gehen. Er war müde und freute sich auf eine angenehme Dusche und einen ruhigen Abend vor dem Fernseher. Vielleicht würde er heute auch mal etwas anderes machen, weggehen, sich in einer Bar einen Drink genehmigen. Er wusste es noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall war er froh, aus diesem Gebäude herauszukommen. Manchmal nervte ihn die Arbeit hier wirklich. 

  


"Boyd! Gut, dass ich sie noch erwische!" Boyd wandte sich um und sah Dave Roseman abwartend an. "Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?"

  


"Kann das bis morgen warten? Ich bin müde." 

  


"Nicht wirklich. Es ist dringend." Boyd seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Schließlich nickte er knapp. 

  


"Worum geht es?", erkundigte er sich schließlich, da der andere Mann keine Anstalten machte, ihn aufzuklären, was er eigentlich wollte. 

  


"Um Romeo ... und um Echo", gab der schließlich zögerlich zur Antwort. Boyd wartete auf die genauere Erklärung, doch die kam nicht. 

  


"Hören Sie, Dave. Ich habe nicht wirklich Lust auf Spielchen. Sagen Sie mir jetzt was los ist oder sagen Sie es mir morgen. Mir ist das egal." Boyd wandte sich ab, doch Dave hielt ihn fest und sah ihm aufmerksam in die Augen. 

  


"Sie mögen Echo, nicht wahr?" 

  


"Ich bin ihr zugeordnet worden und es ist meine Aufgabe, auf sie aufzupassen", gab Boyd neutral zurück. Natürlich war mehr dahinter. Ein gewisser Stolz auf Echo, die schon ein paar Mal bewiesen hatte, dass sie mehr konnte, als das worauf sie programmiert war und eine gewisse Zuneigung für die junge Frau. Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer, sich nicht wie ihr Vater zu fühlen. Aber er durfte das nicht zeigen und es schon gar nicht aussprechen. Wie oft war ihnen eingebläut worden, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr emotional an ihren zugeordneten Aktiven binden sollten. Wenn das jemand herausfand, würde er Echo verlieren und sie in die Obhut eines Anderen geben müssen und gerade nach der Sache mit Sierra, die von ihrem Handhaber vergewaltigt worden war, war er von der Aussicht Echo abgeben zu müssen noch weniger begeistert als zuvor. 

  


"Bitte, Boyd. Hören Sie, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe oder Romeo wird sterben." 

  


"Romeo? Warum denn das?" 

  


"Er hat zu viele Probleme gemacht, verkauft sich nicht mehr so gut und ganz offensichtlich hat er hohes Interesse an Echo entwickelt, was ja auch nicht auf dem Plan steht und ... haben Sie mitbekommen, dass heute ein Neuzugang gekommen ist?" 

  


"Am Rande ..." 

  


"Wissen Sie auch, wer das ist?" 

  


"Nein. Ich kümmere mich um meine Angelegenheiten ..." 

  


"Sein Bruder, Boyd. Sein Zwillingsbruder, der nur unterschrieben hat, weil man ihm angedroht hat, Romeo zu töten, wenn er sich weigert. Das hat nichts mehr mit dem zu tun, warum wir hier sind, nichts mit dem, wofür wir unterschrieben haben. Ich kann und werde mir das nicht ansehen. Und davon abgesehen habe ich mit angehört, wie Mr. Dominic zu einem der andern Sicherheitsbeauftragten gesagt hat, dass Romeo ohnehin ausrangiert werden würde und er würde das liebend gerne selbst übernehmen. Es ist meine Aufgabe, ihn zu beschützen und das werde ich."

  


Boyd hörte sich das alles an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Gerade bei Mr. Dominic konnte er sich solche Aussagen wirklich gut vorstellen, ohne viel Phantasie dafür zu brauchen. Dennoch verstand er nicht so ganz, was Dave sich von ihm erhoffte. 

  


"Und was wollen Sie von mir, Dave? Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten, aber ich werde mich und Echo nicht auch in Gefahr bringen, indem ich Ihnen womöglich helfe." 

  


"Ich brauche aber Ihre Hilfe, Boyd. Ich brauche Echo." 

  


"Was? Was wollen Sie mit ihr?" 

  


"Wie ich sagte, hat Romeo Zuneigung zu ihr entwickelt ... das geht so weit, dass er nicht mit mir kommen will, wenn Echo hier bleibt. Er will bei ihr bleiben. Aber wenn er bleibt, stirbt er." Boyd dachte einen Moment darüber nach, versuchte das Für und Wider abzuwägen, irgendeinen Sinn in Daves Worte zu legen.

  


"Die werden das nicht so einfach passieren lassen", gab er schließlich zu bedenken. "Die würden uns jagen, uns verfolgen und nichts unversucht lassen, um uns wieder einzufangen. Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Das ist viel zu gefährlich!" 

  


"Für Romeo ist es viel gefährlicher, hier zu bleiben. Wenn ich Ihn hier herausbringe, hat er wenigstens noch eine Chance. Bitte, Boyd." 

  


"Tut mir leid. Wirklich, Dave. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Ich habe Echo gegenüber eine Verantwortung. Ich kann sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich verstehe, was sie vorhaben und warum, aber ich kann mich an ihrer Flucht nicht beteiligen." Boyd seufzte leise. Eigentlich war es seine Aufgabe, den Fluchtversuch zu vereiteln, ihn zu melden oder sonst etwas zu tun, aber das konnte er auch wieder nicht. Er konnte Dave wirklich verstehen, versuchte sich in seine Lage zu versetzen. Würde er nicht auch alles versuchen, um Echo vor dem Tod zu retten? Ganz gewiss würde er das. Aber Echo war nicht in Gefahr, sondern Romeo. Und wenn er sich beteiligte, auch nur geringfügig, dann würde nicht nur der dafür bezahlen sondern auch Echo. Und sie konnte nichts dafür. Es war nicht ihre Entscheidung und er konnte diese Entscheidung nicht über ihren Kopf hinweg fällen. 

  


"Ich verstehe", meinte Dave kühl. "Danke für nichts." Damit wandte sich der Mann um und ging. Boyd blickte ihm nachdenklich nach, immer noch hin und her gerissen und wandte sich dann seufzend wieder seinem Schrank zu, um ihn endlich abzuschließen. 

* * *

  


Romeo saß auf dem Sofa und hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß. Echo blieb stehen, ihr Blick haftete auf seinem nackten Oberkörper, ihre Augen wanderten die Narben entlang. Sie mochte die Narben. Romeo war anders, aber sie fand es nicht schlecht. Sie fand das gut. Irgendwie fand sie es schön, dass er anders war. 

  


Romeo hob den Blick und lächelte sie an und Echo setzte sich nun doch wieder in Bewegung und ging zu ihm. 

  


"Du liest ein Buch?", erkundigte Sie sich. Er nickte langsam. "Darf ich mitlesen?" Er nickte sofort und um einiges schneller, rutschte etwas zur Seite, damit sie neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte und schob das Buch dann halb auf ihren Schoß. Gemeinsam blickten sie auf die Seiten. "Wohin musst du gehen?", fragte sie leise, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte, ob jemand in der Nähe war. 

  


"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ebenso leise. "Dave hat gesagt, ich muss mitkommen. Wir müssen gehen. Ich bekomme ein neues zu Hause." 

  


"Du kommst nicht zurück?" Echo sah ihn verwundert an. Ein neues zu Hause? Das hier war sein zu Hause. Es war ihr zu Hause. Romeo sollte nicht gehen. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich gut. Sie mochte, wie er sie ansah und verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm. Es gefiel ihr, dass sie so viel gemeinsam machten. Er war beruhigend, angenehm. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es ohne Romeo wäre, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Romeo gehörte hierher und so sollte es auch bleiben. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich daran etwas änderte. 

  


"Ich möchte nicht gehen", meinte Romeo leise in ihre Gedanken hinein und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie mochte seine Augen. So hell und strahlend, blau. Seine Augen erinnerten sie an den Swimmingpool und sie mochte auch den Pool sehr gerne. 

  


"Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", meinte sie leise. "Dann können wir nicht mehr schwimmen gehen. Ich gehe gerne mit dir schwimmen." 

  


"Ich gehe auch gerne mit dir schwimmen." Romeo löste seinen Blick von ihr und starrte wieder auf das Buch, fuhr mit der Hand sanft über die Seite. Echo wusste nicht, warum sie das tat, doch auch sie hob ihre Hand und strich über die Seite, bis sich ihre Finger leicht berührten. Ein seltsames Prickeln breitete sich in ihren Fingern aus, zog ihren Arm hoch. Es fühlte sich so an, wie kalt duschen nach der Sauna. Nein, eigentlich fühlte es sich besser an, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was das war oder warum. Eigentlich sollte sie zu Dr. Saunders gehen, weil etwas anders war als sonst, doch sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es kam ihr so vor, als müsse es sich genau so anfühlen, Romeo zu berühren, von ihm berührt zu werden, als wäre es normal, natürlich. 

  


"Ich möchte hier bleiben", meinte Romeo auf einmal leise. "Bei dir." Sie lächelte, ohne es zu wollen oder sich darüber wirklich klar zu sein. Ein neues, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und obwohl sie Romeo eigentlich antworten wollte, konnte sie nur nicken. Ja, sie wollte auch bei ihm bleiben. Vielleicht konnte sie Dave ja fragen, ob sie mitkommen dürfte ... aber nein, sie musste Boyd fragen. Ihr war wichtig, was Boyd dachte, was er sagte. Wichtiger als das was Dave sagen würde. Aber auch wenn Boyd wichtig war, war er nicht so wichtig wie Romeo für sie. Sie vertraute Boyd, das war natürlich, fühlte sich richtig an, aber irgendwie vertraute sie Romeo noch mehr. War das überhaupt möglich? 

  


Echo war verwirrt und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, zu fallen. In ihrem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen und sie griff rasch nach Romeos Hand, damit er sie festhalten würde, bevor sie stürzte. Romeo sah sie überrascht an, doch dann lächelte er sanft und drückte ihre Hand und Echo fühlte sich gleich viel besser und ruhiger und die vielen Gedanken stoppten endlich. Dankbar lächelte sie Romeo an und sie saßen einfach nur da, hielten sich an der Hand und sahen sich an. Und in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich einfach wunderbar und wollte nicht, dass sie sich je wieder anders fühlen musste. 

* * *

  


"Nate! Ich hab's!" Hardisons Ausruf riss sie alle aus ihrer Lethargie. Nachdem ihnen Matthew gemeldet hatte, dass es mit Romeo und der Flucht nicht nach Plan lief, war wieder düstere Stille eingekehrt, nur hin und wieder von Parker unterbrochen, die sich erkundigte, ob sie nicht doch einbrechen dürfe. Es war wohl ihre Art, mitzuteilen, dass sie unbedingt helfen wollte, etwas machen. Rasch richtete sich Nate auf und sah Hardison erwartungsvoll an. 

  


"Kameras?", erkundigte er sich angespannt. Hardison nickte und drückte ein paar Tasten. Gleich darauf erwachten die sechs Monitore zum Leben und zeigten verschiedene Räume und Einstellungen. "Okay. Soweit, so gut. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Eliot finden", murmelte Nate angespannt und starrte auf die Bildschirme. 

  


"Ich bin dran", gab Hardison zurück. Nach und nach schaltete er durch verschiedene Kameraeinstellungen. Neue Räume wurden sichtbar und überall suchten sie fieberhaft nach Eliot. 

  


"Warte, da!", meinte Sophie auf einmal und deutete auf einen der Bildschirme. 

  


"Moment, ich versuche mal, etwas näher ..." 

  


"Das ist Lenard", gab Nate zurück. "Die Haare sind kürzer." 

  


"Es sei denn, sie haben Eliot die Haare geschnitten, damit sie einander wieder vollkommen gleichen", gab Sophie leise zu bedenken. 

  


"Ist das jetzt Eliot oder nicht? Hey, das daneben ist Caroline", meinte Parker und deutete auf das Mädchen neben Eliot oder Lenard oder wer auch immer da gerade auf dem Bildschirm war.

  


"Stimmt, das ist sie", bestätigte Hardison und ließ auf dem Bildschirm daneben das Bild von Caroline auftauchen, das Agent Ballard ihnen gegeben hatte. Sie war es wirklich. Unverkennbar. Nate nickte knapp und suchte die anderen Bildschirme nach Eliot ab. Oder nach Lenard, das wussten sie im Moment tatsächlich nicht. 

  


"Ah okay. Das ist doch Lenard. Eliot hat die Haare noch genauso lang wie vorher", meinte Hardison auf einmal und deutete auf einen anderen Bildschirm, wo man Eliot sehen konnte, der mit drei anderen jungen Menschen an einem Tisch saß. Alle drei hatten Tabletts vor sich stehen und aßen zu Abend. "Und das sieht nicht gut aus ...", murmelte Hardison geschockt. 

  


"Nein, tut es nicht. Können wir hören, was sie sagen?"

  


"Nein, tut mir leid. Die haben da scheinbar nur Bildaufnahme. Falls es Tonaufnahme auch gibt, läuft die über ein anderes System, das ich gesondert hacken muss und das kann dauern, weil ich es bisher noch nicht einmal gefunden habe. Diese Firewalls sind das reinste Minenfeld!" 

  


"Matthew? Matthew, verdammt! Hören Sie mich?" Nate lauschte angespannt, doch von ihrem Verbündeten innerhalb des Dollhouses kam keine Antwort. "Matthew!" Hatte der Mann wirklich das kleine Gerät herausgenommen? Nate fluchte innerlich. Das lief alles so gar nicht nach Plan. 

_   
_

_ "Tut mir leid, ich konnte gerade nicht antworten. Muss hier mächtig aufpassen, wegen der Kameras. Was ist?" _

  


"Wir haben jetzt Bild, aber keinen Ton. Wir haben Eliot gefunden. Können Sie unauffällig nachsehen, ob er in Ordnung ist?" 

_   
_

_ "Kommt drauf an. Wo ist er?" _

  


"Mit drei anderen am Tisch, beim Essen." 

_   
_

_ "Was?"  _

  


"Ja." Nate verzog das Gesicht. "Ich dachte, sie hätten Dr. Saunders auf unsere Seite gezogen?"

_   
_

_"Verdammt. Da muss etwas schief gelaufen sein. Sie hätte mich nie gelinkt. Ihr liegt sehr viel an Romeo und sie hat ein ..."_ Der Mann verstummte. Angespannt lauschte Nate, bedeutete Hardison, nach Matthew zu suchen, auf den Monitoren. _"Sie hat einen ausgeprägten Sinn für richtig und falsch. Dass Eliot gegen seinen Willen unterschreiben musste, weil sie ihn erpresst haben ... sie war dabei. Wirklich."_

  


"Offensichtlich nicht", murrte Nate. "Versuchen Sie bitte, herauszufinden, was da los ist, Matthew. Wir sind hier auf sie angewiesen." 

_   
_

_"Ich versuche es"_ , meinte der Mann leise. 

  


"Nate. Ich habe ihn." Hardison nickte in Richtung Bildschirme, wo Matthew gerade langsam durch eines der Bilder ging. Hardison folgte ihm, schaltete auf die nächste Kamera weiter. Stille hing schwer im Raum, während sie alle warteten, was passieren würde. 

* * *

  


Matthew bemühte sich, sich nicht auffällig schnell zu bewegen, keine auffällige Eile an den Tag zu legen. Aber das war wirklich schwer. Seine Augen suchten auch nach Dr. Saunders, doch er konnte sie auf dem Weg in die Halle nicht sehen. Außerdem hätte es ihm ohnehin nicht geholfen. Er konnte sie hier nirgendwo beiseite nehmen und nachfragen, was passiert war. 

  


Endlich erreichte er die Halle und erblickte Eliot, der mit Sierra, Victor und Mike am Tisch saß. So unauffällig wie möglich kam Matthew näher, tat so, als sähe er sich nach Romeo um, griff dann nach einem Papier, das auf einem Tisch herumlag und sah es sich interessiert an, als er in Hörweite an den Tisch gekommen war. 

  


"Ich mag Gemüseauflauf", hörte er Victor sagen. 

  


"Gemüse ist gesund." Das war Eliots Stimme, doch sie klang seltsam leer und emotionslos. Erschrocken drehte sich Matthew um und starrte an den Tisch hinüber. Eliot wirkte nicht mehr wie Eliot. Er hatte eine grausige Ähnlichkeit mit Lenard, vielmehr mit Romeo. Nur, dass Romeo noch etwas unsicherer wirkte. Doch auch Eliot, wie auch immer sie ihn nun nennen mochten, schien nicht gerade selbstsicher und eher etwas zurückhaltend. Nur hin und wieder beteiligte er sich an dem Gespräch am Tisch und es war erschreckend monoton, ihm dabei zuzuhören. Immer schien er den gleichen Tonfall zu haben, es waren lauter unsinnige Sätze. 

  


"Dave." Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann um. 

  


"Miss DeWitt" Dave lächelte freundlich. "Was verschafft uns die Ehre? Sie kommen doch eher selten hier herunter." 

  


"Ich muss mir doch unsere neueste Errungenschaft ansehen", meinte sie und wies auf den Tisch hinüber. "Was halten Sie von Whiskey?" 

  


Sie ging an den Tisch und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, Matthew folgte ihr schweigend und blieb unweit von ihr stehen. 

  


"Hallo Whiskey", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie fragend und abwartend an. Nichts in seinem Gesicht deutete darauf hin, dass er Abneigung gegenüber der Frau verspüren würde. "Wie gefällt es dir hier?" 

  


"Es ist sehr schön", gab er ruhig zurück. "Mein zu Hause." 

  


"Ja, das ist richtig." Sie lächelte und er erwiderte das Lächeln so automatisch wie all die anderen Puppen auch. Matthew wollte am Liebsten wegsehen, sich umdrehen und flüchten. Er konnte und wollte sich das nicht länger mit ansehen. "So unschuldig", meinte sie ruhig und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Er hielt sie nicht auf, reagierte eigentlich gar nicht darauf. "Ich wette so unschuldig wie jetzt warst du noch nie in deinem Leben, nicht wahr?" Whiskey sah sie fragend an. "Schon gut. Du musst nicht antworten", erklärte sie ihm und nahm sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, hielt ihn so fest, dass er sie ansehen musste. "Genieße die Ruhe, Whiskey. Bald genug wirst du viel zu tun haben. Ich habe schon einige Einsätze für dich und Romeo geplant. Freust du dich darauf?", sie lächelte anzüglich. 

  


"Ja", gab er etwas verunsichert zurück. 

  


"Ah, du hattest noch keine Einsätze. Aber glaub mir, Whiskey, es wird dir gefallen. Liebe, Leidenschaft, Sex. Ein paar Männer würden mir aus der Hand fressen, um euch beide zu bekommen." Sie lachte leise. "Eigentlich fast schade, dass du nicht verstehst, was ich dir hier gerade erzähle." Damit stand sie auf und wandte sich wieder Dave zu. "Ich wüsste ja zu gerne, was Eliot Spencer dazu sagen würde." Matthew musste sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um ihr nicht an die Kehle zu gehen und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihn gerade anekelte. 

  


"Whiskey, huh? Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich von ihm halte. Ich hoffe, sie lassen seine Haare etwas länger, sonst muss ich immer zweimal nachsehen, ob ich auch meinen Aktiven dabei habe und keine Fehler unterlaufen." Dave lachte leise. "Na gut, so lange sie beide ohne Shirt herumlaufen ist es einfach sie anhand der unterschiedlichen Narben auseinander zu halten. 

  


"Ich bin versucht, Ihnen beide zuzuteilen, aber ich glaube, das wäre zu viel für Sie." 

  


"Nun ja, es wäre eine Herausforderung. Sie planen ohnehin, sie als Zwillingspaar zum Einsatz zu bringen, nicht wahr?"

  


"Wir werden Sehen. Vorerst kommt er noch gar nicht zum Einsatz. Wir müssen noch die Testergebnisse von Dr. Saunders abwarten. Sie hat im Moment viel zu tun. Irgendeine Epidemie oder etwas Ähnliches ist ausgebrochen." 

  


"Was? Ich hoffe, die Sache ist nichts Gefährliches?"

  


"Wir glauben nicht. Es sollte ..." 

  


Sie wurden von Mike unterbrochen, der plötzlich aufsprang und wirres Zeug redete, sich dabei im Kreis drehte. 

  


"Reden sie davon?", erkundigte sich Matthew irritiert und wies auf Mike. 

  


"Verdammt, Topher hat ihn doch wieder frei gegeben. Hören Sie, Dave. Wir wissen nicht, was hier los ist, bringen Sie Romeo und Whiskey am besten in ihre Schlafkammern. Wenn sich Topher an meine Anweisungen gehalten hat, wird Whiskey vorerst ein grundlegendes Vertrauen zu Ihnen an den Tag legen, bis wir einen Handhaber für ihn haben. Die beiden haben bisher noch keine Symptomatik gezeigt, vielleicht können wir verhindern, dass sie doch noch betroffen werden ... Boyd! Gut, dass sie da sind!" Sie winkte an Matthew vorbei, der sich daraufhin umdrehte und dort Boyd Landen erblickte, der auf sie zugeeilt kam.

  


"Ich habe es gerade gehört. Was ist los? Ist Echo betroffen?" 

  


"Nein, bisher noch nicht. Bringen Sie Echo in ihre Schlafkammer, wir hoffen, sie damit abschotten zu können, bis wir endlich wissen, was hier los ist." Matthew und Boyd nickten und machten sich auf den Weg, Ihre zugeteilten Aktiven zu holen. Matthew ging leise seufzend zu Eliot und lächelte ihn an, ignorierte die Sicherheitsbeamten, die an ihm vorbei auf Mike stürmten und ihn wegzogen, während Sierra und Victor ebenfalls von ihren Handhabern gebeten wurden, mitzukommen.

  


"Whiskey, würdest du bitte mitkommen?"

  


"Ist es Zeit für meine Behandlung?", erkundigte er sich mit kindlicher Begeisterung. Matthew schüttelte traurig den Kopf. 

  


"Nein, Whiskey. Zeit, um Schlafen zu gehen." 

  


"Ich gehe gerne Schlafen. Schlaf ist gesund", erklärte ihm Eliot ruhig und der Anblick trieb Matthew fast die Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte Lenard verloren und nun auch noch seinen zweiten Cousin. Das war zu viel.

  


"Dann komm bitte", meinte er rasch und wandte sich ab, suchte mit den Augen nach Lenard, bis er ihn bei Echo und Boyd fand und darauf zusteuerte, dicht gefolgt von 'Whiskey'. 

  


"Haben ihn verloren", murmelte er als Info an Nate und die anderen, während er zu Boyd aufschloss.


	16. Kapitel 15

"Echo, komm bitte mit."

"Kommt Romeo auch mit?", erkundigte sich Echo, als sie aufstand. Matthew zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Scheinbar war nicht nur Romeo auf Echo fixiert sondern auch umgekehrt.

"Verstehen Sie jetzt, was ich meine?", erkundigte er sich leise.

"Ja. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass hier scheinbar irgendeine Epidemie ausgebrochen ist, bin ich versucht, sie hier raus zu bringen, bevor doch noch etwas passiert", knurrte Boyd aufgebracht, den Blick an Matthew und Whiskey vorbei auf Sierra und Victor gerichtet, die nun plötzlich ein ähnliches Verhalten zeigten wie Mike.

"Gut kommen sie." Matthew nickte in Richtung Gang, der zu den Schlafkammern führte und wandte sich dann an seine beiden Cousins. "Whiskey, Romeo, kommt bitte mit. Ja, Romeo, Echo kommt auch mit. Wir gehen gemeinsam." Sanft aber behutsam schob er die beiden vor sich her in den Gang, dicht gefolgt von Boyd und Echo.

"Was haben Sie vor?", erkundigte sich Boyd leise. Matthew schwieg und schob seine beiden Anvertrauten in den toten Winkel der Kamera, direkt bei den Schlafkammern.

"Von hier verschwinden", murmelte er leise. "Nate? Wenn Sie irgendwas machen können ... JETZT wäre der günstigste Zeitpunkt", meinte er dann leise aber eindringlich.

_  
_

_"Hardison stört die Kameras. Aber alles weitere müssen Sie übernehmen, Matthew. Wir haben keinen Zugriff auf die anderen Sicherheits-Systeme"_ , erklang Nates Stimme in seinem Ohr.

"Alles klar. Danke. Kommen Sie, Boyd. Die sind im Moment blind!" Damit setzte sich Matthew in Bewegung, den Gang entlang bis zu einer Tür, die er mit seiner Sicherheitskarte öffnete. Er schob Whiskey und Romeo vor sich durch die Tür, ging selbst hindurch und Echo folgte von selbst, ebenso wie Boyd. "Was ist mit Abholservice, Nate? Können Sie was machen? Ansonsten klauen wir hier ein Auto."

"Wenn Sie das schaffen, wäre es besser. Wir werden immer noch verfolgt und wollen nicht riskieren, dass wir sie zum Versteck führen", gab Nate zurück. "Wir sind jetzt übrigens genauso blind. Konnten die Kameras nur generell stören. Halten Sie uns bitte auf dem Laufenden."

"Klar." Er wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Dr. Saunders hindurch schlüpfte.

"Verdammt, gehen Sie schon. Wird nicht lange dauern, bis die dahinter kommen, woher die vermeintlichen Störfälle kommen. Dann kehrt hier schneller wieder Ruhe ein als uns allen lieb ist."

"Gebt mir eine Stunde mit dieser DeWitt allein. Ich sorge dafür, dass die verdammte Frau ihren eigenen Namen vergisst. Ganz ohne Stuhl und elektrischen Firlefanz!", begehrte Whiskey auf einmal auf und wandte sich um.

"Eliot?" Matthew starrte seinen Cousin irritiert an. Eliot grinste.

"Hast es mir abgekauft, was?"

"Aber wie ... warum ... ich meine ..."

* * *

**   
**

** Rückblende:  **

_ "Sofort abbrechen! Topher. Lassen Sie ihn raus!" Eliot zuckte zusammen und versuchte, Claire zu sehen, doch wegen der Fixierung war ihm das nicht wirklich möglich.  _

_   
_

_ "Was? Warum? Aber Miss DeWitt hat gesagt ... Ich kann doch nicht ..."  _

_   
_

_ "Er hat einen Herzfehler, Topher. Wenn Sie ihn jetzt löschen, bringen Sie ihn womöglich um." Claire klang atemlos, als wäre sie die Treppen herauf gerannt.  _

_   
_

_ "Was?", tönte es zeitgleich von Eliot und Topher. Das war ihm völlig neu. Er hatte bisher noch nie Probleme gehabt. Allerdings musste sich Eliot eingestehen, dass er sich alles andere als wohl fühlte. Er hatte ziemliches Herzrasen, was er jedoch auf die Angst geschoben hatte. _

_   
_

_ "Das ist nicht möglich. Genetisch sind er und Romeo identisch. Wenn es also bei Romeo ..."  _

_   
_

_ "Nicht jeder Herzfehler ist angeboren, Topher. Es kann zu post-natalen Komplikationen gekommen sein, ich weiß es noch nicht genauer. Ich werde noch einige Untersuchungen durchführen müssen. Aber Fakt ist, dass er das nicht überleben würde. Sehen Sie sich doch ihre Anzeigen an, verdammt! Ich weiß, sie sind kein Mediziner, Topher, aber Sie können doch wohl normale Angespanntheit von einer beinahe-Herzattacke unterscheiden!" Claire tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf und fing an, die Lederriemen zu lösen. Eliot sah sie verwirrt an und kämpfte gegen ein seltsam beklemmendes Gefühl an, das sich seiner bemächtigen wollte. Doch die Ärztin achtete nicht auf ihn. Sie hielt den Blick weiter auf Topher gerichtet.  _

_   
_

_ "Ich dachte, Sie hätten ihn bereits freigegeben. Warum sonst wäre er hier?"  _

_   
_

_ "Ich hatte ihn nicht freigegeben. Mr. Dominic hatte ja nicht die Geduld um auf meinen abschließenden Bericht zu warten, sondern hat ihn einfach mitgenommen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Sie jetzt abbrechen müssen, Topher und ich weiß, dass die Zeit drängt und er möglichst bald gelöscht werden sollte, aber ganz gewiss wünscht sich Miss DeWitt nicht, dass er dabei draufgeht. Aus einer Leiche lässt sich kein Geld holen. Also lassen Sie ihn schon raus, damit ich ihn mitnehmen und genauer untersuchen kann ..."  _

_   
_

_ "Ja, ja. Schon gut." Und Romeo möchte ich auch genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Falls der eine ähnliche Symptomatik entwickelt hat, will ich das herausfinden, bevor er hier auf dem Stuhl umkommt. Keine weiteren Einsätze mehr für ihn, verstanden?"  _

_   
_

_ "Sie wissen genau, dass ich mich an die Befehle von oben halten muss wie jeder andere auch, Sie sollten Ihre Bedenken also lieber Miss DeWitt mitteilen, anstatt mir hier Befehle zu geben."  _

_   
_

_ "Das habe ich vor", gab Claire ruhig zurück. Als sie endlich den letzten Riemen gelöst hatte, sprang Eliot vom Stuhl auf und trat von dem Gerät weg. Er suchte nach Halt, fand den an einem kleinen Tisch neben ihm und lehnte sich schwer atmend vor. Die Sache hatte ihn weit mehr mitgenommen, als er sich hätte eingestehen wollen und er war tatsächlich noch immer ziemlich in Aufruhr. Er sah Claire verwundert an und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ihm war alles andere als wohl, im Moment. Seine Hand glitt an seine Brust, als er versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. _

_   
_

_ "Was ist jetzt los? Was hat er denn?"  _

_   
_

_ "Geht gleich wieder. Nur ein bisschen Herzrasen", murmelte Eliot rasch, obwohl er sich selbst nicht so ganz sicher war, mit der ganzen Angelegenheit. Die Hand der Ärztin glitt an seinen Hals und tastete nach seinem Puls.  _

_   
_

_ "Unregelmäßiger Puls ... ich bringe ihn besser nach unten und sorge dafür, dass er sich wieder beruhigt. Ich werde die Sache genauer unter die Lupe nehmen und nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, wie wir die Angelegenheit aus der Welt schaffen können, damit Sie ihre Arbeit machen können, Topher. Kommen Sie bitte mit, Mr. Spencer."  _

_   
_

_ Eliot nickte knapp und folgte ihr langsam. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, trat die Ärztin von ihm weg und zischte ein knappes "Spielen Sie einfach mit!" in seine Richtung.  _

_   
_

_ "Was geht hier vor?", flüsterte Eliot irritiert. _

_   
_

_ "Ich versuche, Ihre Persönlichkeit zu retten. Hat Topher gesagt, welchen Namen sie nach der Löschung bekommen hätten?"  _

_   
_

_ "Whiskey." _

_   
_

_ "Gut. Versuchen Sie sich so zu benehmen wie alle anderen Aktiven hier. Sie sind auf dem Stand eines Kindes, sie fühlen sich hier wohl, das ist alles Ihre Familie. Lächeln sie, wenn sie jemand anlächelt und sagen Sie um Himmels Willen nichts Intelligentes oder zeigen Eigeninitiative!" _

_   
_

_ "Was ..." Doch Eliot verstummte sogleich wieder, als ihnen Mr. Dominic entgegen kam, einen sich windenden jungen Mann mit sich führend. _

_   
_

_ "Komm mit, Mike. Es ist Zeit für deine Behandlung", knurrte Mr. Dominic unwirsch. "Dr. Saunders. Was machen Sie hier?" _

_   
_

_ "Topher hat mich gerufen. Es kam zu Komplikationen beim Löschen. Ich werde Whiskey jetzt mitnehmen und ihn noch einmal untersuchen, vielleicht unter Beobachtung halten, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht beschädigt wurde. Was ist los, Mr. Dominic?" Sie wies auf den blonden Mann an seiner Seite.  _

_   
_

_ "Wissen wir noch nicht. Ein paar der Aktiven sind aus unerfindlichen Gründen völlig außer Kontrolle geraten."  _

_   
_

_ "Wie bei Alpha?" Sie wich sofort zurück und Eliot musste wirklich schwer gegen den Impuls sich beschützend vor sie zu stelle ankämpfen, der ihn überkam, obwohl er sich alles andere als wirklich in guter Form fühlte. Aber er war jetzt schließlich Gemüse, da konnte er das nicht machen. _

_   
_

_ "Nein, nicht wie bei Alpha. Sie scheinen zu halluzinieren oder es handelt sich erneut um eine Erinnerungsstörung. Wir wissen es noch nicht."  _

_   
_

_ "Wie viele sind betroffen? Brauchen Sie meine Hilfe?" _

_   
_

_ "Ich melde mich, wenn etwas ist. Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Spencer?" Teilnahmslos blickte Eliot weiter vor sich hin und wartete. So leicht würde er sich nicht von Mr. Dominic aus der Reserve locken lassen.  _

_   
_

_ "Whiskey", meinte Claire ruhig. "Er heißt Whiskey."  _

_   
_

_ "Ich weiß. Wie geht es dir, Whiskey?" _

_   
_

_ "Es geht mir gut." Eliot sah den Mann mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an und wartete, ob der noch mehr sagen oder fragen würde. Einen Augenblick starrte ihn der andere Mann finster an und Eliot befürchtete schon, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. _

_   
_

_ "Bringen Sie ihn schon weg", fauchte er dann und zerrte Mike weiter mit sich.  _

_   
_

_ "Kein Wort", flüsterte Claire warnend. "Komm bitte mit mir, Whiskey." Eliot gehorchte schweigend, auch wenn er im Moment gar nichts verstand. _

_   
_

_ Sie führte ihn erneut in ihre Untersuchungsräume, wo sie ihn anwies, sich zu setzen, dann kam sie mit einem Stetoskop und sagte, sie würde ihn nur rasch untersuchen wollen. Sie trat näher an ihn heran und legte das Stetoskop gegen seine Brust.  _

_   
_

_ "Sagen Sie nichts, hören sie nur zu", flüsterte sie rasch. "Wir werden hier beobachtet. Die Kameras. Es ist wichtig, dass sie jetzt erst einmal mitspielen. Topher wird die nächsten Stunden damit beschäftigt sein, vermeintliche Erinnerungsstörungen bei rund 20 Aktiven zu beseitigen und kommt garantiert nicht dazu, Miss DeWitt von der vereitelten Löschung zu berichten. Im Moment wissen nur Sie und ich, dass sie noch immer Eliot Spencer sind. Ich habe Drogen in den Käse auf dem Gemüseauflauf gemischt, die bei den Aktiven ein Fehlverhalten verursachen. Egal was weiter passiert, essen Sie nicht den Käse auf dem Auflauf!"  _

_   
_

_ Sie trat wieder von ihm weg und legte das Stetoskop beiseite, trat dann wieder heran und leuchtete mit ihrer Lampe in seine Augen.  _

_   
_

_ "Beobachten Sie die anderen Aktiven und versuchen sie, sich möglichst darunter zu mischen. Wenn alles gut läuft, kann ich sie später hier herausholen. Aber Sie müssen mir jetzt vertrauen und unbedingt mitspielen." Wieder trat sie weg, notierte etwas in einem Notizblock, ehe sie erneut zu ihm kam und seinen Blutdruck maß. "Im Übrigen müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ihnen fehlt nichts und ihr Herz ist absolut in Ordnung. Ich habe Ihnen einen anregenden Cocktail verpasst, bei der Untersuchung. Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass Tophers Anzeigen deutlich machen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es tut mir leid, dass sie sich jetzt schlecht fühlen, aber etwas anderes ist mir auf die Schnelle nicht in den Sinn gekommen, um Topher davon abzuhalten, Sie zu löschen. Das sollte aber nicht allzu lange anhalten. Sie sind gesund und stark, ihr Körper verkraftet diese kleine Aktion mit Sicherheit."  _

_   
_

_ Eliot atmete nun doch etwas auf. Zwar hatte er noch nie zuvor merkliche Probleme gehabt, doch ihre Ernsthaftigkeit und Dringlichkeit, als sie Topher von seinem angeblichen Herzfehler berichtet hatte, kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass er auf einmal Kurzatmigkeit und Herzrasen bekommen hatte, hatte ihm doch etwas Angst eingejagt. Als gesuchter Verbrecher war es auch nicht unbedingt leicht, sich ordentlich durchchecken zu lassen.  _

_   
_

_ "Möchtest du jetzt duschen gehen, Whiskey?", erkundigte sie sich lächelnd und wie sie gesagt hatte, erwiderte er das Lächeln und nickte knapp.  _

_   
_

_ "Das wäre wunderbar", meinte er enthusiastisch. Sie nickte und nahm ihn bei der Hand.  _

_   
_

_ "Ich zeige dir noch, wo die Dusche ist", erklärte sie sanft. Und als sie in Richtung Tür gingen, flüsterte sie mit gesenktem Kopf. "Tut mir leid, wird Ihnen nicht gefallen. Aber das ist Standardprozedur und es wäre auffällig, wenn sie nicht in der Dusche auftauchen würden."  _

_   
_

_ Eliot verstand erst, was sie meinte, als sie die Duschen erreicht hatten. Privatsphäre wurde hier beim Dollhouse offensichtlich nicht allzu groß geschrieben. Er betete insgeheim, dass nicht auch noch eine hübsche junge Frau neben ihm in die Dusche steigen würde - denn das zu ignorieren würde schwer werden - und stellte sich dann unter den Wasserstrahl. Ein Mann kam herein und tat es ihm gleich, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, drehte sich dann jedoch um und lächelte.  _

_   
_

_ "Romeo. Das Wasser ist heute sehr angenehm", meinte der andere Mann und lächelte freundlich. Eliot überlegte fieberhaft, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, zumal er den Namen des anderen nicht kannte.  _

_   
_

_ "Ich heiße Whiskey", meinte er schließlich. "Ja, das Wasser ist angenehm."  _

_   
_

_ "Whiskey." Der andere Mann nickte. "Ich heiße Victor." Eliot nickte rasch, dann verließ er die Dusche wieder, schlang sich sein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging in das Ankleide-Zimmer. Auch wenn er gerne mehr Klamotten gehabt hätte, als nur eine leichte Hose, blieb ihm im Moment wohl nichts anderes übrig. Mit möglichst teilnahmslosem Gesichtsausdruck zog er sich wieder an und ging hinaus in sein neues Leben, wo ihn erneut Claire in Empfang nahm und ihn an der Hand in die Haupthalle führte, wo sie ihn einigen Aktiven vorstellte.  _

_   
_

_ "Victor, Sierra, Mike. Das ist Whiskey. Euer neuer Bruder. Whiskey wird jetzt auch hier wohnen und ich möchte, dass ihr nett zu ihm seid."  _

_   
_

_ "Hallo Whiskey", kam es von den Aktiven mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück.  _

* * *

**   
**

** Zurück im Gang:  **

"Was los ist, weiß ich noch nicht, Nate. Aber wir müssen jetzt sofort weg." 

  


"Erklär ich alles später. Ich bin in Ordnung und immer noch ich selbst. Den Gang entlang, ja?" Eliot deutete in die Richtung. "Geht schon. Ich komme gleich nach." Matthew nickte, nahm Lenard bei der Hand und zog ihn weiter mit sich.

  


"Wir warten vorne auf dich. Lass dir bloß nicht zu viel Zeit!", murmelte er. Eliot nickte ihm zu und wartete dann einen Augenblick, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren, ehe er sich wieder an Claire wandte und sie anlächelte. 

  


"Ich schulde dir mein Leben", meinte er leise und vergaß völlig, sie höflich anzusprechen. Es war ohnehin fehl am Platz und so schrecklich steif. 

  


"Nur deine Persönlichkeit, Eliot", gab sie lächelnd zurück. "Dein Leben ist für die viel zu wertvoll, als dass sie es hätten gefährden wollen." 

  


"So oder so ... danke", meinte er aufrichtig. 

  


"Hey, erst müsst ihr hier noch rauskommen und euch nicht wieder einfangen lassen. Noch seid ihr nicht frei", gab sie leise zurück und senkte den Blick. 

  


"Was ist mit dir?" Eliot ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und sah sie fragend an, schob behutsam seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und drückte es leicht nach oben, bis sie ihn wieder ansah. Claire zuckte die Schultern. 

  


"Wenn ich Glück habe, kommen Die mir nicht auf die Schliche und Topher vergisst völlig, dass ich ihm bei dir dazwischen gefunkt habe ... Dann kann ich so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen und ich wüsste von nichts." 

  


"Und wenn nicht?" 

  


"Dann habe ich ein Problem", flüsterte sie leise. 

  


"Komm mit." Eliot hörte selbst, dass er regelrecht flehend klang, aber das war ihm im Moment einerlei. Er wollte sie nicht zurücklassen, in der Höhle des Löwen und nur darauf hoffen, dass ihr nichts passieren würde. Nicht, nachdem sie ihm das Leben gerettet und so viel für ihn und Lenard getan hatte. Sie sah ihm einen Augenblick in die Augen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. 

  


"Ich kann nicht. Ich kann mich nicht einfach umdrehen und gehen. Was wird aus ihnen?" Sie wies auf die verschlossene Tür. "Ich habe hier eine Verantwortung gegenüber den verbliebenen Aktiven. Ich kann nicht einfach weglaufen. Ich könnte mir nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, wenn ich jetzt mitgehen würde." Eliot nickte schwach. Natürlich hatte sie Recht, dennoch wäre ihm wohler gewesen, wenn sie mitgekommen wäre, denn er fühlte sich seinerseits für sie verantwortlich. "Geh endlich, Eliot. Die Zeit drängt." Er nickte wieder. 

  


"Nur eins noch", meinte er leise und lächelte verschwörerisch. Dann ließ er die Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten und zog sie etwas an sich, senkte seine Lippen auf ihre, um ihr einen kurzen Kuss der Dankbarkeit zu geben. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie sich von ihm zurückziehen würde. Es war auch gar nicht seine Art, eine Frau einfach so zu küssen, ohne sich vorher sicher zu sein, dass sie das auch wirklich wollte. Er war einfach nur einem Impuls gefolgt. Doch zu seiner Überraschung reagierte die Ärztin ganz anders als erwartet. Sie drängte sich gegen ihn und erwiderte den Kuss und ehe Eliot sich versah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten und er sie an sich presste, als würde sein Leben allein von ihrer Nähe abhängen. Endlich lösten Sie sich voneinander und er sah sie etwas verstört und verwirrt an. 

  


"Das wollte ich schon machen, seit du hier aufgetaucht bist", grinste sie. "Und jetzt geh!" Ehe er sie aufhalten konnte, schlüpfte sie wieder durch die Tür. Einen Augenblick starrte Eliot noch auf die verschlossene Tür, ehe er leise fluchend umdrehte und den Gang entlang jagte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Moment mehr Zeit! 

  


Zwei Ecken weiter hockten die anderen in einer Nische und warteten auf ihn. Als er um die Ecke bog, sprang Matthew bereits auf. 

  


"Verdammt, musstest du dir so viel Zeit lassen? Nachdem die Kameras ausgefallen sind, werden die jegliches Sicherheitspersonal mobilisieren. Kommt endlich!" Er öffnete die Tür und führte sie weitere Gänge entlang. Kurz darauf betraten sie die Garage und suchten sich einen Wagen. Tatsächlich machten Romeo und Echo keinerlei Probleme, als sie mit Boyd zusammen auf die Rücksitzbank kletterten. Eliot hockte sich neben Matthew auf den Beifahrersitz und sie fuhren los. 

  


"Nate, wir sind raus. Sind im Auto unterwegs. Wohin jetzt?", erkundigte sich Matthew in dem Moment.

* * *

  


Nate rannte noch immer im Raum auf und ab, vor den flimmernden Bildschirmen.

  


"Wie weit bist du, Hardison?" 

  


"Fast fertig. Brauch noch ein Foto von diesem Boyd, sonst kommen die nicht weit." 

  


"Matthew, haben Sie ein Handy? Möglichst mit Kamera?"

_   
_

_ "Natürlich." _

  


"Gut. Geben Sie es Eliot. Sagen Sie ihm, wir brauchen ein Bild von Boyd für die IDs." 

_   
_

_ "Alles klar."  _

  


"Parker? Wie weit bist du?"

_   
_

_"Auf dem Weg zurück."_ In dem Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf und Parker sprang herein. "Alles erledigt. Das war lustig." Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. 

  


"Sophie?" 

  


"Bin im Auto und warte nur auf dein Zeichen, Nate." 

  


"Hardison?" 

  


"Kommt schon. Gib mir noch zwei Minuten." Nate nickte und marschierte weiter auf und ab. Ihm war jetzt nach einem Whiskey. Eigentlich eher nach einer ganzen Flasche. Und vor allem war er heilfroh, dass die Sache so gut gelaufen war, ohne dass er zu viel hatte mitmischen können. Eigentlich bevorzugte es Nate, wenn er selbst die Leitung bei einem Plan hatte, aber dieses Mal hatte Dr. Saunders zur Genüge bewiesen, dass sie mindestens so gut war wie er. Zumindest dachte er, dass sie die erfolgreiche Flucht der Ärztin zu verdanken hatten. "Okay. Wir können los", meldete da Hardison an. 

  


"Okay. Gehen wir. Parker? Dein Startschuss. Viel Spaß." Er grinste, als die junge Frau mit einem begeisterten Aufjauchzen wieder aus der Tür stürmte und folgte ihr in gemäßigtem Tempo. Die Männer sollten ruhig sehen, dass sie alle die Zelte abbrachen und gingen. 

_   
_

_"Hey!"_ , Parker ging über die Straße, direkt auf das unauffällig geparkte Auto zu und klopfte an die Scheibe. _"Schöne Aussicht?"_

_   
_

_ "Wir warten nur auf jemanden." _

_   
_

_"Natürlich. Wartet mal länger. Ich habe vorhin eine Bombe unter eurem Auto montiert, die hat 3 Wege zur Detonation. 1) Nate da drüben hat eine Fernbedienung und wenn wir sehen, dass ihr losfahrt ... Kabummmm!"_ Nate musste grinsen. Parker genoss das viel zu sehr. Eigentlich sollte er sich Sorgen machen. _"Möglichkeit zwei: Ihr steigt aus. Kabummmm!"_ In der Zwischenzeit stiegen Nate und Hardison zu Sophie ins Auto, die gerade um die Ecke gebogen war, während Parker die Männer einschüchterte. _"Dritte Möglichkeit: Ihr fahrt los, wenn wir außer Sichtweite sind. Die Bombe ist mit einem Kontakt am Asphalt verbunden, bricht der ab ... Kabummm! Viel Spaß, Jungs."_ Damit wandte sie sich um und Sophie fuhr mit dem Wagen heran, damit sie einsteigen konnte, ehe die Männer sich von ihrem Schock erholen und Waffen ziehen konnten. Nate winkte ihnen mit dem Detonator in seiner Hand zu. 

  


"Ihr könnt gerne ausprobieren, ob es stimmt!", rief er ihnen zu und ließ das Fenster wieder hochfahren. Dann fuhr Sophie los, mit quietschenden Reifen.

  


"Okay. Wagenwechsel in zehn Minuten. Hoffen wir, dass sie bis dahin nicht schon Verstärkung an unsere Fersen gerufen haben", murmelte Hardison angespannt. 

  


"Wohl kaum, wenn es bei denen im Hauptquartier so zugeht. Die werden ihre Sicherheitskräfte erst mal dort benötigen und haben nicht unbedingt die Möglichkeit uns von dort jemanden zu schicken, der uns innerhalb von zehn Minuten erreichen kann." 

  


"Hoffen wir es", murmelte Sophie. Parker sah noch immer aus dem Fenster und wirkte etwas enttäuscht. 

  


"Schade. Die haben es wohl nicht ausprobiert." Nate zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als ihn Sophie kurz entsetzt ansah und blickte dann wieder aus dem Fenster.

  


"Matthew, wir sind unterwegs zum Treffpunkt."   



	17. Kapitel 16

"Immer noch nichts?" Matthew warf erneut einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Er wirkte nervös.

"Nein", gab Eliot leise zurück. "Wir sind immer noch sauber. Uns ist scheinbar wirklich niemand gefolgt."

"Haben Sie überhaupt einen Plan?", erkundigte sich Boyd aufgebracht. "Und was für einen überhaupt? Sie können doch nicht wirklich erwarten ... ich meine, was wollen Sie mit den beiden? Das sind doch Kinder!"

"Kinder, die sich normal entwickeln können, wenn man sie nicht mehr ständig löscht. Die beiden werden vielleicht nie ihre alte Persönlichkeit zurückbekommen, aber sie werden frei sein und können endlich ein normales Leben führen. Zumindest bei Lenard, also bei Romeo, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit. Er hat einen permanenten Vertrag mit denen. Von Lenard Spencer gibt es kein Backup. Sie hätten Ihn nie wiederherstellen können." Matthew klang seltsam ruhig und distanziert. Wieder drehte sich Eliot um und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Die beiden jungen Menschen saßen schweigend nebeneinander, hielten sich bei der Hand und sahen sich immer wieder kurz an. Seit sie aufgebrochen waren, hatten weder Romeo noch Echo auch nur ein Wort gesagt.

"Und was ist mit Echo? Ich meine ... Ihre Persönlichkeit müsste noch existieren. Wir hätten ..."

"Wir hätten was?", erkundigte sich Eliot knapp. "Diesem Topher die Pistole auf die Brust setzen und ihn zwingen müssen, dass er sie wiederherstellt, bevor wir gehen? Wie hätten wir das machen sollen? Wir können froh sein, dass wir überhaupt entkommen konnten!"

"Ja, schon gut. Machen wir uns da später Gedanken drüber. Aber ich denke, Echo und ich sollten zurück. Ihr droht keine Gefahr. Mir auch nicht. Ich habe sie nur vor einem vermeintlichen Virus beschützt."

"Wollen Sie das wirklich?", erkundigte sich Eliot lauernd. "Wollen Sie das Mädchen wirklich zurück bringen, damit sie weiterhin verkauft werden kann? Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

"Ich möchte bei Romeo bleiben", meldete da Echo leise an. "Geht das?" Fragend sah sie ihren Handhaber an.

"Echo. Willst du nicht nach Hause?"

"Zu Hause ist, wo Romeo ist", erklärte sie ruhig. Boyd Langton seufzte und lehnte sich zurück.

"Ich vermute, Echo hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen", murmelte er leise und betrachtete die beiden Menschen erneut. Eliot warf erneut einen Blick an seinem Bruder vorbei durch die Heckscheibe und stellte zufrieden fest, dass ihnen noch immer niemand folgte. Einen Augenblick später bog Matthew auf einen Parkplatz ein und stellte das Auto ab.

"Sind wir hier richtig?", erkundigte er sich leise. Eliot sah sich um und nickte, als er ein weiteres Auto auf den Parkplatz einfahren sah, in dem er Nate und die anderen erkannte. Er öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Hardison kam auf ihn zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eure Ausweise und die Adresse zur Farm ... ah und das hier gehört dir." Hardison hielt ihm den Ohrhörer hin, den sich Eliot rasch ins Ohr schob. Es war ein seltsam beruhigendes Gefühl. In den vergangenen Stunden war er sich wirklich abgeschnitten und einsam vorgekommen. So sehr hatte er sich zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen bereits daran gewöhnt, Nate oder auch die Stimmen der Anderen in seinem Ohr wahrzunehmen, wenn sie an einem Auftrag arbeiteten.

"Danke!", murmelte Eliot und richtete den Blick auf die anderen, die gerade aus dem Auto stiegen.

"Schön zu sehen, dass du doch noch du selbst bist." Sophie lächelte.

"Ich mag Eliot lieber als Whiskey", erklärte Parker knapp.

"Ja, schön, Kinder. Wir sind alle froh, dass Eliot kein Chappi im Hirn hat. Können wir dann weiter? Noch sind wir nicht aus dem Schneider. Hardison, die Autos."

Hardison teilte ihnen mit, welche Wagen sie benutzen würden und sie wechselten rasch die Autos und fuhren dann wieder los. Erneut machten weder Echo noch Lenard wirklich Probleme, stellten nicht einmal fragen, als Matthew und Boyd sie baten, mit ihnen zu kommen. Boyd bekam ebenfalls einen Ohrhörer bevor er wieder zu Echo und Lenard auf die Rücksitzbank stieg.

Kurz nachdem sie losgefahren waren, meldete sich Sophie erneut zu Wort. _"Eliot, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du noch du selbst bist. Hast uns allen einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt"_ , meinte sie leise.

"Frag mal", murrte Eliot unwirsch. "Ich saß auf dem Stuhl, bis eine panische Dr. Saunders dem Programmierer weiß gemacht hat, dass ich einen Herzfehler habe und er mich töten würde, wenn er das Knöpfchen drückt. Ich will Urlaub, wenn wir hier raus sind."

_  
_

_"Ich glaube, den haben wir alle nötig"_ , gab Nate zurück. _"Achtet darauf, dass wir nicht doch noch verfolgt werden. Ihr fahrt voran. Wir kommen in einigem Abstand nach. "_

"Hardison. Soll das ein Scherz sein? Behindertenausweise?", brauste Eliot auf.

_  
_

_"Hey, die beiden verhalten sich nicht ihrem Alter entsprechend. Wenn die den Mund aufmachen, wenn wir irgendwo kontrolliert werden, wird es schwer, das zu erklären. Das ist die einfachste Lösung!"_

"Na schön. Trotzdem finde ich es nicht lustig, dass du meinen Bruder als behinderten abgestempelt hast", knurrte Eliot unwirsch.

"Wohin fahren wir überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Boyd irritiert.

_  
_

_"Texas. Eine Farm, schön abgelegen. Sollte schwer genug sein, sie dort zu finden"_ , gab Nate knapp zurück.

* * *

  


"Was zum Teufel war hier los?", brauste Miss DeWitt erneut auf und Claire zuckte etwas zusammen.

  


"Ich weiß es nicht genau, Miss DeWitt. Ich konnte mittlerweile herausfinden, dass die auffälligen Aktiven unter Drogen standen, aber ..." 

  


"Drogen? Wie konnte das passieren?" Miss DeWitt drehte sich nach ihr um und blitzte sie wütend an. Claire gab ihr Bestes, um ihren Blick möglichst leer zu lassen und sich nicht zu verraten. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was ihr blühen würde, wenn herauskam, dass sie den Männern bei der Flucht geholfen hatte. 

  


"Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich war damit beschäftigt, die Aktiven ruhig zu stellen und hatte noch keine Zeit, um mich damit genauer zu befassen ...", meinte sie leise. 

  


"Miss DeWitt." Laurence Dominic kam in den Raum ohne anzuklopfen. 

  


"Mr. Dominic, ich bin in einem Gespräch. Seit wann haben Sie Erlaubnis, einfach so hereinzustürmen? Wo sind Ihre Manieren?", fauchte die Frau ungehalten. Claire lächelte innerlich. Sie war übellaunig. Miss DeWitt hasste es, wenn etwas schief lief und unter dem Strich war der gesamte Tag schief gelaufen. Dabei hatte Sie das schlimmste noch gar nicht erfahren, wie Claire vermutete. Das würde wohl jetzt erst kommen. 

  


"Tut mir leid, aber das ist dringend. Wir vermissen einige Aktive inklusive ihrer Handhaber." 

  


"Was? Wie ist das möglich?"

  


"Es gab einen Fehler im Computersystem, die Kameras sind für einen kurzen Moment ausgefallen, diese Zeit müssen sie genutzt haben ..." 

  


"Wer fehlt?", erkundigte sich Miss DeWitt kalt. 

  


"Mr. Roseman, Mr. Langton, Echo, Romeo und ihr neuer Liebling. Whiskey."

  


"Eliot Spencer und seine Komplizen!", fauchte Miss DeWitt. "Geben Sie sofort dem Personal auf Wache bescheid, sie sollen die Freunde von Eliot Spencer reinbringen. Lebend, wenn möglich." 

  


"Das wird nicht möglich sein, Miss DeWitt." 

  


"Was? Warum das?"

  


"Sie sind weg. Ich habe vorhin Personal zu ihrem Hauptquartier geschickt. Unsere Leute sitzen auf einer Bombe, die gerade entschärft wird. Sie konnten Spencers Komplizen nicht folgen, als die vor über einer Stunde das Weite gesucht haben." 

  


"Und das erfahre ich erst jetzt?" Claire machte sich noch etwas kleiner. Sie hatte Miss DeWitt noch nie so wütend erlebt. Die Frau fauchte nicht nur, sie schrie tatsächlich. Für gewöhnlich war die Britin kühl und reserviert und hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle. Aber heute war wohl einfach zu viel schief gelaufen, als dass sie ihr normales Auftreten hätte aufrecht erhalten können. 

  


"Entschuldigung, ich ..." 

  


"Finden Sie sie! Sofort! Ich will dass Sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, Mr. Dominic. Wir müssen sowohl unsere Flüchtlinge als auch dieses Verbrecherpack finden und hierher zurück bringen!" 

  


"Natürlich, Miss DeWitt." Laurence wandte sich um und eilte hinaus. 

  


"Nun zu Ihnen, Dr. Saunders.", fauchte Miss DeWitt schließlich in ihre Richtung und Claire sah sie abwartend an und hoffte, nicht zu schuldig und verschreckt auszusehen. "Ich will einen ausführlichen Bericht von Ihnen, verstanden? Ich will jedes Wort, das sie mit Eliot Spencer gewechselt haben, auf Papier sehen. Jedes noch so kleine Detail!"

  


"Jawohl, Miss DeWitt. Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit." 

  


"Und wenn ich irgendetwas finde, was mir zeigt, dass sie mit dem Verschwinden unserer Aktiven zu tun haben, werden Sie mich so richtig kennen lernen, Dr. Saunders." Claire nickte rasch und eilte aus dem Raum. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Untersuchungsräumen versuchte sie sich erst einmal zu beruhigen. Ihr Herz raste und es war noch nicht vorbei. Der Bericht musste standhalten und spätestens wenn Miss DeWitt erfuhr, dass Eliot Spencer nie gelöscht worden war, würde sie direkt in die Schusslinie der Anschuldigen und Verdachte geraten. Claire zitterte leicht. Vielleicht hätte Sie doch mitgehen sollen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Sie musste sich da irgendwie durchbeißen.

* * *

  


"Hey, wir sind da." Matthew gähnte müde und blinzelte träge, ehe er sich etwas aufrichtete und sich umsah. Sie hatten zwischendurch gewechselt und vorerst Boyd und später auch Eliot das Steuer übernommen, weil sie nicht unbedingt irgendwo in einem Hotel einchecken wollten und es von L.A nach Texas doch gut 18-19 Stunden gedauert hatte. Er drehte sich um und sah Boyd und die beiden entflohenen Aktiven aufmerksam an. Lenard erwiderte seinen Blick, wenngleich er etwas müde wirkte. Echo hingegen hatte sich an ihn gelehnt und schlief. Matthew musste lächeln und stieß Eliot leicht in die Seite, um seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken. Sein Cousin warf einen Blick nach hinten und stieg dann aus. 

  


Nate kam ihnen bereits entgegen und auch die anderen waren gerade dabei, auszusteigen. Sie alle wirkten gleichermaßen müde und angespannt, nach der langen Fahrt und keiner von ihnen hätte noch freiwillig eine weitere Stunde im Auto bleiben wollen.

  


"Das ist es also?", erkundigte sich Matthew und gähnte verhalten, während er ebenfalls aus dem Auto kletterte, um erst einmal die Beine zu strecken. Nate nickte und warf einen Blick auf die Rücksitzbank, wo Echo noch immer schlief und Lenard keine Anstalten machte, auszusteigen. "Romeo, möchtest du nicht auch endlich aus dem Auto aussteigen?" 

  


"Kannst du ihn nicht einfach Lenard rufen?", murrte Eliot neben ihm mit einem missmutigen Blick in das Auto hinein. 

  


"Den Namen kennt er nicht. Bei Romeo weiß er, dass er gemeint ist", gab Matthew leise zu bedenken. "Er muss sich am Anfang an so viel Neues gewöhnen, ich würde zumindest vorerst noch seinen alten Namen beibehalten. Es soll ihm ja nicht zu viel werden. Hilft uns nichts, wenn er hier unglücklich ist, weil er sich gänzlich überfordert fühlt."

  


"Ja, schon gut. Dann halt Romeo." Mittlerweile war auch Echo aufgewacht und sie und Romeo kletterten aus dem Auto und standen ganz dicht bei Matthew und Boyd. Immerhin waren ihre Handhaber das einzige an diesem Ort, was sie an zu Hause erinnerte und ihnen vertraut war. Irgendwie hatte Matthew wirklich Mitleid mit den beiden, aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie damit klar kommen würden und es war gewiss besser, wenn sie jetzt am Anfang etwas verstört waren, dann aber ein normales Leben beginnen konnten, als sie noch länger in diesem Dollhouse zu belassen. 

  


"Okay. Die Ranch läuft auf den Namen Ross Tyler. Das wäre dann auch Ihr neuer Name, Matthew. Mr. Langton, sie heißen jetzt Martin Jones und für unsere Sorgenkinder Pete Wells und Trish Cooper. Sie können Sie hier ja rufen wie sie es für das Beste halten. Aber das sind die Namen, die in ihren Ausweisen stehen. Ich habe mehrere Ausweise angefertigt. Vorerst noch Behindertenausweise, aber es sind auch normale dabei. Das überlasse ich ganz Ihnen."

  


"Die Ranch ist bezahlt und gehört Ihnen. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Sie wirklich so ein Leben wollen. Falls ja ... es gibt hier genug Land, dass sie ein paar tausend Rinder und Schafe kaufen können."

  


"Danke." Matthew wusste überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie einen so guten Start bekommen würden. 

  


"Gibt es hier Pferde?", erkundigte sich Parker auf einmal und ging hinter Eliot in Deckung. 

  


"Ställe, ja. Aber derzeit noch keine Pferde." Nate grinste etwas. "Auf Ihren Namen läuft auch ein Bankkonto, damit sollten Sie erst mal gut versorgt sein. Sollte irgendetwas sein ... melden Sie sich." Er hielt Matthew eine Visitenkarte entgegen, die dieser dankbar annahm. 

  


"Sollen wir noch irgendwas aus Ihrer Wohnung bringen?", erkundigte sich Sophie freundlich Matthew schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr Lenard sanft durch die Haare, der noch immer dicht bei ihm stand.

  


"Das einzige, was ich wirklich haben wollte, war mein Cousin. Wir kommen hier schon klar." 

  


"Was ... was soll das alles?", erkundigte sich da Boyd Langton. "Ich meine ... warum machen Sie das? Wer bezahlt für das alles?" Nate lächelte. 

  


"Wir hatten ein persönliches Interesse daran, Eliots Bruder da herauszuholen. Dass Sie und Echo jetzt mit von der Partie sind, war nicht geplant, aber Sie bekommen genauso viel Hilfe wie Matthew, um sich anständig um Caroline kümmern zu können. Es tut mir leid, dass wir sie da mit hinein gezogen haben. Das war nicht geplant. Und es tut mir leid, dass wir Echo in ihrer Rohform mitgenommen haben, anstatt sie wiederherzustellen, aber das war einfach nicht drin. Es steht ihnen frei zu gehen, wenn sie das möchten. Allerdings bekommen Sie Probleme mit mir und meinen Leuten, wenn Sie Lenard und Matthew auffliegen lassen ..." 

  


"Das ... da geht es schon los. Matthew? Ich dachte, sie heißen Dave Roseman?" Matthew grinste etwas. 

  


"Tut mir leid, Boyd. Ganz vergessen. Nein, ich heiße Matthew Long. Lange Geschichte, die ich Ihnen gerne einmal erzählen werde ..." 

  


"Sollten wir nicht mal hinein gehen?", schaltete sich da Sophie leise ein. "Ich bin kein Texas-Girl. Mir ist heiß, hier draußen." Matthew nickte knapp. 

  


"Ich fahr mal was zum Essen besorgen. Bleiben wir die Nacht, Nate?", erkundigte sich Eliot stattdessen. 

  


"Wenn es mit Ihnen in Ordnung geht, Matthew?" Matthew nickte rasch.

  


"Bitte. Einfach Matt und lassen wir die Höflichkeitsfloskeln doch endlich bleiben. Wir stecken unter einer Decke und sind gemeinsam geflohen ... müssen wir da noch auf Manieren achten?" Er grinste und Nate Ford streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. 

  


"Du hast Recht. Nathan Ford. Nenn mich einfach Nate." 

  


"Ich denke, wir können alle einen kleinen Urlaub gebrauchen, nicht wahr? Ihr könnt hier bleiben, so lange ihr wollt. Hilfe wäre am Anfang vielleicht nicht mal schlecht." 

  


"Bis später", meinte Eliot. "Weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe Hunger und mir ist nach kochen ..." Matthew blickte dem Auto nach, das gleich darauf davon preschte und dann gingen sie alle zusammen in das Haus. 

* * *

  


Paul Ballard war reichlich schlecht gelaunt. Seit Tagen hatte er nichts mehr von Leverage Consulting gehört und wusste überhaupt nicht, was die Gruppe vorhatte, ob sie Fortschritte machen oder ob sie den Fall einfach verworfen hatten. Natürlich hatte er selbst noch nicht aufgegeben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Paul versuchte weiterhin, dem Dollhouse auf die Spur zu kommen, doch es schien als hätte sich alle Welt gegen ihn verschworen. 

  


Wieder griff er zum Telefon, legte dann doch wieder auf. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, Nate Ford zu erreichen, da er keine Telefonnummer des Mannes hatte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach dort hin fahren, in ihr Hauptquartier, ihre Kanzlei oder wie sie das Gebäude sonst nannten. Schließlich griff sich Paul die Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. 

  


Das Telefon klingelte, gerade, als er hinaus trat. Seufzend warf er die Tür hinter sich wieder zu, legte den Schlüssel neben dem Telefon ab und nahm ab. 

  


"Ballard", bellte er ins Telefon. 

_   
_

_ "Nate Ford hier. Ich wollte Sie nur kurz auf den neuesten Stand bringen."  _

  


"Verdammt, Mr. Ford. Ich habe versucht, Sie zu erreichen! Was ist los?"

_   
_

_"Wir waren etwas im Stress"_ , gab der andere Mann zu. _"Hören Sie, wir haben Caroline. Allerdings ohne ihre Persönlichkeit. Etwas anderes war uns im Moment nicht möglich. Aber ..."_

  


"Bitte was? Wie soll ich das verstehen?" 

_   
_

_ "Diese Puppen werden innerhalb des Dollhouses ziemlich ... sagen wir mal 'leer' gehalten. Sie sind auf dem Entwicklungsstand von Kindern. Ihre Persönlichkeit wird gelöscht. Wir konnten das leider nicht rückgängig machen, aber ..."  _

  


"Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein. Was für einen Nutzen hat es dann, wenn sie die Frau da rausgeholt haben, wenn sie nicht sie selbst ist?"

_   
_

_ "Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie ihre Persönlichkeit wieder entwickeln wird. Zumindest irgendeine Persönlichkeit, wenn Sie sich frei entfalten kann."  _

  


"Schön. Nicht das, was ich erhofft hatte ..." 

_   
_

_ "Glauben Sie mir, wir hatten uns das auch anders erhofft, aber das war nicht möglich. Wir hatten die Wahl, sie einfach zurückzulassen oder so mitzunehmen. Es geht ihr gut und sie ist in Sicherheit."  _

  


"Wo sind Sie?"

_   
_

_ "Kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, tut mir leid. Sie würden herkommen und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie beobachtet und verfolgt werden. Lassen Sie etwas Gras über die Sache wachsen. Ich wollte Sie nur davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass sie nicht mehr nach Caroline suchen müssen. Guten Tag, Mr. Ballard."  _

  


"Warten Sie, ich ..." Doch am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang nur noch das Belegtzeichen. Paul starrte das Telefon einen Augenblick an. "Verdammt!", schrie er auf und schmetterte das Gerät an die Wand. Kleine Stücke von Plastik flogen ihm entgegen. "Ich hätte mich eben doch selbst darum kümmern sollen", murmelte er missmutig. "Vertraue niemals einem Haufen Krimineller. Das werden Sie noch bereuen, Nate Ford. Ich finde sie!", murrte er missmutig, packte seinen Schlüssel und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

  


Romeo sah sich noch immer verwundert um. Das war sein Zimmer, hatte Dave gesagt, Dave, der von allen Matt genannt worden war. Schon beim ersten Abendessen, den ganzen nächsten Tag über und auch beim zweiten Abendessen ... alle nannten ihn Matt. Oder Matthew. Romeo war verwirrt. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, letzte Nacht. Anders als zu Hause ... nein, eigentlich war das ja jetzt sein zu Hause, doch es gab so Vieles was er hier nicht hatte und nicht machen konnte. 

  


Seine Zimmertür war offen und durch die offene Tür konnte er in das Zimmer von Echo blicken. Sie hatte den Raum gegenüber. Das war schön. Es war schön, dass Echo hier war. Irgendwie traute er sich aus seinem Zimmer nicht heraus. Er wusste nicht, was von ihm erwartet wurde, was richtig und was falsch war. Alles war so viel einfacher gewesen, zuvor. 

  


"Romeo?" Er hob den Blick und lächelte, ohne es bewusst zu wollen. "Darf ich rein kommen?", rasch nickte er und Echo trat ein, stand etwas unschlüssig im Raum. 

  


"Möchtest du dich setzen?", erkundigte er sich und sie nickte und kam herüber zu ihm, zum Bett, setzte sich neben ihn. 

  


"Dein Zimmer", stellte sie fest und er bestätigte knapp. "Ich finde es schön, ein Zimmer zu haben." Romeo dachte ein Weilchen darüber nach. Ja, irgendwie war es schön. Sein Zimmer. Romeos Zimmer. Etwas, das ihm gehörte, seinen Namen trug. "Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Romeo zuckte die Schultern. 

  


"Alles ist so anders als zu Hause." 

  


"Das hier ist jetzt zu Hause." Ihre Stimme klang so freundlich, dass ihm warm wurde und er nickte rasch. Zu Hause war da, wo Echo war. Er rutschte etwas näher an sie heran, ganz vorsichtig. Nur um zu sehen, ob es noch immer so war, dass er sich nah bei ihr gleich viel besser fühlte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Romeos Lippen, als das seltsam enge Gefühl in seiner Brust sofort nachließ. Echo nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. 

  


"Es ist wirklich anders", erklärte sie leise. "Aber du bist hier, das macht es gut." Er nickte lächelnd. Echo lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn und einem Impuls folgend legte er seinen Arm um sie. Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat und ob das richtig war oder nicht und ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Ihm war einfach danach. Sie seufzte leise und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. 

  


Lange saßen sie so da, ohne etwas zu sagen. Doch Romeo fühlte sich auf einmal viel stärker als zuvor, viel sicherer. Er wusste nicht, woran das lag, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Behutsam schob er Echo von sich, die ihn daraufhin fragend ansah. 

  


"Ich möchte nach unten gehen", stellte er fest. "Kommst du mit?" Sie nickte und Hand in Hand gingen Sie aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinunter. 

* * *

  


Eliot stand am Zaun und beobachtete seinen Bruder und Echo. Es war anrührend ihnen zuzusehen, wie sie sich immer wieder scheu aneinander herantasteten, um dann doch wieder zurückzuweichen. Dennoch schmerzte es Eliot, dass er Lenard verloren hatte. Mittlerweile hatte 'Romeo' zwar gelernt, dass er nett war und ein Freund, doch es war nicht das gleiche und es würde nie das gleiche sein. Dessen war er sich bewusst. 

  


Matt hatte gemeint, sie würden sich vermutlich sehr rasch entwickeln, wenn man ihnen den Freiraum dazu gab und hatte Eliot das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er oft hierher kommen und sie besuchen würde. Doch selbst wenn der junge Mann bei seinem nächsten Besuch dann vielleicht kein kleines Kind mehr war, würde er dennoch nie mehr Lenard sein. Eliot war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er je wirklich akzeptieren würde, dass er einen Zwillingsbruder hatte. 

  


Hinter sich hörte er Geräusche und wusste, dass Nate und die anderen zum Aufbruch bereit waren. Es war Zeit, zurückzukehren, in das wirkliche Leben, aus der scheinbaren Idylle der Farm auszubrechen, auch wenn Eliot liebend gern geblieben wäre. Er hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, das Haus wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und die harte Arbeit hatte ihm gut getan, ihm geholfen, seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen. 

  


Ganz frei hatte er ihn jedoch nie bekommen. Nicht wegen Lenard, Romeo oder wie auch immer er am Ende heißen würde. Nein, jemand anders hatte sich in seine Gedanken geschlichen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los: Claire Saunders. Waren sie ihr wohl auf die Schliche gekommen? Würde sie Probleme bekommen? Oder hatte sie es geschafft, ihren Kopf irgendwie aus der Schlinge zu ziehen? 

  


Er machte sich nicht nur Gedanken um sie, weil sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil sie ihn von Anfang an fasziniert hatte. Und irgendwie tat es ihm leid, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, sie besser kennen zu lernen. 

  


'"Niedlich, nicht wahr?" Boyd trat neben ihn und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen den Zaun. Eliot hielt den Blick auf die beiden jungen Menschen gerichtet und musste an Sandkastenliebe im Kindergarten denken. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie die Lippen spitzten und sich einen scheuen Kuss gaben, um dann kichernd weiterzuspielen. Aber vielleicht würde das noch passieren? 

  


"Ist das Liebe, Boyd? Können sie lieben?" 

  


"Können bestimmt, wenn man ihnen Freiraum lässt. Ob das Liebe ist ... Sie sind Kinder, Eliot. Ich denke, das ist so eine Art Sandkastenliebe, erste Liebe ... irgendwas in der Art." Eliot brummte nur missmutig. Wenigstens sollte Lenard glücklich werden, wenn er schon nicht mehr ganz er selbst sein würde. Das wünschte er seinem Bruder wirklich. Nach allem, was der durchgemacht hatte, hätte er das wahrlich verdient. "Eliot, was ist los? Ihr habt gewonnen. Man möchte meinen, dass du wenigstens beim Abschied ein Lächeln zeigen könntest." 

  


"Haben wir das wirklich?", gab Eliot leise zurück und richtete sich auf. "Warum fühlt es sich dann an, als hätte ich alles verloren?", erkundigte er sich und wandte sich ab. Verabschiedet hatten sie sich eigentlich alle schon. Nate und die anderen warteten nur noch auf ihn. Am Auto blieb Eliot erneut stehen, blickte zurück zu seinem Bruder, ehe er leise seufzte und einstieg. 

  


Gleich darauf fuhren sie los, zurück nach L.A. und ließen Boyd, Matt, Echo und Romeo alleine zurück.

**The End**


End file.
